Life of Sun
by Rockin Sockin Robot
Summary: AU.VH ... The feminist country girl Hitomi takes on the challenge of starting a business in the city. But her life becomes dramatically complicated when she seeks help from the notorious city hermit, Van Fanel.
1. Le Premier: A Fond Farewell

_Dear sir,_

_I write to you on behalf of my deceased parent, Lord Kanzaki, regarding the testament he had written and confirmed with the village council prior to his death. As you must know, my father was the proprietor of Teretill, a sizeable square of land, which, with no son to inherit it, shall henceforth belong your family. The testament specifies that you are to receive the land, house, carriage, and furniture of Teretill. My mother, the household staff, and I are already making plans to vacate the premises, and the contract requires you to be present on the date that this testament is to take effect (21 days after the death of the deceased). We look forward to meeting with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hitomi Kanzaki_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_I send my condolences for your father's death, and pray for your family's welfare in these difficult times. Unfortunately, I am impelled to remind you that our family is also entitled to your father's remaining wealth, according to the rules set down by the village council regarding any inheritance that binds separate households. I thank you in advance for your steady cooperation._

_Regards,_

_Meiden Fassa_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Mr. Fassa,_

_I regret to inform you that my father has recently spent the last of his savings and income on lavish gifts for a number of relatives as well as early preparations for his funeral. Any valuables belonging to my father will certainly be forwarded to your family. However, your family is not entitled to any property, with the exception of land, that has belonged to my mother or myself for over one year. I thank you in advance for your understanding._

_Sincerely,_

_Hitomi Kanzaki_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Premier_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_A Fond Farewell_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi's father had been preparing for his own death for two years.

Two years before, a doctor informed Kanzaki that he suffered from some fatal illness that was rapidly spreading throughout his body. There was no cure. The doctor gravely told him that he had only one or two years left to live, and to use this time to spend with his loves ones as much as possible. Knowing what his early death would do to his family, Kanzaki calmly accepted his fate and dealt with it at once.

He knew that, in this village, women were absolutely forbidden to own land and only allowed one tenth of the proprietor's annual income in inheritance. This was hardly enough to live for a few months. He also knew that without a devoted son to ensure the well-being of his wife and his daughter, his beloved family would be at the mercy of his selfish brother-in-law, Meiden, who would likely leave them homeless or sell them into slavery at once.

Unlike most of the men in the village, Kanzaki had always held very modern views, and believed strongly in the equality of women. While others thought of these restrictions on women as sensible, Kanzaki believed them to be arbitrary and unjust. Why shouldn't a woman own and cultivate her own land? He held that women were certainly as capable of such demanding work as men were, and it was wrong to restrict those unmarried of the benefit of living independent from their families. Needless to say, he was often criticized for his opinion, which always made it clear who his real friends were and who simply sought out a relationship with him for his wealth. It was almost convenient, in fact.

On the other hand, his views seemed to enhance his fathering skills. He was kind and respectful to his wife and his daughter at all times. He often explained and discussed political, intellectual, and monetary matters with them that normally 'should be no concern of a woman.' As a result, his daughter Hitomi was fiercely loyal to him and openly shared his unconventional beliefs. She was well educated, born clever like her mother, and compassionate like her father. Kanzaki could not be fonder of her. But in the present circumstances, her sex was a severe disadvantage.

Thus he devised a plan.

He wrote to all of his close relatives, most of them on his wife's side, and sent them large sums of money; sending only small amounts at a time in case any of the deliveries were intercepted. Kanzaki was reasonably wealthy and sparing in his use of his money; he purchased only out of necessity, and he put much of his annual income away for saving, so he had much to 'give away as gifts'. A quarter of his savings would be given to the relatives, and the rest was evenly divided between his wife and his daughter. This was enough for each of them to live on their own in relative comfort.

"But Father," Hitomi had asked him, knowing the answer already, "where will we live?"

"I've already discussed that with your mother's brother-in-law, Uchida," he replied. "He invited you to live with his family, for which you should be extremely grateful. I offered him an extra sum of money, but he wouldn't accept it. I'm told his daughter is married and no longer living at home, so he and his wife would be more than pleased to receive both of you."

"That's wonderful news, Father, thank you," replied Hitomi respectfully.

Her father kissed her forehead gently and left to wash up before dinner. As he went, Hitomi felt the heavy weight of guilt settling in her stomach.

Mr. and Mrs. Uchida were the kind parents of Hitomi's childhood friend, Yukari, and Hitomi couldn't think of two better people to look after her mother. But Hitomi was almost eighteen now, and desired something far beyond living a quiet life in the village with nothing to do but wait to be married. As much as she appreciated these comfortable arrangements, her mind was set on something very different. Hitomi could only pray that everyone would understand this without feeling insulted somehow.

She decided against admitting her feelings to her father all at once, and instead would gradually reveal her intentions starting with subtle requests. So it was without suspicion that Kanzaki obliged Hitomi in creating two separate bank accounts for her and her mother's money; she had expressed her desires under the pretext of wanting to be cautious.

"If one vault was robbed, for instance, half the money would still be safe," explained Hitomi earnestly. "We could leave one for savings, perhaps…that would be useful! And what if we spend our money unwisely? When the first vault empties, we'll know without calculation that we've spent half of the money and it would give us a little perspective before we spent the whole lot. Really, Father, it just makes more sense."

Kanzaki understood from this that his daughter was economical as he was (which wasn't a lie), and said, "A wise suggestion. You no doubt thought of this when I sent our relatives money in small fractions at a time."

"Not exactly, sir," she replied truthfully. "At first, I simply wanted to avoid any future disagreements over the handling of the finances with my mother. I thought that if each of us governed our own share of money alone, it would force both of us to be more responsible about spending it. There would be no conflicting ideas about what exactly should be spent or the need to eventually compromise."

"You are not sisters, Hitomi," said Kanzaki, smiling fondly at his daughter's obvious want of independence. "There need be no rivalry between the both of you, when each of you want and require such different things. Since you are so different, you'll each bring perspective to the other when she needs it. Don't worry needlessly. I imagine you two balancing each other off nicely."

"I suppose so…"

"I will take your suggestion, however, and divide the fortune into two accounts," he continued. "But do try to use one vault at a time with your mother instead of harshly dividing everything you own from her. You'll be living together just as we are now, and it would be better to hold onto what few attachments remain of this family."

"You're right, Father," replied Hitomi. "Such a thing would be better if we are to live together."

Keyword: _if_

Some nights, Hitomi contemplated not telling anyone at all of her plans until after her father died. He would simply pass away untroubled and Hitomi would only have to deal with difficulties posed by her mother. It all sounded perfectly rational in her mind, _but_…

'If anyone were to understand what it is I want, it would be my father,' thought Hitomi to herself. 'And I couldn't bear to follow through with it if I didn't have his consent.'

It always came down to the same conclusion in the end: she would ease him into her thinking, and tell him the truth as soon as possible. In the meantime, she came up with more hints and suggestions to share with him.

"Father, how is it our family came to own this property in the first place?"

"Father, did you ever grow restless living in the countryside all your life?"

"Father, what do you think of city life?"

"Father, did you know that a new legislation in Palas allows women to own land?"

"Father, how does one become an entrepreneur?"

At first, her father was too busy dealing with the money, hunting for new employers for the household staff he would no longer be requiring, and whatnot. But the questions just went on and on. And each time Hitomi asked him one, she waited less and less time before asking another. Soon, her father noticed a theme emerging in his daughter's topics of discussion.

"Daughter," he said to her one day after calling her into his study. "Are you thinking of moving to a town?"

"…I find myself very curious about them, sir," replied Hitomi nervously.

"Answer the question, please."

Hitomi hesitated, and her eyes fell to her feet. The inauspicious moment had finally come – the one she'd done much preparing for. Now she must choose to tell him the truth openly, or lie and live with it forever. She could risk infuriating him, risk breaking his feeble heart in two, or let him finish the rest of his life in peace. And although Hitomi had made up her mind long ago about what to do, it was still tempting to make that last minute change.

Hitomi looked up and saw that her father was watching her carefully with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't look angry so much as he looked thoughtful – this made Hitomi feel exposed. Was it possible that he knew everything that was happening in her mind? Could he have known her intentions all along, despite how much she laboured over trying to be subtle?

Then Hitomi realized that this awkward moment of silence was perfectly indicative of the answer to his question. At this point, it would be an insult to try and deceive him with such a stupid lie.

"Yes, I am thinking of it," she said, finally.

"I see," he replied, leaning back in his chair and exhaling deeply.

"Father," said Hitomi slowly, after waiting in vain for him to continue speaking, "may I have your permission to do so?"

She gazed at him expectantly, holding her breath with anticipation.

"Certainly not," he said shortly.

Kanzaki watched as his daughter's face fell.

"Never have you required my permission before," he continued, "and I resent that you should start to now. You are not a child. Make your own decisions."

"But… but _Father_..." she said miserably, trailing off.

His reply cut Hitomi deeply. _How_ could he say such things? How could he desire to act as he did before in these precious moments that they had left together? Couldn't he see how painful it was to lose him? Didn't he perceive how much more afraid his daughter had become at the prospect of this enormous change because she knew that he would never be a part of it? Had he not thought of how important his opinion had become now that she would forever be without it? Did he feel no loss in leaving? Overcome with emotion, Hitomi's eyes stung and began to well with tears.

"Father," she said loudly, her voice trembling like a child's, "I _still_ do not require your permission for anything at all. Don't you understand? I _desire_ your permission!"

"_Why?_"

"_Because_," she sobbed, "because… oh, because, Father, I love you!"

At this, her father's shoulders shook and he began to cry as well. Anyone else might have been embarrassed at the sight of two people, both father and daughter, crying so shamelessly without trying to stop themselves. But these two did not care – it was the first and last time they would be able to cry together. Kanzaki motioned for Hitomi to come to him, and she knelt to the floor by him, burying her face in his knee and crying her eyes out.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter," he said at last, "Know that if you hadn't asked to leave for the city, I would have advised you to do it anyway."

"Thank you so much, Father," Hitomi said through her tears before she cried even harder.

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_Enclosed with this letter is a signed document permitting the manager of your estate to sell the inherited property for money, all of which is naturally to be forwarded to myself. Once again, accept my condolences for your loss._

_Regards,_

_Meiden Fassa_

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hello, all! Thanks for reading chapter one. It's an awful lot shorter than the first chapter for my other Escaflowne fanfic, Secrets of the Revolution, and you should know that this is _very_ uncharacteristic of me. I just thought that shorter chapters would help me to update sooner. Hopefully this one's not too short, but I imagine they'll get much longer from here on anyhow.

I would really, really, _really_ appreciate any comments or criticism, so please take the time to review this chapter. Robots always love reviews. Also, if anyone's interested in being a beta reader for my next chapter, that would be soooooo great. Be sure to let me know via review or e-mail.


	2. Le Deuxième: A Matter of Delicacy

Hitomi began writing to Yukari the day after she'd received a letter from her containing the usual condolences and small talk. Yukari said that she was deeply sorry for being unable to attend the funeral, but her husband had been occupied with some urgent affair and required her to remain at home.

When Hitomi had read this, she grew angry at Yukari for believing that some trivial matter with her husband, in which she was scarcely involved, was a higher priority than her father's funeral. Hitomi bitterly wondered if this "urgent affair" of his was really an attempt as a happily married couple to conceive a child.

But when reading it over, Hitomi realized that Yukari's wording of this excuse made her seem somewhat resentful of the circumstances. In fact, as Hitomi read on, she noticed that Yukari discreetly hinted that she was dissatisfied with her new home.

_If I had known that I would be thus kept from your family in these times of need_, she wrote, _I would have sincerely reconsidered my decision to marry_.

Perhaps Hitomi was imagining things? Or was Yukari actually being mistreated somehow? It would be a dreadful thing if the latter was true. Especially since Yukari was away from home and from her closest relations, so there was no way of knowing any of this for certain.

Hoping desperately that her intuition was mistaken, something that didn't happen often, she wrote a reply to Yukari's letter.

_My plans to create for myself a new life in Palas, a vast and crowded haven full of business and variety, were not altogether well received by the village. To my dismay, the news had spread quickly, for your mother, love her as I do, has always been an incorrigible gossip like most of the other women in Teretill._

Hitomi paused to dip her quill in a bottle of ink. She wanted to tell Yukari something, write some clue for her, so that Yukari would know that she was concerned about her. She sat there in deep thought, while absently drawing a caricature of herself on a scrap piece of paper. And then she had an idea.

_I would dearly love for you to visit us one last time before I leave for the city, which is two weeks from now (the day that Meiden Fassa has the official claim on our house, on which we must vacate the house). I wish you would speak to your husband again about visiting us. Already it has been too long since we last met, and a friendship like ours should not go unattended to. Surely any good husband would understand this._

_There_, thought Hitomi. The insinuation was pretty clear, and in all likelihood, Yukari would have to come visit lest her parents begin thinking ill of her husband. But the letter wasn't ready to be signed just yet. Hitomi had left a sizeable space on the paper, and with it she drew a mini caricature of herself helping Yukari, who was trapped in a well. The cartoon Yukari was treading the well water desperately, and held a sign in her tiny fist that read, "S.M.S."

_Please send word at your earliest convenience_.

_Love, _

_Hitomi_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Deuxième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_A Matter of Delicacy_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you know that there has been another heist reported in Palas?" said Hitomi's aunt that morning. "Apparently it was a high security vault, and the owners lost millions."

Hitomi smiled patiently. Ever since she had made her plans of leaving public, her aunt had been relentlessly trying to discourage her. But Hitomi expected nothing more from anybody, except perhaps her mother, who was surprised by the news but fairly understanding.

"Luckily there is hardly enough gold and silver in our vaults to tempt these criminals," Hitomi replied smoothly, and her aunt fell silent.

Before her father died, he had offered to make an announcement for her to save her the hassle of dealing with any harsh judgments. But Hitomi bravely declined the offer, though she was grateful for it. She knew that she would be harassed no matter what her father did, and her wanting his consent was for personal reasons only, _not_ so that she could escape responsibility over the consequences of her choices.

Hitomi explained all of this to her father, and he told her that he was prouder of her in that moment than ever before. This was even more encouraging to Hitomi than his consent, and she told herself that she would remember those words whenever she faced overwhelming difficulties.

"A letter from Palas addressed to Ms. Kanzaki," said the housemaid, startling Hitomi out of her train of thought.

She handed a thick, official-looking envelope to Hitomi who took it. Hitomi thanked her and opened the letter with interest. When she saw who signed it, however, she wanted to drop the letter in disgust. Her mother looked up and asked who it was from. Hitomi showed her the signature, and her mother turned away without comment. Hitomi's aunt, extremely curious now, asked to see the letter. Hitomi read it aloud instead:

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_I first offer my condolences for your recently deceased father, my mother's brother, a report that unfortunately did not reach us until well after the funeral. He was an honourable man, and I am deeply sorry for your loss._

_I also write to discuss another report of a more pleasant nature that has reached me: that you intend to journey and settle down in Palas, my hometown. I realize that we have never spoken in person and would very much like the chance to meet you when you arrive. _

_I invite you to stay in my home for at least your first night in the city until you have found a suitable place to live of your own. I also offer my long-distance carriage services to you, for your travelling convenience, if you should wish it. Until then, cousin, I wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Dryden Fassa_

"Why, he sounds like a perfect gentleman," said Hitomi's aunt enthusiastically. "Will you accept his offers, then, child?"

"Certainly not," replied Hitomi disdainfully, sounding like her father. "Manners and false promises are the least that someone of his status could do. Is it not enough that he has inherited our home? Must he pester us needlessly as well? I wish to have nothing to do with him!"

"His status is hereditary, Hitomi," said her mother calmly. "He has little choice in the matter. You may not want to hold that against him."

"Why shouldn't I?" snapped Hitomi irritably. "His status _is_ hereditary, so he's been blessed with a fortunate life that he hasn't earned it at all!"

"So have you," she replied warningly. "Your father has given you the freedom to do whatever you wish with your life, and very few women exist who can say the same. What have you done to earn this special treatment?"

Hitomi fell silent. Her mother was right, as always, and she continued to give Hitomi a hard look.

"Don't misunderstand me, Hitomi," she continued. "I do not defend his father who has long ago proven himself a disgraceful man. I am merely warning you not to be prejudiced against a man who has done nothing wrong yet, and who deserves the benefit of the doubt as much as anyone else."

"Fine," said Hitomi, still annoyed. "But I still won't accept his offers. If I were a man, he certainly wouldn't be as generous, and I refuse to be forever dependent on someone giving me special treatment."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Soon after Hitomi had sent her letter to Yukari, she was pleased to receive a reply saying that her husband agreed to let her visit for one day the following week. Hitomi's plan had worked out quite well. She would be accompanied by a chaperone that must be with her at all times, however. This Hitomi was not pleased about, but she didn't think there was much chance of Yukari visiting otherwise.

Hitomi waited impatiently for her friend's arrival, with only that to look forward to as her last days in the village went by; her daily routine was now shadowed with remarks and strange looks. Hitomi tried to pay them no mind, but she couldn't help pricking her ears whenever she heard her name, uttered just loudly enough for her to hear.

Whenever this happened, Hitomi was unsure as to whether or not she should speak to these people. They didn't address her directly, but were quite aware that she could hear them and that she found their remarks offensive. Sometimes they wouldn't even mention her name, leaving Hitomi to guess if they were actually talking about her. It was all extremely distracting.

At times like this, when Hitomi felt self-conscious, her only consolation was what her mother said about her being more fortunate than others. Hitomi then remembered that these people had some right to feel jealous. In Hitomi's experience, jealousy could often be countered by modesty or generosity, but with a proud aunt like hers, there was no end to the bragging and the gossiping. And not only was Hitomi unable to think of a way to placate these people, but the remarks that she overheard had seriously impeded her inclination to do so.

But Yukari did come eventually, and Hitomi's worries were behind her instantly. Yukari stumbled out of a small carriage that was meant for only one person, but into it were forced two. After Yukari stepped out, a portly older woman that Hitomi assumed was the chaperone followed her. She was quite red in the face and had the bad manners of one who has too much to drink on a regular basis. Hitomi took note of this; it would be useful to take advantage of that if she wanted to speak to Yukari in private.

Hitomi ran up to Yukari the way she used to do when they were children and embraced her tightly. Yukari laughed and squeezed her back with just as much force. Hitomi offered them a quick drink of tea, which they both took gladly, and Yukari went home to have lunch with her parents.

They spent dinner at the Kanzaki house, later that evening. Hitomi motioned for Yukari to sit next to her, knowing that the chaperone would insist upon sitting between them at once. Just as she'd expected, the woman went right up to Hitomi and sat next to her while eyeing her impudently.

_She must be enjoying this_, thought Hitomi angrily as she watched this audacious woman greedily pile food onto her plate and start to eat without waiting for anyone else to begin. _Never is a servant allowed these kinds of privileges_.

It didn't matter, because Hitomi was determined to refill the chaperone's glass many times herself, and get this woman good and drunk. So Hitomi did her best to hide her annoyances, and even made a few polite attempts to start a conversation with her. But the only times this woman seemed to hear her at all were when she offered to pour her some more wine, and she always rudely demanded for more than what Hitomi poured for her.

Meanwhile, Hitomi's mother spoke with Yukari.

"How are you and your new husband getting along, Yukari?" she said kindly. "I gather he was too busy to join us?"

"Yes, Auntie," replied Yukari quietly. "My husband is _almost_ always too busy to even see me."

Hitomi stared at Yukari; she had put a very strange kind of emphasis on the word 'almost'. Mrs. Kanzaki noticed it as well. Yukari made it sound as if she preferred not to see him at all.

"And is he very kind to you?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked uncertainly.

"I suppose he is."

Just then, the chaperone cleared her throat loudly. She gave Yukari a warning look and Yukari turned away from her indifferently.

"I have a wonderful husband," said Yukari with a rehearsed, monotone voice.

"Well, your parents must have been glad to see you again," added Mrs. Kanzaki helpfully.

For the first time since dinner started, Yukari's face lit up. Hitomi looked at her friend sadly, knowing that this was one of the few things she was allowed to talk about freely and honestly.

"Oh, I've missed my parents immensely since I had left, Auntie!" said Yukari earnestly. "My mother burst into tears when she saw me. We hadn't left on very happy terms, you see. And when I only wrote to Father, it upset her even more. But we both forgot all of it this morning and we forgave each other at once. Really, going away has given me much perspective."

"I see," said Hitomi's mother knowingly. "Well, I am happy for you, then."

"Thank you, Auntie," said Yukari, and paused for a moment before saying, "Auntie, I sincerely hope you're not angry with me for missing Uncle's funeral. I had such an argument with Reagan about it, and even insisted how you were our closest relatives, but he wouldn't hear a word… Still, I lit a candle for Uncle in my room on the day of the service, and I cried for him when I'd heard from Hitomi about his passing."

"I was never angry, Yukari," replied Mrs. Kanzaki quietly, holding her hand. "Actually, Hitomi and I have been a little w–"

"MORE!" said the chaperone loudly, making everyone jump.

But her cup was already full to the brim. Hitomi had had enough of this brutish servant.

"HOW DARE YOU," she cried, standing up so quickly that she knocked her chair down behind her. "You have shown nothing but terrible manners since you have arrived, and now you continue to be insolent after we have fed you well and gave you your disgusting fill of our wine. Leave this room now and wait outside by the pigs where you belong!"

"This house belongs to Meiden," cackled the large woman with drunken glee. "You have no – hic – authority to send me anywhere!"

Hitomi swelled with rage. Yukari's husband no doubt told her this about Meiden. Hitomi was ready to hit the woman across the face when Yukari stood up, panicked, and apologised for the chaperone. This raised Hitomi's anger even further.

"How can you apologise for this terrible excuse for a woman, Yukari!" she cried, pointing an accusatory finger at the chaperone. "In fact, how can you even _speak_ for your terrible excuse for a husband?"

Everyone was silent, except for the smug-looking chaperone who occasionally hiccupped. Yukari looked down at the table silently and Hitomi's mother looked highly distressed. Hitomi stood there, glaring at them all for their stupidity, including her mother who did nothing to support her.

"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite," she said quietly, and left the room.

Hitomi's mother followed her out, and when she reached the stairs, her mother pulled her back by the arm.

"Listen to me, Hitomi," she whispered angrily. "You _must_ learn to act more maturely when in a predicament! Not everyone will be as understanding and as fair with you as your father was. You and I were lucky to know someone like that at all, and he gave us allowances that most men do not even dream of giving any woman. It isn't how things should be, but it is how they are. You need to be more tactful if you wish to live as free of discrimination as you'd like. Otherwise you will only end up making things worse."

"You don't understand me at all," Hitomi spat at her mother. "I don't care what people think of me and I never have. I will speak out clearly against injustices and those who perform them, and will not, as _you_ do, thrive on manipulation simply so that I live in circumstances that are in my favour!"

With that, Hitomi turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs, still full of rage.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Early the next morning, Hitomi was woken by a tapping sound by her window. She got up and looked outside. The skies were grey and heavy with clouds, darkly announcing the arrival of a heavy storm. Then Hitomi saw who it was tapping her window with a broken tree branch: Yukari came to see Hitomi, alone.

Hitomi was relieved to have this second chance to talk to Yukari, and motioned for her to wait by the front door. She then scurried to find a housecoat, tiptoed downstairs, and slipped outside to meet her.

"Where is that despicable chaperone of yours?" muttered Hitomi, trying with difficulty to keep consistent with her behaviour last night.

"She's still sound asleep at this hour," replied Yukari hesitantly. "As you know… she drank quite a lot last night. I managed to sneak out without waking her."

"I see..."

Hitomi was feeling awkward, regretting many of the harsh words she had uttered the night before. Thinking back to it, she must have sounded like a petulant child.

"Well, you did make quite the dramatic scene, storming up the stairs with your nose high in the air like that," said Yukari with a small grin when Hitomi said this to her. "You looked like a pampered little princess."

Hitomi sighed and shook her head, "I shouldn't have lost control like that. Now I'll have gotten you in trouble with your husband when that maid tells him what I said."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her," said Yukari, indifferently. "I threatened to poison her meals with rotten herbs that will give her diarrhoea every day if she so much as breathes a word about it to Reagan. Plus, it might interest him to know how much she's been stealing from his wine cellar."

Hitomi laughed.

"You were right, Hitomi," said Yukari in a defeated voice. "I should be stronger about this, but there's nothing I can do."

"Yukari, be honest with me," said Hitomi, suddenly serious. "How badly does your husband treat you?"

"Hitomi…" she said slowly, her voice shaking a little, "I've wanted to speak to you so much…"

"Then _speak_, Yukari," urged Hitomi.

Yukari had a pained look on her face. She looked weak, as if too weary to react to her own suffering anymore. There was so much she wanted to tell Hitomi, but she had only a few more minutes before she had to leave.

"I can't be honest in any of my letters," said Yukari, quickly. "My husband reads them before having them sent, and I'm watched so closely that I couldn't possibly sneak out to the post office myself."

"Yes, I gathered that much," said Hitomi, knowing she was pressed for time.

"I only see him for half an hour each day at most," Yukari continued, "but even that can sometimes be…"

She trailed off, as if the memory had been too painful.

"Yukari…" said Hitomi, unsure of what to say.

"It's not just my husband," she went on, "_everybody_ treats me terribly. I work all day in the house doing menial work without rest, and if I do something wrong, they won't feed me dinner. I've been assigned a nurse that does little more than slap me for doing things wrong. And there's so much work to do in this house, because it's quite large. I am constantly humiliated; I'm even chastised by the hired _household staff_. That chaperone of mine is the one who looks after the pigs, and you see how even she looks down on me. Oh Hitomi, I've been turned into a servant!"

"You've been _what_?" whispered Hitomi, outraged.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry, I really have to go now," said Yukari hurriedly. "I'm glad that I've told somebody this. To be honest, I'm still angry with my mother for forcing me to marry into this 'prestigious household'. If I never see any of you again, make sure she knows why her daughter is suffering so."

"Wait, Yukari, you can't go!" Hitomi said, pulling her back.

"I have to," she insisted desperately, trying to wrench her arm out of Hitomi's grasp. "If she knows that I've been gone…"

"But Yukari…!" Hitomi began.

"Please, let me go!" cried Yukari.

"But…!"

"PLEASE!"

Yukari pulled free from Hitomi and sprinted at top speed back to her home, as if running away from some terrible force. Hitomi stood there in front of her house, alone and completely useless to help her friend. There was no one she could turn to for help. Her father might have been able to help, but…

If Hitomi had felt like she suffered at all before, she was a complete fool. Hitomi's parents had never pressured her to marry. And when Yukari first announced her marriage to the army-official, Hitomi paraded the fact that she would never marry around Yukari non-stop. At the time, Hitomi thought she was justified because she herself would never do such a terrible thing like leaving her friend for a man. How conceited she was!

Her mother was right: Hitomi had enjoyed more of a sheltered life than she could have ever imagined. How upset must Yukari have been to hear of the latest stretch of freedom that Hitomi had acquired, in leaving for Palas, when she herself had never felt more imprisoned? Hitomi was disgusted with herself, and put her hands over her face in shame.

A sound of thunder announced the commencement of a downpour of rain. Hitomi didn't move, and let her clothes get soaking wet. She looked up at the sky and saw that, even when it was cloudy and raining, it was a far cry from the dreary land that human beings were so cruelly chained to. Her tears mingled stealthily with the water that dripped down her face as she thought of Yukari.

"I promise to be cheerful for you when the sun is out and when I know that you can see me clearly," said Hitomi, looking upwards so as to face her father. "But when it rains and your vision is hindered by the clouds, I will allow myself to cry, fret, and be the wretched person that I really am!"

And so she cried.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hi everyone, and thanks for reading chapter two! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. A special thank you goes to Missing White Wings 15 for beta reading this chapter for me: she definitely picked out some mistakes that were small but pretty important to the flow of the story, so she's awesome.

This chapter is a tiny bit longer than the first, and I think I like the way this story is turning out. I'm still struggling to develop my characters as realistically as possible as opposed to writing them the way that I think people should be.

Anyhoo, please let me know what you think!


	3. Le Troisième: Liars and Cheats

Hitomi stepped down from the rickety carriage after what had felt like an eternity and took her very first steps on the smooth brick road of Palas. She inhaled deeply with excitement. The weather was warm, the sun shone pleasantly on the vast sea of brown terracotta roof tiles, and a heavy ocean breeze occasionally passed through the paved streets. Houses were pressed closely together and everyone hung their laundry on their window sills and balcony rails for lack of much yard space. Children were running around in the middle of the street, crying out with laughter at the top of their lungs, and a pleasant smell of pastry wafted from someone's kitchen nearby. Everything seemed so perfect and Hitomi was more convinced than ever that she had made the right decision to move here.

She pulled her small suitcase out of the carriage, paid the big-toothed driver, and approached one of the squished-looking buildings. Hitomi's father had done some business with the man that lived here, some Mr. Cook, and she wrote to him asking for a temporary stay of three days. He agreed to this, though somewhat reluctantly it seemed, and Hitomi knew to be extremely grateful for it.

She paid them upon request, which was more than enough to stay at an inn for three days. But Hitomi hoped that these people may be able to offer her some better protection than an inn might. For one, they would not raise their fees because she was a foreign country-girl. Also, she wouldn't have to worry about having her things stolen as long as she was courteous to them, and she may be able to acquire from them useful tips about living in the city. Shaky with a mix of apprehension and eagerness, Hitomi went up to the front door which was coloured with faded red paint and gently knocked twice.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Troisième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Liars and Cheats_

……………………………………………………………………………………

There was no answer. Hitomi listened carefully but she heard no sounds of the stirring when hasting to the door. It hadn't occurred to her that nobody would be home. Perhaps she had been too quick to assume that they had household staff? She backed up on the short dirt path that was the walkway to the front door and looked up at the closed windows of the house, unsure of what to do. Then suddenly without warning, Hitomi bumped into something large and fleshy.

She whirled around, wide-eyed and frightened, only to see the carriage driver with an amused look on his large, calloused face. A little embarrassed, Hitomi cleared her throat and politely asked him what he wanted.

"Only to return to you something that you dropped," he said, smiling so that his large teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

He handed her a small leather money pouch. Hitomi thanked him for his kindness and watched him leave, having an odd feeling about him. And just when she dismissed the feeling, Hitomi peered into her pouch and saw that half of her money had disappeared. 

Angry for being so naive, Hitomi realised that she'd been pick pocketed. She made to follow him, but the large-toothed man was nowhere to be seen, and Hitomi cried out in frustration.

"Is someone there?"

"Oh!" said Hitomi with surprise, and she turned around to see a short, strict-looking woman with her hair in a frayed bun, standing in the doorway. "Yes, I'm Kanzaki Hitomi."

"_Who?_" asked the woman loudly, looking annoyed.

"Um…I wrote to Mr. Cook last week about staying here for a few days," said Hitomi nervously, shocked by the bluntness of the woman's retort.

"Oh yes," she replied, her expression relaxing but still not friendly, "you're that landlord's daughter."

"That's right," said Hitomi, feeling a little encouraged by this familiar connection.

"Fine, come in then," said the woman that Hitomi guessed was Mrs. Cook, who started to shuffle back into the house before adding, "You don't need help with that bag, do you?"

Mrs. Cook eyed Hitomi in a way that clearly warned her not accept the offer. For humour's sake, Hitomi toyed with the idea of accepting it anyway if only to tease her, but decided against it.

"No thank you, ma'am," said Hitomi, courteously inclining her head.

"Good," grunted the other, startling Hitomi yet again.

Inside, the house looked even shabbier and more unkempt than the exterior. The crabby woman slammed the door loudly behind Hitomi, making her jump a little, and the stale air made Hitomi yearn for her to open the door again.

"Your room is here next to the bathroom," said Mrs. Cook, nodding her head in the direction of a small door across from a narrow staircase. "If you need anything, help yourself quietly and don't bother me or my husband, do you understand?"

Hitomi nodded with a small smile, which hid the sinking feeling of regret that she felt in her stomach. She went into her room, which smelled musty, and the floor was covered in the sticky residue of something that Hitomi didn't care to identify. The bed was dusty, and Hitomi saw some small black insect scurry away when she prodded it, making her grimace with disgust. When exactly was the last time this room had been cleaned? Then she saw some mouldy food in a corner of the room, which must have been what gave off that curious smell, and Hitomi tried not to gag.

"I'm a _fortunate_ girl…I'm a_ fortunate _girl…" muttered Hitomi to herself as she bit her lip in disappointment.

She shook herself and grinned widely. But the grin slid immediately off of her face as she surveyed the mouldy room once more. Hitomi tried again. It was hard to maintain this happy expression, but she would manage it somehow.

_It is, after all, sunny outside_, she thought, remembering her promise to her father.

Hitomi decided to take the initiative to clean her room. She pulled the stiff bed sheets off the thin dusty mattress, revealing a circular yellow stain that Hitomi tried to ignore. The sheet she could wash, but the mattress would have to go.

Summoning all of her courage, Hitomi pushed back her sleeves and lift the mattress off the flimsy bed frame made of cheap wood. Folding the mattress in two, Hitomi stuck it underneath the bed onto the floor. She then surveyed the bed frame carefully. There were four plain wood posts, one at each corner of the bed. Hitomi considered these for a moment and had a brilliant idea, but she would need to shop for a few things at the bazaar.

She opened up her bag and took out all of her valuables: a small silver ring with her family crest on it, which she wore on a chain around her neck, and a dagger sheathed in a handsome leather scabbard. The dagger was tucked tightly into her belt and hidden carefully by her cloak. Hitomi didn't know why she did this, but after her encounter with the large-toothed thief she had suddenly become more possessive of her things.

Hitomi wondered if she should announce to the middle-aged woman where she was going, but remembered Mrs. Cook's warning not to bother her. So Hitomi simply went out the door without a word.

Hitomi found the bazaar without trouble thanks to the helpful directions of a young boy playing with his younger sister. The bazaar was crowded with people and Hitomi was wary of those that came too close to her. Once or twice, she saw a hand move toward her cloak, and Hitomi would swiftly move away from it.

But besides the lack of personal space and the number of shameless pickpockets, Hitomi liked the general atmosphere of the marketplace. She purchased a large sturdy fishing net, a small blanket, some rope, and two long nails. With these she would fashion for herself a nice hammock in that dreadful room of hers. She also bought a small candle, some paper, ink, and quills to write letters home. For everything that Hitomi bought, she had to bargain for lower prices, for she knew quite well when she was being cheated having paid careful attention to how much things had cost her father at home. At the end of the day, she felt satisfied with her purchases and carried them all to the Cooks' with some difficulty.

Halfway back, Hitomi bumped into someone and clumsily dropped all of her things. The man stooped to help her and piled them all into her fishing net, which she could use as a shopping bag. Hitomi was amused by his efficiency and was about to compliment him, until she recognised his round shaded spectacles and realised that he was the thieving carriage driver from early that morning.

Her hand instinctively flew to her money pouch, and she realised with a shock that he'd been slyly tugging on it. With as much force as she could muster, Hitomi smacked him on the back of his head and cried out that he was a thief. Several people turned to look at him, and some men tried to grab at him as he scampered away with his head ducked down.

Two women standing nearby kindly asked Hitomi if she was alright, which she was, and they pointed out that the thief had dropped some of his stolen money. Counting the coins, Hitomi knew that this was how much she had lost in the first place. Thanking the two women, Hitomi continued on home feeling very satisfied.

When Hitomi arrived, Mrs. Cook was waiting for her at the door with an ugly expression on her face. Apprehensive, Hitomi asked her what was the matter and the older woman thrust an opened letter in Hitomi's face before storming away. Hitomi was annoyed that this woman dared opened a letter that was addressed to her, but forgot her annoyance quickly:

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_I am sorry to have missed your reply to my previous letter, but am pleased to have been informed by your aunt that you have arrived safely in Palas this morning at the residence of a Mr. and Mrs. Cook. I am still impatient to meet with you and I ask you to do us the honour of visiting us whenever you find it is convenient._

_Sincerely,_

_Dryden Fassa_

When Hitomi finished reading the letter, she felt the sting of the insult from one for whom offering such favours is hardly any trouble at all and yet he still seeks the same gratitude deserved by a saint. Dryden must know in what conditions Hitomi was living, perhaps even of the carriage driver that turned out to be a thief, and he was rubbing her cool refusal of his services right in her face.

Hitomi went red in the face and grew spiteful of the spoiled brat of a man. She suddenly felt sympathetic towards Mrs. Cook. It must be very uncomfortable to have to accommodate for a complete stranger on such short notice, and Hitomi was grateful for her rude but honest nature when comparing it to the niceties that hide the selfish and derisive intent of Dryden Fassa. Hitomi held his letter to her candle and set it on fire at once, but couldn't help but glance at and memorize the address of the Fassa Mansion as she thought of her filthy little room. Then she cursed herself for being driven by such superficial desires, and busied herself with building her hammock.

It was around evening when Hitomi was finished constructing her hammock. But even after her idea had resulted in success, Hitomi still felt restless and agitated by the letter. Her mood did not improve when Mrs. Cook snapped at her for driving nails into her "precious furniture," and reminded Hitomi that they were not responsible for feeding her. Hitomi then made the mistake of daring to ask why she had to pay so much to stay here in spite of the ill treatment she'd been given by Mrs. Cook since the moment she arrived. In a wave of unnecessary fury, Mrs. Cook screamed herself hoarse about how she and her husband put themselves at great risk in taking in an ungrateful wretch like Hitomi, who, for all they knew, might rob them blind once they were asleep. Hearing this, Hitomi went white with anger; she could not even begin to convey to this woman the injustice that she felt in that moment. So, in the end, Hitomi decided to take a stroll outside and calm down before she did something rash.

There was still a faint light in the sky, but the sea breeze was chillier now, and Hitomi drew her cloak around her more tightly. Without paying much attention to where she was going, Hitomi wandered down some streets, crossed bridges at random, and soon found herself approaching a shadowy cluster of boulders and trees. Sitting upon one of the rocks, Hitomi had a magnificent view of the ocean and the multi-coloured sunset. She closed her eyes took deep breaths of the salty ocean air as if to expel from her body all of ill sentiment. Her heartbeat slowed gradually upon doing this, and Hitomi's flared temper was pacified at last.

When Hitomi lazily opened her eyes after a few moments, she felt the same kind of peace that she did back in Teretill, and it was then that Palas truly began to feel like a new home. Seized by some unexplainable impulse, Hitomi suddenly burst into a fit of childish laughter. Just as she did that, something moved from behind.

Hitomi turned around slowly, afraid of what she might see, but was pleasantly surprised to see a small cat with light-coloured fur. It shyly circled Hitomi's rock and, after a moment's hesitation, it leaped onto her lap and sat there purring contentedly. Smiling, Hitomi gently stroked the cat's back and smoothed out its soft fur. Just then, she heard another noise from behind.

A young man approached her with a surly look on his face. He looked about Hitomi's age, and was likely taller than she, but he appeared to be shorter because he slouched. This boy had short black hair that was reminiscent of Mrs. Cook's in that it was messy, but his was not quite as frayed or dirty. But the most striking feature about this person was the colour of his eyes – a deep, blood red. It took a moment for Hitomi to realise that she was quite rudely staring at him, and she turned away from him quickly.

"Excuse me, miss, you have my cat," he said sharply.

"Oh!" said Hitomi startled by the piercing, almost suspicious look that he gave her. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he replied curtly, still looking at her strangely before he left without another word.

Hitomi was bewildered by this little encounter. She sat there musing for some time about it until it occurred to Hitomi that the boy may have seen her laughing like an idiot. And when Hitomi thought about how that might have explained the strange look he'd given her, she involuntarily grew self-conscious and highly embarrassed.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was getting quite dark by the time Hitomi headed back, and she had no idea where she was. Looking up and down the street that she was on, nobody was in sight, and everything was much harder to recognise in the dark. Frustrated, Hitomi looked around for a building with lights on so that she may ask for directions, and soon found one.

It was an old brick building with the upstairs windows boarded up, and a sign hung from inside the downstairs one that read, 'FOR SALE!' Hitomi opened the heavy wooden door, making a small wind chime sound and thus announce her arrival. Inside, the floor was dusty and showed the footprints of the few places visited by people. Cobwebs were all over the window sill as well as the small chandelier that hung by the staircase across from her. Beneath the chandelier was a desk on which two candles were lit, and when a short, elderly man came shuffling in, he sat behind it and greeted Hitomi.

"How can I help you, little Miss?" he said with a toothy grin that reminded Hitomi of the carriage driving thief, putting her on her guard.

"I'm lost and would like some directions," she said politely. "Please, sir, would you tell me how to find the Meifia Bridge? I know how to find my way home from there."

"Certainly, young lady," he replied, and drew for her a small map of the streets leading to the bridge before adding, "Women never did have much sense of direction."

Hitomi waited for the map without comment, biting back a petulant retort. The old man took no notice and handed her the piece of paper when he finished.

"Thank you, sir," replied Hitomi.

"Is that all I can do for you?" he asked, eyeing her intently.

Hitomi had every intention of leaving as soon as possible, but she recalled the sign by the window and had another idea.

"Actually there is something, sir," she said slowly, forcing a charming smile. "What exactly is this building for?"

The old man seemed pleased with her interest in the building and answered with enthusiasm.

"It used to be a popular tavern," he said wistfully, "but I'm afraid it's been neglected for many years and now the landowner wishes to have nothing more to do with it."

"I see," said Hitomi, appearing to be thoughtful. "I'm sorry to hear that. Just how much is he selling this land for?"

But this was apparently the wrong thing to say, because the old man's expression suddenly turned sour and he regarded Hitomi suspiciously.

"Why would a stupid little girl like you want to know?" he snapped angrily, making Hitomi flinch. "That kind of information is nobody's business except those who wish to buy it! You women should stick to what you know!"

"What if I was interested in buying this place, good sir?" said Hitomi, trying to calm the man down.

"I'll be damned before I see any of you modern bitches own aged and reputable properties like this!" he cried out, waving his arms about dramatically. "Now get out before I get _really_ angry!"

Hitomi took this suggestion eagerly and ran out the door as he continued to swear loudly and shake his fist at her. A few people stuck their head out of their windows and screamed back at the man to be quiet. She ran away from the store as fast as she could, not knowing why she was so much more frightened here than in the country. Hitomi finally stopped to catch her breath when she outran the sounds of the old man's shrieking, and pulled at her hair in frustration.

Everywhere she went, it seemed, Hitomi met nothing but contempt and unkindness. Was this yet another sign that she'd made the wrong decision in leaving home? Perhaps this entire attempt of hers was nothing but a collection of naïve delusions that was finally punctured by reality and left behind a lingering cloud of disappointment in the air.

Hitomi sighed deeply and made her way back to the miserable home of the Cooks, only to find that she'd been locked out. They probably didn't realise that she'd been out. She walked around the house to where her room was – hoping her window was unlocked for her to crawl through, when she heard two voices coming from within it.

"…was a poor investment if there ever was one," said a rough, male voice followed by the sounds of ripping fabric.

"Don't go blaming me for your lack of judgement, Mr. Cook," said female voice that was unmistakeably Mrs. Cook. "How was I to know that the stupid country girl had no valuables?"

"You were the one who said that Meiden was cheated out of his inheritance money by Kanzaki, woman!" snapped Mr. Cook. "What good comes from harbouring a girl crazy enough to live alone in this city and refuse the services of her rich cousin? You talk as if you know everything, so do answer that for me!"

"She's still in the good graces of Meiden's son," whispered Mrs. Cook hastily, trying to reassure her moody husband. "He wrote to her this afternoon. I say we exploit our connection to her…say she vandalised our home or stole some valuables, and demand some compensation!"

Mr. Cook fell silent and Hitomi didn't dare to show her face through the window to see his expression, although she wanted to. He then grunted something incoherently and the reply to that was also incoherent, but it seemed to anger Mr. Cook because he suddenly roared, "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR!"

He yelled so loudly that Hitomi gave a small start. Mrs. Cook then said something that Hitomi couldn't quite make out, but her tone was irritable enough. A sharp slap was delivered to somebody at this, and Hitomi heard a feminine cry that she did not know Mrs. Cook to be capable of. Hitomi's heart beat wildly with the nervousness of having overheard such abuse. Eventually, to her immense relief, the sound of their heavy footsteps moved out of the room and the bedroom door was slammed shut. Hitomi sat still for a few moments in case someone was still in the room. Then, slowly, Hitomi raised herself from the crouching position she was in and peered through the window.

To her surprise, someone was still in the room, but it was neither the harassed Mrs. Cook nor the ill-tempered Mr. Cook. It was a small cat-girl curled up in a foetal position on the dirty floor, her fluffy pink hair in one great tangle behind her head, and her tears streaming all over the large red mark on her cheek. Hitomi couldn't take her eyes away from this sight, even as the girl turned to the window and jumped with a frightened squeal as she saw Hitomi standing there.

Hitomi had to duck back down when Mrs. Cook came into the room, demanding what the noise was for. The cat girl clumsily mumbled something about being frightened by an insect, and Hitomi covered her ears as she was struck on the other side of her face and dragged out of the room by her hair. At last it was quiet in her room, and Hitomi knew that she couldn't stay in this house for another instant. She waited for a very long time, ignoring the bugs that bit and irritated her skin, and wouldn't move until every light in the house went out and the only sound made was from Mr. Cook's snoring. Hitomi carefully pushed her window open, which, luckily, was unlocked and crawled inside. She noiselessly wrapped all of her belongings in the fishnet hammock as the thief did and then took off in a desperate run.

Hitomi stepped into the first decent-looking inn she could find, roused the man dozing behind the front desk, and paid for a room. For the rest of the night, she lay awake on her bed, thinking about how little she'd understood when her mother said that she was a fortunate girl. Hitomi felt ashamed at how much she took her sheltered life at Teretill for granted. It made her sick to think that she dared not only to desire complete independence, but to demand it of her father. She buried her face into the soft, clean pillow, unable to look at her cozy new room and let herself be relieved at how it was such a far cry from the other room.

All night she tossed and turned, so seriously disturbed at how terrible life in Palas could be; that it's outer image as a thriving modern city was as deceiving as Dryden Fassa's attempt to forge a friendship with Hitomi. This was to be her life now; Hitomi wanted change and she was given it. It would not do to give up now and go back home, even though that was exactly what she wanted to do, because Hitomi would only grow restless again. She needed to deal with these new conflicts and learn how to survive, because Hitomi was determined to believe that there was more to life than this cruelty. There _had_ to be, if a person as kind as her father could exist.

With that in mind, Hitomi was able to calm down and pull herself together. She began to compile a list of things to be done. Tomorrow, Hitomi would return to that dusty old inn, argue with that old man as much as she needed to, and she would buy the inn. She would clean it, repair it, and re-open it as her own. Yes, that was a good plan, and already Hitomi was feeling better about it.

But something was still on her mind. Hitomi recalled what Mr. and Mrs. Cook had said about exploiting her connection with Dryden Fassa. At first she didn't bother to worry, as his family likely deserved it, but her conscience was still uneasy.

_I am merely warning you not to be prejudiced against a man who has done nothing wrong yet_, her mother had told her. Was she right?

_You know she always is_, Hitomi told herself. She decided that it was not up to her to punish others for their deeds, and would not willingly wrong another person lest she become corrupt herself. She would have to do something about this.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Mr. Fassa,_

_Thank you for your letters. I apologise deeply for my lack of response to the first. I must confess that I assumed your letter a mere courtesy and that your intentions of meeting with me were insincere. Perhaps I was mistaken. I hope you are not offended by my honesty, and understand it as a sign of respect._

_The reason I write to you, cousin, is to warn you that the people that I originally intended to stay with, Mr. and Mrs. Cook, may attempt to exploit my connection to your family. I bore witness to a speech made by Mr. Cook in which he expressed an intention to falsely accuse me of misconduct within their home so that they might be monetarily compensated. I sincerely advise you, as I have advised my mother, to take the necessary precautions to avoid involvement in this._

_As for the matter of your invitation, I am afraid I must decline it for the present, for I intend to purchase and reopen the Rialto inn, both very time-consuming activities. I am, however, very grateful for your offers and wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Hitomi Kanzaki_

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Thank you _so much_ to everybody who read and reviewed Chapter 2! You're all awesome for giving me your continued support, and thanks to you I've been motivated to work as hard as I can. Extra thanks go once again to Missing White Wings 15 for beta-reading this so quickly for me while she's pretty tied up!

OK, OK, I imagine that you all must want to hurt me badly for moving the plot along so slowly. I don't even want to end the chapter here, but I really can't let these get too long. I know that some of you were impatient for me to introduce Van McSexy Fanel, so this is my small gift to you. :p He's not in this chapter much, but I promise that there is more to come.

Please let me know what you think! Comments, questions, criticisms, and suggestions alike are always welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Le Quatrième: New Ties

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_We have reviewed your offer for the purchase of the Rialto Inn. After much consideration, we have agreed to settle for the amount you suggested in your first letter._

_Enclosed is a certificate of ownership outlining the details of this agreement, which you are required to sign. Also find further details on the monetary exchange. _

_Regards,_

_Susumu Amano_

_Rialto Inn Financial Management_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Quatrième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_New Ties_

……………………………………………………………………………………

For the second time, Hitomi pushed open the heavy wooden door of the Rialto Inn. It felt much heavier than last time, perhaps because of her unwillingness to face that crabby old man once more. She certainly had an extraordinary misfortune when it came to the adults of Palas. With a small sigh, she entered the old brick building.

A young man with short brown hair stood behind the receptionist counter. He was smartly dressed and very handsome. He smiled pleasantly at Hitomi as she approached. She blinked a few times, hoping she wasn't mistaken, but it had to be true: the old man was gone. Considerably more confident, she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Very good, Ms. Kanzaki," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it briefly. "My name is Susumu Amano, and I am the intermediary between you and the former landlord."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," said Hitomi, with a gracious curtsey. "If you don't mind my asking, do you have family up north in the country? Your name is like mine – not one of these parts, I assume?"

"Why yes," replied Amano, smiling. "My grandparents come from up north, in the farming provinces like yourself. My father moved to Palas shortly before his marriage to my mother, but we visit the country often. You mentioned in your letters that your family lives in Teretill? I believe I've seen it before."

"You know Teretill?" exclaimed Hitomi enthusiastically. "My family used to live there before my father passed away, but I was the only child and unable to inherit. The land has gone to a cousin on my father's side."

Amano clicked his tongue in sympathy, and agreed that the tradition was quite ridiculous. A woman should be required to occupy her thoughts with matters surpassing those of finding a suitable husband. Hitomi swelled inwardly with approval.

"In any case, here you are in Palas with an entire inn to yourself," he said admiringly. "I wish you the best. It's not an easy business."

He handed her a large set of keys messily organized in a wooden box. Hitomi peered into the box with uncertainty and made a mental note to have every lock in the inn changed.

"All the furniture has been specifically left to you," he explained. "We cleaned the rooms as best as possible, but it's now completely up to you to maintain the facility. The last owner was rather careless with it."

"I understand, sir," said Hitomi. "Thank you for your time."

He gave her a short bow and left. As the heavy door thudded to a close, Hitomi felt pleased with how amiable he was. It was such a relief after encountering much bitterness and contempt. With a satisfied sigh, she picked up the box of keys and set off to inspect the building.

There were three floors in all, as well as a small basement. Each upstairs floor contained three bedrooms and one bathroom. They were all kept in decent but dusty condition. It would be habitable after a thorough cleaning, she thought.

There was one pleasant surprise. Every single room was supplied with a brand-new set of furniture. The mattresses, pillows and blankets were all immaculately clean. The linen white sheets were crisp and spotless. Someone might have purchased these the other day and brought them here by accident. Amano was certain it was all "specifically left" for her, however. It was a blessing, but Hitomi still felt uneasy.

"Why does everything seem a little too easy?" she said aloud, before looking up and spotting enormous cobwebs all over the ceiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Mother,_

_I write to you as the official owner of the Rialto Inn at Palas, and I cannot tell you how happy I am! There is so much work to be done, but I feel a great excitement at the prospect anyway. Please wish me luck._

_I am glad to hear that you, my aunt and my uncle are all well. I have not yet heard from Yukari, though it has been three weeks. I am starting to feel concerned. Please send word should you hear any news about my cousin. I hope she has maintained her usual correspondence with her parents, and that due to some harmless circumstances she is unable to keep one with myself._

_Love,_

_Hitomi_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello again, sir," said Hitomi, politely.

"Why good afternoon, Miss Kanzaki," said the young man over an armful of books. "I hear you are my rival as the most frequent visitor of the library."

"Oh," said Hitomi. "I didn't realise that I had a reputation."

"Well, apparently you do," he replied. "Best not take that as a compliment, though. No one really profits from their reputations, in the end."

"That is very true."

Some time ago, Hitomi decided to purchase a novel for herself, having left all of her reading material at home. But in her search for a bookstore, she discovered a small but prominent marble building with the words 'Public Library of Palas' engraved above the entrance. She happily went inside, deciding that to use the library was much more economical. The library was small but all of its contents were relatively advanced and more than enough to keep Hitomi quite occupied.

On that same day, she spent all afternoon exploring the library. She was just browsing through a section of philosophical readings when she ran into a man with curly brown hair, surrounded by a scattered pile of books. They struck up a pleasant conversation, Hitomi gave him her name and he gave her one of his books, promising that she would enjoy it. She came back to the library almost every day since.

"Please allow me to help you with those," said Hitomi, taking as many as she could.

"Thank you very much," he replied. "How did you enjoy the book?"

"It was very eloquent," she said. "However, I suspect that some of his adventures were fabricated just to emphasize the moral lesson."

The book in question was a compilation of letters written to famous historical figures. In each letter, the author recounted a different adventure that led to some moral epiphany or other. In all honesty, Hitomi found some very pretentious, but the idea of writing to dead classical heroes was very poetic. She expressed these views to her friend.

"He certainly should seem pretentious to us in this present day," he replied reasonably, "but it is important to consider the context in which these letters were written. When this work was first written, it must have seemed quite revolutionary."

Hitomi nodded and told him that his judgement was fair.

"However, that doesn't make the misogynistic ones any easier to listen to," she added pointedly.

"I think I can understand that," replied her companion agreeably.

He wore a modest assembly of garments, such as what a lowly young scholar might wear, and his curly brown hair was tied back with a blue ribbon.

"Sir, if you'll forgive me for being so bold," said Hitomi, "I still do not know your name, though I would like to. Unless, of course, you should prefer that I only address you as 'sir'?"

Suddenly the gentleman looked uncomfortable. This expression was quickly masked by laughter but Hitomi did not miss this mistake. He jokingly requested that she call him 'sir,' as if to purposely be a nuisance. Hitomi was intrigued and grew suspicious. She noticed that he suddenly began to quicken his stride and clumsily dropped some of his books.

"Forgive me, Miss," he said with averted eyes, "but I have just recalled an appointment I have with my employer very soon and must leave immediately. Thank you for your help, but I won't need these books anymore. Goodbye."

He dropped all of his books at once and they tumbled noisily to the floor in a heap. Without a backwards glance, he hurried out of the building. The librarian, who happened to be nearby, noticed the mess he had left and irritably came rushing over to pick them up. Hitomi helped him gather the books and replace them onto the shelves.

"Thank you," he said, adding quietly, "I really hate it when he does that."

"Do you know who that man is, sir?" asked Hitomi, eagerly.

"Of course," he replied shortly. "He is the eldest son of Meiden Fassa. A bit scatterbrained at times but his funding helps maintain this library."

"I beg your pardon?" said Hitomi, disbelievingly. "_That_ was Dryden Fassa?"

"Yes ma'am."

Hitomi wordlessly helped the librarian finish shelving the remainder of the books. Among many things, Hitomi wondered why Dryden had hidden his identity up until now. He must have been aware of their relation from the moment she had given him her name. Perhaps he wished to gain an impression of her character while her behaviour was unaffected by her knowledge of his identity? Hitomi supposed it made good sense, but felt it distinctly unfair that he should hold such an advantage in their situation. She considered writing him about her discovery, but then decided against it – she would give him some time to redeem himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take long for Dryden to try to make amends for his secrecy – Hitomi received a letter first thing the next morning. She eagerly tore it open, hoping that it might be from Yukari. She was a little disappointed, but had by no means lost interest in what her other cousin had to say. It was a friendly but short note:

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_You caught me at last – please forgive my devious ways! I am pleased to find my cousin so amiable and intelligent. Meeting you in the library was, I admit, completely unexpected. However I was driven by my curiosity to further judge your character in secret. It seemed a clever idea at the time. Try not to judge me too harshly. I hope I may accidentally see you again!_

_Yours truly,_

_Dryden Fassa_

_P. S. Next week, a rally will be held for which I am one of the sponsors. I invite you to attend if you wish to see a most interesting sort of celebration._

Hitomi laughed out loud; she couldn't help it. How different this person now seemed from the discreet scholar she'd seen from before! This man was definitely dramatic, a little eccentric even, but still quite perceptive and intellectual. An interesting turn-out he was for the son of a filthily rich merchant.

She realized now that she had been thus far building up quite an image of her friend the scholar. To her he had seemed a polished, attentive, first-class gentleman. It was ridiculous to expect him to be, however, and Hitomi had not even been aware that she'd been making such an assumption. This letter was a more honest portrayal of himself than the discreet young man that he seemed to be in the library. Even before discovering who he really was, Hitomi felt Dryden's reserve then as he expressed himself. His eyes would gleam and dart away from her face, as if recalling some thrilling memory or fancy that he had to repress for fear of making a bad impression. No, this latest impression of Dryden was far more promising. Hitomi was now quite satisfied with the character of her cousin.

She glanced at the letter again. What was this rally mentioned in the postscript? And what did he mean by describing it as 'a most interesting sort of celebration'? Shrugging to herself, Hitomi put the letter away while thinking she might take a quick look. There was still a lot to do in the meantime.

Hitomi pulled out a large brown notebook containing a list of errands that needed to be done. She had written to Amano the other day, asking him to manage a small number of financial and legal affairs in exchange for comparatively inexpensive wages. Amano replied soon afterwards and kindly accepted her offer. Hitomi would manage all customers and bookkeeping herself. She also intended to cook and clean as much as possible, but would doubtless need an assistant soon.

There was a loud knock on the front door, making Hitomi drop her notebook in surprise. From outside, the stranger declared himself as the locksmith that had been requested for.

"Oh right, I completely forgot!" Hitomi muttered to herself.

She hastened to unbolt the heavy front door. As she did so, Hitomi caught a glimpse of a shiny bald head through the tiny window near the door hinges. When the door swung open at least, Hitomi was struck with the shock of recognition.

"So little lady, how can I be of service to you today?" said the short little mole man before her.

Hitomi's eyes narrowed as shock rapidly turned into fury. An interesting likeness was this mole to the one that tried to steal from her on her first day in Palas. It was all there – the receding grey hair, the crooked buck teeth, the potbelly. He was short, but looked strong enough to overpower her. Hitomi had no heavy weapon at her disposal, unless...

"Thank you for coming," she said politely. "Do come in."

Hitomi opened the door wide to let him in. He just barely shuffled in before Hitomi slammed the door violently in his face, knocking it right against his skull. She reopened the door to see the mole dazed, but still conscious. Darting behind her desk, she seized her chair and raised it high above her head, ready to bring it crashing down upon his shiny head.

"Wait! Please don't hurt me!" cried the mole man, waving his arms about frantically. "I'm just a harmless mole! Have some mercy!"

"You're the coach driver who robbed me three weeks ago!" cried Hitomi, grasping her chair tighter than ever.

"Please now, listen to reason little lady!" said the mole hurriedly. "Didn't you get your money back that time? Didn't I spare your purse out of the goodness of my heart?"

"You clumsily dropped my money, you mean! You still tried to steal from me, you dirty little –"

"Alright! Alright! I stole from you and I'm very sorry!" he said at last. "Please just put down that terrible chair and we can talk properly..."

"I should report you to the Palace Guards!" snapped Hitomi at once.

"No, no, no! Wait! Please!" cried the mole, sounding genuinely panicked. "Let's make a deal! I can help you with anything you wish! I'll install your new locks free of charge!"

"As if I would trust you with my household security!" said Hitomi defensively.

"That's exactly why I would be perfect! I know all the essential measures needed for robbery prevention!"

"GET OUT!" bellowed Hitomi, advancing on him with her chair.

It took an encouraging shove or two, but the mole man finally departed. He stumbled away into the streets looking like a wreck. A large red bump had surfaced on his forehead. Hitomi shut the door and re-fastened the bolt, but the mole's last words had left an impression. She also felt a little sorry for the harshness with which she treated him. Biting her lip, she fought hard to suppress a new urge that surpassed her anger.

"Oh, there's no helping it..."

Two minutes later, Hitomi left the inn with a small basket in one arm. She set off in the direction she'd seen the mole man heading. It didn't take her long to spot him skulking near a stationary wagon loaded with rugs. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Hitomi half-expected him to be surprised upon seeing her, but he grinned with the ease of a trained businessman.

"Changed your mind about my offer, little lady?"

"No," replied Hitomi firmly. "But I regret hitting you with my door. Take these bread rolls as an apology."

"What makes you think I'd want those dry little things?" said the mole man, casually. "I don't think much of your false charity. I can steal much better food for myself."

"How dare you call this a false apology!" said Hitomi. "I was trying to be polite!"

"Hardly," he went on calmly. "You're trying to buy yourself an easy conscience with these rolls. Didn't you hear yourself ordering me around just now? 'Take these lousy rolls of mine, stupid little mole man! Praise my benevolence!' Rich people are just insufferable sometimes."

"I didn't say that..." said Hitomi slowly.

"You didn't say the _words_, no," said the mole, "but you made your intentions quite clear just from the look on your face. It says that you would never want to associate with me on equal terms, unless you stand to gain. Incidentally, I do offer a service of interest to you. So please spare me your self-righteous banter and state your offer."

Hitomi stood motionless for a minute. Here she had meant to do a kind deed and all she got in return was mockery. Tears were forming at the back of her eyes, but she couldn't bear to show them to this petty criminal.

"Think what you will, then," she muttered. "These rolls are still for you. If you don't want them, I'll just leave them here."

Hitomi turned and left just as the first few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was ashamed for being so weak. It would do no good to cry in front of someone who would only regard them with disdain. She hurried back to the inn as she wiped her eyes dry. Being in such a hurry, Hitomi didn't notice the mole man picking up her bread basket and hungrily devouring one of the rolls.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Hitomi,_

_I just informed your aunt and uncle that you are the proud owner of an inn. They are extremely pleased with you, although not half as pleased as I am on your behalf. I imagine you are already quite busy, but I hope you will find time to write home now and then._

_As your difficulties will steadily increase from here on, I hope to help by imparting to you some useful knowledge. No woman in our family has been as ambitious, as driven and as destined for success as you are. Whatever happens henceforth, I expect you to commit yourself wholly in all your endeavours. Anything less than your best will be instantly detectable to those around you. Do not underestimate your new society. I know you are clever enough not to be hurt or irritated by my words of caution. _

_As to your query about Yukari, I regret to report that we know little more than yourself. We are sent occasional notes from her husband assuring us of her welfare. I do not yet know how seriously we should be considering this situation. I will do my best to keep you informed. In the meantime, let us only hope for that best._

_All my love,_

_Your mother_

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Well, well...it's been over a year since my last update. A lot has happened in that time. I hope my writing style hasn't altered too much. All comments will be appreciated.


	5. Le Cinquième: The Politics of Palas

A single candle lit the dark room, casting a feeble light on its occupants. One was a small boy lying unconscious on his bed, his sweat-drenched face cooling and becoming paler by the minute. Kneeling next to him was his tearful mother, who swayed slightly on the spot as if in trauma. All was silent but for the boy's faint breathing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The boy's mother gave a small start, and cautiously got up to answer the door. She faced a strange-looking man, ominously clad in a hooded black cloak. He had cold blue eyes and wore a look of utmost seriousness, which did little to comfort her.

"Good evening, madam," he said, his voice strangely resonant in her ears. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Lord Faunus, come this way please," she replied quickly.

She brought him to the sick room where her dying son lay. Lord Faunus removed his hood as he entered the room, revealing long locks of silver hair. He bent over to examine the poor boy's face, which was now a ghostly white. He brought his hand just above the boy's forehead and held it there, waiting.

Then without warning, the boy's eyes shot open and he screamed with terror. His little body was writhing furiously as if fighting off something invisible. Frightened, the mother backed into a wall, and in doing so blocking her view of their faces. Perhaps this was why she would later have trouble remembering what exactly Lord Faunus did next.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Cinquième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_The Politics of Palas_

……………………………………………………………………………………

High above the harbor of Palas hung the scorching sun. It was clearly celebrating the absence of its cloud rivals, and not without the promise of a lasting heat wave. In the city below, there was a similar air of festivity. A tide of middle-class citizens were parading through the bazaar, full of both energy and a strong sense of righteousness. They marched northward enthusiastically, heading for the city square where they hoped to hold an enormous protest.

Hitomi was among them, excited to be a part of it all. There was something enjoyable about making a fuss over an issue when you are sure to be right. In her left hand, she clutched a small flyer that had been thrown from nearby building rooftops. It read:

_END THE BLOODFEST!_

_Join the protest against demon-hunting and_

_stop the deaths of innocent victims._

At the city square, a small stage stood at one side, strategically erected with a view of the Royal Palace behind it so that speakers and performers might appear controversial yet patriotic. Hitomi imagined with glee how scandalized King Aston might feel upon seeing the rally.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you most sincerely for joining our rally today!" said the master of ceremonies, opening his arms wide to the growing crowd before him. "For over a year now we have been battling with the Astaurian upper class and their persistent ways of violence! And, for over a year now, they have tried to silence our outspoken views which, in doing so, only inspired others to join our resistance!"

All around, people were making a commotion. Some took to bellowing the rally's main slogans: "Fight the anti-demon fight!" or "An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart!" The latter sounded rather offhand to those that weren't participating in the protest. Even Hitomi did not entirely understand it. Still, the master of ceremonies continued over all of the noise.

"We are proud, my fellow citizens, to have come this far," he said wistfully. "And there is no doubt whatsoever that the possibility of our accomplishments have been entirely dependant on your endless support! So allow me to introduce our sponsors, political speakers, and the line-up of performers that will be putting today's gathering in motion!"

Everyone burst into wild cheers and furious clapping. The noise was so much that Hitomi missed the name of the first sponsor, who was a well dressed man with short blonde hair.

"...has generously financed a number of our campaigns and is our strongest influence on the Royal Council of Advisors!"

More applause followed. As the next few sponsors and supporters were introduced, Hitomi took some time to gaze at the crowd. There were many of Hitomi's age, which was seventeen. This was unsurprising, as political activism was currently a popular interest among youths. Many girls wore expensive dresses designed in Egzardia, a country celebrated for its knowledge in fashion. Hitomi looked down at her own plain brown dress, and, suddenly feeling self-conscious, vowed to purchase more tasteful clothing.

Just then, a strange young man to her left caught her eye. He was a fellow youth but was carelessly dressed in countrymen's clothing, making Hitomi feel better about her chosen attire. He had short black hair that looked unkempt and disregarded. He looked rather bad-tempered, an odd thing to see amidst all those exploding with enthusiasm. This youth was more perceptive than he looked, however, for he quickly noticed her staring at him. Hitomi didn't recognise him at first, but as he raised his head to return her gaze, she saw his eyes were a deep, blood red.

"Why hello," said Hitomi, politely. "We've met before, haven't we?"

The man grunted with ascent. Hitomi smiled at him nervously, expecting more of an acknowledgement, but he sharply turned away.

"I don't believe we were introduced," she tried again. "I'm Hitomi, Kanzaki Hitomi. How do you do?"

For a moment he was silent, and then quietly said, "My name is Van Fanel."

She held out her hand. Van didn't take it.

"Um, this is a wonderful event, isn't it?" she said nervously, raising her voice in case he could not hear her.

Van said nothing. He continued looking up at the stage with disdain. This made Hitomi more uncomfortable, as she'd just admitted to finding it interesting. She now felt obligated to persuade him otherwise.

"I love the atmosphere of protests, don't you?" she said enthusiastically. "And to choose such an excellent cause...it's exactly the kind of excitement I'd hoped to find here! I hope there are many like this one."

Van slowly turned to face her. His crimson eyes blazed in the sunlight as he glared at her. He looked so menacing for a young man that Hitomi instinctively took a step away from him. His eyes were fixed unblinkingly on hers, and he spoke, careful to utter each word with strong dislike:

"Stop yelling in my ear."

But the rally continued on, despite Van's nasty countenance. A surprising number of people related tales of how their lives had been affected by the ancient practice of demon-hunting. When a person hunts a demon properly, he or she is supposed to acquire magical powers. It was an ancient, complex ritual, and few lived to pass on the details. When improperly done, the consequences were severe. Often failed warriors would be possessed and fall ill as the demon sucked away at their life force until there was nothing left. Sometimes if angered enough, the demon would declare a vow of vengeance on several people, terrorizing them all until its anger had abated.

In the recent years, more and more people suffered their deaths at the hands of a rogue demon. This was strange since even demons had laws that must be obeyed, and one of them was that they could only kill under circumstances that threatened their own existence. To breach such a revered law was an extreme taboo, even for the most menacing demon. Why the extreme measures, then?

In Astauria, the blame was quickly laid on the nobility, many of which were known to make frivolous attempts at demon-hunting. These attempts were made in the belief that to kill a demon is to acquire all of its supernatural characteristics. In the case of most noble families, magical protection over all valuables and assets was greatly desired. Unfortunately, demon-slaying was an immensely complex and delicate procedure, only to be done by properly trained warriors. Improper slaying often led to the extreme agitation of the demon target, as well as a great number of its companions, which only led to disastrous consequences.

It was logical, then, to presume that all aristocrats should be restricted by law from engaging in such dangerous activity. Somehow the petitioners must appeal to King Aston about the matter, on the argument that it was in the best interests of the Astaurian people.

Of the guest speakers at the rally, the one who delivered the most touching message was a mother whose child had recently been possessed by a demon.

"He did nothing to hurt anybody and yet he lay dying for three days, in more pain than any child should have to bear," she said. "If it weren't for Lord Faunus, he would have died like all the others."

On hearing the name "Lord Faunus", everyone fell silent. A few people whispered to one another in scared whispers. The mother, seeming to realize her mistake, quickly tried to remedy it, but she was already being escorted off the stage. Hitomi was wondering what was going on when two whispering women answered her question.

"Lord Faunus…is he that wizard-man?" said one anxiously.

"Yes. They say he's one of those who got their power from demon-slaying!" hissed her friend.

"Watch what you say," warned the first. "How many of us have relied on him for medicinal remedies? He's done all of us much good during his stay here. I'm sure he's as legitimate as any other doctor."

"No-one can explain exactly how he cures his patients," her friend snapped back. "He might be stealing our souls and we wouldn't even know!"

Others were having similar whispered discussions. Hitomi was intrigued. She had never heard of a real wizard before, and did not believe them to exist but for in myths. In fact, she suspected that Lord Faunus was just a doctor whose exceptional skill had caused some unfortunate rumours to circulate. Still standing next to her, Van made a disgusted sound. The two women turned to stare at him, but when they caught sight of his red eyes they quickly moved away, still whispering.

"Oh my goodness, Gloria! Isn't he…?"

But what Van was, Hitomi didn't hear. At that precise moment, a short old woman roughly elbowed her way next to Hitomi looking livid.

"YOU!" she cried. "I finally found you, ungrateful bitch! You dared to take advantage of my husband and I! You stole our valuables from us! Just wait – I'll have you arrested this time tomorrow!"

With a shock, Hitomi realised it was Mrs. Cook. A few people turned to see what the fuss was about.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Hitomi, completely confused. "I barely stayed at your home long enough to do anything of the sort!"

"Liar!" she bellowed, making more people stare. "You never even paid us for your stay! How dare you!"

"I paid you well in advance before my arrival in Palas, Madam!" said Hitomi, outraged. "In fact, I paid you for three full nights' stay even though I had been there only half a day! How dare you accuse me of anything?"

"Thieving girl! Manipulative wretch! How dare you speak to me –"

Mrs. Cook made to grab Hitomi by the arm. Hitomi barely had time to react as she felt iron-like fingers close fiercely around her wrist and twist her whole arm. Just then, something made Mrs. Cook stumble over so that her grip loosened enough for Hitomi to pull away. As this happened, several protesters were quickly surrounding Mrs. Cook. This was a rally, after all, where these people had spent all morning feeling contempt for the ignorant and the greedy. Any excuse to lash out on an offender was readily taken.

"Leave her alone you crazy old woman!" cried a small girl.

"Take your business elsewhere! This is a political protest!" cried someone else.

"Go home and clean after your filthy husband!"

"Go away!"

"Leave!"

People were crowding around dangerously now. Some began throwing scraps of food – apple cores, fruit peelings, piscus seeds, anything unwanted. And though it was encouraging to have others on her side, Hitomi wished they wouldn't make such a commotion. Such treatment would only provoke Mrs. Cook to do something worse. Just then, as if Mrs. Cook had read her mind, she spat spitefully at Hitomi's feet.

"I'll get you for this you stupid, worthless girl!"

Then Mrs. Cook scrambled to escape the crowd before the jeering could get worse.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was dusk by the time the rally had really finished. The speakers, musicians and dancers had long left the stage, but the crowd was simply too impassioned to let the event end at that. The crowd split into several smaller ones which paraded down streets at random, shouting deafening cries of scorn outside the richer properties. Some had even gone so far as to vandalise those mansions of lower security. Guardsmen from the Palace were called, but not before everyone scattered and the disturbance had ceased.

Hitomi was exhausted. She had no choice but to follow the crowd as she was pushed and shoved in directions farther and farther from familiar neighbourhoods. Now she was completely lost, hungry, and her idea of the brilliantly political Palas was somewhat tainted.

Hitomi looked around for some place to sit and gather her bearings, but she didn't see anywhere suitable. This was a strictly residential area, and a poorer one than those she'd been in before. Here the houses were smaller and shabbier, with crumbling brick facades and unkempt terracotta roofs. There was the occasional shop and inn, but Hitomi had no money and would therefore not be very welcome.

It was getting dark fast, and Hitomi's tiredness was soon replaced by a slight panic. Somehow this area seemed more threatening than the others. Few people were roamed the streets here. Those that remained outdoors stared at her strangely, making her feel uneasy. Once, a drunken man seized her arm. Luckily he only sought support as he stumbled past and continued on his way without pausing, but it made Hitomi realize how vulnerable she was. She was eager to leave, but had no idea where she was and saw not one place that did not frighten her. The crooked alleyways that looked so friendly in the daylight were suddenly ominous with their deep shadows. There were no more shops or any sort of public place to be seen. She was very much alone.

A sinister silence was falling upon the streets now. Hitomi jumped at every little noise around her, feeling with apprehension a sense of being followed. Once or twice she heard a crunch of dirt nearby, but as soon as she turned to look, there was simply nobody to be seen. Now she was frightened, and the total absence of people did not help.

Suddenly something moved from behind. It was a shuffling noise followed by a dull thud, a cry of pain and then another thud. A body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Hitomi turned to look with dread. She spotted a large foot sticking out into the street from a nearby alleyway. A dark liquid was spreading around it, its colour indistinguishable as it reflected the moonlight.

Hitomi screamed. She hurried away from where she stood. There was a bridge up ahead bathed in moonlight. It looked like the Meifia Bridge. Had she been wandering so long? No matter, she needed to cross that bridge. The houses on the other side looked nicer, with warm light glowing from the windows. Hitomi felt that if she could cross that bridge, she would surely be safe.

Just then, a dark figure darted towards her from the side. It was a cloaked man with a quick stride. He was heading straight for her, his arm outstretched as if trying to grab her from afar. Hitomi gasped and ran towards the bridge with everything she had.

As she got closer to her destination, Hitomi chanced to glance back. The man was quickly catching up. He looked strong; Hitomi wouldn't stand a change against him. She was gripped with fear. She just couldn't bear the idea...things were hard enough...no, it was unimaginable. There might be a chance of escape. The bridge was very close now. Only a few steps left and she could cry for help... Surely, someone would hear her...

Yes! She was on the bridge at last. Encouraged by the firm wood beneath her feet, Hitomi tried quickening her pace. In her haste, she tripped on her own feet. The slant of the bridge didn't help matters. Her ankle twisted painfully and Hitomi fell limply to the ground.

She knew it was hopeless now, for she could not move a muscle. Eyes watering and heart pounding, she heard the heavy footsteps getting closer. She looked up at her pursuer – He was rather short, his face cast shadow, and as he removed his hood Hitomi caught sight of his unruly black hair.

"What's the matter with you?" said Van irritably. "Why are you wandering around so late?"

Hitomi looked up, hardly daring to believe it, but there was no mistaking that disdainful voice. It was indeed the rude man from the rally, whose cat she'd once found for him.

"Got lost in the crowd," she said, gritting her teeth against the pain.

Hitomi was immensely relieved to see him. Van's tone was scornful, but his face showed a mild concern. All his rudeness hitherto was forgotten. He grasped her by the shoulders and helped her up.

"Where do you live? I'll have to bring you home," he said a little reluctantly.

"Somewhere near the harbour," she mumbled incoherently. "I'd recognise it if I saw it."

"That's no help to me whatsoever," he replied impatiently. "The nearest inn is some time away. Can you at least walk?"

"Yes, I'm sure I c—"

Hitomi cut herself off with a sharp intake of breath. She accidentally used her bad foot to move, and her ankle seared with pain. It was too much. Hitomi crumpled back down to the ground. Just before she hit the dirt, she was swiftly caught and lifted by two strong arms.

Hitomi might have been embarrassed being carried by Van if her nerves weren't completely shaken. As it was, Hitomi didn't mind one bit. Van frowned with dismay, clearly wondering what to do with her.

"Your ankle hurts that much just from twisting it?" he said suspiciously.

Hitomi could scarcely express her disbelief – her ankle hurt so much – but she swelled with anger. A tear slid her left eye, much to her embarrassment, and she quickly wiped it away. Hitomi didn't want him thinking she was being dramatic, and her disgust at being patronized briefly surpassed her pain. She angrily struggled against his arms and demanded to be put down.

"That's obviously not an option, or were you just acting before?" he said sourly, and Hitomi lost her temper.

"It's an option when someone shamelessly belittles your troubles!" she snapped. "I can deal with finding my own way if the only alternative is being around an inconsiderate schmuck like you."

Van fell silent. Hitomi instantly regretted her words. Inconsiderate or not, there he was holding her in both arms while trying to get her home.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking away. "Put me down, please...I'll be just fine on my own."

An awkward pause followed her apology. Van's face was unreadable. He did not put her back down.

"I know someone who is skilled with medicine and with treating injuries," he said slowly. "I will bring you to him now. Is that alright with you?"

Hitomi nodded. With that, she was carried off at once. Where she was being taken Hitomi had no idea, but at this point she couldn't care less. And then, before she knew what was happening, she blacked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi woke up feeling warm and rested. The first thing she saw was a steaming bowl, filled with what looked and smelled of herbal tea. She then noticed that it was on the floor. Hitomi was confused; why was it on the floor when her bedroom had a perfectly good bedside table? She looked to her right where this table should have been, but instead faced a wall. Hitomi placed her hand on it, as if in doubt of its existence. It was covered with faded wallpaper which had been perforated with long scratches.

"What…?"

She sat up so quickly that she grew lightheaded and lay back once more. Hitomi looked around the room she was in. For starters, one could not quite call it a room. It was rather a crevice in the wall, and the miniature bed within took up the entire space. A curtain covered the opening instead of a door. Hitomi looked at all this with interest. She wasn't displeased; it was very cozy but for the strange smell of cats.

Sitting up more slowly this time, Hitomi noticed that she was still in her dress, but her shoes had been removed. She got out of bed, picked up the bowl of tea and pulled back the curtain to her room. She faced a small parlour with simple furnishings and a large window. There were also stairs leading to the floor below, and Hitomi took these down.

The stairs led to a little hallway with another set of stairs. Standing at the top of them was the most peculiar-looking man Hitomi had ever seen. He had pale blue eyes and long silver hair despite his youthful face. He wore foreign robes of navy blue with golden lining, and looked positively elegant.

"Good morning, Miss," he said serenely. "My name is Lord Faunus, and this is my home. I trust you are feeling well, then?"

"Oh, you must be the doctor!" said Hitomi, her ears pricking at the sound of his name. "Yes, I am very well, Lord Faunus. My name is Kanzaki Hitomi. I'm very grateful for your help, sir."

So this was Lord Faunus! Hitomi tried not to show her intrigue. She was fully aware that this gentleman had done her a service, and that to gawk would be extremely rude under these circumstances. In her surprise, however, Hitomi failed to notice that her ankle had completely healed.

"It's no trouble," replied Lord Faunus indifferently. "I was relieved to see that your ankle was all that was injured, given the place you were found in."

"Yes, I was very lucky," said Hitomi quietly.

Her stomach twisted when she recalled her behaviour towards Van the night before. Lord Faunus watched her carefully. Hitomi was confused by this until she realized that he must be expecting payment.

"How much do I owe you for your services?" she asked.

"Your injury was quite minimal," he said simply. "Consider this an act of compassion, if you will. I recommend you drink that tea."

"I will, thank you," said Hitomi appreciatively. "Um, do you have any idea where I might find the person that helped me yesterday?"

"You're looking for Van?" he said, looking mildly surprised. "Yes, he works for me. He's currently on an errand in town and won't be home for a few hours."

"I see," said Hitomi, disappointed. "Would you please thank him for me, sir? I'm grateful to him for bringing me here though I was being quite unreasonable."

"I will certainly give him your message, Ms. Kanzaki," he said.

Lord Faunus then excused himself to attend to some business. As he walked down the stairs, Hitomi watched him thoughtfully. He was courteous enough, and though his silver hair was unusual for a man still young, he seemed much wiser beyond his years.

She wondered about the rumours she'd heard at the rally. Hitomi wouldn't believe he was a wizard; it was probably his choice of clothes or something equally frivolous that earned him that reputation. Still, there was something different in his voice. It was soft but hallow, both pleasant and disturbing to the ears. When he spoke, it uniquely resonated in her ears as if it had come from somewhere far away – somewhere deeper and darker.

Hitomi was still in the hallway as she thought about all of this. The hot bowl of tea was still in her hands, and she sipped it with relish. Herbal teas were her favourite, but they were expensive and hard to come by. She stood where she was, happily drinking her tea and thinking how lucky she truly was that, of all people, Van had run into her last night.

It was a strange coincidence – well, perhaps not that strange, for he too had been at the rally. Hitomi did recall him leaving much sooner than she did, but he might just have moved to a different spot in the crowd. Or was there another reason he was wandering those streets so late at night? She couldn't tell.

Hitomi heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Assuming it was Lord Faunus, she went down the stairs to meet him halfway. It turned out to be Van, who looked tired and grim. When he caught sight of Hitomi, his tiredness was replaced by annoyance.

"Oh, it's just you," he muttered.

"Good morning," said Hitomi, trying to ignore his scowl. "I'm glad to run into you today. I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday."

"So thank me, then," he said abruptly.

"Oh! Um…thank you," she said offhandedly.

"You're welcome."

They stood there on the stairway facing each other. Hitomi meant to say more but felt too self-conscious to speak again. His abrasiveness was unsettling for her. She turned red and dropped her gaze to the floor. Van, on the other hand, stared at her unabashedly. He wore an unsympathetic grimace, as if trying to make sense of her odd conduct. A blonde cat sat by his feet, and Hitomi vaguely recognised it from before. A few minutes went by this way, until Van crossed his arms and sighed impatiently.

"Are you going to go by at all? I need to go upstairs."

Embarassed again, Hitomi mumbled she was sorry and hurried past him. She felt stupid – she couldn't even keep her head straight after troubling these people so much. What exactly Hitomi was expecting from him, she didn't know. A kind word, maybe? How ridiculous she was. It was best to leave now and avoid intruding on their kindness any further.

Van watched her as she strode out the front door. Her face was still flushed and he knew she wouldn't dare glance back. Van found her irritatingly naive.

Last night, when he'd spotted her near the Meifia Bridge, she had nearly been accosted twice by an intoxicated man. On this man's second attempt, he'd been watching her from an alleyway clutching a large bottle of wine. Van noticed this and hit him hard in the stomach. The man stumbled to the ground from the impact, and in doing so, spilled wine everywhere. Instead of trying to stand back up, he lay where he was and promptly fell asleep.

In the meantime, the girl Hitomi heard this commotion and finally caught wind of being followed. Van waved at her so that she might recognise him, but she panicked and subsequently twisted her ankle. Van rolled his eyes; she was just so silly, how could anyone _not_ help her? The blonde cat by his feet coyly meowed, as if it knew what he was thinking. Van shot it a dirty look.

"Shut the hell up," he said irritably.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Thanks for reading Chapter Five! Please let me know if it's moving too slowly, too boring, etc. Any suggestions or criticism would be very helpful.

I can't thank enough everyone who has reviewed. The comments were very kind and incredibly encouraging. They kept me writing through the rough times! :) To **lyn**, to whose anonymous review I couldn't send a reply, thanks so, so much – your review definitely made my day.


	6. Le Sixième: A Minor Setback

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_I recently heard that you have somehow purchased the Rialto Inn. Naturally I knew this to be a falsehood, or a miscommunication of some kind, but I write to you in the event that you were not aware of this mistake._

_Regards,_

_Meiden Fassa_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Mr. Fassa,_

_There has been no mistake – I am currently the owner of the Rialto Inn, and have been so for three weeks. I appreciate your concern, but it is quite unnecessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Kanzaki Hitomi _

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_There must be a serious misunderstanding. The Rialto Inn was a part of my personal estate. It seems it had been sold to you without my knowledge, for I had no intention to sell it whatsoever. _

_The one responsible for handling this transaction – Susumu Amano – has done so without my consent and evidently caused much confusion. I apologize on his behalf, however I fully intend on regaining ownership of my land._

_I considered the nature of our familial relation and shall treat this matter with some leniency. An inspector shall arrive at the inn within two days, and he will conduct an evaluation of the entire building. If his professional report is satisfactory, I shall refrain from appealing to King Aston to negate this transaction._

_Regards,_

_Meiden Fassa_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Hitomi,_

_You must undoubtedly be aware that my father had been the previous owner of your land. Please accept my apologies for not sooner relating this information to you. At the time, I did not think it would be necessary as such information might only have distracted your from your other affairs. _

_Weeks ago, when you had first written about an offer, Meiden was only aware that a single person had made a reasonable offer for one of his more derelict properties. He promptly issued his approval in writing, thinking the offer an excellent opportunity to rid himself of the inn. I believe the selling itself was handled by a subordinate of his, Susumu Amano, who, unlike his superior, was capable of handling it fairly despite his knowledge of your gender. Meiden somehow heard that the buyer was a woman, however, and grew curious. After inquiring into the matter, he discovered your name and unfortunately recognised it at once. Meiden is now denying that he had ever given Mr. Susumu such consent, and is essentially blaming this man for the loss of his property. _

_Now, I understand that my father will send someone to inspect your inn. BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU RECEIVE THIS GUEST. The inspector was given the single task of finding reasons to discredit you as a landowner. Do you wonder about my father's ill intentions? Well, frankly speaking, Meiden was extremely displeased that he was unable to inherit your family's wealth. I believe he will take steps to severely inconvenience your ownership, if he does not manage to vacate you from the premises altogether. _

_Keep me informed about your dealings with him – I may be able to remedy some of your misfortunes. Otherwise, do not hesitate to ask if there is some other way in which I can help._

_Yours,_

_Dryden Fassa_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Sixième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_A Minor Setback_

……………………………………………………………………………………

The next few months saw a long series of trials for Hitomi. Maintaining the Rialto Inn required constant work and efficiency, particularly in the areas of hygiene. All the rooms constantly needed dusting, floor-scrubbing, sheet changing, etc.; the bathrooms must be nothing short of pristine; the fires needed regular maintenance with the arrival of winter. All this was especially important in the beginning stages of business when the arrival of customers was both scattered and unpredictable. Cleaning needs aside, the inn called for other duties in terms of service. Hitomi had to make arrangements for food and basic supplies, which were surprisingly difficult to keep track of so consistently. Amano was only responsible for her finances as they related to land and taxes, but still helped her with minor decisions such as settling on a basic spending budget.

"I wouldn't serve more than one meal per day," he had suggested once. "Wait until business becomes steady and then perhaps open a bar."

"No, I don't want this place to turn into a tavern," said Hitomi decisively. "You're right about the food, however; I can't afford much more at present."

Amano also helped Hitomi decide on pricing with respect to her expenses. Contrary to his advice, however, Hitomi went out to explore other inns in the city and compared them to how she wished her own to function. She did not wish to rival these inns by way of imitation – fairness would be her competitive edge – but Hitomi needed a realistic idea of what her customers generally expected in an inn.

Always would Hitomi graciously accept Amano's advice without altering her own values and preferences; he, in turn, respected her for this treatment and was adequately encouraged to continue offering his council. In this way, the two of them worked extremely well together. It was a professional and highly productive relationship that was invaluable to Hitomi.

Still, with Amano as only a pseudo-companion, Hitomi soon grew lonely and in want of a more substantial friendship. She longed to hear from Yukari, but two months had passed without a single note, and Hitomi felt thoroughly disheartened by it. She did have a number of acquaintances left in Teretill, but they were mostly made by the convenience of proximity. Hardly did Hitomi think it appropriate to appeal to them for a lasting and steady correspondence.

As a distraction from her isolated situation, Hitomi immersed herself in reading. She also kept a journal for brief accounts of her daily activities. She seldom wrote anything profound or revealing, but it was nice to have a written record of her time in Palas. On occasions of reading and writing, Hitomi always went to the library. There was something inexplicably comfortable about the place. She kept an eye out for her cousin Dryden, but not once since discovering his identity had she encountered him. This was further disappointing for her, as she did not quite have the courage to send him a written request to meet again.

Then there was the matter of Meiden Fassa.

True to his word, Meiden's inspector arrived precisely two days after Hitomi received his letter. Prior to this, Dryden had sent Hitomi a copy of pages from the Palasian Landowner's Code of Conduct that might be applicable to her situation. Hitomi studied this carefully and saw that she had not violated any of its terms. The Code largely applied to the territories of wealthy, highly successful businesses to which Hitomi's inn was scarcely comparable. She couldn't see what Meiden could possibly blame her for. As an added precaution, Hitomi organized the signed documents which proved that she had legitimately made the payments for everything from building maintenance to the oil for her lamps.

When the inspector arrived, Hitomi and Amano were already waiting for him. Amano gave Hitomi an encouraging smile as she unlocked the door, silently assuring her that Meiden was only doing this as a precaution. Hitomi did not smile back. Amano's connection to Meiden now filled her with uncertainty. He seemed unaware that Meiden was prepared to blame him for losing the Rialto Inn to Hitomi, that he was the perfect scapegoat for such a greedy employer. To side with Hitomi against a powerful man like Meiden would no doubt have many consequences. If their circumstances developed for the worse, would Amano support Hitomi for long? Surely Meiden would try to convince him otherwise – threaten him, perhaps – and Hitomi could not bear to burden Amano thus. With a twisted stomach, she digested these concerns as the front door swung open to reveal their stern-looking guest.

The inspection itself took place without great incident, and yet it succeeded to rouse in Hitomi a great irritation. The inspector was coldly polite, and did not bother to introduce himself at all. He said little except the occasional question about her working routine. Hitomi's answers almost never received further commentary, except for once, and she still remembered it well.

"Who is responsible for cleaning the rooms?" he had asked her.

"I am," replied Hitomi.

"I see," he said. "And who cleans the bathrooms?"

"I do," she said, indifferently.

"What of public areas such as the hallways, the lobby and the lounge?"

"I clean those as well," said Hitomi, crossing her arms.

"_Do you_, now?" he said, with mock surprise. "Then, dare I ask who cleans the cellar, store rooms, and the kitchen?"

"I alone am responsible for all of the cleaning duties, sir."

Hitomi was getting annoyed – his remarks held clear tones of disdain.

"_How odd_," the inspector went on, "to see the owner herself engage in such menial tasks... Handmaidens' duties are certainly not beneath you, Miss Kanzaki. Do you not find it difficult working alone?"

"I find it necessary," said Hitomi stiffly. "Do you have any other concerns?"

"I think I shall take another tour of the upper floors," he said simply.

It was not a question, nor a request for permission, and Hitomi understood this as a sign of disrespect. The inspector calmly perused all the rooms once more. When he was finished, he wordlessly made to leave. Amano thanked him for coming and Hitomi bade him farewell. The inspector gave them a curt nod and left.

"That was a bit unusual," remarked Amano, frowning.

"I suppose it was," replied Hitomi quietly.

Hitomi hid her irritation until Amano had gone. As soon as the front door was closed, Hitomi pulled out several sheets of paper and wrote a furious letter to her mother. She recounted every unnerving detail about his lack of civility, his conspiratorial intentions and his failure to do so much as give his name. 

When she finished that letter, she proceeded to write a shorter, more diluted account of the event to Dryden. After that, she had calmed down enough to write a short note to Meiden, confirming that she had received his inspector, and would appreciate if results of the evaluation were sent to her promptly. By the time she had signed and sealed all three letters, Hitomi felt cool and collected.

As an afterthought, she decided to write to Yukari. Despite the fact that Hitomi had sent her several letters that went without reply, she had a strong desire to make one last attempt to reach her. It was kept short and to the point – very unlike her usual notes to Yukari. At the post office, Hitomi paid an additional fee to have the letter personally handed to Yukari. Hitomi later doubted, however, that this was a reliable investment, as the extra money was usually accepted but the tiresome obligation rarely kept.

Later in the evening, Hitomi was pacing around the lounge, which she was beginning to treat as a personal study. It was unbearable to sit in silence just then. Hitomi felt that an inn should contain constant activity. There was no more work to be done, however, and no overnight customers on this day. The only thing she could do was to wait.

Most days for Hitomi were frustrating times of waiting and uncertainty. The more time went by, the less patient Hitomi became. She soon grew prone to small fits of moodiness. The waiting was difficult to bear it alone, on top of everything else, but bear it she must. Hers was not the best situation, but Hitomi would surely make the best of it. This was the life she had chosen – it _had_ to work.

Eventually, Hitomi went upstairs to her lonely room. She drank a cup of herbal tea, needing to calm down if she wanted any sleep that night. When the cup was drained, her eyes lingered on the dark dregs of the tea. She recalled the silly incident at the rally, as well as the individuals that had come to her aid. A few minutes later, Hitomi was soundly asleep in bed, a small smile on her lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Hitomi had a strange dream.

A blonde cat was wandering around an empty room. It dug its claws into the closest wall and dragged them downwards, leaving several deep scratches in the wallpaper. The cat purred with satisfaction as its body stretched into a healthy curve. It clawed at the wall many times more.

Then, an angry-looking woman then came along. She carried a broom in one hand and advanced menacingly on the happy animal. Spotting the scratch-marks in the wall, the woman cursed in dismay and then kicked the cat viciously. The cat shrunk away in pain and let out a long, pitiful cry. As the cat did this, its body began to transform. All four of its legs elongated into hairless arms and legs, and its facial fur shed to reveal a young female head with soft pink hair.

This cat girl was now spitefully being smacked and jabbed by the woman's broom. Her cries of pain subsided for sheer lack of strength, and the cat girl limply accepted the abuse. Eventually, the older woman grew tired of beating her and departed triumphantly. The cat girl didn't dare cry out again. Instead, she curled up against the ruined wall and let a weak stream of tears run down her face. 

Gathering all her remaining strength, she shakily whispered a plea – to the only comfort left to her in the world – in the form of two words:

"Lord Van..."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi jerked awake. There was a loud banging coming from downstairs. It sounded like something being rammed into the front door. She hastened out of bed at once, pulled her shoes on and grabbed her cloak. She noiselessly exited her bedroom and stepped out into the hallway. The banging was getting louder, and soon followed by sounds of splintering wood. Someone was trying to break in.

Panicked, Hitomi ran down the stairs. Moonlight streamed into the lobby. There were few windows to light the room naturally, but a fresh series of cracks outlining the front door made way for new kinds of illumination. The cracks widened and shrunk with each bang that shook the door. Something powerful was colliding with the thick wood to make it contract so easily.

Hitomi rushed to the front door. The hinges were nearly torn off the doorframe, and the wood holding the lock in place was splintering fast. She dragged the lobby desk out of its place, and with a heaving effort, managed to secure it against the door. She desperately held it there with all her strength – too late. The door gave way and the desk toppled over uselessly. Not knowing what else to do, Hitomi screamed and ran.

In the doorway was a masked figure. He dressed completely in black, had a broad frame, and sharp brown eyes. He watched as Hitomi frantically tripped her way up the stairs and followed her with disturbing patience. Hitomi glanced back at him and saw him pause ostentatiously to finger a sharp blade. Without warning, he leapt forward with sudden speed and tore up the stairs in two strides. Hitomi barely made it to the top when her pursuer grabbed her skirt and pulled her back. She seized the nearby banister and obstinately fought against his pull. She kicked, screamed, and scratched the other away. Then, before either realized it, half of her skirt tore off, leaving the one gripping it to fall backwards down the rather steep flight of stairs.

Hitomi watched in horror as the intruder tumbled down each stair and hit the opposite wall a lifeless tangle of limbs. His entire upper body seemed twisted at an odd angle, especially his right arm. The two brown eyes were half-open and glazed over. But the worst part, at least for Hitomi, was the single trickle of blood that crept from his forehead to the floor. At this, she clamped a hand to her mouth, trying not to retch. She stayed where she was, but sank down onto a stair in exhaustion. Time passed as an irrelevant detail, and the general silence brought to hearing the gentler sounds of night. Hitomi's sharp, irregular breathing now rang in her ears, as well as her pounding heart. The distant humming of insects returned. The night carried on as if nothing had happened.

With growing panic, Hitomi forced herself to her feet, and went to check on the fallen man. As she approached, she noticed that the mask had fallen from his face to reveal a mane of beige and brown and a wide, round snout; her attacker was a demi-human. The cold realization settled on her that this person had likely been hired specially by someone to perform these disreputable sorts of deeds.

Hitomi placed two shaking fingers on the side of his throat and searched for a pulse. She felt nothing at first, and then...one, two heartbeats. He was still alive! Hitomi let out a small breath of relief. She sat back down; her head was spinning.

'Now what?' she thought heavily.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Dryden was sitting quietly at his desk amidst a dozen towering bookcases. This was his personal book collection of which he was excessively fond. Every week, he would sit up until the crack of dawn reading and re-reading these treasures. His was an odd case of insomnia which occurred every seven days or so. He consulted doctors about it before, but in the end decided that it was easiest to simply make his peace with his condition, and find himself something else to do when he couldn't sleep. The most enjoyable way for him of passing this time was to read in his study. He enjoyed it enough that sometimes he even fell asleep for an hour or two. After sunrise, Dryden would proceed about his day as usual not feeling the slightest bit tired. Undoubtedly, his insomnia came in handy at times when his restless craving for knowledge got the best of him.

On that particular sleepless night, however, Dryden got very little reading done. It was only a few hours past midnight when his assistant came in and announced the arrival of a guest.

"Who is it?" asked Dryden, as he peered over his glasses.

"I'm afraid I don't know, young master," the little rat man replied. "She was a young lady with long brown hair. She wore very plain clothes."

"I see," said Dryden, putting away his book. "Bring her in here, will you?"

"Yes sir."

The assistant quickly returned with Hitomi at his heels. Dryden's eyes widened as he caught sight of her dishevelled appearance. Her face was a ghostly white, her hair a tangled mess, and the skirt beneath her cloak had been roughly torn in half. She looked ready to collapse at any moment. Hitomi was immediately offered some tea, which she gratefully accepted. Dryden motioned for her to sit in the sofa by the warm fireplace.

"I'm so sorry, cousin, to intrude on you at this untimely hour," she said.

"Don't worry about that now," said Dryden, watching her carefully. "Take your time with that tea, why don't you?"

Hitomi could barely keep the cup steady as she raised it to her lips. When she set it back down on the coaster, it clattered loudly. She apologised again and took a few shuddering breaths. Dryden observed these motions patiently and waited for her to speak.

"Someone broke into my inn an hour and a half ago," began Hitomi. "He attacked me and I struggled – too hard, perhaps. I managed to escape, but he suffered a great injury. He grabbed a hold of my skirt as I climbed up the stairs. The fabric gave way and he fell down the stairs."

"Your intruder is still alive, then?" asked Dryden, somewhat abruptly.

"I felt a pulse in his neck," she muttered.

"What did he look like?"

"He...had white and brown fur," she said offhandedly.

"A demi-human?" he asked, his tone changing significantly. "Is he still at the inn?"

Hitomi slowly nodded. Dryden was silent for a few moments, considering the situation. Hitomi, for all her weariness, did not mind.

"Does anyone else know?"

Hitomi shook her head saying, "I don't think so."

"Alright," said Dryden, as he got up from his desk. "I will send some men to collect him immediately. In the meantime, you had better spend the night here. You have been through quite an ordeal tonight, but at least you're safe. Wait here and I'll have a room prepared for you."

Hitomi nodded again in thanks. Dryden strode out of the room and shut the door behind him. The fire was burning low and Hitomi shifted closer to it for warmth. She was just realizing how cold she felt from the long walk to Dryden's mansion. After writing to Dryden so many times, she was well familiar with his address. The actual walk had been farther than she expected, but the trouble of being out alone meant little now. It was a relief to be here, warm and looked after.

Hitomi made for her teacup again, but she didn't reach it before fainting on the couch.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Hitomi,_

_Your mother has received Mr. Dryden Fassa's letter. We are glad you are safe and in the good care of your cousin. Unfortunately, I must to relate to you the most terrible news. _

_Colonel Ohara, my daughter Yukari's husband came to see us yesterday evening. He was accompanied by two soldiers, declaring that Yukari has gone missing and demanding that we reveal her whereabouts. We, of course, knew nothing. I believe he is still searching for her._

_Not one person has heard from Yukari for months now. What exactly compelled her to depart I cannot say, but I fear that she may never return. I can but pray that Yukari may be found safely and quickly._

_Yours,_

_Aunt Uchida_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi was bed-ridden for the next three days. During that time, she didn't see much of anyone except the handmaiden. Dryden turned out to be enormously busy and was unable to keep her company for more than an hour each day. For once, Hitomi didn't mind the solitude. She did little other than lie in bed, eat, and politely request that the fire be rekindled. In this time, Hitomi unknowingly slipped into a constant cycle of lethargy and exhaustion, vaguely aware of time dragging on and always to weak to do anything.

On the morning of the third day, Hitomi received the letter from her aunt. When she read it, her prolonged state of stupor was finally broken. Yukari had run away. It seemed that she could bear the household no longer, that she had been pushed to the extreme of unhappiness, and now risked her life in a desperate escape. Hitomi was mortified – Yukari was alone, likely without any money or food, wandering unprotected at the mercy of any criminals that might come her way. If Hitomi could but help!

Agitated as she was by the news, Hitomi she went straight to Dryden's study and told him that she decided to return to her inn right away.

"Are you sure?" asked Dryden, looking surprised. "It's no imposition on us for you to stay here longer. Besides, I'm not entirely convinced you've regained your health."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I can't stand the idea of residing in this luxurious mansion while Yukari must be struggling to survive."

Dryden crossed his arms, still sitting at his desk. He gave her a long look that seemed to estimate the true quality of this righteous statement. Hitomi saw his left eyebrow rise in doubt.

"What will you do, then? Simply return to work?" he asked.

"Yes, that is my plan," she said resolutely.

"You're not worried about another intruder breaking in?" he went on. He still regarded her with his judgemental eyes.

"I'm sure these intrusions are just what happen in a large city," said Hitomi uncertainly. "Anyways, what's important is Yukari –"

"Then you have no further concerns regarding the demi-human responsible, or the culprit who has arranged this attack?" Dryden cut in.

"Why do you ask?" said Hitomi, annoyed that he so determinedly changed their focus of attention.

"May I be frank, Hitomi? I think your inn was purposely targeted," said Dryden, sounding very business-like. "Have you already forgotten the resentful merchant whom I call my father?"

"Meiden wouldn't dare do something so drastic," she said dismissively, "Not to his own relatives, anyway."

"You underestimate him," said Dryden simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning. "Are you saying that Meiden Fassa would dare resort to such tactics over such a small bit of property as the Rialto Inn?"

"Yes, I am saying precisely that."

"I...I don't believe it," she said resolutely. "I'm sorry. A man of his position wouldn't risk doing something so illegal."

"I assure you that my father takes full advantage of his relationship with King Aston," said Dryden. "You need much more protection if you wish to continue on your way."

Dryden gave her a long, grim look. She found it very strange that, of all people, _he_ was the one accusing Meiden of criminal behaviours. Dryden was his son, after all. Of course, Hitomi by no means thought Meiden a saint, but to think that he would order such an attack on her inn was quite barbaric.

"I don't understand," said Hitomi, with growing frustration. "I never meant to make an enemy out of him. Don't you think it would be quite unreasonable of him?"

"Meiden believes you fully deserve punishment for evading the tradition of parting with your family's wealth," Dryden said, with a quietness Hitomi found frightening. "Accumulating wealth is of the utmost importance to him. Your family committed, in his eyes, an act of defiance from the moment you claimed your money as your own. Believe me, if your intruder had managed to capture you, you'd have been beaten, tortured, and most likely sold off as a slave. And you _still_ insist on taking this man lightly?"

Hitomi was stunned. She watched her cousin, both eyes wide with fear. Dryden saw this reaction sadly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair; it was one of those rare moments when his tiredness was completely visible. There was a knowing look in his eyes that told Hitomi that Dryden had witnessed his father's unethical behaviour many times before. He knew better than anyone what his father was capable of. It was not sensible to doubt him on this; he was clearly trying to help. However, Dryden seemed to think her incapable of handling the situation – that she needed things done for her. This, Hitomi did not appreciate. She was not a child, and certainly not afraid of hardship.

"I believe that what you say is true, cousin," said Hitomi calmly. "Thank you for this warning and for everything else you've done. I will be more careful from now on, but I must return to work. There may yet be something I can do for Yukari."

Dryden considered her carefully. Hitomi tried to meet his gaze with the same intelligence and understanding that he embodied in that very moment. She was well aware of her inferiority to her cousin's knowledge and experience, and felt unworthy of the respect he would always show her. After a long pause, Dryden sighed in a resigned sort of way and gave her a small grin.

"You are a determined lady, I'll give you that."

Hitomi smiled. She took his hand in both of hers and thanked him again for his help.

"I understand that my family has a certain duty to yours," replied Dryden indifferently. "I'm just living up to your expectations, aren't I?"

"You have surpassed my expectations," said Hitomi firmly. "Goodbye, then."

Hitomi bowed before leaving his study. Dryden remained sitting, but gave her a cheery wave as she left.

"Feel free to bother me any time," he said loudly, "...especially during unusual hours!"

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_I have just been informed of the break-in by Mr. Dryden Fassa. It disturbs me as I realize how limited your security has been at the inn since its opening. I now ask to become your full-time working assistant. My only condition is that I will accept no increase in my wages. I hope to offer you some good company as well as some protection in this way._

_I also write to confess that I have not been entirely truthful with you. I was, in fact, specially hired by Dryden Fassa to ensure that your application for the Rialto Inn would receive a fair evaluation. I did my best to keep your ownership from the knowledge of Meiden Fassa. Evidently, I failed in this responsibility, and I ask for your pardon. I hope this dishonesty will not greatly change your opinion of me. I will understand, however, if you decide that I am no longer fit to be your employee._

_Best wishes,_

_Susumu Amano_

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Thanks for reading Chapter 6. To **yoo rin**, thanks for your review!


	7. Le Septième: Unfinished Business

When Hitomi reached the inn, she looked on the front entrance with dismay. The door was roughly nailed back onto the frame and held in place with some wooden boards. It was a sorry sight. There was also a block of cement lying in front of the entrance that hadn't been there before. Hitomi wondered if the intruder had used this block to break the door open. She then took a deep breath and prepared herself for what would come next.

Before anything else could be done, she needed a new door with a better doorframe. The previous pair was quite old and worn down; subsequently, the intruder must have had an easier time breaking in than he should have. To prevent this from happening again, Hitomi needed someone reliable – someone who knew _exactly_ what precautions to take. After thinking for a moment, Hitomi quietly groaned. As much as it would injure her pride, for this job she needed none other than the mole man.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Septième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Unfinished Business_

……………………………………………………………………………………

The problem was that Hitomi had no idea how to find him. She tried returning to the place where she had requested a locksmith. The confused worker informed her that no mole-men were currently employed in his shop.

"However, I _have_ heard of a thief under that description, Miss," he said uncertainly. "You should be careful. Someone like that might mean to deceive you."

Hitomi silently believed he was right. She continued wandering through the areas of public gathering that she knew, hoping to run into him. Unsurprisingly, this attempt was to no avail. It was then that Hitomi finally understood the intricate depth of Palas. The city itself covered relatively little ground, but everything was so cramped and forced together that somehow it made for quite the metropolis. The streets were a maze-like tangle. Searching for the mole man was ridiculous, even to her with her silly notions of adventures. Hitomi covered little ground on her own like this, and she hardly had any idea where to start. And yet Hitomi continued to wander aimlessly through the main marketplace, feeling a strange need for an occupation.

Two hours later she was rewarded for her perseverance. It was in a small street of produce vendors that she spotted her prey at last. With very few people around, the mole man stood out distinctly amongst those that were and Hitomi recognised him instantly. Unfortunately, she also recognized the old hag that he was stealing from.

Mrs. Cook was loading a small wheelbarrow with food as the mole man snuck up on her other side, evidently hoping to ambush her load. Struggling to hold the wheelbarrow up was a skinny little girl with pink hair. Htiomi recognised her as well – she was the cat girl that Hitomi had seen abused back at the Cooks' house shortly after her arrival in Palas. That cat girl looked ready to drop her load at any moment, and clearly the mole man would make the most of it. The entire scene was a tragically simple set up, but Hitomi watched with interest. She wondered if she should try to stop the theft, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, the clever mole man made his move.

He seized the wheelbarrow from the weak little girl right when Mrs. Cook was busy loading a large sack of potatoes. When the wheelbarrow lunged forward, so did Mrs. Cook with her hefty load. The mole man had timed this action so that Mrs. Cook not only fell in a heap, but was delayed in chasing after him by the weight of the potato sack. Chase him eventually she did, though, and with an accompaniment of very colourful swearing. Still, the mole man was quite strong and had more stamina than Hitomi would have thought, for he easily outran Mrs. Cook, leaving her to furiously linger in a trail of dust.

While all this was going on, Hitomi had noticed the cat girl's opportunity for escape as well as she did. The cat had scampered away as soon as the mole man had snatched her burden, and dove behind an empty food stand right as Mrs. Cook chased after the mole. When the raging woman came back to drag her slave home only to find her gone, she was positively howling with rage. Mrs. Cook eyed the row of food stands before her and proceeded to destroy them one by one. Hitomi watched in trepidation as Mrs. Cook moved closer to the one empty food stand. She could practically see the little one trembling from behind it.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BEAST?" cried Mrs. Cook. "I'LL KILL YOU IF I FIND YOU!"

Hitomi couldn't stand still anymore. Mrs. Cook was now one stand away from the cat girl, and Hitomi would not see anyone commit murder. She didn't know what she expected to accomplish, but she ran up to Mrs. Cook, tapped her hard on the shoulder and said:

"Mrs. Cook, I saw your cat go that way."

She pointed to the direction opposite to the way the mole had taken.

Mrs. Cook stopped ravaging the wooden stand before her. She slowly turned around and looked at Hitomi with murderous eyes. For a second, Hitomi thought she saw actual fire reflected in them. In a flash, Mrs. Cook had pinned her to the ground and clamped her thick fingers around Hitomi's neck. Hitomi tried prying them away from her throat, but Mrs. Cook, like the mole man, was much stronger than she looked.

"You again, you snide little bitch! I bet you saw the whole damn thing! You've gotten in between me and my way of living too many times!"

Hitomi was getting lightheaded fast. Her eyes bulged outwards and she flailed her arms about, but Mrs. Cook's grip only tightened. Hitomi started to gag and splutter helplessly. She had mere seconds left to live. Was this how she would die? Her mother would be devastated...

Two small hands came out of nowhere and furiously clawed at Mrs. Cook's eyes. Hitomi was released at once and came coughing back to life. The cat girl had chosen, and not a moment too soon, to take action. She was no match for Mrs. Cook, however, and the moment Hitomi was released, the terrifying woman rounded on the young demi-human. As soon as Hitomi had enough breath in her, she picked up a stray piscus fruit and brought it crashing down on the attacker's head. Success – Mrs. Cook fell backwards, disoriented.

Knowing they only had seconds, Hitomi seized the cat girl's hand and ran for their lives. They tore through a labyrinth of alleyways, narrow streets, and pathways that twisted and turned in strange ways; they went whichever way that might hinder the pursuit of Mrs. Cook. Hitomi had a general idea of where she was going, but as she glanced at her weakening little companion, she knew they needed to find shelter soon. At last, when Hitomi was sure they had lost Mrs. Cook, they slowed to a walk. They were in some unknown neighbourhood. It was a labourers' district where, luckily, nobody paid them much mind. Both of them were silent as they walked. The cat girl was no doubt still unnerved by their narrow escape. Hitomi, on the other hand, was deep in thought about what to do next.

She knew that she couldn't go to Dryden for this; he was busy enough as it is without harbouring fugitives. They could not yet return to the inn, however, because it was still boarded up, and Hitomi did not have enough money to pay for a room at another inn. She momentarily contemplated asking for help at one of the houses in the neighbourhood, but knew they would be seen as suspicious and would have doors slammed in their faces. They were quite without options.

Then, the cat girl stopped in her tracks. Able to take no more, she toppled down to the ground, unconscious. Panicking, Hitomi hastened to lift her up. She cradled the small girl in her sore arms as best as she could. No doubt, this girl was severely underfed as well as regularly abused. It was a wonder she had even lasted the escape for this long. Hitomi guessed it was the desperation for freedom that had kept her going. But now that she was free, what would become of her? Hitomi badly wanted to help her, but there was simply nothing she could do.

Hitomi gazed at her surroundings for some idea of where to go. As she did, she spotted the Meifia Bridge a few buildings away. She remembered how she fell and hurt her ankle there not too long ago. Involuntarily, she also recalled how Van had brought her to see a doctor. Suddenly she was seized with inspiration. Hitomi still remembered the way to Lord Faunus's home...she also had enough to pay for a medical examination. Perhaps Lord Faunus could help this girl? At least while Hitomi went to search for the mole man again. Then, perhaps, the cat girl could stay with Hitomi at the inn.

Hitomi looked down at the cat girl cradled in her arms. Reluctant though she was to chance running into Van again, this girl needed to be treated, and Lord Faunus could probably give it to her. This plan seemed good enough. Summoning up all her determination, Hitomi set off.

The distance was long as the house was on the outskirts of town, and after some time, Hitomi began to appreciate Van's having carried her so far. Hitomi was physically strained from Mrs. Cook's attack from before, and the attack of three days ago was still very raw in her mind. She had such little strength, overall, to carry this girl that progress was slug-like. Nonetheless, she refused to rest along the way. There was very little time to dawdle.

When Hitomi finally reached the house, she allowed herself to take a breath before raising her fist to the door. To her surprise, it opened before she even touched it. There stood Van, wearing a most peculiar expression. His face was full of worry – a pure and tender concern that Hitomi did not think he was capable of. Van fixed his eyes unblinkingly on the helpless girl in her arms.

"I saw you coming from the window upstairs," he said without looking at her. "Bring her in and shut the door behind you."

Once inside, Van took the girl from Hitomi's arms and laid her down on a sofa. He instructed Hitomi to bring a pitcher of watcher and a cup from the kitchen. Hitomi did so at once, relieved that Van saw no need to call for Lord Faunus. When she returned with the water, he was holding reviving salts under the girl's nose. The cat girl sneezed and feebly opened her eyes. Hitomi handed Van the glass of water and he held it to the little girl's lips. He tilted some water into her mouth and spoke to her with the same gentleness that seemed so strange to Hitomi's ears:

"That's it, Merle... slowly. You'll be alright, I'm here."

He let Merle lie back after she drained the cup, and remained kneeling by her side as she fell asleep. The room soon filled with the soft sounds of her breathing. Hitomi stood still in respectful silence. For the first time that day, she felt a moment of peace. It was as if a warm energy was spreading throughout her body, her very soul feeling nourished and wholesome. Hitomi couldn't help but smile a little.

Van then turned to look at her, all tenderness vanishing from his eyes. The pleasing warmth that Hitomi had felt had vanished immediately, and her body felt bruised and battered again. She tried to meet Van's gaze with some dignity, but her mind was weakened as well as her body, and Hitomi couldn't help but feel hurt by Van's aggressive stance. Her presence now seemed inappropriate and unwanted. She quickly turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" said Van abruptly.

"Going to the front door," she said, a little defensively.

"And then where?" he asked.

"Back to my inn."

Van gave her a stern look, but Hitomi glared back at him. Her own sensitivity vanished with his, and she was feeling furious. Hitomi was exhausted, weary, worried to death about Yukari, and still pressed to re-open her inn. There was no time to waste listening to Van's rudeness – she badly needed to go.

"You're not expecting some kind of payment?" Van asked sharply.

"_I beg your pardon?_" asked Hitomi, incredulously.

"Payment," repeated Van bluntly, "for your troubles. I doubt you would have taken so much trouble for Merle out of the sheer goodness of your heart."

Hitomi was speechless – she could not believe the audacity of this young man.

"Don't you dare think I'll stand for being indebted to you," he went on viciously. "You're not the first to try and win some of Lord Faunus's favour. Just tell me your price and be done with it."

It was too much – harassed by a demi-human intruder, strangled by Mrs. Cook, and aching from carrying Merle, Hitomi didn't know how long she had before her patience ran dry...that is, until Van said those last words.

"How...dare you," she said, trembling with rage.

All rational thought gone, Hitomi rolled up the sleeve to her right arm. Her whole body seized up. Tears were angrily forming in her eyes, but she couldn't care less. Van turned his face away disdainfully; he thought he was right in guessing her intentions. This indifference infuriated Hitomi further – blood rushed right up to her cheeks. Neither of them expected what happened next: Hitomi moved towards him and angrily struck his face.

"I should have known to expect as much from the likes of _you_!" Hitomi cried. "You keep mocking me like that and I hate it! All of you...whenever I try to do some good in this wretched city! I did my damned best to help your little friend, and you don't even say 'Thank you'! Well, you may rest easy, because if being in your debt means dealing with your despicable personality then I'd rather be without. So, this is goodbye, sir... _finally_. May we never meet again."

Hitomi was already out the door as she spoke those last words. She did not look back, not even to notice Van's stunned expression. More tears fell from her eyes as she walked down the hilltop where the house was, and they splashed down her front. Hitomi hastened to wipe them away, but they simply kept coming. Finally, she allowed herself a small sob. The sob evolved into a fit of crying and Hitomi buried her face in her hands, ashamed.

Her tears weren't for Van, for all his stupidity, and Hitomi knew it. She dearly wished she could blame him for all of her troubles. It would be easy. And yet, she knew she ought to have kept some perspective. His reaction to her help, though ill-timed on his part, was probably developed from years of hardening experience. Hitomi was beginning to understand that this was the sort of life lived in Palas, and probably many other places as well. The reason she cried was for her own silly ignorance, and for her relentless and selfish wish for fairness. Did fairness even truly exist? Was it simply a delusional fantasy inspired by her father?

Hitomi sank to her knees at the foot of the hill. She sat there like that for a few moments and let herself calm down. After some time, she looked up and glanced at the sky. It was a clear, sunny day. There was not a single cloud to shield her from her father's watchful gaze. Hitomi wondered if he was disappointed with her at this moment. If he was, he wouldn't be the only one. Van, no doubt, thought of her as a raving, dramatic, senseless little girl. It was embarrassing to have lost her composure to him so many times already, and Hitomi vaguely wondered if she could ever redeem herself to him.

With a deep sigh, Hitomi pulled out her handkerchief and dried her eyes. She got to her feet and stood up straight, looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry about that, Father," she whispered sincerely.

The sun cast a gentle light on the hill, illuminating her hair and face beautifully. Hitomi basked in its warmth. The emotional turmoil within her was pacified and her body filled with energy once more. This energy was different from what she felt in that precious moment between Van and Merle, however. It was a longer lasting kind that did not fade, even as the sun moved behind a layer of clouds. Hitomi looked down at Palas again with more determination than ever, and bravely marched back to her inn.

At Lord Faunus's house, Van still stood frozen on the spot. His mouth was still half-opened to speak, but he had long since lost his words. This was not what he'd intended.

He was shocked indeed, but not by Hitomi's angry outburst so much as his own behaviour. In the days following the rally incident, Van decided that he should have been kinder to her. It was part of his duty in taking responsibility for her safety that evening to show some courtesy. What he'd done instead, however, was complain openly and immaturely. Perhaps it was from living alone for so long that he completely lost his recognition of social niceties. It was embarrassing, anyways, that side of himself.

Then, to his surprise, Van saw Hitomi coming towards the house. Here was a chance to redeem himself, and Van was determined to face the girl with more dignity. Seeing Merle, however, completely distracted him from all thought and Van was his usual nasty self.

Now he had positively offended this girl, and probably beyond forgiveness. If it was debt that he feared before, Van had only set himself up further for it. Hitomi repaid him for his help by returning Merle to him, and, had he not insulted her, they might have been left on an even footing. It was out of Van's own stupidity, however, that he now owed her something. Whether she would accept anything further from him was another story altogether, of course. Van wondered if it might be better to not bother her with his amends at all.

From within the house, Merle tossed in her sleep and Van abruptly awoke from his stupor. He cast one uncertain last glance outside and quickly shut the front door.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Why if it isn't the little innkeeper?" exclaimed the mole man gleefully. "What can I possibly do for you today?"

"I need you to build me a new front door," she replied. "And I need one that will protect me from people like you."

Hitomi tried to act more composed than she looked. Her green dress was powdered with dirt, her hair was dishevelled and a few piscus seeds clung valiantly to it. Still, the state of her appearance only impressed upon her the seriousness of a life-threatening situation. A little petty mockery couldn't change that one bit.

"I will decide on what your fee is depending on the quality of your work," Hitomi continued. "Do we have an accord?"

"Ah, right down to business she gets this time," observed the mole man. "Very well, I accept your agreement, little lady."

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hi all. Thanks for reading Chapter 7! Huge thanks to those who keep reviewing, including **aan** and **Miriam** for the anonymous reviews. I admit I've been sparing on the interaction between Van and Hitomi, and will try harder to get things going in that area. I need to hear stuff like that, so thank you. I really appreciate any critical commentary, so if you have the time...you know.  Spread the love.

To Songfic lovers:

If this chapter were a TV episode, it would end with "So Sorry" by Feist. :) Yay, Feist!


	8. Le Huitième: An Unexpected Visit

"Excuse me… may I speak to the owner, please?"

"Yes, that would be me," said Hitomi hesitantly.

"I thought you might be," said the stranger, smiling pleasantly.

Hitomi, who was expecting an unpleasant reaction, was surprised.

"Would you be so kind as to lend me a room for the night?" the woman went on.

"Of course," Hitomi replied, moving aside. "Please come in."

The strange woman stepped inside. It took a moment, after the heavy new door swung shut, for Hitomi to realize what was strange about her. It was when the woman removed her shawl that Hitomi's jaw nearly dropped – she was the most beautiful woman Hitomi had ever seen.

The woman was clad thinly, despite the winter chill, in elegant, expensive-looking clothes. Her blue shawl was made of silk – material that Hitomi had never seen before. Besides her stunning attire, she had a royal head of golden hair that fell down to her waist in sleek, perfect waves. Next to Hitomi's limp and uninspiring braid, it looked divine. Hitomi couldn't help but gaze jealously at her for a few moments. For this, she received a sharp look from her guest.

"Is it customary to stare down your guests at this inn?" asked the woman pertly.

"Oh! I was…I beg your pardon! I believe you were asking for a room?" said Hitomi, hastily changing the subject. "Which floor would your prefer?"

She paused briefly, before firmly replying, "Whichever is safest."

Hitomi decided to place the new guest on the third floor. Most were sent to this floor, which was above Hitomi's own room, so that they wouldn't be disturbed as she went about her usual business. As for the difference in safety, Hitomi was confident that there was none. She thought back to the break-in several days ago and shuddered.

After saying 'Goodnight' to her new total of three guests, she retired for the night. Before going to her room, though, Hitomi checked the signatures in the guest log book. The last name on the list, written in delicate cursive letters, was _Lady_ _Millerna__ S. A. __Varene_.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le __Hui__tième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_An Unexpected Visit_

……………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Hitomi woke up early to prepare breakfast for her guests. She brought up a tray of soup and bread to each room. The two other guests were awake and gladly opened their doors for her. When Hitomi knocked on Lady Varene's door, however, there was no answer. She returned with the tray some time later, but her knocks still went without response. Assuming the lady did not want food, Hitomi left her alone. She returned downstairs to the main lobby when the scraping sound of wood announced Susumu Amano's arrival for work.

"You know, Ms. Kanzaki," said Amano, who had just come in through the door and was struggling to close it properly. "It is with the greatest respect that I say that I _still_ despise this new door."

"Your words shall be marked, sir," replied Hitomi, smiling. "How did the visit go? Is your mother still angry with you?"

"Only as long as I'm single," he said, shrugging. "But I wouldn't worry – after eight unchanging years, I'm starting to believe she enjoys being so petty."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Hitomi, laughing.

"How are our guests this morning?"

"They seem well," replied Hitomi, as she sat behind the main desk to go through the bookkeeping. "A young woman arrived late last night after you left."

"A young woman?" repeated Amano curiously. "She came here alone so late?"

Hitomi nodded, just as confused.

"That's unexpected," remarked Amano. "A late traveler, I suppose."

"It's possible," said Hitomi thoughtfully.

Amano left to work in the parlour room shortly. He had not nearly enough work from Hitomi to keep him occupied for the long hours which he spent at the inn. Amano made no complaints, however; he always found something to do. Hitomi imagined that he worked on completing projects from his other paid obligations. This made Hitomi feel terrible – the salary she gave him was limited. Working elsewhere was a necessity, but how was he supposed to work when all of his time was spent at the Rialto Inn? When Hitomi pointed this out, Amano simply said that he could find a way to manage.

There was little room to argue. Perhaps Amano had found a way around working for others without leaving her side. Still, consuming his time like that made Hitomi surge with guilt. She wished that his surveillance-like protection wasn't so necessary, that he didn't have to feel obligated to keep her company. On the other hand, Hitomi was relieved for the sake of her own loneliness.

The rest of the morning went on as usual. Noon came, and her two other guests left by the time Hitomi did her usual round of cleaning. She tidied up the used rooms first, and then went on to check the others. Cleaning was mainly an excuse to delay confronting her last guest, Lady Varene, for payment. Time seemed to accelerate against her wishes, however. Hitomi grew nervous as, all too soon, the last of her chores had been spent. It was time to visit her strange guest.

Hitomi glanced at the sky to estimate the time. The sun was still high; it was an hour or two past noon. The time for guests to leave had long past. Hadn't the Lady said she only needed a room for one night? Perhaps not...Hitomi would have to confirm this with her. Lady Varene had more than enough time to herself for the day, so it was not unreasonable to disturb her. Hitomi tried to comfort herself with this thought as she approached Lady Varene's room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Varene," said Hitomi, gently knocking on her door. "This is the owner, Ms. Kanzaki. May I please come in?"

No answer. Frowning, Hitomi knocked again.

"Mrs. Varene, are you decent? I'd like to discuss the terms of your stay, if you please," she said, more loudly this time.

Still, no answer. Hitomi was growing anxious.

"I do require _some_ kind of response, Mrs. Varene," Hitomi tried again. "If this is an inconvenient time for you, please say so at once."

Again, her speech was followed by silence. Hitomi had enough. She held up her master set of keys and fit the appropriate one into the keyhole. The door opened noiselessly. Hitomi took one look into the room and panicked – the room was empty. The bed was stripped and the used were sheets folded neatly on a chair. The water basin sat next to these, and had already been emptied. At this strange sight Hitomi gazed, all the while feeling half devastated, half confused.

Did Lady Varene dare to leave without paying? No – why would she bother tidying up her room, then? Hitomi wildly wondered whether this woman felt guilty for cheating her, and cleaned her room as an apology. _No_ – wait, that was just absurd.

Then Hitomi spotted a small parcel on the bedside table; next to it, a small note. Hitomi reached for the note first. It read:

_Dear Ms. __Kanzaki_

_Thank you for your hospitality last night. I hope you will accept these coins as payment. I apologize for not giving them to you in person, but a matter of urgency has come up and I am required to leave immediately._

_I wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Millerna__ S. A. __Varene_

"Millerna," Hitomi read aloud carefully, before sighing enviously. "Even her _name_ is beautiful. Well, at least she's not a thief."

Hitomi put the note aside and opened the small lumpy parcel next to it. Inside were a number of strange-coloured coins. These, she emptied into her hand and counted them. As she did so, Hitomi's jaw dropped. There were fifteen coins in all, and each one was made of solid gold.

It was, without a doubt, aristocratic currency. Not even the nobility dared carry this kind of coin, and even fewer would give this money to pay for one night at an inn. Hitomi gaped at the money disbelievingly. The beautiful Millerna Varene was either royalty, or a much better thief than she looked.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi was idling at the lobby desk. She glanced vaguely out the small window above the new front door, and glimpsed the deep blue sky beyond it. Today especially did she long to take a walk to the harbour, but leaving the inn during business hours was unacceptable. Of course, Amano was still in the parlour room and might be willing to watch the inn for some time, but that was equally inexcusable; not only would Hitomi be abandoning her responsibilities, but she would be imposing onto Amano duties beyond his current obligations.

Thus, her idle fantasy of the late afternoon ended reluctantly. Hitomi did not have great hopes for business as the evening came upon the inn. All former excitement from the mystery of Millerna Varene had gone; the golden coins lay forgotten in her room. Hitomi did notice, however, that she was learning to be more patient in times like these. She would do some reading, have some tea, and pass the time at ease.

In the kitchen, Hitomi could see into the alleyway beside her inn. It was fairly wide and treated as a cramped street that connected the two main roads. This use helped it lack the usual criminal connotations that alleys had, which was lucky because Hitomi used it frequently. She absently watched people going by now and then, all the while waiting for her water to boil. Suddenly, one person caught her attention.

Hitomi blinked a few times in disbelief, but there was no mistaking that tail – Merle, the cat girl, was here, and Hitomi saw by her expression that she was looking for something. Merle wandered down the alley in Hitomi's direction. She paused to sniff something, attentively taking in her surroundings. Suddenly, Merle looked up and saw Hitomi staring at her.

Hitomi gave a start, and, oddly enough, Merle did the same. Hitomi raised her hand in a wave, but Merle immediately turned on her heel and ran away. Hitomi grimaced, wondering if she somehow scared the girl away. She lowered her hand limply, feeling put out. Looking down, Hitomi realized with a jolt that her pot was boiling over. She quickly removed it from the stovetop and prepared the tea.

A few harassed minutes later, after Amano had given her courteous thanks for the tea, Hitomi returned to her desk with a brooding expression. Her mood had been disrupted after what she saw. She couldn't understand why she felt upset, but she did. Upset, and lonely. Again.

A small knock sounded at the door. Hitomi got up quickly, glad to have something to distract her thoughts. She pulled open the door with ease, already more used to it than Amano was. As Hitomi surveyed her new guest with anticipation, her face fell. There was not one guest, but two. One of them was Merle. The other was…

"Van Fanel…what are you doing here?" Hitomi said, her face pale.

Van's head was raised to meet her gaze, but his eyes were fixed on the ground. This was a first. He was the picture of determination with his clenched fists and his mouth in a solid line. Merle clung to his arm possessively and eyed Hitomi warily, as if unsure of what to make of her. Hitomi glanced from one to the other, waiting expectantly for an answer. Instead, they all stood there appraising each other in silence.

"Merle," said Van abruptly, "let's go."

Merle looked taken aback, but she did not protest. The two of them turned from Hitomi without another word. Van stiffly led the way back to the alley from which they came. Merle threw him a few more questioning looks, but they went pointedly unanswered. Hitomi watched their retreating backs, hopelessly confused. Just before they turned the corner out of her sight, Van stopped in his tracks and spoke.

"I'm sorry for this trouble," he said, quietly. "We won't bother you again."

"What trouble?" said Hitomi, baffled.

Van looked at her for the first time, his eyes filled with a strange kind of understanding. Hitomi wasn't sure, but she thought he looked sad.

"I didn't mean to upset either of you," she began, hesitantly.

"We're not upset," replied Van tonelessly.

"Then, why are you leaving?" she persisted.

"I... what are you talking about?" said Van, snapping out of his polite manner.

"You two came here looking for a room, perhaps?" replied Hitomi. "And yet you're leaving already. Did seeing me here bother you?"

"Of course not," Van snapped back. "I…we were looking for you to begin with."

Hitomi faltered, taken by surprise.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked slowly.

Van narrowed his eyes, but not angrily; he looked like he was fighting back the urge to wince.

"I realized I should have thanked you," he said, offhandedly, "for helping Merle earlier. I'm sorry for insulting you."

Hitomi suddenly understood, and nodded with acceptance.

"I'm sorry, too," she said, feeling embarassed.

"Why?"

She gave him a sheepish look and said, "For being difficult…at times."

Van said nothing in reply. Merle continued clutching his arm as if her life depended on it. Hitomi thought she looked a little childish, clinging onto him in public like that. She wondered what kind of relationship theirs was. It was strange, seeing such open affection like theirs.

"You seem like a very difficult person in general," said Van, after a while.

"The same could probably be said about you," she replied calmly.

"Probably."

Hitomi could have imagined it, but she swore that Van was close to grinning. There was no harsh tone in his voice this time. They both knew that they were peaceably acknowledging the truth, and nothing more. There was no offence to be taken.

"Would the two of you like to come in for tea?" Hitomi asked uncertainly, quickly adding, "That is, unless you have other business in town."

Van's expression seemed to harden slightly. He wasn't angry – he was guarded. It was a subtle change, but Hitomi did not miss it. Merle looked at him with concern, and tightened her grip on his arm.

"We will not intrude on your hospitality," said Van shortly. "Merle was anxious to make amends. That done, I think we'll take our leave."

Hitomi frowned slightly. The momentary understanding between was over. Van was now stiffly polite, and this disturbed Hitomi more than his rudeness. She did not push them staying, however, when it was clear that Van was opposed to it.

"Goodbye, then," she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Goodbye," replied Van tonelessly.

He turned away from Hitomi once again, Merle obediently following. As she watched them leave, Hitomi felt strangely upset. The direction of their conversation suggested the beginnings of an acquaintance, yet Van had made her forget this with his curt departure. He seemed to want nothing further to do with her anymore. Van owed her an apology, and he gave it. Hitomi was stupid for expecting more.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Kanzaki Hitomi? I am in need of your help."

Hitomi looked up in surprise to see a stranger dressed in travelling clothes. He was pale, out of breath, and had dark circles beneath his eyes. Hitomi politely stepped aside to let him in, but he fervently shook his head. A short distance away, Van and Merle stopped in their tracks.

"I am a coachman between this town and a number of villages up north," he said, his voice hoarse. "There I was hailed by a young woman who begged me to take her to Palas. She must have lost consciousness shortly after we left, because she still won't stir. She carried some letters sent from this address, bearing your name. I was wondering if you might help. Perhaps you know her? I would bring her to a doctor but she seems to have no money left."

Hitomi's stomach lurched unpleasantly. She was expecting no visitors as far as she knew. The only one Hitomi had written to regularly was her mother. When had her mother written her last? A week ago? Could it be that she wished to surprise Hitomi with a visit? It was possible, but very uncharacteristic of her mother.

"Is this woman still in your coach?" Hitomi asked quickly.

The coachman nodded anxiously. He led Hitomi to his vehicle and opened the door for her to see. Hitomi could just make out a frail figure in the shadow of the coach. The coachman leaned inside with his lantern and cast a dim light on the woman's face. At first, she was unrecognizable. This made the coachman more anxious, for he feared being responsible for the passenger. Then, as realization dawned on Hitomi, she gave a sharp gasp.

"_Yukari?_"

The coachman looked up eagerly and said, "You know this girl, then?"

"Yes, she's my cousin," replied Hitomi at once. "Thank you for bringing her. I trust you have been sufficiently paid for your journey?"

The man paused shrewdly, seeing a chance ask for more money. Hitomi noticed this with disgust and prepared herself for the bargaining to come. Thankfully, it never came. At that moment, Van chose to make an interjection.

"Obviously he was paid, or he wouldn't have taken the girl to begin with," he said abruptly, speaking to Hitomi but looking defensively at the coachman. "Perhaps you ought to be on your way?"

The coachman looked startled by Van's aggressive tone. His eyes darted from Van to Hitomi a few times, until he decided that it was not worth the trouble to stay. Without another word, he hurried back onto his coach. As soon as Van had taken Yukari out of it, he took off.

"Thank you Van, but that wasn't necessary–" Hitomi began.

"Hitomi, this girl needs water and shelter," he said sharply. "I don't have time for your niceties, alright?"

Only concern for Yukari stopped Hitomi's angry retort. She hurried to open the front door for them as Van swiftly carried Yukari inside. Merle was naturally at Van's heels, although she threw a dirty look in the coachman's direction before she went in.

"Bring her upstairs," Hitomi said, leading the way. "Use one of the rooms to the right, across from mine."

A candle was quickly lit, and Yukari was laid down on the bed. Van assumed the role of physician, lifting her eyelids open and checking her temperature. After a few tense moments of examination, he declared that Yukari most likely passed out from exhaustion.

"Her body has been overexerted and she just needs rest," he said to Hitomi. "She'll wake eventually, but will be badly dehydrated. You need to be present then. Give her some water first. Then, you must persuade her to eat. Even a little will do. Do you understand?"

Hitomi nodded silently, her eyes fixed on Yukari. She was much thinner and paler, Hitomi noticed with dismay. Her dress was wrinkled and dirt-stained, especially at the hem, and her lips were badly peeling. As well, her thick red hair was dishevelled and caked with mud. It was the first time Hitomi had ever seen Yukari in such a state. What she must have been through, Hitomi could not imagine. To wonder made Hitomi tremble all over.

Van stepped back to give the girls a wide berth. Merle seized his arm at once, throwing him questioning glances all the time. Hitomi had quite forgotten them. She could not believe how much worse Yukari looked since they last met. Hitomi held her cousin's hand tightly in hers – they were cold and clammy.

"Miss Kanzaki?" Amano's voice came quietly from the door.

Hitomi knew that he had come upstairs to investigate. They must have made enough noise to suggest a disturbance. Amano must have been worried. Still, she could not bear to face him at the moment. If she did, her steadied expression might give way. This wouldn't normally be a problem, had they not had something of an audience.

"I am sorry for keeping you both," said Hitomi to Van and Merle, not turning to face them either. "I think you should leave now, as you so intently wished to do before. Goodbye."

She knelt down by Yukari then, not caring whether or not they made a reply. They did not. Van strode noiselessly out of the room, needlessly gesturing for Merle to follow. Amano kept his post by the door, doing his best to understand the situation on his own.

When Hitomi heard the heavy sound of the front door shutting, she began to cry. Amano discreetly went to her and kindly put his hand on her shoulder. Hitomi continued crying, thinking with some embarrassment about how often she wept lately. Her tears soon desisted after that. She settled, instead, for gazing at her friend, swelling internally with gratitude.

Later that night, Hitomi sat downstairs with Amano in the parlour. She explained to him that Yukari was her cousin, as well as what had happened with the coachman. However, she did not mention the hateful situation regarding Yukari's husband. Thankfully, Amano made inquiries about the circumstances of her sudden departure. Instead, he pursued a subject more discomfiting to Hitomi than her cousin.

"May I ask who the young man was that examined your cousin, Ms. Kanzaki?" said Amano.

"Oh, that was...h-he had happened by the inn," said Hitomi uncomfortably. "Van Fanel, and his...Merle."

She cursed herself for sounding so stupid. Amano, however, smiled at her incoherency with polite amusement.

"Are they friends of yours?" he asked.

"I don't think they regard me in that fashion," said Hitomi, truthfully, "but they seem kind enough people."

"I see," replied Amano, looking thoughtful.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, please excuse me," said Amano dismissively. "I only recognised the man's name."

"You've heard of him before?" Hitomi asked, with interest.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Amano, with the slightest hesitation.

"How so?" she asked, quickly adding. "...if you don't mind my asking, that is."

"To be honest, I'd heard of him from rumours that circulate among the lower class merchants," replied Amano. "They were ridiculous, mind you. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear...in any case, the name was the same."

"What were some of the rumours?" Hitomi asked.

Again, Amano hesitated.

"Well – and I beg you to consider the unreliability of my sources – his reputation is rather unpleasant," Amano said quietly. "He is employed by a man named Lord Faunus. Apparently, Van Fanel acts as a collector on his behalf."

"What do you mean by 'collector'?" asked Hitomi nervously.

A dark look cast over Amano's face unexpectedly. He wouldn't reply at once. Hitomi felt these were ominous signs, but she was adamant for more information.

"Mr. Susumu?" urged Hitomi, as courteously as she could.

Amano looked at her uncomfortably. He seemed to be debating his next words carefully.

"Van Fanel...pursues those who are indebted to Lord Faunus," he said, lowering his voice significantly.

"Oh..."

Hitomi fell silent; the implication was clear.

"Again, I beg you to take this information with a grain of salt," said Amano quickly. "If he seemed amiable to you..."

His words trailed off awkwardly. Hitomi still said nothing. Van was anything but amiable. And yet...annoying as he was, he did not quite seem _cruel_. Debt collectors were more or less criminals who specialized in torture. In the case of Lord Faunus, Van would be used specifically to threaten, harass, or even kill those who did not repay their debt. Although debt collectors were not officially considered as hired employees, every major company and organisation kept them on hand.

There must have been some mistake. Van was not like that. Just as well, Lord Faunus was no bank executive. He was a local physician and that was all. Surely he didn't get so much business that he needed a debt collector? Besides, as Amano pointed out, merchants weren't the most trustworthy men; Meiden Fassa was exemplary of that.

"Ms. Kanzaki? Are you alright?" said Amano, concerned.

"Thank you, I'm fine," said Hitomi, with a weak smile. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," said Amano, with an apologetic look.

Hitomi hurried out of the parlour and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing heavily. After a moment, she went over to her desk, placing a paper and quill before her. Hitomi was seized by a desperate desire to confide her feelings. She held the pen over the paper, prepared to write. Her hand froze in place.

Who was there to write to about this? Her mother would only give Hitomi a critical, single-minded response – never see him again. Dryden...well, he would take little interest in this, though he might be able to confirm some of Amano's information. Hitomi sighed hopelessly, realizing that she had no one to confide in. If only Yukari had..._wait_, there was _Yukari_!

It was everything Hitomi could do to not barge into Yukari's room and shake her into consciousness. Hitomi had forgotten the selfish benefits in keeping a best friend. Yukari would know what to do about Van. She would understand the delicate nature of their acquaintance, and how this new information might apply to it. Of course, Yukari would have her own troubles to relate. Hitomi would gladly wait, willing to do anything to hear her cousin's advice.

* * *

**Robo's**** Note:**

Hello...thanks for reading chapter 8! I felt like giving this one a title – sorry for the inconsistency. I have some future chapters with titles and some without, so please let me know if it gets annoying.

Thanks very very much to everyone for their comments. They were so happifying! Thanks again to the wonderful **Missing White Wings 15** for beta reading, as well as **aan** and the second **anon**ymous reviewer.

Remember to spread some love everyone, because I give all of mine to my readers!!

Suggested listening:

Care of Cell 44 by The Zombies! It's a happy song. :)


	9. Le Neuvième: Varieties of Debt

Hitomi had a vivid dream that night.

Someone had broken into the inn again. A loud banging came from the front door. Hitomi hurried out of bed, as she had done before. She could hear male voices shouting from downstairs before she even reached her door. To her horror, Hitomi realized that one of the voices belonged to Amano—he had not left.

"HOW DARE YOU!" cried Amano suddenly.

Hitomi jumped; she had never known Amano to get angry before. She wanted desperately to go downstairs and help him. She grasped the door handle but it was stuck in place. Then she realized that her bedroom door was locked somehow. Hitomi cursed and rammed against it, but nothing helped. The door would not open; it didn't even bulge under her weight.

More sounds came from below. There was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. Following that were two heartbeats of silence. Then there came the sound of slow, heavy footsteps. Hitomi instinctively backed away from the door. It was lucky she did, because at that instant, the door crashed open.

She knew it was hopeless now, for she could not move a muscle. Eyes watering and heart pounding, she heard the heavy footsteps getting closer. She looked up at her pursuer—he was rather short, his face was cast shadow, and as he removed his hood Hitomi caught sight of his unruly black hair.

"Van?" Hitomi gasped. "What are you doing?"

Van only looked at her with cold indifference. He stepped closer, their faces were inches apart. His red eyes gleamed maliciously in the moonlight, and all the blood left Hitomi's face. When he spoke, it wasn't his own voice that came out. This voice was high-pitched and hallow—it was the voice of Lord Faunus. He said:

"I'm here to collect for Meiden Fassa."

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Neuvième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Variet__ies__ of__ Debt_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily, her heartbeat wild. A layer of cold sweat had settled on her forehead, making her shiver. Turning on her side, she felt the comfortable surface of the bed beneath her and remembered where she was. It was still dark outside, and Hitomi was freezing. She wanted to snuggle beneath her blanket, but her face was covered in sweat.

Quietly, Hitomi crept out of bed and went over to the water basin on her dresser. She splashed her face lightly and then pressed it firmly to a towel. As she set the towel aside, Hitomi noticed a thin line of light at the base of her bedroom door. Someone was downstairs, still awake. One thing from her dream had been true—Amano had not left yet.

Pulling on an evening robe, Hitomi went to her bedroom door and turned the handle. It opened easily. She went downstairs, following the source of the light. It came from the parlour, of course, where Amano was still working. Hitomi knocked gently before entering.

"Mr. Susumu? I didn't know you were still here," she said, as Amano looked up.

"Please excuse me, Ms. Kanzaki," he said. "I ought to have asked sooner, but might I remain here for the night?"

"Of course," said Hitomi, confused. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah…nothing of consequence," said Amano evasively.

He turned away from her slightly, back towards his papers.

"I didn't mean to pry," Hitomi said gently. "I'm always glad to have you here."

"Thank you," replied Amano, adding after a brief pause, "I suppose I woke you?"

"Not quite," she murmured, looking away.

Hitomi glanced over at the table where Amano's papers were in a scattered mess. This was rather unlike the meticulously organized Amano that she knew.

"You must be tired, Mr. Susumu," said Hitomi, casually folding her arms.

"I should be, but am not," replied Amano vaguely.

Hitomi frowned with concern.

"Mr. Susumu, am I being bothersome?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," said Amano.

Hitomi relaxed a little, but she still felt a nagging concern for him. She crossed her arms gazed at Amano intently, trying to guess his thoughts. Meanwhile, Amano leaned back in his chair and stared distantly into the fireplace. He took one of the letters on the desk, crumpled it, and tossed it into the fire. An orange glow fell onto their faces as the embers caught fire again. The letter dissolved within seconds. Hitomi heard Amano sigh wearily.

"You seem particularly worried this evening," said Hitomi.

The creases in his brow grew deeper, his mouth firmly shut. It was always intriguing to see Amano reluctant to engage in conversation. Normally, words and expressions flowed so easily from his lips. Lately, however, it seemed that Hitomi brought up an increasing number of disagreeable topics around him. Last time, it had been the conversation about Van. Now this. The idea that she contributed to his distress was upsetting.

For a moment, Hitomi wondered if she should leave the parlour. As if sensing her thoughts, Amano decided to speak.

"I was just about to leave for the day when I was called upon by a visitor - a fellow lawyer with whom I used to work…under Meiden Fassa."

He said this very quietly. Hitomi's eyes grew wide.

"What did he want?" she asked anxiously.

"To deliver a kind of warning, in his own way," said Amano darkly. "He isn't a subtle man. I quickly lost my temper and told him to leave. I was certain that my yelling was what had woken you."

Hitomi shook her head in assurance, but even as she did so, she recalled Amano yelling in her dream and wondered if she _had_ heard him after all. If what she'd heard had been real, Hitomi wondered what this man could have said to make the ever-patient Amano so angry.

"In any case, please do not worry," Amano went on. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Perhaps you could contact Dryden Fassa about this?" Hitomi suggested quickly. "He would be able to help more than anyone."

Amano paused thoughtfully, but he did not seem to share her confidence.

"I mean no offence to your cousin, HItomi, but to trust someone so closely related to Meiden Fassa..."

"I assure you, there's nothing to worry about," Hitomi insisted. "Dryden is quite different from his father."

Again, Amano paused.

"I am sure that he is, and yet..." he said hesitantly, "Dryden Fassa has been strangely careful about his positioning in this entire affair. He retains no shred of official conflict with his father. I wonder if he had an ulterior motive in hiring me all along?"

"That can't be," said Hitomi stubbornly. "Dryden would never do such a thing! He must not have realized that his father would trouble you this way."

"You sound very confident in your cousin, Ms. Kanzaki," said Amano.

"I am."

"Have you known him for a long time?" he asked.

"Not really," admitted Hitomi, with a grimace, "but you can trust my judgement on this, Mr. Susumu. Dryden only means well."

"I hope you are right, Ms. Kanzaki," said Amano politely.

His tone of agreement was unconvincing.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Ms. Kanzaki,_

_By now you must already know, but Meiden Fassa is pressing charges against Susumu Amano for misconduct as an employee. This is a special case, and will be evaluated by the Official Merchants __Committee__ of Palas. _

_Unfortunately for Mr. Susumu, Meiden has a strong influence over the __committee, and he will likely receive a high fine for punishment. The__ committee__ cannot force you to forfeit the land, however. That power resets with King Aston alone. And as it turns out, word has spread that Her Royal Highness Princess Millerna regards your enterprise favourably! _

_This is good news for you, cousin. It is rare for royalty to __bother with_—_forgive my frankness_—_minor issues such as this. Meiden's reputation will secure an appeal to the King, but Princess Millerna's support will likely surpass Meiden's influence._

_I wish you the best of luck, as always._

_Sincerely,_

_Dryden Fassa_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Yukari woke up feeling terrible. Her head throbbed, her throat was dry, and every muscle in her body ached. She was also incredibly drowsy – so drowsy that she didn't register what she was doing in a bed. Eventually, it struck her as odd…the last thing she remembered was climbing into a coach. After that, everything had gone dark.

Suddenly, as if struck by a bolt of lightning, Yukari jumped up into a sitting position. Hitomi, who had fallen asleep on a chair nearby, woke up startled.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" exclaimed Hitomi.

"What am I doing here?" cried Yukari, confused. "Where…is that you Hitomi?"

Hitomi felt a rush a tears. She clasped Yukari's hands in both of hers and smiled.

"Yes, Yukari, it's me," she said soothingly. "Please calm down. You need to rest."

She put her hand to Yukari's forehead. Hitomi noted with dismay that Yukari's fever had gotten worse. As Yukari lay back down, her face was flushed and her expression distraught. Quickly, while Yukari was still conscious, Hitomi filled a glass of water and held it to her lips.

"No, I don't want…" mumbled Yukari, feebly trying to push the cup away.

Hitomi moved her hands aside effortlessly and tilted the water into her mouth. She thought for a moment that Yukari might choke on it in an attempt to refuse it. Thankfully, this did not happen. Yukari drank it without further comment, just as a gentle knock sounded at the door.

"Ms. Kanzaki?"

"Yes, Mr. Susumu, come in," said Hitomi.

Amano stepped in and carefully shut the door behind him. Hitomi thought he looked a little embarrassed. He probably didn't want to seem intrusive. On the bed where her hand lay, Hitomi thought she could feel Yukari's breathing getting faster.

"How is your cousin feeling?" asked Amano kindly.

"Yukari still has a fever," replied Hitomi solemnly. "I'm not sure what I should do for her."

"Let me bring a physician," he offered, reaching for the door.

"No!" said Hitomi quickly, who afterwards thought better of it and added, "I mean, I think we should wait a little longer."

Amano looked puzzled by her reaction. Hitomi only blushed with embarrassment as he raised his eyebrows curiously. She was fighting fiercely to hide the physical manifestations of her feelings in that moment.

"Well, I'll be downstairs working," said Amano, after a bit. "If there's anything you might need..."

"I will let you know," Hitomi finished for him, nodding.

With that he left. As Hitomi watched him go, she wondered about what had just happened. For some reason, Hitomi didn't want him to bring some ordinary physician. Van would have known if something was seriously wrong with Yukari, wouldn't he?

Still sitting on the bed, Yukari let out a small sigh. Hitomi looked at her only then noticed how self-conscious Yukari had become in Amano's presence. Her already red face had gone several shades darker. As well, Yukari clutched at her sheets possessively, having raised them up to her chin to hide as much of herself as possible. When Hitomi turned to see all this, Yukari finally let her irritation show.

"I can't believe you let a man in my room while I'm undressed like this, Hitomi!" Yukari scolded.

Hitomi laughed at her silly concerns.

"Only you could be so self-conscious in a sickbed, Yukari," replied Hitomi, affectionately shaking her head.

Yukari rolled her eyes first, before letting a wide grin break loose on her face.

"Are you glad to see me, Hitomi?" she asked hopefully.

"Extremely," said Hitomi, nodding.

"So am I," said Yukari, in a small voice.

There was a moment's pause. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Yukari..." said Hitomi, lowering her voice, "Why did you never answer my letters?"

As soon as her cousin averted her eyes, Hitomi knew the answer before Yukari could even move her lips.

"My husband forbade it," said Yukari, "but you knew that, didn't you?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure…"

"I must have worried you all when I ran away," Yukari said distantly.

"Yes, you did," replied Hitomi.

"I'm sorry."

Yukari was apologizing, and yet she didn't sound sorry at all. Her eyes glazed over and her face went blank. Hitomi saw this with astonishment. She didn't believe that the ever-buoyant Yukari could look so lifeless. The sight was a depressing one.

"I'm just sorry I didn't think to retrieve you myself," Hitomi said sadly.

A bit of life flickered back into Yukari's eyes.

"Oh, Hitomi, I missed you so much!" she said earnestly. "I can't believe I'm talking to you right now! This is your inn we're in, isn't it? This is incredible! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," said Hitomi warmly. "That's the nicest thing I've heard in weeks."

"The company you keep couldn't have been worse than mine," replied Yukari.

Hitomi spent the rest of the morning looking after Yukari. Amano came in every now and then to check on them. He'd also volunteered to take care of any customers that came by the inn. None did, and for once, Hitomi was glad for it. Yukari shyly noted that Hitomi had excellent taste in hiring employees.

"You're terrible," said Hitomi, laughingly. "How can this married woman be so incorrigible?"

"Believe me, it keeps me sane," Yukari replied, giggling.

The afternoon came and went quickly. Before either of them realized it, it was the evening. Hitomi hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Yukari's fever had gone down, just as Van had promised. It was simply a matter of keeping her in good care. On top of that, Amano agreed to stay the night again. Keeping male company excited Yukari to no end.

"Hitomi, is he _single_?" asked Yukari, with probing eyes.

Hitomi shot her a warning look.

"Don't you dare ask him, Uchida Yukari!"

"Don't you know, though?" she persisted.

"I do recall something about his mother complaining…" began Hitomi, reluctantly.

"He made a point of telling you he's single, didn't he?" Yukari cut in, excitedly.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Yukari?" said Hitomi, loudly.

Yukari looked offended by Hitomi's lack of romantic interests. She went on to other topics quickly enough, however, demanding to know every detail about Hitomi's life in Palas. As she spoke, Hitomi noticed that Yukari strictly avoided questions about herself. She seemed determined to focus on someone else's living situation, having been so mortified by her own. Did Colonel Reagan treat her so terribly?

A feeling of unease settled in Hitomi's stomach every time she thought about Yukari's husband. She wondered what exactly had happened there that Yukari hadn't told her yet. Hitomi also wondered if Colonel Reagan was still looking for her. He must be. Yukari running away must have deeply insulted him. He certainly deserved it, but Hitomi was afraid of the consequences that might ensue.

_At lest s__he's safe __in Palas_, Hitomi thought to herself.

This was minimally comforting. Hitomi repeated this to herself, and tried to enjoy her precious time with Yukari.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"The two of you seem more like sisters than cousins," said Amano, when Hitomi later joined him in the parlour.

"We are told that often," replied Hitomi, smiling despite herself. "It's such a relief to see her again."

"Is she feeling much better?"

"I think so," said Hitomi. "She's finally fallen back asleep, thank goodness. I was afraid she would overexert herself."

"I'm sure she will be fine," said Amano comfortingly.

"Thank you, Mr. Susumu."

There was a brief pause, which extended into a comfortable silence. Amano had a thoughtful expression on his face. Hitomi didn't worry much – he looked relaxed, unlike how she had seen it last. She wanted to discuss with him the charges pressed by Meiden Fassa, but he looked so content just then that Hitomi hated to disturb him.

"If recall correctly, you said that your cousin was married, Ms. Kanzaki?" said Amano, after a while.

Right on cue, Hitomi's stomach twisted.

"She is married, yes," she replied quietly, trying to ignore the fierce image of Colonel Reagan that suddenly came to mind.

"I see..." said Amano, frowning as he noticed Hitomi's expression change. "Her husband is currently elsewhere, then? Was he unable to visit as well?"

Hitomi chewed on her lip, thinking quickly. The details of Yukari's marriage were not Hitomi's to divulge. Amano was most certainly trustworthy as a confidante, but that was for Yukari to decide. Hitomi scoured her mind to think up a reply that wasn't revealing.

"Colonel Reagan is elsewhere, yes," she said, trying hard to sound nonchalant.

"In your hometown?"

"Actually, I don't know where he is," replied Hitomi, truthfully. "Yukari and I were rather behind on our correspondence."

"You were? Despite your closeness?" said Amano, raising an eyebrow.

"Despite that."

Amano eyed her with confusion. Hitomi felt like she was under interrogation. Her face was warm and her eyes completely revealed the strain she was feeling. Considerate as he was, however, Amano did see Hitomi's discomfort and did not pursue the subject. At this, Hitomi took the opportunity to bring up another pressing issue.

"Mr. Susumu," she said seriously, "I received a letter from Dryden this morning."

First, he looked blank. Then, as if Amano could read her mind, he frowned darkly in comprehension.

"I know what Meiden plans to do," Hitomi went on, warily. "If there is anything..."

"There is nothing you can do to help, Ms. Kanzaki," said Amano abruptly.

Hitomi stared at him. His face was calm, and his features controlled perfectly, but there was an astonishing edge in his voice. He sat there before her with his arms folded, ready to crush Hitomi's optimism with his flawless logic. It was as if he wasn't in her parlour anymore, but in a court room with a room full of spectators, bravely defending himself against Meiden's accusations.

"What will you do, then?" she asked, tentatively.

"With all due respect, that is none of your business, Ms. Kanzaki," Amano said, shortly.

Against her wishes, Hitomi's temper flared.

"Is that so?" she challenged. "I have _nothing_ to do with your situation?"

"Not in the least," he said firmly.

Hitomi glared at him.

"In that case, I'd like an honest answer from you, sir," she said, angrily. "Do you not blame me in the least for your predicament?"

"Of course not," said Amano, taken aback. "This conflict is between myself and Meiden Fassa."

"That's not true," she snapped.

"_Ms. Kanzaki_," said Amano patiently, "I thank you for your concern, but this discussion is neither constructive nor necessary. These charges are a result of Meiden's frustrations from losing his land. I will simply pay the fine, and he will bother me no more."

"I'm not convinced of that," said Hitomi, stubbornly. "Don't you think you're deluding yourself, Mr. Susumu? Meiden's effrontery is intended for me alone. You have _written proof_ that he was happy to sell this land to all but myself! Our troubles will not cease from paying a _fine_."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Amano asked sharply, his patience lost.

This retort stung her, as Hitomi was so unaccustomed to Amano's less pleasing tempers. Besides that, she really had no idea what either of them should do. The combination of the two made her extremely reluctant to answer.

"I don't know," admitted Hitomi, "but...I'm only saying that this isn't your burden alone. Whether you accept it or not, _I_ am responsible for Meiden's attacks against you. If there is a fine, I will pay it. If you are threatened, then I will abandon the inn."

"There's no need for that, Ms. Kanzaki..." Amano protested, but Hitomi interrupted him.

"I do have a sense of priority, you know," she said. "I cannot rely on others' sacrifices if I'm to run this inn properly."

Amano seemed to consider this. Hitomi wanted dearly to prove her self-sufficiency to him. She hoped that he would simply let her take responsibility for the Meiden situation. It was like a test for Amano – his answer to her statement would prove whether or not he really believed that she could handle her own independence. As she readied herself for his response, Amano's gaze softened.

"Now _you_ are being delusional," he said, smiling slightly, "if you think that I am such a terrible friend that I wouldn't share in your burdens."

Hitomi looked at him with genuine surprise. A profound answer like this, she did not expect. She suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Amano.

"I...don't think you are terrible," was her unimpressive answer.

Amano smiled more widely this time.

"Good," he said. "Then you'll let me help you?"

Hitomi lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Something that Dryden had said in his letter came floating back to her. It was about Lady...no, Princess Millerna, wanting to support her. Hitomi still couldn't believe that the Princess had condescended to stay a night at her inn. Just as well, she had given her much more money than Hitomi had asked for...

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"_Fine_, you may help," said Hitomi, grinning at Amano with newfound confidence. "Only you must promise that you will come to me when you have to pay that fine."

……………………………………………………………………………………

"How much for the pendant?" asked Yukari, shouting over the voices of the crowd.

"Twelve gidaru, Miss!"

"Really?" said Yukari, raising an eyebrow. "But that man over there is selling the same thing for eight."

"Yukari, let's go…" Hitomi said nervously, but Yukari ignored her.

The short salesman took to Yukari's challenge enthusiastically.

"This one here is of much better quality, Miss," he said emphatically. "I see you have a keen eye, however. I tell you what – it's yours for ten gidaru!"

Yukari wrinkled her nose.

"I don't see any difference," she insisted. "Ten gidaru is still too much."

"Ah, but this here is genuine crystal! Look closely!" he cried, shoving the oval stone so close to their faces that all Hitomi saw was a pink blur.

"I might pay seven gidaru for that," replied Yukari firmly, giving the stone to Hitomi to see. "There's something strange about it…this must be a very impure crystal.'

Hitomi thought it looked very much like a real crystal. She didn't understand why Yukari kept bargaining down the price. Heckling made Hitomi very uncomfortable, even though she could do it when necessary. She hardly noticed as a hunched woman pushed past her so roughly that Hitomi nearly fell over. The salesman was getting upset. As Yukari suggested the new price, he looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Seven gidaru?! Impossible!" he cried, clearly audible over the noise of the bazaar. "You are trying to rob me blind, Miss! Nine, at least!"

"_No,_ seven," Yukari snapped back.

"Nine!"

"Seven!"

"Eight – final offer!"

"I SAID SEVEN!"

"_Seven gidaru?_" came a sarcastic voice, right by Hitomi's ear. "You girls are generous. I wouldn't pay five for that."

Hitomi heard but didn't believe. Not, that is, until she turned to see Van standing closely beside her, grinning lopsidedly. Van deftly caught Hitomi by the wrist and brought her hand up to his face. His eyes narrowed momentarily as he appraised the stone. Then he shot a dirty look at the salesman.

"This is a piece of glass from the shore," he announced disdainfully.

Yukari's eyes widened. She snatched the stone out of Hitomi's fingers and looked at it again. The salesman's face turned several shades of purple. All Hitomi noticed, however, was that Van was still clutching her wrist.

"We'd better go," he said quietly in her ear.

His solid grip on her arm had the final word. Van didn't wait for an answer before he started dragging her away. Hastily, Hitomi tugged on Yukari's sleeve, motioning her to follow. Yukari went after them quickly, tossing the glass piece carelessly back to the salesman.

Van led them easily through the bazaar – he seemed to know it very well. He took them to a cluster of houses and twisted walkways some distance away from the crowd. His movements were swift and precise unlike anything Hitomi had ever seen before. Yukari had to grab Hitomi's other arm to keep up with his furious pace. Sometimes Van moved too quickly for Hitomi and she tripped. Whenever this happened, Van always caught and righted her before she realized what had happened.

When they finally came to a stop, Hitomi realized that her heart had been pounding like a drum. She mentally scolded herself; there was no reason to be afraid of Van, despite what Amano had said. Still, it didn't help that Yukari looked at Van with so much apprehension already, simply from his unconventional mannerisms. Hitomi wanted to get this over with, whatever he'd had in mind.

"What brings you into town, Van?" Hitomi asked, offhandedly.

This sociable remark was devastatingly inappropriate. Both Van and Yukari looked at her disbelievingly for it. Hitomi blushed and begged without words that they forget what she'd said. To her surprise, Van decided to go along with her pathetic charade.

"I had errands to run," he replied.

"For the doctor?" Hitomi went on, without thinking.

A disconcerted spasm shot across his face as soon as Hitomi spoke. Van suddenly looked defensive.

"I was in the bazaar as a favour to Merle," he said, with an accusing tone.

Hitomi was completely confused. Why did he seem angry with her? Was it because she had mentioned Lord Faunus? Just then, Hitomi recalled Amano's impression of Van. All those rumours stemmed from Van's association with Lord Faunus...he must dislike being thought of in relation to the doctor. As Hitomi realized this, she felt rather tactless. She tried to change the subject.

"How is Merle doing?" she said quickly – too quickly.

"Merle is fine," replied Van stiffly.

"Oh...I'm glad," said Hitomi, trailing off.

Beside her, Yukari cleared her throat.

"I'm Uchida Yukari, Hitomi's cousin," she said loudly. "I'm sorry to have to introduce myself, but as you must know, my cousin can be so ridiculous."

Van nodded at Yukari in acknowledgement. This gesture annoyed Hitomi greatly – it couldn't be more different from how he'd responded when _she_ had first spoken to him.

"Hitomi told me you helped me the other day," Yukari went on, approvingly. "Thank you very much for that."

"You're welcome," he said. "I trust you are fully recovered?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Yukari.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Hitomi's jaw nearly dropped. Not once did his voice drip with sarcasm! On top of that, he was being perfectly courteous. He had never been nearly that amiable with her before. _Why the change of disposition?_

With growing resentment, Hitomi watched as Van attentively engaged Yukari in a light conversation about Palas. Yukari chatted with him easily. Not once did she appear awkward or confused by his reactions. On the other hand, Van gave her nothing to feel awkward about. It was ridiculously unfair.

Before Hitomi could help herself, her annoyance quickly escalated to outrage. She turned on one foot and headed back to the bazaar, not caring that Van and Yukari were still talking to each other. Soon, Hitomi had slipped into a crowd of people and was safely hidden from the other two. Her face was brick red and she was positively fuming. She turned to see if Yukari had come after her, but no one did. This infuriated her further.

After some time, Hitomi found herself at the same booth with the cheap glass pendants. She laughed aloud, wondering if her subconscious had led her here to spite Van. The old salesman was still there, notably gloomier than before. He threw Hitomi a sour expression as he recognised her.

"Come back to ruin my business again?" he spat.

"No," replied Hitomi coolly. "I came to buy a piece of glass."

His expression lightened considerably.

"Eight gidaru?" he offered hopefully.

Whether it was out of her irrational anger or from some unknown source of courage, she didn't know, but Hitomi was feeling braver than before.

"Five," she said firmly, picking up one of the pink gems.

As soon as she touched it, Hitomi knew it was a different piece than the first – it was longer, more oval-shaped, and slightly heavier. Seeing that Hitomi was prepared to imitate Yukari's bargaining methods, the salesperson did not argue. He accepted her coins quickly and then beckoned her to leave.

Hitomi did not need any more encouragement. She hurried away, feeling slightly better. Perhaps her judgement was impaired at that moment, but Hitomi felt a strange satisfaction as she clenched it in her fist. Van and Yukari were completely forgotten; the crowdedness of the bazaar didn't bother her as much. She took a deep sigh and let herself relax.

"THIEF! THIEF! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! SOMEONE HELP!"

Htiomi twirled on the spot to face the source of the cry. A short woman wearing a ratty shawl stood nearby, pointing right at Hitomi.

"MY NECKLACE IS GONE! GIVE IT BACK!" she cried, seizing Hitomi by the collar.

"What's going on here?"

It was an off-duty palace guard. His eyes were fixed on Hitomi, full of suspicion. He marched directly over to them both. The woman pushed Hitomi roughly towards the guard.

"Hmph, that'll teach you!" cried the old woman.

Too late, Hitomi realized she stood next to Mrs. Cook. Her wrinkled face was twisted in a satisfied smirk. She looked strangely confidant after accusing her falsely. Something felt strange...

Then it occurred to her – Mrs. Cook must have planted something in Hitomi's clothes. Hitomi's mouth went dry. She hurriedly searched her clothes for the guilty item, but suddenly her upper arm was seized by the guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Wait! This is a mistake!" Hitomi cried out desperately.

But he did not wait, nor would he listen to reason. Hitomi was trapped.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Cliff-hanger! Oh no! Sorry, I couldn't resist. :p I hope it's not lame. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll answer any questions as best as I can. Otherwise, thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Thanks to the fantabulous **Missing White Wings 15** for beta reading, even though she's super busy with school! Also, thank you to all those anonymous readers/reviewers including FantasyStar and aan. :)

Songfic lovers:

This episode's ending theme is The Moneymaker by Rilo Kiley. Take from it what you will!


	10. Le Dixième: Kind and Stupid

"What's going on here?"

It was an off-duty palace guard. His eyes were fixed on Hitomi, full of suspicion. He marched directly over to them both. The woman pushed Hitomi roughly towards the guard.

"Hmph, that'll teach you!" she cried.

Too late, Hitomi realized she stood next to Mrs. Cook. Her wrinkled face was twisted in a satisfied smirk. She looked strangely confidant after accusing her falsely. Something felt strange...

Then it occurred to her – Mrs. Cook must have planted something in Hitomi's clothes. Hitomi's mouth went dry. She tried searching her clothes for the guilty item, but her upper arm was suddenly seized by the guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Wait! This is a mistake!" Hitomi cried out desperately.

But he did not wait, nor would he listen to reason. Hitomi was trapped.

"STAND STILL!"

Hitomi had no choice. She tried to stand straight as her cloak was ripped off and torn in half. It was carelessly searched and cast aside. Then, the guard seized her skirt and shook it out fervently. Hitomi felt exposed as it was lifted and ruffled so indelicately. Mrs. Cook watched with pleasure as her face burned with humiliation.

"Check her sleeves, officer!" Mrs. Cook added encouragingly.

The guard took this suggestion at once. He struggled with the cuffs as he tried rolling Hitomi's sleeves back. Growing frustrated, the guard tore each of her sleeves down the middle, exposing Hitomi's arms and shoulders completely. Tears started to well in Hitomi's eyes. She tried to hide her face in her hands, but the guard snappishly slapped them away. His patience was lost, and he pushed Hitomi to the ground.

"Where is the stolen item?" he demanded. "Hand it over now!"

But all Hitomi could do was lie on the ground, stunned. Tears were running freely down her face. The guard swore and spit at her pitilessly. A thick circle of spectators had formed around them now, making any escape impossible.

"Try the skirt again!" someone called out.

"Rip it in half!" said someone else.

"Take her away! Throw her in prison!"

"Go to hell, thief!"

A few chose to imitate the guard and spat on her as well. Soon, Hitomi's hair was full of others' saliva. Others nudged her painfully with their boots. Everyone jeered insults in her direction. Hitomi had never felt so hopeless before.

"It looks like you'll have to strip her down completely, officer!" cackled Mrs. Cook loudly, as the guard wondered what to do next.

Hitomi's eyes widened with horror. Mrs. Cook looked positively delighted as the guard bent over Hitomi and dragged her to her feet. He was looking very tired at this point, irritated to be doing this while off-duty. He almost looked apologetic as he grabbed a handful of Hitomi's bodice, preparing to tear it off.

"Stop! That won't be necessary, officer!"

A tall, brown-haired man stepped into view. He strode coolly over to Mrs. Cook, reached towards the back of her collar, and pulled into view a glittering golden necklace.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Dixième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"_All dragons are kind...kind and stupid."_

_- Zeniba, Spirited Away_

……………………………………………………………………………………

The guard released Hitomi at once.

"What is the meaning of this, old woman?" he roared, looking appalled at what he'd done from her goading.

Mrs. Cook looked flabbergasted. She mumbled something under her breath about Hitomi having stolen another necklace of hers. Her face made it clear that she had fabricated the theft all along. The guard would certainly not believe another word.

"You falsely accused someone of theft, woman!" he cried, jabbing his finger at her. "I should arrest you for this!"

"You can't arrest anyone, you fool! You're not on duty!" snapped back Mrs. Cook.

The guard was livid. He flexed his fingers, as if tempted to throttle Mrs. Cook. Hitomi, in the meantime, was given a long jacket to wear. She looked up at her saviour and gasped.

"Mr. Susumu!"

"Are you alright, Ms. Kanzaki?" asked Amano urgently. "Come quickly, let's get you indoors."

"Wait!"

Amano turned back to the guard, who looked from Hitomi to Mrs. Cook, completely confused.

"I may need that girl as a witness to this woman's crime," said the guard, carefully avoiding Hitomi's eyes. "You can't take her away just yet."

"On the contrary, officer, I think that given your misconduct towards this lady, she has every right to leave at once," said Amano coldly. "You are also off-duty, as was pointed out already, and therefore have no authority over us. Ms. Kanzaki, shall we?"

Hitomi felt dazed and numb as Amano led her away from the bazaar. They hurriedly settled down in a small café where Amano ordered them some tea. He moved his chair close to Hitomi's so that his arm could rest securely around her shoulders. He watched her face carefully. They sat like that for some time.

Finally, Hitomi had enough. She abandoned all pretence of courage and sobbed into Amano's shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she trembled violently in his arms. Hitomi cried for a long time. The other people in the café stared at her incredulously. Amano cleared his throat whenever they did, however, and only spoke words of comfort to Hitomi.

"I'm sorry that I did not see you sooner," he said in a hushed voice. "I cannot believe the nerve of that old woman!"

Hitomi hiccupped pitifully in response. Amano simply went on patting her on the back. She felt like a child needing placation from her older brother. This thought calmed her down some.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Susumu," she managed to say.

Amano made no reply. Instead, he tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her on the cheek. Even as traumatized as she was, this affectionate gesture was astonishing to receive. Blood rushed to her cheeks, and Hitomi's jaw dropped slightly with shock. Seeing this, Amano chuckled and gently pushed her head back against his shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Hitomi! Where have you been? What...HITOMI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Yukari's face went through a series of transformations. It eventually settled on hysteria. Amano hastily explained what had happened in the bazaar, but this did not help; Yukari's face promptly went white with horror. She looked to her cousin for confirmation, but Hitomi couldn't meet her gaze.

"Hitomi," said Yukari miserably, "Hitomi...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left without you."

"Technically, I left you," muttered Hitomi, still starting at her feet.

"No," said Yukari, shaking her head. "After you left, I wanted to go after you, but Mr. Fanel..."

Amano's head turned to look at Yukari sharply as soon as he heard Van's name. Yukari fell silent for a moment, but resumed talking as she reached for Hitomi's hand.

"I shouldn't have listened to him, Hitomi," Yukari went on. "He said we should go back to the inn...that you were probably on your way here. Hitomi, I'm so sorry...you have no idea how –"

"There's no way you could have known, Yukari," said Hitomi quietly, pulling her hand away from Yukari. "Don't apologize to me."

It wasn't a request. Hitomi wanted to be left in peace. But when Yukari sensed the angry undertones in Hitomi's voice, she only grew more concerned.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked, mortified. "Hitomi, I really am sorry! I didn't mean..."

Hitomi sighed impatiently. She didn't want to be speaking with Yukari just then. Hitomi didn't have the strength to give assurance to someone else. Not after what she had just faced in the bazaar. Amano had acted so appropriately...why couldn't Yukari?

Tired and shaken, Hitomi went upstairs to her room without another word. Amano and Yukari watched her ascend, looking troubled. When she got to her room, Hitomi did her best not to petulantly slam the door. She pulled off her ruined dress and tossed it in a corner of her room. It was chilly in her room, so she put on a housecoat before climbing in bed.

Hitomi tried to fall asleep but it was no use. Her mind kept wandering back to two things – Mrs. Cook's attempt to frame her, and her encounter with Van. To her dismay, Hitomi found her thoughts almost equally dominated by the latter. She was intrigued, almost impressed, by his smooth interaction with Yukari. _Why did they get along so easily?_

Hitomi crossed her arms and stared sullenly at the ceiling. She wondered why she felt so bothered by this. Perhaps it was that Hitomi could no longer blame their incompatibility on Van alone. After seeing him act more or less pleasantly with Yukari, Hitomi wondered if it was something about herself that simply brought out the worst in him. It was as though she was so unlikable that she simply drove Van to an ill-temper. It was a rejection, of sorts – one which she had brought upon herself.

Then, Hitomi shook herself quickly – she was in danger of over-thinking things. It shouldn't matter whether Van liked her or not. Didn't she vow to never speak to him again? Just what happened to that resolution?

A knocking sound came from downstairs. Hitomi heard the front door being opened, as well as the murmur of male voices. Her ears pricked with interest. Hitomi rose from bed curiously and opened her door a crack. Amano's voice echoed clearly down the corridor.

"...extremely upset. I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing!"

He sounded furious, and fought hard to keep his voice down.

"I didn't realize that things would get so out of hand."

Hitomi stifled a gasp – it was Van.

"You're an idiot then," spat Amano, angrily. "Why did you not think to follow her, at the very least? I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't interfered."

"I thought it was sufficient to return the necklace to the old woman," replied Van obstinately. "She should have taken that as a warning and desisted."

"The one who needed a _warning_ was _Ms. Kanzaki_," Amano said, his tone full of dislike.

"I pulled Hitomi aside with that intention," retorted Van. "She left before I had the chance to. I made the mistake of thinking that she was on her way home and came here, bringing her cousin back as well. When Hitomi wasn't here, I went back to the bazaar looking for her. Of course, you know the rest."

There was a long pause.

"I would _very much_ like to know," said Amano, his voice dangerously low, "what gives you the idea that you and Ms. Kanzaki are on first name terms."

This remark was followed by another long silence. Hitomi was astonished by Amano's hostility, but felt gratified that at least _he_ had noticed a degree of Van's rudeness to her.

"Again, please extend my apologies to your cousin," said Van calmly to Yukari, ignoring Amano.

"Of course," Yukari said uncomfortably, afraid of getting caught in their quarrel.

"Why don't you apologise her yourself?" snapped Amano accusingly.

"I would, but I don't think she'd like that very much," replied Van quietly, "at least not for the moment. I will leave now, if you'll excuse me."

Hitomi heard the heavy front door swing to a close as Van left the inn. Amano immediately locked it behind him. She heard him swear under his breath. Yukari tried calming him down.

"At least he seemed to have Hitomi's best interests in mind, Mr. Susumu..."

"I'm not convinced of that," said Amano coldly. "Van Fanel isn't known for his charity. If he cared at all for Ms. Kanzaki, he would have the decency to stay away from her."

"You sound as though Hitomi can't handle her own affairs," said Yukari, quietly.

Hitomi silently agreed.

"Mrs. Uchida," said Amano incredulously. "Do you have any idea what kind of ordeals Ms. Kanzaki has suffered since this inn has opened?"

Yukari made no audible reply.

"Has she not told you about the attacker who broke into the inn less than a fortnight ago?" he went on.

Again, more silence.

"I assume you know, at least, that Meiden Fassa has been threatening to take back the land ever since he discovered that she was its new owner?"

Yukari said nothing. Amano sighed.

"It seems Ms. Kanzaki was truthful about your lack of correspondence," he said, with some sympathy. "Ms. Kanzaki does not need any more trouble than what she already has to cope with."

These words were followed by more embarrassed silence.

"I...I think I should check on Hitomi now," said Yukari, her voice unnaturally high.

Hitomi heard Yukari running up the stairs at top speed. She closed the bedroom door as quietly as possible, turning the lock so Yukari wouldn't see that she had been eavesdropping. Yukari did not stop at Hitomi's room, however. She ran straight into her own room and slammed the door shut. Hitomi strained her ears against the wall that she shared with Yukari's room, but no sounds could be heard.

As Hitomi went back to bed, she had mixed feelings of guilt and indignation. It wasn't until she was seconds from falling asleep that she heard Yukari crying.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The following morning was a chilly one, but tolerably so. Hitomi sat with folded legs in the frosted grass, captivated by the skilful craftsmanship before her. The mole man ignored her ogling, used to having people fascinated by his handiwork. He expertly shaped the metal around the pink stone, and extended it to form a small loop protruding at the end. Then he held out his hand to Hitomi.

"Chain, please," he said brusquely.

Hitomi handed him the silver chain eagerly. He slipped it easily through the loop, and then adjusted the pendant some more so that the loop was smaller than the chain's clasp. When he had finished, the mole man let the necklace dangle in front of Hitomi's eyes and swung it like a pendulum. It took exactly one second to swing from one side to another. Hitomi was momentarily mesmerized.

"It's perfectly balanced," announced the mole man proudly. "Of course, this stone is of such unusual weight that it wasn't easy."

"Thank you, Mr. Mole," said Hitomi breathlessly.

Hitomi took the necklace from him and tried it on. It suited her perfectly.

"How much will this cost me?" she asked.

The mole man shook his head and told her it would be free of charge. Hitomi looked at him sceptically.

"Really? Why the generosity?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I was actually hoping you might do me a favour…" began the mole, sheepishly.

"I knew it."

"Now, don't look at me like that!" exclaimed the mole man defensively. "I need to eat and sleep, just like you do!"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Hitomi asked.

"It's not much," he said innocently, "just some visiting privileges at your inn every now and then…"

"NO," said Hitomi, at once.

"Why not?" demanded the mole man.

"You'd rob me blind," retorted Hitomi. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

The mole man, paused, debating on whether or not to answer.

"_That was a rhetorical question!_"

"Of course it was," said the mole man, chuckling. "Go on…won't you at least _consider _my request? When's the last time I tried robbing you?"

Hitomi thought for exactly four seconds, before saying, "Three and a half weeks."

"Aha! You see? I've been behaving so well!"

"I don't think so," said Hitomi, firmly.

"_Please_, little lady?"

"No."

"I promise to never rob you again!"

"_No._"

"I could have charged an awful lot for that necklace, you know!"

"NO!"

At this, the mole man theatrically burst into tears. Hitomi backed away in disgust, thinking she'd been very stupid to have hired such a pestering silversmith. Then, without warning, the mole man scrambled to his feet.

"So sorry, little lady, I just realized…must go now. Perhaps another time, then? Goodbye!"

Hitomi was baffled. The mole man actually tripped as he blundered away, as if afraid for his life. She was just wondering what could have frightened him so, when she noticed someone approaching. He had short black hair and wore a long black cloak that was misleadingly intimidating. It was no challenge guessing who this stranger was.

Hitomi waited for Van to speak first. She did not stand from her seat in the grass to greet him, as she might have done for someone else. He didn't deserve that. Instead, Hitomi looked at him expressionlessly as he walked up to her and gave her a small nod.

"May I join you?"

He didn't wait for an answer and sat down anyway. Hitomi tried to look indifferent.

"Did you want something?" she asked him, coldly.

"Not really," replied Van, shrugging.

Hitomi was not sure how to respond to that. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and decided to play with her new necklace. Van recognized the stone, and a trace of contempt crept into his eyes.

"Isn't that the overpriced piece of glass you'd found in the market?" he said.

"Yes it is. I decided to buy it," said Hitomi, unembarrassed.

"How much?" he asked.

"Five."

"So, you took my advice after all?" said Van, smirking a little.

Hitomi shot him a dirty look – his tone was annoyingly smug. She vaguely wondered when he had decided to become so conversational with her.

"If I recall correctly, you said that you _wouldn't_ pay five gidaru for it," said Hitomi sharply. "Technically, I didn't listen to you at all."

Van shrugged again.

"Fine, I stand corrected," he said.

Hitomi turned away from him, feeling sufficiently bothered for the day. She tried turning her mind to other things, pretending that Van was not doing whatever it was that he was trying to accomplish. After a little while Hitomi started to shiver, realizing too late that her toes had gone numb. She had forgotten how long she'd been outside, engrossed as she was in the mole man's work. This did not escape Van's attention either.

"Why aren't you wearing a cloak?" he demanded.

"An off-duty palace guard ripped mine in half," mumbled Hitomi, bitterly.

Hitomi regretted her words at once. Van had practically flinched at her words. His entire face was guilt-ridden – something that Hitomi hadn't meant for. On the contrary, she wanted to assure him that what little he'd done was appreciated. What stopped her from saying just that was a feeling that Van might mistake it for false flattery. It wouldn't be the first time.

Van started to unfasten his own black cloak. Realizing what he was about to do, Hitomi opened her mouth to protest. After all, he only wore a sleeveless red shirt and his brown fencing gloves underneath. Too late – the black cloak was unceremoniously thrown at her.

"What are you doing?" said Hitomi, incredulous. "You'll die of cold!"

Again, Van shrugged indifferently. Hitomi was surprised; for a moment, she forgot to be angry with him. Van genuinely didn't seem bothered by the cold, even though it was the middle of winter.

"The weather in Palas isn't nearly as cold as it was where I'm from," explained Van.

"Where are you from?" asked Hitomi, curious.

"It doesn't exist anymore," he replied. "It was invaded and burned to the ground a few years ago."

He said all this quite casually.

"Oh."

Hitomi pulled Van's cloak around herself tightly and shivered again. She looked at Van and saw that he was staring at her strangely. Blushing, Hitomi looked away and vigorously rubbed her arms. Next to her, Van sighed impatiently and stood up.

"You're still cold," he said.

"Um…yes," replied Hitomi offhandedly.

"Let's go," said Van, seizing her arm with his gloved hand. "I'll bring you home."

"No, don't!" said Hitomi quickly, yanking her arm back. "I mean...I'll be fine on my own."

Van gave her another strange look. Hitomi blushed again, self-consciously.

"You really dislike me, don't you?" he said.

Hitomi blinked, dumbstruck. She felt as if caught in the act of a crime. Perhaps he could read minds?

"I thought as much," said Van, unperturbed; he stubbornly grabbed her wrist again. "Hurry up."

He led her back to the streets, his hold on her arm typically unbreakable. Hitomi followed him obediently at first, embarrassed for having her feelings exposed. She soon got over that, however, and went back to being annoyed at Van. They were crossing the Meifia Bridge when Van finally let her go. Hitomi scowled as she massaged a sore on her wrist.

"Is this going to be a habit of yours?" she asked him, irritably.

"That depends on how frequently we meet," he replied coolly.

Hitomi glared at him, taking advantage of the openness of their mutual dislike.

"Where is Merle?" she asked, changing the subject. "She's not with you today?"

"Wandering around, probably," said Van. "She's enjoying her new freedom very much."

"That's good, but she should be careful," Hitomi cautioned. "Who knows what Mrs. Cook would do if she found her?"

"What better advice to follow than your own?" said Van, sarcastically. "_You've_ been publicly harassed by that woman thrice, but that doesn't stop you from planning a rendezvous with a thief."

"That's different! I…hold on, are you sure it's happened three times?"

Hitomi counted to herself the times she had run into Mrs. Cook. First, there was the rally… then there was Merle's escape… and, lastly, the bazaar incident. Van was right; three times exactly. She looked at him incredulously.

"How did you know about what happened at the rally?" asked Hitomi.

"I was there, too," he replied. "I thought _you_ of all people would have remembered that."

She ignored him as that hateful smirk returned to his face.

"Well…I thought you had left by then," said Hitomi, trying to recall that day properly. "Anyways, I got away that time. I'm _not_ the one who needs supervision, here."

"You escaped from Mrs. Cook because I tripped her," said Van crossly. "And it was surprisingly difficult. Do you always have such formidable enemies?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hitomi, frowning.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Van came to a stop in front of the inn. Hitomi kept walking, pulling out her key and slipping it into the lock. She turned back to look at him uncertainly.

"I suppose you would only get angry if I invited you in?" she said.

"Susumu Amano wouldn't like it," said Van bitterly.

"Yukari might not mind," said Hitomi, trying not to sound bitter herself.

"What difference does that make?"

Hitomi pursed her lips. Her hand was on the door, ready to push it open, but she hesitated. She knew she should just leave things at that and go inside, but something was holding her back. Something nagged at her to change things between them.

"You seemed to get along with Yukari the other day," said Hitomi, her voice uneven. "The least you could do is say 'hello.'"

She later wished she hadn't spoken at all.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Ms. Kanzaki_," said Van, sourly, "I don't give a damn about your friends."

Finally, he had hit a nerve. Whatever Hitomi was feeling moments ago, the speculation, the curiosity…all of it was gone. In its place was a terrific escalation of fury.

"You…are _unbelievable_!" she said, with all the disgust that she could pronounce. "Why do you _do_ that?! It's a pity that you don't care for them, because, frankly, they must like you a lot more than I do!"

Hitomi said all this very quickly – she worried that she might lose her nerve against his angry reaction. And yet, Hitomi _wanted_ him to get angry, if only so she could retaliate.

He did no such thing.

In fact, for the briefest moment, Hitomi could have sworn he almost looked…crestfallen. _Almost._

Van looked down for a moment, but lifted his gaze almost instantly. His expression wiped clean, and the only thing remaining was an ice cold glare. To Hitomi, this was much worse than yelling. At least with a choleric reaction, the person more or less tells you that you are worthy to receive their honest feelings and thoughts. This cool, unfriendly gaze, however, was an emotional barrier. It was rather something bestowed upon one considered a worthless enemy, or someone so unspeakably different that you could hardly believe you were both human. When Van looked at her this way, Hitomi felt a chasm of separation between them.

Then, without warning, Van darted towards her. He closed the distance between them in one impossibly swift stride. A split second later, he was standing so close to her that their faces were only inches apart. Hitomi's breathing quickened involuntarily. Van lifted his hand suggestively and reached out towards her. Startled, Hitomi flinched.

She didn't know what she was expecting. All Hitomi knew was that her assumption was dead wrong. In the next moment, Van laughed at her.

"Don't get any ideas," he scoffed. "You're not _that_ attractive."

First Hitomi turned white…then red. A very deep red.

"E-Excuse…? I…I don't know what y-you're talking about."

Her pathetic attempt to be dismissive hung shamefully in the air.

"Give me my cloak back," said Van, indifferently. "It's what I wanted in the first place."

"O-of course. Here…you go."

Hitomi frantically struggled with the knot. She couldn't help it; her fingers were trembling. And yet she wanted so badly to be rid of the thing that she couldn't calm down. This further amused Van. Rather than waiting, he freed the knot with a single pluck, grazing her collarbone with his gloved hand as he did so.

The effect of this on Hitomi was similar to that of an electric shock. Satisfied, Van calmly stepped back, restoring Hitomi's personal boundaries. He then shook his head condescendingly at her. Somehow, Hitomi found her voice again.

"H-how dare...you leave…now," she said, trembling.

Van was still chuckling as he walked away. After what felt like an eternity, he turned the corner into the nearest alleyway and vanished from sight. Hitomi was still standing outside, frozen in place. She was livid. Her hands were balled into fists, and her face in danger of being permanently stained with pink. Hitomi slowly turned to face the door of the inn. She angrily body-checked it open, pretending that it was Van.

Yukari was coming down the stairs as Hitomi stormed in. She greeted Hitomi with a cheerful smile, but Hitomi did not notice. Instead, Hitomi angrily kicked off her boots and proceeded to tear apart the room, looking for her indoor shoes. Having witnessed Hitomi's temper on a few occasions, Yukari knew better than to offer help. She timidly stood to the side, giving Amano a warning look when he came to investigate all the noise.

"He did that on purpose, the JERK!!" cried Hitomi, all of a sudden.

Yukari and Amano were both perplexed. They exchanged apprehensive glances. Theirs was a silent debate over which of them ought to speak first. In the end, both knew that it had to be Yukari. She sighed wearily and prepared herself for the worst.

"Um…Hitomi?" she said tentatively.

"_What?_" snapped Hitomi.

Yukari held her hands up, alarmed. Amano looked hastily from Hitomi to Yukari, wondering if he would soon be needed as a restraint. For a second, Yukari was too afraid to speak. But somehow she still managed to say,

"I...I like your new necklace?"

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Thanks for reading Chapter 10! It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. This update was made possible with the help of the ever-encouraging **Missing White Wings 15**. :) Thanks to those who submit reviews – they were very generous, as always, especially the anonymous reviews from **Maehwa**, **lyn**, and **Miriam**!

Dearest songfic lovers, may you listen to this for some good times: Everytime I See You Falling by New Order


	11. L'Onzième: The Lure of Treasure

A thick stretch of clouds drifted over the city that night. With the clouds came a thick downpour of icy rain, and in the next several days people would wake to a grey sky. The streets became grounds of sleet, and the canals of Palas rose to dangerous heights. No one dared to venture outdoors in these perilous conditions. It was exactly as Van had hoped.

It was close to midnight when he set off in the dismal weather. A thick fog was already settling in the streets, further discouraging people from leaving their homes. Van took the mist as a blessing; there would be no imprudent passersby to get in his way. He continued to his destination almost cheerful.

Once at the Meifia Bridge, Van paused thoughtfully. He glanced in the direction to his right, down the street that would take him to the Rialto Inn. The inn must be full of travellers right now, or others caught unawares by the unpleasant outdoors. He allowed himself a small smile. Lingering only a moment longer, Van took off along the streets in a different direction. He drove all thoughts of the inn and its occupants from his mind; there would be no heckling the naive little innkeeper today.

He wandered through a maze of houses. The farther he went, the wealthier the properties became. This was an area of living reserved for the nobility and their most fortunate acquaintances. It had been some time since Van was forced to visit this section of the city. He found coming here irksome. Nobles, it seemed, had an annoying tendency to repeat their mistakes.

When Van reached his destination, he stopped in his tracks to assess the territory before him. It was one of the smaller mansions, belonging to some successful merchant. It was a large beige building, domed at the top, and with a short row of arches along the entrance. The architecture, of course, was ultimately of little interest to him. The only thing that Van noticed was the presence of a nearby spirit.

To enter the building, Van took a sideways route around the house to the rear entrance – he'd been pointedly instructed not to use the front door. There, a manservant was waiting for him. The manservant bowed curtly to Van and stepped aside to let him in.

"Will Lord Faunus be joining us this evening?" he asked nervously.

"No," Van replied. "This is a preliminary examination. If the case is not serious, Lord Faunus need not come at all."

"And what exactly is your fee?"

"That remains to be seen," said Van, curtly.

The manservant nodded in comprehension. He led Van through a plain-looking foyer, past the open doorways of the kitchen and various storerooms. Van quietly noted to himself that he had been admitted at the entrance used by servants. It was a typical sign of disrespect, one frequently used by the upper class in their dealings with Van. Unbeknownst to them, this gesture was taken into consideration in the calculation of their debt.

"This is the room," announced the manservant.

Van moved past him and pushed the bedroom door open. The other stayed where he was; he would not follow Van inside, as was expected. When Van entered the room, the door was immediately shut and locked behind him. Van lost interest in the manservant the moment he'd entered the room, however. Instead, he surveyed the scene before him with calculating eyes.

The room had been adequately prepared for Van's arrival. All the drapes were shut (not that there was any light outside to be shielded from), and the only light in the room came from a single candle on the bedside table. Next to it laid a comatose woman, peacefully tucked in bed. As Van approached her, he felt a spasm of recognition. Her flawless skin, perfect golden curls, and artfully painted lashes were all too familiar. Three and a half years passed since they last met, and yet seeing her still brought on a fresh wave of painful memories.

All of a sudden, as if sensible of his presence, the beautiful woman stirred. She opened her ocean blue eyes halfway to look at Van. Her expression was blank. Van frowned slightly, knowing that it was not Millerna Sara Aston Varene who looked at him, but rather a young and mischievous spirit that had taken possession of a few of her bodily functions. Spiritual possessions all started out that way. The problem was determining how far the spirit had gone in taking her over.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

With a gloved hand, Van reached out and grasped her by the hand. Her fingers responded to his at once, curling around his fist. Then, without warning, Millerna's left hand contorted grotesquely as it tried to crush Van's fingers into dust. Van fought the impulse to resist with his own, much more powerful grip; the damage to her body must be as little as possible. Instead, Van seized the candle and extinguished it against her exposed forearm.

The spirit shrieked in pain. It was a hollow, piercing noise. This was good news – the spirit had not yet experienced physical human pain, and was briefly rendered vulnerable from shock. Van seized this opportunity to shove a silver disc in Millerna's mouth. He forced her jaw to close on it, and wound a leather strap around her head to keep it shut. More alien shrieking ensued. The merciless sting of silver, the spirit clearly realized, was still just as potent despite the protective layers of human tissue.

Knowing he had little time left, Van ripped his gloves off and held his bare hands horizontally above Millerna's heart. He ran an incantation through his mind, concentrating hard on her agony-filled face. An instant was all it took – the spirit was released into the air.

That was the easy part.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_L'Onzième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_The Lure of Treasure_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Three sharply dressed men stepped into the Rialto Inn.

"May I help you?" said Hitomi, putting away her bookkeeping log.

She rose from her desk to meet them. One of the men nodded his head to Hitomi. The others acted as though they hadn't heard her speak.

"Please excuse this intrusion," said the first man courteously. "Are you the innkeeper, Ms. Kanzaki Hitomi?"

"I am," replied Hitomi. "How may I help you, sir?"

"We are looking for a woman who was once a guest at your inn," he said. "I hoped to find her here again."

"Who is it you are looking for, sir?"

"Her name is Millerna Aston Varene," he replied. "She is the youngest Princess of Astauria."

"May I ask why you are searching for Mrs. Varene, sir?"

"That information is confidential, Ms. Kanzaki," he said. "Is she here?"

"She is not," said Hitomi. "Who might you be, sir?"

"I am Filippe of Sadar."

"Then you should know, Filippe of Sadar, that if the Princess _were_ here, I would certainly not be disposed to direct you to her room. I make it a point to respect the privacy of my guests."

"Yes, naturally," replied Filippe, bowing. "Thank you for your time. Excuse us."

Filippe of Sadar and his two henchmen left at once. The latter, who remained silent the whole time, cast unpleasant looks in Hitomi's direction. They did not look happy to see Filippe of Sadar addressed so directly. Hitomi, being unaware of his reputation, stared back at them unashamed; she wouldn't be bothered for not knowing more than she did. Later she learned that he was, in fact, _Lord_ Filippe, owner of extensive property and wealth in the Astaurian city of Sadar.

"I wonder why he was looking for Princess Millerna?" speculated Yukari, sometime later.

"Perhaps some people didn't like the idea that she stayed at this inn?" Hitomi suggested.

Yukari only raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Meanwhile, Amano was deep in reflection over what Hitomi had told them.

"Ms. Kanzaki, you said that Lord Filippe called her a Princess of Astauria, correct?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply. "That's very strange..."

"Why is that strange?" asked Hitomi, confused. "She _is_ a Princess, isn't she?"

"Not quite," corrected Amano. "Millerna Aston abdicated her title to the throne three years ago. King Aston has declared it taboo to address her with the title of 'princess'."

"Really?" said Yukari, with interest. "How can someone of high rank make such a grave mistake?"

"Exactly my point."

"Does that mean Astauria is without a Princess?" asked Hitomi incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately," replied Amano sadly. "King Aston had three daughters in all. His eldest daughter was married off to the Duke of Freid, and his second daughter was lost to a case of consumption. So, now that Millerna Aston...or Millerna Varene, rather, has gone, Aston's only option is to choose someone from the nobility to inherit the throne."

"What did Lady Varene do after she left the Palas?" prompted Yukari.

"I believe she married a scholar in Sadar, but returned to Palas when he died two years ago," said Amano. "Last I heard, she is working in Palas as a physician."

"_A doctor?_"

"Yes," replied Amano, approvingly. "Millerna Varene is the first female surgeon in Astauria...at least the first to be given proper recognition."

The two girls sighed with both admiration and disbelief.

"Suddenly your inn doesn't seem so impressive, Hitomi," teased Yukari.

"I agree," Hitomi said gloomily.

"I wouldn't say that, Ms. Kanzaki," said Amano kindly. "Lady Varene must approve of your inn very much if she came in person to stay for a night."

"She did _what_, Hitomi?!" exclaimed Yukari loudly.

"She came by the inn to stay for one night," she explained. "I didn't know who she was until Dryden later mentioned her in a letter, so perhaps I didn't appreciate her presence as I ought to have..."

"I must say, you have an extremely diverse circle of friends," said Yukari, impressed. "First Dryden Fassa, next a former Princess of Astauria, and then of course that _Van Fanel_ character..."

Amano frowned slightly at the mention of Van, but said nothing. Hitomi felt a distinct uneasiness as well, to her dismay, and she resented herself for being so irrational. Thus, Hitomi tried to continue on as if she hadn't mentioned Van at all.

"Yukari, you exaggerate what are, in fact, three very minor acquaintances," she chided. "Yet, I have two cherished friends right in front of me that receive no such recognition."

"Oh, the recognition need not be spoken," replied Yukari smoothly. "Our superiority is just so painfully obvious that I thought it best to display some modesty."

"_Indeed_," said Hitomi, raising her brows.

Amano chuckled, and Hitomi's good humour came back. Had she felt nervous and uncomfortable some moments ago? It was strange to fathom, for at this moment she was positively beaming.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The angry storm dragged on for the fourth day, and neither rain nor fog showed any signs of relenting. The fortunate part was the sudden demand for shelter, which brought Hitomi's inn more business than ever. All of her rooms were taken up, which was a first. This work sufficed to distract her from most of her preoccupations. What these preoccupations were, Hitomi would rather die than divulge. Therefore, she was perfectly content with the ongoing deluge from the sky.

Hitomi got up from her desk and stepped into the empty parlour. Amano would be coming in late that day, so Hitomi was free to lounge within it undisturbed. She approached the large window the end of the room and gazed listlessly outside. At first, she thought nothing of what she saw. After a few moments, however, her gaze focused on something quite peculiar.

A lone figure was trudging his way through the shower of rain. He stood out because of the snail-like pace at which he walked. Unlike everyone else, who scurried to their indoor destinations in frenzy, this person was dragging his feet along the ground. Then, just as he was level with the Rialto Inn, he collapsed limply onto the soaking ground.

That she did not expect to see.

Hitomi jumped from where she stood. Without thinking, she bolted out of the parlour and was pushing through the front door. The weather outside was worse than it had looked. Being coatless, Hitomi was soaked to the skin by the time she reached the fallen stranger. He laid face down and motionless in his soggy black cloak. Hitomi knew he would need medical attention soon. First, however, he would have to be brought indoors. But how might she accomplish that?

To Hitomi's dismay, the man looked much heavier than she was. She doubted whether she could lift him on her own. As others splashed by them, Hitomi looked at them imploringly, but nobody would stop to help. No one had even noticed him falling down. They all hurried past without glancing at him, forcing themselves to ignore their surroundings in spite of the weather. Hitomi was ready to yell with frustration, but there was no time for tantrums.

Exhaling determinedly, Hitomi grasped the man's arm tightly and gave a tremendous heave. As she had guessed, he was extremely heavy. To make things worse, his wet clothes made it much harder to get a proper grip on his limbs. Hitomi was perseverant, however, and eventually managed to lift him off the ground. Upon being moved, the man stirred slightly. His face was mostly hidden by his cloak, but his voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled faintly.

Hitomi ignored him. After a few minutes of hard work, she had him leaning against her, holding one arm in place around her shoulders. She began dragging him towards the inn. As they moved, his head rolled limply on his shoulders and landed against Hitomi's exposed neck. His face was freezing cold and the contact sent a violent shock down her spine. He grumbled something again, but Hitomi was beyond attentive at that point.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the two of them were in the heated confines of the inn. Water and dirt splattered all over the clean wooden floor as they made their way inside. Hitomi tried not to think about the mess she would have to clean as she laid him down on the floor. She pulled off his cloak with difficulty and laid it aside. Only then did she finally see the man's face.

"Hitomi? What happened to him?" asked a small voice from upstairs.

Yukari was coming down the staircase. She had noticed Hitomi's rescue attempts from her bedroom window and came downstairs to help. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she instantly shared Hitomi's bewilderment.

"Hitomi...is that _Mr_. _Fanel_?"

Hitomi nodded, eyes wide. It was, indeed, Van who lay unconscious in a puddle of muddy water. Yukari and Hitomi exchanged stupefied glances. Never did Hitomi imagine Van as anything but rude, inconsiderate, and perfectly healthy. And yet there he was on her own floor, half-dead.

"What should we do?" asked Yukari anxiously.

"We...we should bring him upstairs," replied Hitomi, faintly.

Her throat still tingled where Van's face had fallen against it. A strange, numbing sensation was spreading throughout Hitomi's body. This happened very suddenly, and she didn't understand why, but it made her feel light-headed. Something told her she was falling into a state of shock.

"Alright, I'll help you bring him up," said Yukari helpfully. "You lift his arms and I'll lift his...feet."

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the grimy state of his boots, but managed to think better of it.

"Alright, we move on the count of three. One... two... _three_."

Van swayed between them like a hammock as they lifted him up the stairs. Hitomi's grip on his arms kept slipping because of his wet shirt. She was still grateful that he chose to wear long sleeves that day, for her sake if not his own. Something about his bare skin trigged an eerie reaction in hers. It was like feeling the presence of something alarmingly foreign. Was Hitomi just imagining things?

"Hitomi, all of our rooms are full..." said Yukari uncertainly.

"Put him in yours, then."

"No!" she said squeamishly, and Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, he can stay in my room!" she said, exasperated.

"Hitomi, you _can't_!" exclaimed Yukari, looking scandalised.

Hitomi groaned impatiently.

"Obviously, I'll be staying over in your room!"

"Oh...yes, that makes sense," said Yukari, pacified.

"Let's hurry then, Yukari...my arms are hurting."

Without further ado, Van was hoisted onto Hitomi's bed. Yukari considerately removed his footwear before setting his legs down. Then both she and Hitomi collapsed onto the floor. This sheer exhaustion was confirmation that they were both horribly out of shape. It was several minutes before either of them had strength enough to talk again. This was bad news for Hitomi, who, without any further distractions, began to feel sick again.

"What do you think happened to him, Hitomi?" asked Yukari after a while. "He really looks dreadful right now."

"Mmm..." said Hitomi, rubbing her tingling neck uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should call a physician?" she wondered. "Do you think he'll be alright if we leave him like that?"

Hitomi attempted to shrug as the light-headedness grew worse.

"I bet we should call one, just to be safe," Yukari went on, not looking at Hitomi.

Hitomi felt a spasm in her abdomen and leaned back against the bed frame. Yukari casually did the same next to her. Had she turned to looked at her cousin, Yukari would have noticed that Hitomi's face had just turned white.

"I can't believe I had slept in so late this morning," Yukari said, regretfully. "I could have run and gotten one while you were bringing Van in..."

A small whimper escaped Hitomi's lips and Yukari finally took notice of her.

"Hitomi, are you alright? I've never seen you look so pale..." said Yukari.

Hitomi tried to answer. She tried to describe the terrifying affliction she felt, but without success. She got as far as opening her mouth before she blacked out completely and fell over in a dead faint.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A young boy stood alone in a rich green forest. A gentle sunlight fell upon him through the trees, casting spotted patterns on his face. A short distance away, a butterfly was resting against a tree trunk. Its wings were golden brown and they shone most beautifully, even in the shade.

Seized by an impulse, the boy reached out and seized the butterfly with his hand. When he brought his fist close to his face and opened it full of anticipation, all he saw was a trickle of sand in his palm. The boy was so eager to touch the butterfly that he had crushed it in his grasp. The boy was utterly heartbroken. There was not even a body left for him to mourn; a cruel wind came and swept its remains away.

Too stricken to even move, he stayed there frozen in place, hardly noticing the time that passed. Several seasons went by, and the young boy had grown into an adult. His entire body was covered in snow and ice – it was winter time – and still he had not moved from his spot of mourning. His lean figure remained hunched his outstretched palm, and his bereaved expression was unchanged.

Then, something miraculous happened. Another butterfly, infinitely more beautiful than the first, fluttered close to the now fully grown man. First, it landed in his raven black hair. Then, it flew down and landed on the tip of his nose. All his former sorrow was forgotten in an instant. With a cry of joy, the man eagerly snatched at the butterfly.

He was yet again too eager. The man's eyes brimmed with tears as he opened his murderously strong fist. He expected to see the crushed remains of the second butterfly. To his surprise, however, the butterfly had gone altogether. Instead, he held in his hand something heavy and wet – a bleeding human heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi awoke to a soothing murmur of voices.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

This was spoken by a deep male voice from somewhere nearby.

"Almost three hours, I think."

Another voice replied, also very close. It was softer than the first, melodic even.

"And you have no idea what brought this on?"

"None. We had just brought Van Fanel to this room when she suddenly fainted."

Hitomi stirred slightly. _Van Fanel_...she knew that name.

"I chose an inconvenient time to leave, it seems."

The voices stopped. Hitomi wondered if something happened. She tried to lift her eyelids, but they were too heavy.

"I think Hitomi is starting to come around."

"Yes."

Hitomi tried to open her eyes again. It was like shifting stone tablets. All she could manage was to move them a crack.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?"

Yukari knelt down by Hitomi's side. She was holding Hitomi's hand in both of her own. Her eyes were very red.

"Yukari? Why are you so pale?" muttered Hitomi.

"You look worse than I do, stupid," Yukari chided gently.

Amano stood behind Yukari and approached the bed cautiously. Both he and Yukari watched Hitomi with worried expressions. Hitomi wondered if there would ever be a time when she _didn't_ worry them. She was anxious to get out of bed, but the rest of her body weighed her down like an anchor. In her impatience, Hitomi adjusted her head on the pillow, noticing as she did so that it was very damp. So was her hair.

"Yukari, why is my pillow wet?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Yukari, flushing with embarrassment. "I forgot to change the pillow after Mr. Fanel left!"

"What do you mean...?" asked Hitomi as she looked around, bewildered. "Why was Van using my pillow?"

Yukari gave her a strange look.

"He fainted outside the inn, remember?" she said.

"No, I don't."

"You were the one who brought him in, Hitomi!" said Yukari incredulously. "But when we finally laid him here, you fell to the ground and wouldn't wake up_._"

Amano cleared his throat here. He sensed that Hitomi was disoriented, and couldn't handle conversation just yet. Yukari didn't take the hint, however, and kept talking.

"I couldn't lift you by myself, so I decided to set up a bed for you on the floor. You looked so uncomfortable! I left in a hurry to get some spare blankets. Of course, I had no idea where you kept them so I just grabbed the ones from my own room. Then the strangest thing happened, Hitomi! When I came back, the window was wide open and Van Fanel was gone!"

This was too much information for Hitomi. She sighed wearily and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" cried Yukari. "You're not going to faint, are you?"

"I think Ms. Kanzaki is just tired," said Amano patiently.

Hitomi nodded to confirm this, and Yukari calmed down.

"What in the world _happened_, though?" said Yukari incredulously. "It was strange enough to see Mr. Fanel, of all people, faint like that, but to have it pass onto Hitomi right afterwards... Mr. Fanel recovered much more quickly than you did, though. I wonder how he disappeared without my noticing?"

Yukari's voiced train of thought more or less echoed Hitomi's. Of course, Yukari soon moved on to other topics, continually chattering in the way she did best. It was a comforting sound to Hitomi. She soon fell back asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………

That night, the two girls managed to convince Amano to stay at the inn. The deciding factor seemed to be Yukari pointing out that they couldn't gossip about him if he was there. So it was Amano who volunteered to lock down the front entrance, while Hitomi and Yukari readied themselves for bed. Again, Yukari shared Hitomi's room, noting with approval that Hitomi wasted no time in changing her sheets.

"You're a natural-born innkeeper, Hitomi," she said.

"Thank you kindly," said Hitomi, curtseying dramatically.

Just then, something caught Hitomi's attention.

"Do you hear something downstairs, Yukari?" said Hitomi, motioning Yukari to be quiet.

It was a pair of muffled voices coming from downstairs. Curious, Hitomi left the room to investigate. Yukari, who had already changed into her nightgown, stayed behind. Hitomi soon realized that Amano was arguing with two men at the door. They stopped speaking as soon as they spotted Hitomi.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Hitomi.

She took one look at the men and her breath caught in her chest. The two men wore identical, blue-and-grey uniforms. These were the uniforms of the Astaurian military. Hitomi knew this because she had seen one other wear one before – Colonel Reagan.

"This is the owner of the inn, Ms. Kanzaki Hitomi," said Amano, when the two men didn't answer.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" said Hitomi.

"We have come for the Uchida girl," said the soldier, shortly.

Hitomi felt her heart race. She nervously clenched a hand behind her back. Amano watched her carefully, hiding his own apprehension as well.

"You mean Yukari?" asked Hitomi, with forced calm. "There must be some mistake. I haven't seen Yukari for several months."

The soldier whom she addressed glared at her.

"We are under orders to search this inn," he continued, ignoring her remark. "Move aside."

"I cannot allow you to disturb my guests," Hitomi said bravely.

The soldier to her left narrowed his eyes. He saw that Hitomi was lying – Colonel Reagan must already know that Yukari was hiding here.

"We are here to investigate," warned the first soldier. "Move _now_, or we will harm you."

His eyes ran up and down Hitomi's slight figure. He deftly adjusted each his gloves and flexed his fingers menacingly. Hitomi suddenly felt sick. Perhaps she would have cowered in place behind the door, had it not been for Amano.

"You have no warrant for investigation, sir," he interjected. "The army is forbidden from the capital city. At this moment you are _private citizens_. Leave _now_, or suffer the consequences."

One of the soldiers brusquely made to move past Amano, but Amano barred the doorway with his arm. For the first time, Hitomi noticed that Amano was quite formidably built. The two men were far from being out of shape, but Amano was taller and seemed rather more threatening. The soldiers seemed to think so, too.

"LEAVE NOW," said Amano forcefully.

With reluctant glares, the men slowly ambled away. Amano immediately shut the door and bolted it. Hitomi's heart was still pounding as Amano turned to her. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Ms. Kanzaki," he said gravely, "I think you owe me an explanation."

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Thanks to everyone for all the response for chapter 10. I wish I could respond to those anonymous reviews faster, but thanks nonetheless to lyn, Ali, the crushinator (best alias EVER), and Kaurin! :)

Aaah, and of course, thank you for the ever supportive Missing White Wings 15 for beta reading and being so full of awesome. :)

A good song for this chapter might be...Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung. Listen and read!


	12. Le Douzième: Mrs Colonel Reagan

One fateful day, Yukari had sat alone in the dining room of her birth home. This room was cold and musty, as it was only opened on first rate occasions. It was also dark, the only lighting being the little which shone from the adjoining kitchen. The latter characteristic was what tempted Yukari to the room, for it masked from general view the ill-fitted wedding gown.

Meanwhile, Yukari's parents and their servants were in a panic over 'preparatory tasks,' in other words polishing up the house for the potential appearance of guests. As a result, Yukari's confinement was accompanied by the constant pounding of feet running up and down the stairs. This pounding was, in fact, so constant that a trickle of dust fell from the ceiling, where the chandelier had loosely been screwed, and landed right in Yukari's hair. She tilted her head to the side in an attempt to lose the dust without touching her hair. Of course, it was useless; her hair was such a mess of extravagant twists and curls that any unsuspecting bits of debris would be trapped in there for good.

"Lord, help me! I can't find the fastenings for the veil!"

Even muffled as it was, her mother's voice was as piercing to her ears as ever. If only the dreaded ceremony might be delayed by something as trivial as a few hairpins.

"Where is Yukari? Is she ready yet?" said another voice.

Quietly, complacently, Yukari rose at this cue to appear before her parents. She initially sought refuge in the dining room to escape the frenzy of activity all around, but only then realized that her last memory of the house would be of the finest, yet most desolate and unused room of all. This worked well for Yukari – it would be easier to part from it.

The main foyer was warmly lit and polished-looking when Yukari stepped into it. It was unlike she had ever seen it before, and Yukari felt that it, too, had been forced to bear an unpleasant façade. She preferred the usual shabby, but cozy state of their rooms.

"Mother?" said Yukari. "I'm right here."

Mrs. Uchida scrambled down the stairs to the foyer, just in time to hear a single knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door promptly opened.

"Ah…how good of you to come in person, Colonel."

Mrs. Uchida's smile faltered as she spoke; she was put off that a groom should see his bride in her wedding gown before the ceremony. Yukari paid her mother no mind – she was trying to meet her new husband's gaze. His eyes flashed angrily as she caught his eye, and Yukari dropped her head immediately.

"Come," he said to her.

It might have been his air, or his demeanour, but something about the Colonel suggested that to question his word was absolutely forbidden. While Mrs. Uchida might have openly objected to his 

neglect of wedding superstitions, at that moment she was instantly silenced by his demand for her daughter.

A new tension fell upon them. For a moment, Yukari belonged to neither her parents, nor to a husband, but it was no pleasant sensation. She felt like a lone traveller, crossing a bridge of rope from one dangerous cliff to another. Colonel Reagan held out his hand for hers, and Yukari gave it. His fingers locked around hers, and nothing could have pried them loose. With that, the crossing was over; the transaction was complete. Later on, Yukari would decide that she had no choice but to marry Colonel Reagan. Yet, in that moment, she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow she had condemned herself of her own will.

Outside it was chilly and dark. The Colonel conducted his bride to the awaiting carriage, and Yukari dared not to look up at him again. He did not cease his pull as Yukari stumbled behind him, and continued to drag her along even as they went up the carriage doorsteps. Once the door closed behind her, Yukari leaned forward and glanced out of the window at her mother, who remained frozen in the doorway. They had scarcely exchanged 'goodbye's, and Yukari hadn't even seen her father.

As Yukari resumed her seat, she noticed Colonel Reagan eyeing her strangely. His eyes were narrowed, and scrutinizing. She shifted uncomfortably at this, wondering if it should upset him more to interrupt with conversation.

"There is filth in your hair," he said abruptly. "I will see you tonight only after you are rid of it. Until then you're not fit to be seen."

Yukari looked up in surprise.

"What of the ceremony?"

"The ceremony is now," he said shortly.

Yukari opened her mouth to speak again, but, like her mother, was silenced – she was seized by Colonel Reagan and struck.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Douzième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Mrs. Colonel Reagan_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Is your cousin still married to the Colonel, then?"

Hitomi answered Amano with a determined expression.

"Not as far as I am concerned," she said stubbornly.

"And what of the law?" asked Amano. "Have you no regards for the legality of their situation?"

"Not if it determines the legitimacy of a marriage by the careless agreement between the husband and a third party!"

Hitomi's cheeks were flushed with agitation. Amano, on the other hand, was irritatingly cool and collected.

"By 'third party,' do you mean to speak of her parents?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hitomi quietly. "They gave their consent as soon as they learned of his annual income and military status. Neither had thought to meet him themselves, let alone have Yukari do it."

"And so Mrs. Reagan has – yes, you heard correctly Ms. Kanzaki, your cousin is a _married woman_ – she simply ran away from her husband? With no thought for the consequences of this action?"

"Tell me, Mr. Susumu, just how pressing would the consequences of leaving an abusive husband be if _you_ were in her place?"

"Very," replied Amano seriously. "What did she expect? What husband _wouldn't_ go looking for her? You will be hard pressed to find support for her case, Ms. KanzakI!"

"Her _case_?" cried Hitomi, livid. "What case is there? Her marriage no longer exists and that's all there is to it! I can't believe we are having this discussion!"

"I am speaking from a legal perspective, Ms. Kanzaki! Your personal beliefs are irrelevant in a court of law!"

Amano was pacing around Hitomi now. There were deep creases in his brow, reminding Hitomi of how he appeared under the strain of Meiden's first threat. His was a difficult position; Hitomi saw the way he struggled between his own ideas of a proper marriage, and those drilled into his mind from his experience with Astaurian law. The problem was that Hitomi felt too frustrated to be more understanding with him.

"There has to be some way to help her, Mr. Susumu," she insisted. "I can't leave Yukari to fend for herself, trapped as she is!"

"No," said Amano quietly, "that is certainly not an option. I suppose there's no point in dwelling over what's already been done, either. But you must understand, Ms. Kanzaki, that there may never be a way for Ms. Uchida to completely break away from Colonel Reagan. This will injure her prospects in any society, quite possibly for the rest of her life."

"I know," replied Hitomi, "and Yukari must know it as well. You see, Mr. Susumu, Yukari may not have told me many details of her marriage experience, but I do know that she is not a foolish person. She must have considered the consequences of her actions many times more than you or I, and yet she still left the Colonel. Isn't it possible that her life with him was so terrible that even the life of an outcast, however difficult, might have been preferable?"

Amano said nothing, but his eyes had already given in. The argument was over, and there was a mutual feeling of wariness for yet another threat imposing on all of their lives. The list was mounting quickly, and it was everything Hitomi could do to keep from panicking. At least, in this case, she was withstanding difficulties to protect someone else. Now Hitomi would have a living, very real purpose for struggling on.

By then, it had grown very late, and the two decided to retire for the night. Hitomi went upstairs to her room to find Yukari, while Amano locked up the front door. She hoped that Yukari had not overheard too much, lest she be discouraged by Amano's scepticism. When Hitomi was level with her bedroom door, however, she saw no light emerging from the gaps around it. With a grateful sigh, Hitomi guessed that Yukari was already asleep. She opened the door with care, not wanting to wake Yukari, and went inside.

A sudden breeze swept Hitomi's face and through her nightdress, sending chills down her spine. Everything was dark; the candle that Hitomi had left by the bed had been snuffed out for some time. It took a moment for her eyes to accustom to the shadows, as well as her ears to the ominous silence. When all this happened, however, Hitomi realized that the window had been pried open, and the bed was an empty, dishevelled mess – Yukari was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Lord Van? Where are you going?"

There was no need to have spoken; Van was perfectly aware of being watched as he made to leave the house. Merle was no fool either, but she hated how Van never said 'goodbye'. This time, Van gave her a short nod before briskly stepping out into the night. Hardly a satisfactory response, but it would have to do.

The streets were quiet that night, and in more ways than one. Having just completed a mission, Van was out on a general surveillance mission, of sorts. Of course, he didn't really need to leave the house. Van could have noticed a spiritual presence anywhere in Palas, all the while sitting in the comfort of his own room. He had an ulterior motive, however, and planned to pass the Rialto Inn towards the end of his route. Why he felt the need to visit, Van could not consciously explain. Merle was certainly upset by his leaving so soon and with so little rest, but thinking of the inn, or _her_, brought about an uneasiness that he wanted to investigate right away.

Van didn't waste too much time looking around. All was as he expected: silent and unmoving. Now and then, he passed a point that he might normally look further into, but that night he was feeling particularly dismissive.

The inn looked dark inside but for a single window on the first floor. A quick glance told him that within it, Susumu Amano was sorting through papers, writing letters at a furious pace. Van vaguely wondered at the reason for Amano's distress, but did not dwell upon it.

His interest heightened when he noticed that a bedroom window upstairs had been left open. Van moved toward the inn, wondering whether he should alert its owner of the open window, or venture to close it himself. He quickly decided on the first. Such would be his reasoning for approaching the entrance with a raised first – humanitarian concern.

Van knocked on the door three times. It was answered by Amano, who wore an expression that was meant to be intimidating.

"Perhaps I woke you?" said Van politely, though there was no trace of actual concern in his voice.

"You did not," replied Amano, stiffly. "Was there something you wanted?"

"To speak to your employer, if possible."

"Which one?"

"The only one with whom I am acquainted, obviously."

Amano's eyes flashed with anger.

"It is not my business to know who is unfortunate enough to have made your acquaintance," he snapped.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Van, dryly, "as I would like to speak to her without your supervision."

Amano glared at Van and balled his fists defensively.

"Ms. Kanzaki is by this time asleep, and in all honesty would do well without your untimely—"

"Ms. Susumu! Yukari's gone! I can't find her anywhere!"

Hitomi suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. She hastened down them as quietly as she could, oblivious to what she had interrupted.

"Gone? You're sure?" said Amano, worried.

"Yes, I..."

Hitomi faltered as she caught sight of Van. She looked to Amano, and then back to Van, wondering if she was seeing things.

"Van? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Amano answered first.

"He says he wants to speak with you, but—"

"I can come another time," said Van, abruptly. "I see you have a more pressing concern at present."

Amano looked at Van disbelievingly, annoyed at how obliging Van became in Hitomi's presence. Hitomi was still confused, and Van leaving so soon did not explain anything. Preoccupied though she was, she had scarcely forgotten about their last encounter.

"Van, wait!" said Hitomi, as Van already started walking. "Wait, please! I want to speak with you as well."

Van turned and looked at her carefully.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hitomi, firmly.

She beckoned him inside, and locked the front door behind them. Amano did not looked pleased with the extended invitation to Van, but the urgency of Yukari's disappearance helped fuel his self-control.

"When did you see her last?" Amano asked, once they were in the lounge.

"She was with me in my room when the soldiers came by," explained Hitomi.

Van looked up sharply.

"There were soldiers here?"

"Yes," replied Amano grimly, "Sent by Colonel Reagan, no doubt."

Hitomi glanced at Van, wondering what had piqued his interest. His face gave away nothing, however.

"Ms. Kanzaki," said Amano, "Is there any way to exit this building without using the front door?"

"The window was open just now," she suggested. "It would be difficult to break through it from the outside, but if Yukari climbed out of her own accord..."

Hitomi and Amano exchanged nervous glances – did Yukari overhear their conversation after all? There was an uncomfortable pause that followed, during which Van kept his eyes on the floor.

"Why would Yukari run away?"

It was a question asked as if for the second time. Hitomi had answered it for herself, but did not like her response, and sought from Amano a better one. Amano's thoughts, however, seemed to mirror her own. She could have been compelled to leave by fear of rejection or criticism, guilt of imposition, and all manners of things unpleasant. Luckily it was at this moment that Van chose to speak.

"If your cousin has run away on her own, she can't have gone far," he said to Hitomi. "Let me look for her – I know the city well. I'll come back once I find her, or some information that might help."

It was more than what Hitomi would have asked of him, and she felt uneasy imposing on him like that. Before she could protest, however, Van had disappeared from the room. Amano looked equally confounded, as though he had barely seen Van going, himself. When he came back to his senses, Amano turned to look seriously at Hitomi.

"Ms. Kanzaki, I don't think we can afford to get someone involved who is so unconnected with us..."

"I'm not sure either, Mr. Susumu," Hitomi replied, "but Van helped Yukari on the night she appeared at the inn, and hasn't given me any reason to doubt him yet."

"That's exactly it," said Amano, "Why does this man continually appear to render you some service or other? It's suspicious, Ms. Kanzaki, and I don't like it."

Hitomi didn't answer. She understood his doubts well enough, but it was hard to decide clearly on anything with everything coming her way in confusing fragments. As it was, she felt indisposed to worry about anything but Yukari's safety.

It was well past dawn before Van returned at all. Hitomi and Amano were still in the sitting room waiting, the former fallen asleep on the couch, and the latter sitting next to her, close to doing the same. A small tap sounded on the glass by the couch, and Amano jerked awake. When he saw Van looking sullenly at him through the window, Amano gently nudged Hitomi and went to open the door.

"Your cousin is no longer in Palas," said Van, at once. "I saw her in company of a group of soldiers, one of which is likely your Colonel Reagan."

"Did you see which way they were headed?"

Van shrugged.

"They took off in a military ship, and I dared not ask for the whereabouts."

"No, that would have put you under great suspicion and danger," agreed Hitomi. "Where would they most likely be going, I wonder?"

"To the Colonel's settlement, probably," suggested Van. "If that isn't their immediate destination, it's a good place for you to start. Considering his rank, he cannot be absent from his station for long."

"How do you know all this?" said Amano sharply.

Van ignored him.

"What will you do now?" Van said to Hitomi.

Hitomi paused to reflect at the odds greatly against her favour. Her resources were limited; she had virtually no connections as it was. As well, she had no idea how to retrieve Yukari from Colonel Reagan's hold, even if they did find her. There was also much time to be lost in looking for Yukari – time that might be spent running her business. She looked up at Amano, whose grave countenance seemed to express the futility of chasing Yukari. Then she looked at Van, who was watching her face carefully.

"I will go after her," said Hitomi at last. "I have to. She's...well, she's family, and if none of her other relations will intervene on her disastrous marriage, then I will."

"Ms. Kanzaki, are you certain?" said Amano apprehensively.

"Yes. I will have to close the inn for the time being," said Hitomi matter-of-factly, "Mr. Susumu, if I may ask of you one favour, may I trust you with guarding my claims to this property while I'm gone? I'd very much appreciate it. We can discuss the details later. Van? What did you want to speak to me about?"

Van looked startled for a moment. It seemed that Hitomi's sudden moment of clarity had taken him unawares. He rallied his wits quickly enough, however.

"It's private," answered Van, looking pointedly at Amano.

Both harassed and sleep deprived at this point, Amano barely suppressed his scowl as Hitomi asked him to leave the room. When the door shut behind him, Hitomi turned back to Van.

"Thank you for helping me, again," she said. "I suppose this puts us back on uneven grounds, doesn't it?"

"I never meant to be your creditor, Hitomi," replied Van.

"What did you mean to be, then?"

Hitomi surprised herself with her boldness. It was hard to believe she could feel at all confident or self-assured in front of Van, whose striking remarks and piercing eyes so easily exposed her less noble characteristics. As if that were not encouraging enough, Van looked taken aback by this attitude as well.

"Specifically, I meant for nothing," he said. "If I rendered you a service, it was only because I saw no harm invoked by my doing it."

"In other words, you did what you thought was right."

Van said nothing. Instead, he stared at her coolly, with a look meant to disdainfully reject the compliment.

"Well, whatever your reasoning was, I appreciate it nonetheless," said Hitomi calmly.

Again, no reply.

"What was the private matter you wanted to discuss, anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

It was the most frank reply he could give. Such straightforwardness confused Hitomi, as opposed to manipulation and deceit, both of which she was fairly apt at countering.

"Are you feeling alright now?" she asked, timidly referring to his fainting episode. "I'm surprised to see you back here so soon."

"What are you talking about?"

Van spoke sharply, and gave her a look of deep suspicion. Hitomi was taken aback.

"Earlier today...when you lost consciousness just outside the inn," she stammered, all courage vanishing under his glare. "Yukari and I brought you inside, but then you vanished somehow. You...don't remember?"

"No," he said shortly.

His reaction was cool enough, but his face looked a strange ensemble of mortification and aggression. All the blood had gone from it, and in his red eyes was such an angry gleam that they might have been flames.

"Van, is everything alright...?"

Without thinking, she reached out to put her hand on Van's shoulder. This was a mistake. He emphatically flinched away, and when Hitomi looked back at his face, he looked angrier than ever.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried.

"I'm – I'm s..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Alarmed, Hitomi backed away from him at once. Van was shaking with fury. His hands were balled into fists and he had crouched forward, as if ready to attack her.

"Don't you _ever_..." he said forcefully. "Do you have any idea...?!"

He broke off in spite of his temper – he was too livid to speak.

"Van, I'm sorry..."

Hitomi didn't know what to do. She had never seen Van look so dangerous before. And if he made too much noise, Amano might come to investigate, and that might only agitate him more...

"Van, please..."

He then seemed to remember himself. With a tremendous effort, Van drew a shuddering breath and calmed down. When he reopened his eyes, the fires had gone out. He looked again at Hitomi with quite a sobered expression.

"I hadn't meant to overreact like that," he said quietly. "It's just that...I'm very particular about my personal boundaries. Please understand."

Hitomi tried hard to fight back her tears. She was still thoroughly shaken. All she could do in reply was to nod mutely. Van cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You said that you saw me earlier today? That's strange. I don't recall any of it."

It was Hitomi's turn to remain silent.

"I'm sorry for confusing you like this," he went on. "The truth is that I happened to be going past your inn when I saw an open window on the second floor. I wanted to warn you about it, but apparently that's unnecessary."

She heard him speaking, but didn't understand the words. A sudden realization had come over Hitomi: one that had to do with a recent breach of Van's so-called boundaries.

"Van, you said something to me today..." Hitomi said nervously, wishing that Amano would come inside soon. "I just realized that what you said was the same...earlier today. I didn't realize then...I was only trying to help..."

It was ridiculous. Why was she so afraid? She had touched him out of necessity, hadn't she? How many times had Van grabbed her by the wrist before? Hitomi reflexively glanced at his hands – they were gloved, as always. Then it occurred to her that maybe what he avoided was direct contact against his skin. Across the room, Van seemed to follow a similar train of thought. His eyes narrowed slightly, though no trace of his former anger showed.

"You brought me inside the inn, correct?" he asked.

Hitomi swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"Both you and your cousin?"

"Yukari did help, yes."

"Did either of you...touch my bare skin?"

She suddenly became very aware of her neck, especially the part against which Van's face had fallen.

"I...yes, I believe I did," she said, determinedly looking away. "Van, I'm so sorry."

Van sighed. He seemed to be shaking his head at himself.

"No, I'd be lying if I hadn't suspected..."

He sounded forlorn. This surprised Hitomi enough to look up at him again. He looked deeply troubled. And what was that new look he gave her? Was it pity?

"I am the one who should be apologising Hitomi," he said seriously. "In my carelessness, you might... I am extremely sorry."

"I don't understand," said Hitomi, frowning. "Why...?"

Van couldn't meet her large, probing eyes. He instead concentrated on the wooden tiles of the floor. For several minutes, he didn't move.

"I will help you rescue your cousin," Van said suddenly, snapping out of his brief trance. "It is too dangerous to go alone. Let me come with you, and I might be of some help."

"No, Van, you have helped me too much already," said Hitomi at once. "Even if I succeed, there will likely be serious repercussions for those connected with me!"

"I've dealt with worse," he said simply.

"That's hardly a good reason..."

"I also think it's ridiculous beyond words that you thought you could accomplish this without help," he added, in his usual sarcastic tones. "Really, Hitomi, it just makes more sense."

It was difficult to think clearly about it when he asked her so unexpectedly. Hitomi knew that Van was, on most points, right. She didn't know the first thing about travelling, let alone doing so in secret. Hitomi had never tracked the location of a military base, nor had experience in fighting her way out of danger. She would be much better off in his company and in his protection. Yet, she still had her reservations.

It was the very question that Amano had put to her before – why _did_ Van help her to the extent that he did? What was this mysterious wrongdoing he'd done to Hitomi for which he felt so obliged to compensate?

"Thank you for your offer, Van," Hitomi replied at last, "but I cannot accept it. This is an extremely personal matter for both myself and Yukari, and I will not involve someone of whom I have barely made an acquaintance. What's more, I don't understand you at all. You saved my life and continue to offer your extensive services, though you scorn my character. You take unexpected actions without explaining yourself, and, even if your deeds ultimately amount to some good, I know so little of your motives that I cannot tell if goodness is the result that you originally sought. How do I know if I can truly rely on you? And, with all these doubts in mind, how can I possibly ask of you a service greater and more time-consuming than anything I have asked of you so far? I suggest that we part ways now, so that it does not matter whether or not we can trust each other. I respect your right to have your reservations and secrets from me, and I exert my own right to do the same."

Half of Hitomi's mind screamed at her to take back her words. She could not do this, of course, without looking indecisive and foolish. Van looked put out and very confused. After her speech, however, he insisted no further to help her, and left the inn without delay. He still looked uncertain as he exited the front door, and he stopped to glance back once before continuing on his way. Hitomi was sure that Van had not been offended, but she still felt guilty because his desire to help seemed sincere.

"It's for the best," she told herself resolutely. "I will do my own bidding without help. I will find my own way to help Yukari."

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Sorry for the delay, all. I've run into some writers' block, which, as many of you may know, totally sucks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 10! They really cheered me up and kept me writing. My usual thanks go to Missing White Wings 15 for all her support and great feedback. :) Also, to those reviewers I couldn't reply to, (Ali & Catherine) thanks so much! And those of you who are following on story alerts and such, thanks for sticking around as well!


	13. Le Treizième: The First Sighting

Notice to Lord F— - Sadar, Astauria

Approval from H. R. H. granted for the use of the region's designated military personnel, effective immediately. Detailed instructions sent to Col. R— O—. Send bi-monthly reports on all activity.

Message approved by H. —, High Commissioner - Palas, Astauria

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Treizième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_The First Sighting_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"How did you get this?" asked Hitomi quietly.

She held up the torn paper up to the candlelight, fascinated by the perfect image of the Astaurian Coat of Arms stamped beneath the High Commissioner's loopy signature. From the other side of Hitomi's desk, the mole man grinned at her mischievously.

"I dug a hole in the ground one day, on a fancy. Upon returning to it the next day I found—among a few other things—this note, which was carelessly left behind. I thought you might like it, so here it is."

"Convenient," said Hitomi darkly.

"Well, I thought so," replied the mole man, indifferently.

"Of those 'other things' that were found in this hole, were there perhaps any _people_?"

The mole man grinned again.

"Perhaps. I hardly remember, little lady."

Hitomi slumped back against her chair with unease. She glanced at the door of the lounge, wondering whether Amano could hear their conversation. It wouldn't be difficult, if he wanted to. In the three days since Hitomi had closed the inn, it had become a cavity of silence. The smallest noise was clearly audible from all corners of the building, and, in her desire to hear some noise, every movement was given undue importance.

Right on cue, a (relatively) loud creak sounded from the foyer: Amano must have taken to pacing the floor.

Part of Hitomi wanted Amano to eavesdrop. This was the ever-present coward within herself whose yearn for more security never ceased – if her dealings with the mole man went badly, Amano would be more available to help. This would never do, of course; Amano must not be implicated in her plan.

Still, Hitomi hated the idea of Amano feeling excluded or unappreciated. Amano said little when Hitomi had brought the mole man to the inn, and only maintained a grim countenance. Being unable to understand Hitomi's intuitive decisions, he had taken, against his inclinations, to passively observing what she did. This was all felt with the acuteness of torture. It pained Hitomi not to confide in him, to open her mind to his clever observations and suggestions, but she could see no other way of operating without imposing on him.

"Ahem," coughed the mole man significantly.

Hitomi forced herself to focus on the present.

"Tell me, what does 'H. R. H.' mean?" she asked composedly, as if her mind hadn't wandered at all.

"It's an acronym for 'His Royal Highness,'" replied the mole man, sounding bored. "They must think they're being clever."

"And can we be sure that 'Col. R— O—' stands for Colonel Reagan Ohara?"

"We will never be _sure_, but yours is a good chance," he said.

"The person to whom the letter is addressed...this 'Lord F—'...I think I might know him," said Hitomi, frowning in thought.

A short pause ensued in which Hitomi reread the notice several times. She must not miss a single bit of information in this rare opportunity of intercepting a message from the King himself.

"What is happening in Sadar that requires _military intervention_?" asked Hitomi at length. "It must be very serious."

"Who knows?" said the mole man. "It could be a response to all those demon attacks."

"The attacks up north would warrant _inquiry_, yes," said Hitomi thoughtfully, "but surely a military response is going too far? If anything, the disturbances must increase with all those soldiers disrupting the civilians."

"I can only offer you my humble speculations, Miss."

"Anyway," said Hitomi, shaking her head dismissively, "this letter indicates that Colonel Reagan's regiment is stationed in Sadar, am I right?"

"They're more likely in some remote area near the city."

Hitomi sighed.

"That could be anywhere," she complained.

"Indeed," said the mole man indifferently. "Too bad for your cousin."

That hit a nerve – Hitomi recalled her initiative.

"Well, it's as good a start as any," she announced, rising from her seat. "Let's go to Sadar, then. If we don't find the regiment in the city, we can at least try to gather some information."

"What's this – am I going as well?"

"Yes, of course," she said briskly. "You're my informant, and if something goes wrong, I want you to take responsibility."

"How convincing," he grumbled. "That reminds me – how am I being paid?"

"Pardon?"

"My _payment_," he insisted. "Surely you didn't think this was volunteer work?"

"You haven't finished your job yet," Hitomi corrected him, "and I will certainly _not_ pay for a service that is only half finished."

"You wanted information on Colonel Reagan, did you not?" he cried. "Not half the thieves in Palas combined could have got hold of such a valuable note!"

"Your information is incomplete."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm tired of this discussion," concluded Hitomi. "We should leave for Sadar tomorrow, at first light."

……………………………………………………………………………………

The dark haired boy sat crouched against the base of a ruined tower and wept bitterly, whispering:

"_My fault... all my fault.._."

He pressed his face into his knees, both hands on the back of his head—a heart wrenching image of shame. What agony he felt! Hitomi could feel it, too, even though she watched him from a great distance. His little shoulders convulsed with each sob, perfectly alone in his despair.

"_Just like the others... all my fault..._"

Or _was_ he alone?

A small patch of grass appeared beneath his bare feet. With amazement, Hitomi saw each individual blade lengthen upwards, slowly, but at an unnatural rate which allowed its growth to be fully visible. The blades of grass entwined themselves intimately around the boy's ankles first, and then they continued their course outwards, forming a kind of arm that was level with the boy's head. This arm extended towards its friend's hidden face unhesitatingly, yet with a tenderness developed through years of the constant caring and devotion of this singular person. Five thin, green fingers slipped through the boy's arms and proceeded to wipe the tears from his face.

"_My fault..._"

Then, the grass spoke.

_Why did you come here?_

The boy did not answer, though he ceased his crying.

_Why did you cut me out? What have you done?_

Grudgingly, the boy lifted his head. His eyes were red—could it have been from the crying, or were those scarlet tones a natural colouring? Hitomi couldn't tell. They did seem to glow with an unusual energy, but Hitomi didn't understand what it meant. She continued to watch him with captivated interest.

_Answer me. You are no feeble being._

Just then, with an expression at once spiteful and full of childish temper, the boy answered his guardian in a clearer tone:

"_Leave me_."

Hitomi heard this answer with some surprise—no high-pitched, childlike voice issued from his mouth. Instead, she heard him speak with the deep, rough tones of a grown man. Not only that, this man spoke with a tone of fierce command. It was a disturbing spectacle.

"_LEAVE ME,_" he warned again.

Hitomi began to wonder at this daring species of plant which dared to test this boy or man's fury. Instead of words of comfort, it offered only harsh scrutiny. Like the boy himself, its soft and harmless exterior was no indicator of the spirit within.

Suddenly, the grass exploded away from the boy; for a moment, it writhed away from him in several agonized clusters. In the next moment, the grass stretched upward to incredible lengths and grouped together to form one giant, twisting column. It engulfed the boy's whole body in one sudden, strangling motion. Hitomi bore witness to all this with horror. Without thinking, she cried out:

"STOP!"

Everything halted at once. Hitomi had not expected that. A tense silence filled the air; the presence of an intruder was detected.

For a single moment, the great mass of plant had frozen in its murderous stance. Then, it withered away into dust. Behind it, the looming tower, too, faded into nothingness. Time had frozen all in its alarm, and now, mortified by the disturbance, dissolved these substances from existence. All that remained was the boy, dark-haired and suddenly as tall as Hitomi. He stared at her with pure hatred.

"Kanzaki Hitomi," said a cold, high-pitched, disembodied voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………

In the middle of the night, Hitomi jerked awake, feeling an acute pain against her neck. Her small frame was seized with terror, and at first she dared not move. She let a few moments of silence pass, to ensure that she was alone in the darkness of her room. When thus reassured, she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position.

Hitomi was sore all over—especially the exterior of her throat, which felt as if someone had pressed a hot coal against it. Trying to ignore this, she pulled her covers away, only to realize that she was drenched in cold sweat.

Hitomi rose from her bed with a growing sense of dread. _Why was she so frightened?_ She thought about it for a moment, but immediately shook herself for being so silly. Calmly, steadily, Hitomi began to wash and dress.

It was a dream of no consequence, and she had better not pay too much attention to it—this was what her reason had told her. And yet, not all the logic in the world would have comforted her. Hitomi knew she would find no further rest that night, because, for the second time in her dreams, Hitomi had heard the icy voice of Lord Faunus.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Be _careful_, Ms. Kanzaki."

"You too, Mr. Susumu," said Hitomi. "Here take this – it contains instructions on how to retrieve the funds that we discussed."

"I am sure I will not need it," said Amano stubbornly.

"Well, it is yours to use in whatever way suits you," said Hitomi. "I refuse to claim any more of it."

"Millerna Varene intended that money for _you_, Ms. Kanzaki," he insisted. "I feel uneasy about using it for myself."

Hitomi gave Amano a half-smile. She held her hand out to him amiably, and he held it tightly.

"I have written to Dryden, and he extends his services to you should ever you need them," she said, half-stepping into the carriage. "Farewell."

Amano gallantly kissed her hand before nodding curtly to the driver, the mole man, and waving them both off. Once out of sight of the inn, Hitomi poked her head out of the carriage window.

"How far can we take this carriage without anyone noticing?" she asked, but the mole man furiously waved at her to be quiet, as he was high on alert for eavesdroppers.

The carriage-ride was short, as it was only needed to reach the harbour, Rampant Port. Once there, the mole man quickly parked the carriage next to a row of similar vehicles. He then motioned for Hitomi to follow him to the nearest airship, which they boarded without trouble.

So far, everything had gone smoothly and Hitomi was growing quite confident. At this rate, it seemed that they would find Colonel Reagan's regiment in no time. This attitude did not sit well with the mole man, who, in a moment of paranoia, thought he recognised one of the passengers and believed they were being followed. No sooner than when the mole man pointed this out, however, did the passenger in question mysteriously vanish. Hitomi's confidence in their journey similarly disappeared, but that was due to the instability of her guide.

"I know I've seen him before," grumbled the mole man in ill-humour. "And if I haven't, I certainly recognized that look he was giving us. Best watch your purse tonight, little lady."

"I'll be doing so whether or not we're being followed," said Hitomi, looking at him pointedly.

Just then, a chorus of commands were heard from the crew, announcing that the ship was about to take off. Soon enough, Hitomi felt the tremors of the energist within the ship's engine. Passengers were shepherded into their respective cabins, and reminded to keep out of the way of the crew. The ground swayed a little, trembling all the time, and the take off was very gradual. It wasn't until Hitomi peered through the window of their cabin that she realized they were airborne.

"Is this the little lady's first time on an airship?" asked the mole man, as she resumed her seat on a small stool.

"You ought to know that it is not," replied Hitomi. "You were the very coachman who met me at Rampant Port when I first came to Palas."

"Ah yes, of course. Where did you come from before that?"

"A small village up north near the Frontier Zone Mountains," she said.

"One of the many," remarked the mole man, nodding. "Did you move to Palas to escape the demon threat?"

"No," replied Hitomi, frowning. "I had never heard of it until I came to Palas, actually. I had written to my mother about it once, but we dismissed the rumours as superstition."

"Ah, a pity," he said, with a dramatic sigh.

"Why is that?" asked Hitomi defensively. "You don't really think they're true?"

The mole man would not expand on the subject, however, and Hitomi didn't keep him company for long after that. Eventually, she left to take a walk around.

The ship was a small trading vessel with a pentagonal infrastructure. Passengers were prohibited from the cargo bay and the controls room, where the steering took place, but were otherwise free to explore the ship at their leisure. At first, Hitomi sought the galley for some water, but she soon got lost. It was an embarrassing predicament, as the ship was so small, and this kept her from asking for directions.

After wandering for some time, Hitomi found herself in the open air of a small, private deck. She leaned casually against the protective railing, taking comfort in the strong wind that tugged at her hair and dress. Directly below the ship was a downsized, aerial view of Palas. It pleased Hitomi how she could still recognize parts of it at that distance. With rising enthusiasm, she ran to the other side of the deck, where the northeast Chatal Mountains were visible, and gazed at them with a childlike eagerness.

"A spectacular view, isn't it?"

Hitomi jumped at the proximity of the voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to intrude..."

Then, Hitomi recognized the speaker.

She was an elegantly dressed woman, with long blond hair and delicate facial features. Her rich garments were instantly familiar, but Hitomi still had to look twice to before she properly identified the woman as Millerna Varene.

The former Astaurian princess looked, at best, like a disturbingly skeletal version of her former self. Her face was startlingly thin; her once rosy complexion had turned sickly pale; her golden hair was frayed and unkempt. The only thing unchanged was her royal blue eyes, which sparkled with the same youthful energy as always, but everything else had undergone a dramatic change.

"Ms. Kanzaki Hitomi, wasn't it?" prompted Millerna. "Don't apologize. This space is not mine, so you ought to be excusing _me_. It's nice to see you again. How is your inn?"

"It's doing well, thank you," Hitomi lied. "How is your Ladyship?"

"Millerna, please," she corrected. "I have been very ill since we last met, as you can see. Luckily, I consulted a physician just in time, and am well on my way to recovery—or so I'm told."

"I see," replied Hitomi, "and what brings you on this ship, M-Millerna?"

At this stutter, Millerna laughed. It was kindly meant, but done a little condescendingly – as one can't help but laugh at a child stumbling, or the unrestrained snore of an adult.

"I am paying a visit to an old acquaintance in Sadar," Millerna continued. "And you, Hitomi?"

She put a marked emphasis on her first name, but Hitomi ignored it.

"I also have some business in Sadar," she replied simply.

"I see."

They stood there together for some moments and fell into silence. Part of Hitomi wanted to ask what Millerna thought of the supposed demon threat. She wasn't sure if such a question might seem too forward, given the brevity of their acquaintance, but Hitomi longed for some insight into the issue. She lost her chance, however, when Millerna's attention was caught by something in the sky.

"Hitomi," she said suddenly. "Do you see that?"

Millerna was looking to the ship's rear in the direction of the Chatal Mountains. Hitomi, who had a sharp eye, instantly saw what she meant. Hovering above one of the mountains was a crooked, dark line. It might have been a jagged, grey cloud if the rest of the sky wasn't perfectly clear. Upon closer inspection, they realized that the 'line' was in fact a cluster of tiny, dark spots. They were moving very quickly.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked absently.

Neither of them took their eyes off the shadow-like object for an instant. It passed over the mountain and began to descend down towards the city, taking the shape of a large arrowhead. Halfway down, it suddenly dispersed into a hundred parts and vanished. The shadow had gone as mysteriously as it had come.

Hitomi and Millerna stood struck. They both searched the scene carefully, but saw no trace of the darkness left. When it was clear that the shadow was gone, Millerna turned to Hitomi with a grave expression on her face.

"Hitomi," she said quietly, "have you heard of the controversy surrounding demon-hunting?"

This surprised Hitomi, since it was the very question lingering in her mind moments before.

"I have," replied Hitomi. "Why do you ask?"

Millerna turned her face to the side, frowning in thought. She was debating how much she ought to tell Hitomi – or so Hitomi deduced from the searching looks that Millerna gave her now and then. At length, Millerna spoke again.

"I don't know much about the practise itself – there are few who do – but what I _do_ know is that the preconceptions about it in Palas are the worst."

"What do you mean?" asked Hitomi.

"Well, most city-dwellers have fallen under the belief that 'demons' are more or less living things with supernatural powers. Within this belief emerged another assumption that these powers can be _stolen_, so to speak, if the demon in question is slain or defeated."

"I have heard something to that effect," agreed Hitomi.

"I must advise you, then, to put it out of your head," said Millerna, sternly. "It is all myth. I once encountered a wolf clan living in the outskirts of Fanelia itself, who have told me otherwise."

"Fanelia?" echoed Hitomi. "I have never heard of it."

"It was a small country of ancient origin, destroyed a few years ago," said Millerna, solemnly. "Supposedly it was once the centre of a great empire, and, although Fanelia diminished with time, it survived the longest because of its extensive knowledge of the spiritual realm. Now, the wolf clan that I encountered lived on the frontier of this country, in a village called Arzas. I learned a great deal from those wolf men. Looking back, I wonder why they didn't kill me for fear of leaking their country's secrets."

Yet again, Millerna surprised Hitomi with her experience and history. Who would have thought that such a refined-looking woman would engage in the company of wolves that might kill her at any instant?

"Over the years, I have forgotten much of what I was told," continued Millerna, "but I do remember this: the only way for a demon – or _spirit_, rather – to enter our world is to be summoned forth by a human."

Here, Millerna paused and looked at Hitomi expectantly.

"I don't understand," said Hitomi. "Why is that important?"

But Millerna only shook her head at herself, saying that she had said too much. She excused herself and quickly took her leave, before Hitomi could say another word. Hitomi was left to stand on the balcony, windswept and dry-eyed, thinking deeply about what had just passed.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hi everyone, thanks for reading chapter 13! I apologize for this latest lapse between chapters, and I really appreciate everyone keeping up with this story this far. School is a pretty big impediment right now, but I've still been able to write fragments of chapters between major assignments. After all, it keeps me happy.

Special thanks to Missing White Wings 15 for beta reading as usual, and to Catherine and abbys for the reviews that I couldn't reply to. :) To the other wonderful reviewers and readers following story alerts - love, love, love!


	14. Le Quatorzième: The Governor of Sadar

At first, Sadar struck Hitomi as merely a smaller version of Palas. She had just exited the docking station with the mole man and could see the hazy outline of its cramped buildings and houses at a distance. Only when she paid more attention did she perceive any great difference.

"Here we are, little lady," the mole man announced. "Welcome to the fashion capital of Astauria! Or so they _say_...heh heh!"

Like Palas, Sadar had been built near the base of a mountain chain, but the latter did not possess the same military advantages. The mountains here were smaller, shielding only one side of the city. They were also covered in a lush forestry far less threatening than the jagged, bare cliffs of the Chatal Mountains. Hitomi squinted to inspect the city more closely, but there was a great deal of fog obscuring her vision.

"It's much colder here than in Palas," she remarked, drawing her shawl more closely around her shoulders.

"It must be the mountain air," replied the mole man. "Much better than that salty ocean stink, eh?"

Hitomi didn't agree, though. Her father had taken her through the Frontier Zone's mountains many times. She had long learned to enjoy the crisp, clean air unique to such regions. Perhaps it was experience that guided her, but somehow Hitomi knew that Sadar was different. There was not a single breeze here. All was unnaturally still, the air stale and heavy on her skin.

Strangest of all, however, was the distinct chill that lay beneath the humidity. It was subtle but unpleasantly lingering. It crept its way into the docked ships, through their feeble garments, and settled into their very bones with disturbing quickness. Not only that, but the chill had come on so gradually that none but Hitomi seemed to have noticed how unnatural, how almost frightening it was. She suddenly longed to be indoors next to a blazing fireplace.

A thunder of cartwheels snapped Hitomi out of her reverie. At least ten coaches were coming their way at top speed. No doubt the arrival of an airship meant excellent business for the coachmen.

Hitomi stood closest to the coaches and was first to hail one. As the mole man stumbled into theirs he was still comparing the weather in Sadar to Palas. Hitomi silenced him with a look.

"There's no time to waste," she said seriously. "We are _not_ here for a change of weather."

She spoke more to herself than to the mole man.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Quatorzième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_The Governor of Sadar_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Elsewhere, Millerna Varene stepped out of the coach and onto the cold, damp pavement. She approached a large grey house of medieval design, gloomily enclosed within a fog-filled court.

The iron gates were left open.

The footman, rather than assist with her belongings, dropped the bags on the ground and immediately took off with the driver. Their payment was forgotten.

This was an ill omen. It confirmed, in part, that which she had long suspected and dreaded of Sadar. The usual signs were there—the fog, the instinctive fear of the outdoors, the chill. Millerna was grieved by this, as this was the city that she once considered her second home. She took a deep, shuddering breath and approached the mansion.

She stopped before a tall single-door entrance, which had the facade of a pillar on each side. She tentatively reached for the knocker. The door swung open before she could touch it, and Millerna suddenly faced a surly-looking manservant who had been awaiting her arrival.

"I bid you welcome, Your Highness."

As he spoke, Millerna noticed how his eyes flickered anxiously to and from her face, watching her reaction. He meant to be disrespectful, possibly through the orders of his master, by his use of a most inappropriate title. But to Millerna, who suffered unfathomable degrees of harassment after her abdication, this was mere child's play.

"I bear no such title, sir," she said calmly.

The manservant bowed stiffly.

"Very well, Milady."

He stepped aside to allow her entry into the manor. As she passed him, Millerna caught a haughty gleam in his eye. It seemed to say, '_Indeed,_ you_ are no princess, and have no real authority over _me.' Clearly, Millerna could expect similar, if not worse, treatment from his employer.

The interview would be interesting.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lord Faunus was seated leisurely at his desk. He was enjoying a temporary freedom from his duties, and was sipping at his tea while contemplating the pleasant silence of the house. Merle had been sent away, much to Van's displeasure. The scoundrel had brought it upon himself, of course, owing to his hideous indiscretion as of late. So the cat girl was banished to the Forest as a reminder to Van not to forget his place again. And it happened that Lord Faunus, for whom the cat girl had always been an irritant, was once more able to enjoy the peace and quiet of his dwelling.

Suddenly, Lord Faunus looked up. Something had disturbed his inner peace. He scanned the room swiftly, eyes narrowed with irritation. There was no mistaking this intuition, however. Five men were approaching the house.

Lord Faunus rose from his desk and considered the newcomers, who were seconds away from the door. The telltale sounds of heavy boots and buckles in a synchronized march indicated that these visitors were soldiers. Lord Faunus would not answer the door himself—it was beneath him to address such lowly life forms. Van must do it instead.

Outside, the soldiers were unable to mask their apprehension. Nothing short of their severe military training could have kept them from running in terror from this homely-looking residence. All the way there, the five of them had kept a sluggish pace, hoping to delay the inevitable, and yet it seemed they had reached the rumoured residence of Lord Faunus all too soon.

The tallest of the five stepped forward onto the doorstep first. He was the captain of the group, and the bravest by designation. "Wizard" or not, they had orders to fulfill. He raised his first and knocked firmly against the door.

At first, there was no answer.

The captain knocked again. Again, no answer.

The more fidgety men stole uncertain glances at the windows. One recounted a rumour he'd heard about a Knight Caeli who had forced entry into Lord Faunus's house and was never seen again. Half of the group gave an involuntary shudder. At this, the captain uttered a sharp order for the men to compose themselves. He waited severely as each of his companions grew still. Then, he raised his first to knock a third time.

The door swung open before the captain's hand touched it. He faced a dark-haired youth with blood red eyes and a sour expression.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

The captain had heard of this boy. He was the loyal servant of Lord Faunus, the notorious debt collector—Van Fanel.

"We are looking for your master, boy!" said the captain. "Where is he? Where is Lord Faunus?"

Van's eyes flashed with anger—from being called "boy," perhaps? The captain thought it must be so. He scorned such immaturity and grew more confident.

"_Where is Lord Faunus?_" the captain repeated loudly.

"Faunus is not here," said Van with gritted teeth.

"Indeed!" spat the captain. "Then I arrest you in his place!"

Two men leaped forward and seized Van by the arms, while a third held a sharp blade against his throat. Unexpectedly, Van did not retaliate. In fact, he looked a little bored. This was a small relief to the soldiers, whose jobs had just been made easier. As Van submitted quietly to being kicked, bound, and dragged outside, the remaining men searched the house. To the captain's great frustration, however, Lord Faunus was nowhere to be found.

"No one was seen leaving the house, sir," one of the soldier reported. "He must have been out by sheer coincidence."

"He will return, then," said the captain stubbornly. "Two of you will stay here. Watch for his arrival but do not let yourselves be seen and do not attempt to fight him on your own. I will bring this boy back and try to return with more reinforcements. Five of us may not be enough to capture Lord Faunus."

As he was marched away from the house, Van wore an amused smirk.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Millerna was shown into a large study and asked to wait there for the master. No refreshment was offered, but then, this was a political venture—all seriousness and no pleasure.

The room was dark, except for a feeble red glow from some embers in the fireplace. At the far end of the room, Millerna could discern a small bookcase next to a plain wooden desk. Instead of couches, there was a single bench. Not one painting, vase, or embellishment was to be seen. Millerna thought this minimalist arrangement very characteristic of its chief inhabitant.

Feeling a sudden chill, she moved to the hearth and warmed her hands. Millerna recalled how her bags had been discarded by the gate and hoped they would be all right. Despite the manservant's animosity, it was the height of rudeness to let a Lady tend to her heavy baggage unassisted. Surely they wouldn't go that far. Perhaps she ought to ask after her things, just in case?

Following this trivial line of thought, Millerna turned from the fire and moved towards the door to the study. She suddenly gave a start.

Where Millerna expected to see an empty doorframe instead stood the sombre-looking governor of Sadar. Despite his youthful age, he had a sickly pale face and a gaunt, withered-looking figure. His expression did not change as she noticed his presence. Millerna vaguely wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Good evening, Lord Filippe," she said, with a customary curtsey.

"Princess," he replied, inclining his head.

So it _was_ Lord Filippe who perpetuated this trend of using Millerna's discarded title. Millerna made careful note of this, though she had guessed the truth of it for some time.

What he could possibly mean in doing so, she didn't know. For some answer, she examined his blank, ghostlike face. His eyes, once full of passion and fierce determination, were now vacant, lifeless. The stark contrast between his former and current self was disturbing. With some difficulty, Millerna forced her mind back into the present.

"I am no princess, my Lord, as you well know," she said. "I come to you as the widow of your predecessor, Lord Varene. As such, I wish to discuss your recent military stratagems for Sadar."

A flicker of life returned to his eyes—a vague semblance of a sneer.

"I am not answerable to the inquiries of a mere Lady."

Millerna hid her shock. Lord Filippe had always been so scrupulous in matters of politeness and delicacy; this new rudeness did not become him. She refused to waver from her goal, however.

"Why are you bringing your soldiers into the city?" she demanded.

"Why should I not," he asked coldly, "when your own excellent father has authorised it?"

Millerna did not miss the sarcasm with which he referred to King Aston.

"Your regime has turned into a band of lowly criminals, led by a dishonourable a Colonel! They are barred entry from every city in Astauria. Is that not reason enough? How can you even _think_ to let them roam freely in your own?"

"You exaggerate your disapproval," he said simply.

Millerna coloured with anger.

"Every public place, every respectable inn or restaurant will be sullied! People's homes will be _raided_ under some stupid military pretext! It has happened before, _as you know_, and yet you feign ignorance! Why? You used to be better than that."

But Lord Filippe was not so easily moved. He stared blankly out a tall window in the room. It should have shown a magnificent view of the city, but there was only the same endless stretch of fog.

"You know your own regime, I daresay, far better than I do," Millerna went on. "Tell me, what will you do, with your city in chaos and your army in drunken disarray, should you fall under a demon attack?"

Her two last words made him sensible. Lord Filippe abruptly turned away from the window. He looked at Millerna with a deadly glare in his eye.

"That is enough," he said sharply. "You seek to undermine my control, do you? Don't make me laugh! How can you understand my position? Why, you have lived behind a protective glass all of your life!"

Millerna's eyes flashed with anger. She knew she mustn't fall prey to his taunts, that she was here for a higher purpose, but still she couldn't stop her anger from surfacing. It was too...abnormal, hearing such scorn from him. Millerna was not as prepared for this as she had hoped, and Lord Filippe perceived this instantly. He gave her a grim smile.

"Have I offended you? Of course I have, and it proves that you know nothing! I am well aware of your _trifling escapade_ three years ago in Fanelia, and how you think you know what it is to truly suffer."

Millerna's face went white.

"How did you—?"

"No need to look surprised, my Lady," he said, with bitter amusement. "You do not seriously think that I am so without resources? Yes, I know all about your relationship with the Fanelian Royal Family, as well as a certain Knight C—"

"Lord Filippe!" she cried, alarmed.

"Yes, how very tragic for you," Lord Filippe went on cruelly. "I hear his body was never found. When Fanelia was destroyed, you came crawling back to Astauria to find quite the change of circumstances! From once being the most beloved, the most admired, the most_ positively spoilt_, you became less than nothing—forgotten! You were too quick to take your status and connections for granted. And the result? King Aston estranged his only remaining daughter, the Meiden family was disgraced, and you, Queen of Moral Superiority, married Lord Varene for his wealth and status!"

He paused briefly to examine her reaction, looking smug, and looked over her thin face. It was then that he suddenly noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"You look unwell," said Lord Filippe, frowning. "What…?"

And then he realized. It was written all over his face—a dawn of understanding gone horribly wrong, somehow sickened on the way, in discovering too much. Millerna had seen it before. She watched tiredly as his contempt turned into complete shock.

"Did a demon...?"

"Yes."

His face went through a series of rapid changes, but his expressions were too vague for her perception. Disappointment? Fear? Disgust, perhaps? Millerna could not tell them apart, she no longer knew him well enough. At some point, he looked like he felt actual physical pain, but she couldn't be certain.

He must have had many questions for her, but as he did not ask her any, Millerna guessed that he answered them himself. He seemed to wonder, for instance, at her condition at that moment—at how she had been saved. Too soon, however, he realized who was responsible, and his bitterness returned.

"It seems that you have not lost _all_ of your former acquaintance."

"I know what you are thinking, Lord Filippe," warned Millerna, "but you would be wrong. _He_ is not responsible for the attacks. His abilities are not of that nature."

"Indeed," replied Lord Filippe, unconvinced. "Well, I shall find out soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

No response.

"Lord Filippe, what do you mean?" she asked, more urgently.

Lord Filippe said nothing still. The ominous gloom from before was seeping back into his features, his eyes growing blank again.

"Answer me! What have you done?" cried Millerna desperately.

"A convenient choice of ally, my Lady," he mused, ignoring her question. "If all of Astauria should fall, you would be spared."

"How dare you! Do you even realise what you are saying?"

"Enough. I am tired of this," he announced.

At this, his manservant stepped inside and waited expectantly for Millerna.

"You are excused, my Lady. A guest room has been prepared, and you may use it if you wish. I expect you gone by tomorrow."

"I am not finished!"

"That is unfortunate for you."

"Wait!" snapped Millerna at the manservant, who had taken hold of her arms. "At least tell me—I said, WAIT! Tell me, Lord Filippe—why are you having me followed? What interest do you have in my affairs?"

Something flickered in his eyes again, stronger than before, and Lord Filippe stiffly turned to face the wall. Millerna watched in amazement as his entire frame grew rigid and tense.

He was struggling with words. No common expression, no conventional assembly of words would have been enough to depict all that happened to him, all that he'd been thinking about, within the last three years. There was even less that would have conveyed all that he felt in that moment. How could he explain himself? How could she comprehend it all?

Yet after all that, he only managed to say:

"I'm in love with you."

A stunned silence followed. Millerna tried to speak, to make some reply, but both her mind and her heart failed her. She had nothing to say.

"Get out," he said suddenly.

"Filippe, I..."

"NOW."

Millerna Varene was steered out of the room, still too surprised to resist. Lord Filippe was staring out the window again. The emotion had already left his eyes.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hi everyone, and thanks for reading chapter fourteen! I'm very, very, very sorry for the delay! I'd been writing this chapter in pieces throughout second semester and maybe spending too much time going over details. I'm trying to get ahead this time around, and it looks like I'll have the next chapter ready soon.

I'm trying to develop some less central characters in this chapter, so please let me know what you think of them. I've never gotten this far in any of my fanfiction before and I hope that the story is making sense. If you notice any awkward transitions or confusing passages, please let me know.

Credit to **Missing White Wings 15** for her support. Special thanks to **thepinkmartini** for taking the time to review every chapter in one go—you didn't have to do that, but I was so happy that you did! Thanks as well to **f_zelda**, **Catherine**, **abbys**, **A Fan**, and **InsanelyinlovewithWilliam.** for the reviews I couldn't reply to. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter and I really appreciate the support!

Don't forget - love!


	15. Le Quinzième: The Attack

Van was losing consciousness.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been hanging there, upside-down, fighting the growing dizziness and nausea that threatened to take him over. The upper half of his body was drenched from all the times they'd forced his head underwater. His ankles were bound tightly by a coarse rope that cut through his skin, but Van had lost the feeling in his legs long ago and hardly noticed.

The soldiers were efficient. They didn't waste any time with threats or petty cross examination—it was straight to the torture cell for Van. So be it. He preferred to get the worst over with, anyway; it wasted less of his time. The so-called torture specialists themselves were as unoriginal in their methods as in their thinking. But, as the violence ended and all grew relatively calm, Van became increasingly aware of how injured he really was, and it was the hardest thing for him to not black out.

Blacking out was something Van must never, ever do.

To keep himself awake, he started counting the steady drops of water that fell from his soaked hair to the dingy floor of the cell. Each droplet sent the same dreary echo around the room as it fell harmlessly to the floor. It was a very dull game, but Van dared not think of anything more complicated in case his concentration broke.

Drip forty-seven … Drip fifty-six … Drip seventy-five.

Van's eyes were closed, but he could still hear the heavy breathing of the guard nearby. It had been a while since Van started to feign unconsciousness, and the guard was starting to show signs of restlessness. Now and then, he would give what was unmistakably an impatient sigh.

Good, thought Van. His time was almost up. No doubt the guard was under orders to linger until Van was good and knocked out. It was not as though Van _hadn't_ been an unusually docile prisoner from the start, but his extraordinary tolerance for pain made the guards suddenly desirous of taking added precautions. Van felt that this impression was both gratifying and troublesome. He only needed a few minutes unsupervised to break out of this prison, or wherever he was.

Drip one-hundred-and-four … Drip one-hundred-and-ten.

The guard was fidgeting now. He paced around the chamber a few times, adjusted his uniform, plucked now and then at Van's binds to make sure they were secure…

Drip one-hundred-and-nineteen … Drip one-hundred-and-twenty.

Van had to stay awake. If he didn't, he would be taken over by a deep darkness—by that frightening, unknown, inseparable part of his self that he so hated and yet depended on immensely. He wouldn't let it take him over this time. Everyone in this prison would be slaughtered. He must not drift off and yet it was too soon to move…

At last, the guard had had enough. The cell door was opened and then shut with a loud clang. The guard's heavy footsteps echoed down the tunnel as he reached the exit.

Drip one-hundred-and-twenty-five. It was time to go.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Qu__inzième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_The Attack_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"You need to rest, little lady. Now, while there's time."

Hitomi, who had been walking back and forth with an effort born of anxiety, paused in mid-step to glare at the mole man.

"That is impossible."

She promptly resumed her pacing.

"Just looking out for my little adopted niece," said the mole man, chuckling.

They were in the small private parlour of an inn. The innkeepers discreetly accepted their tale that the mole man was one of Hitomi's relations and that they were on a tour of the city. The plan was that Hitomi and her "uncle" would remain as inconspicuous as possible until nightfall. Then, the mission could begin.

Before the night came, however, there was little to do. The mole man was right, of course, to advise her to rest. They had only just arrived from Palas and their mission would likely take all night, so the few hours before then were Hitomi's only real chance of rest. Hitomi, however, was in too nervous a state and far beyond the reach of rest. She kept thinking of all the things that might go wrong, and wondered if what they were planning was really the right thing after all. What would her mother think if she could see Hitomi now? Was her father watching her, too? What must he think of her? What must Van think? What was Van doing at that moment? Such thoughts were enough to keep anyone awake, weren't they?

It was yet early in the afternoon, but there was hardly any daylight outside for the fog was clouding everything. The very window panes were fogging up from the heat of the fireplace. When Hitomi rubbed away some of the condensation on the glass to get a small view of the outdoors, she could hardly tell the difference between the window fog and the real fog beyond. The discovery made her feel slightly claustrophobic.

"I wonder how the people of Sadar feel … living in a place like this all the time," she said quietly.

The mole man didn't answer—he had already fallen asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Van deftly leaped over the side of the rampart and carefully lowered himself down the wall. He fashioned a makeshift harness out of the bloodied rope used for the duration of his torture session, secured it to a parapet, and made his way noiselessly to the ground. At last, he was out of the Sadar.

_It's about time_.

It wasn't even until Van passed through the streets that he even realized to which city he'd been brought. Sadar was almost unrecognizable under the heavy fog and its altered climate. Van had not expected that. He'd been so focused on the happenings of Palas that he failed to investigate a serious development such as this.

_Don't be foolish. You haven't the energy for that now_.

Too true.

Van took refuge in a small wood nearby. It was too close to the city walls for comfort, but he would have to risk it. His body was severely battered and he was very weak. He'd had worse, of course, but it was unwise to push himself any closer to his limits when he had a long journey to make to Palas on foot.

_Let me do it_.

No, thought Van furiously. Never. He could make it.

With a weary sigh, Van lay down beneath a thicket of brushwood. He kept his eyes open and alert for sounds of pursuit, though there were none. He felt exhaustion closing in on him, but the ominous darkness was ever-present as well, and that knowledge kept him awake.

Van never did find out who exactly ordered his captivity—he had not been willing to stick around for that long. King Aston must have approved it, no doubt. It was not an uncommon feeling for people to want Van, or more specifically Lord Faunus, disposed of. But Aston would not have initiated this. The King was growing paranoid in his old age and the last one to start trouble in his own country if he could help it. Who was it, then?

Van repressed a yawn—he was falling asleep. He must distract himself. He tried thinking of familiar things. Merle. Fanelia. The castle garden. The blue roof.

His eyelids slipped shut involuntarily.

_You're not proving anything_.

Van forced his eyes open and tried again.

The statue of Jichia. The ocean. The inn. _Her _inn.

Van's eyes snapped open and he suddenly sat upright. An intense, bone-tingling chill had passed through him. It lingered for only a moment and then vanished, but it left in its wake a misty trail that led right back to Sadar.

Van shuddered. Only one thing made him react that way—_a spiritual presence_.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi felt colder than ever as she climbed upwards towards Lord Filippe's mansion, the mole man in the lead. They were following an old, hidden trail that the mole man supposedly used to pilfer from the kitchens while Lord Varene was still governor. It was a useful but exhausting route. The trail wound hazardously around the steep cliff on which the mansion was built.

Normally this task of climbing was reserved for the cover of nightfall, as the cliff face was clearly visible to the city below. There was so much fog in the air, however, that Hitomi was certain they would have been just as concealed at high noon.

Every breath felt sharp and painful in their chests. Hitomi wondered how much further they had to go, but didn't dare look down.

"We're almost there, little Miss! Careful now…these branches are loose!"

With nothing else to grab onto, Hitomi dug her fingers into the harsh soil of the cliff. A very small part of her cringed at the idea of so much dirt beneath her fingernails, but the rest was only too glad to ensure her own survival. Hitomi found that there was some little warmth in the soil, despite the chill in the air. This was mildly comforting.

A few feet above her head, the mole man suddenly vanished behind a wall of fog. Hitomi almost let go in panic. Before she could plan her next climbing move, however, two large hands appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her by the arms, and hoisted her upward.

"Gotcha, little lady!"

The mole man pulled her onto a damp, but mercifully horizontal stretch of grass.

"Some … warning … would be … nice," Hitomi huffed, through gasping breaths.

The mole man wasn't listening, though.

"Look over there," he said in a hushed voice.

He pointed to a large, forlorn mansion in the midst of what looked like a sea of fog. They were supposedly in the rear garden of the house, but Hitomi could scarcely distinguish it as so. The tips of a few trees perforated the thick blanket of whiteness before them, but nothing else was immediately visible.

"We need to be very careful from here on," whispered the mole man.

The ominous sight of the land before them filled Hitomi with such a sense of foreboding that she dared not reply. The pair of them sat on the damp ground for a few more moments to catch their breath. Then, very slowly, they crept towards the mansion.

Their progress through the garden was slow. Both of them tried to move as silently and carefully as possible, but it wasn't easy with all the fog. The trees, the shrubbery, and even the occasional statue would loom into view so suddenly that, more than once, Hitomi nearly ran into something. Not only that, but every noise, each step through the long grass, or the snap of a twig underfoot, was somehow magnified in the dead silence of the night. It was by a lucky chance indeed that no one had heard their approach.

As if there weren't cause enough for concern, Hitomi found her mind continually wandering. She marvelled at the sheer illegality of what they had already done, and were about to do. Never, in all her plans of starting a business in Palas, could she have fathomed breaking into the home of an Astaurian official, so that she might discover the location of her cousin's hateful husband. And Yukari … was Yukari alright? What new terrors would _she_ be subject to after having run away from him?

Then there was Van, who now knew all the mortifying details of Yukari's predicament, and of the potentially underhanded methods to which Hitomi must resort in order to save her. What was his impression of all this? Would he judge her for what she was doing? Or did his own sinister employment under Lord Faunus rob him of all rights to judge against unlawful behaviour?

"_Careful_, little lady!" hissed the mole man frantically.

He pulled her aside just in time, as she narrowly missed running right into a large stone gargoyle.

Hitomi was stunned by her lack of attention. She forced herself into alertness.

They had come to a stop at the large, ivy-covered side of the mansion. The mole man was examining the wall behind the leaves closely. After a few moments of searching, he grinned craftily at Hitomi and gestured her to come forward. As she did, he spread the lower vines widely enough to reveal an old, rusty doorknob.

"Where does it lead?" Hitomi asked.

"Into the wine cellar," replied the mole man excitedly.

"Don't get any ideas," she warned him.

The mole man took a small knife out of his jacket and began cutting at the vines around the hidden backdoor. Clearly, he was well familiar with this route. Hitomi felt the tiniest bit of relief at having someone as useful as the mole man as her co-conspirator. He was expecting good pay, of course, but Hitomi could worry about that later.

"There, that should do it!" he announced, before turning rather cheerfully to Hitomi. "Well? Ladies first?"

"So that you can leave in a moment of crisis?" she asked shrewdly. "I'll follow from behind, if you please."

"This is nothing short of cruel, Miss!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

The mole man grudgingly led the way down a staircase into the cool basement of the mansion. The air within was stagnant and passage was extremely dusty from lack of use, but even this concealed route was full of the mysterious chill that penetrated the rest of the city. It was extremely dark, for neither Hitomi nor the mole man wanted to risk lighting a fire. Luckily, it was short; the mole man's shuffling footsteps soon came to a halt.

It took a moment for him to find the latch to the other door. When it opened with a small creak, the two hastily made their way into the wine cellar. They passed countless rows of wines from countries across the continent, though most of them seemed to be imports from Egzardia. Hitomi practically had to twist the mole man's ear to keep him from taking any of the aged wines.

Once out of the cellar, Hitomi and the mole man had a fair bit of tiptoeing to do for fear of waking the servants. Thankfully, there were only a few in the house, since Lord Filippe was unmarried and required very few comforts, and they all seemed to be asleep. The mole man particularly dreaded the manservant, but he, too, was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to find Filippe's study," whispered Hitomi urgently. "It looks like we'll have time to search it, with everybody sleeping."

As they passed in stealth through the upper floors, Hitomi noted a total absence of decoration in the house. The only slightly decorative element they encountered was in the hallway leading to the study. There was a row of portraits along the wall of all the previous governors of Sadar, all of whom were painted at an elderly age except the last.

"Lord Varene," muttered the mole man, as he noticed Hitomi's gaze. "Died young of some disease, and widowed the lovely Lady Millerna Varene."

They did not linger at Lord Varene's portrait, intrigued through Hitomi was. The mole man took Hitomi to the third floor of the mansion. The master's bedroom was directly next to his study, which meant that their secrecy required the utmost silence. For a moment, Hitomi thought she had seen a dim light from under the crack in Lord Filippe's room, as if a single candle was lit within. She must have been paranoid however, for when she looked more carefully, there was no light to be seen.

"Here we are."

The study was large and as bare as the rest of the house. Through the tall window on the other side of the room, a stream of moonlight had made it past the thick fog. It cast an outline of the window onto the floor with its pale glow. As the two slipped carefully inside, Hitomi noticed some slight warmth coming from the fireplace, which meant that it went out recently.

Hitomi hurried over to the desk by the window, while the mole man examined the bookcase. She hadn't the slightest idea of what to look for. There were drawers full of unsent letters and personal notes, but they were informal and not likely to contain anything important. Just as Hitomi was about to shove the papers back into their drawer, however, she glimpsed a familiar name at the top of one of them: FANEL

Hitomi pulled the sheet out from its fellows. She saw that it was dated back to three years ago. It read:

……………………………………………………………………………………

_FANEL__ –_

_T__he Royal House of the Kingdom of Fanelia._

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Last known rulers: _

_King Goau Fanel – Deceased. _

_Queen Varie Fanel – Deceased._

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Surviving children: _

_Folken Lacour de Fanel__ – Practising Summoner – Status Unknown. _

_Van Slanzar de Fanel __– Practising Healer – Living._

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi read the document twice… thrice… four times before she registered its contents. And even then, she wasn't sure she had understood it all. A mental block kept her from thinking about it just then. They were running out of time.

The mole man threw her an inquiring look but she didn't notice. Without wasting another second, Hitomi folded the paper up and tucked it into her clothes. They continued their search for a few more minutes, when suddenly—

"Little lady! I think I've found something!"

The mole man hurried forth and set on the desk a small map of Sadar. He indicated a red mark just beyond the borders of the city, in the mountain area, labelled "Traballo – 18th".

"The eighteenth regiment?" asked Hitomi.

"It must be," replied the mole man. "You ought to keep this map…"

Hitomi had just made to pocket the map when she heard the study door crash open. It was Lord Filippe.

"NO!"

He was standing in the doorway brandishing a long sword, an expression of twisted fury on his face.

Hitomi was terrified. She never imagined anybody looking as warped and frightful as he did at that moment. His cadaverous face was pale and wrinkled with stress lines that hadn't been there before. His eyes seemed blacker somehow—Hitomi could hardly see the whiteness beyond the pupils—and they bulged maniacally out of his head. Worst of all, however, was the state of his clothes. They'd been violently torn, and were covered in long, dark streaks of blood ... his own blood.

A paralyzing chill shot down their spines. The mole man threw pride to the winds and scrambled away from the governor, panicked and spluttering. He made his way next to Hitomi, who was frozen on the spot.

"Come then!" cried Lord Filippe, gesturing wildly with his arms. "Come! Fulfill your purpose!"

Hitomi hardly had time to be wonder what he meant. In the next instant, the mole man uttered a strangled cry just as a dark shadow flitted over them. Lord Filippe, in fact, had been staring at something just over Hitomi's shoulder, and she looked up just in time to see a large, grey figure somersault right over their heads. It soared into the room with alien dexterity, and landed on the floor within the rectangle of moonlight cast through the window.

Thus illuminated, Hitomi saw it plainly—it was the stone gargoyle from the garden. It had come through the window, of which the glass had completely vanished, explaining the sudden bout of cold that they'd felt against their backs.

"Damn you!" cried Lord Filippe.

He swung his sword at the gargoyle desperately, but it merely knocked the weapon aside with a stone claw. Lord Filippe's face became, if possible, even paler at having been so easily disarmed. Still, he glared at the monster with a mixture of repulsion and defiance. He refused to run away from it.

Before Hitomi understood what was happening, the gargoyle leaped forward and locked its four limbs around Lord Filippe's body and neck. Lord Filippe struggled in vain against its stony grip. A single, horrifying _crack_ sounded in their ears, followed soon by a sickening chorus of snapping bones. The gargoyle released its prey, let the broken body drop to the floor, and then Hitomi caught of glimpse an image she would never forget.

Lord Filippe's body was unrecognizable—it resembled a crumpled sheet of paper. His eyes were rolling wildly in their sockets and every part of his body stuck out at odd slants and angles. A strange kind of choking sound issued from his mouth.

Then the gargoyle suddenly turned to Hitomi and the mole man with a menacing, concrete gaze. It crouched offensively, looking ready to spring at them, too, but it changed its mind almost instantly—it seemed that something about them was repellent to the gargoyle. With a huge leap, the gargoyle launched itself out of the glassless window and into the misty night.

Hitomi and the mole man were left alone with the body.

"Little lady! We've got to move!"

The rushing sound of footsteps came from the corridor. The mole man, who came to his senses before Hitomi did, tugged urgently at her arm, but Hitomi could not move. Lord Filippe was still making that odd noise. He was still alive … they had to help him …

"_Little lady!_"

The footsteps were getting louder. So was the choking sound. Lord Filippe might have been flailing his limbs in panic if his body was not so completely crushed. His shoulders gave a few final spasms, and then he lay still.

The footsteps were almost at the door. At least three people were on their way. Panicking, the mole man wrenched Hitomi forward with such force that she tripped and fell on her knees. She finally snapped out of her stupor and was just getting to her feet when—

"FILIPPE!"

Millerna stumbled into the room hysterically and flung herself down over Lord Filippe's body. She was followed closely by the hulking manservant and the housekeeper.

"_Good God!_"

"What in the name of…!"

The manservant turned abruptly to Hitomi and the mole man.

"MURDERERS! What have you done?!"

Hitomi stared at him, aghast.

"W-what?" she stammered. "I-I didn't…! We didn't…!"

But Hitomi, who was still recovering from the shock of what had just passed, was unable to finish. Millerna looked up and saw Hitomi with disbelief.

"Kanzaki … Hitomi?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak again but it was no good. Everything was all wrong. She could feel the danger rising, saw manservant was moving forward menacingly, but her mind was closing down. All that Hitomi knew, as she watched Millerna's disbelief slowly transform into horror, was that she was going to be sick.

* * *

**Robo'****s Note:**

Hello and thanks for reading chapter fifteen! I've done a lot of writing and planning since my last update, so hopefully you'll enjoy the next few chapters. I know I've got lots of stuff going on in this chapter and I dropped a few more clues about things like who/what exactly Van is. Please continue to let me know what you think—the comments I've been getting so far have been wonderful.

If certain parts are too descriptive/confusing, please tell me so and I'll try to cut these down in the future. :)

Special thanks to **thepinkmartini**, **Suils Saifir**, **Tanwen Whitefire** and **abbys **(_Thanks for always coming back to read despite my massive gaps in updating! Believe me—I can't wait for more VH to come up in this, either. :p_) for the incredibly helpful reviews on the last chapter. They kept me writing on through the rough times! Thanks also to everyone else reading, those who are following on story alerts, favourites, and otherwise!

Spring love! Spread some!


	16. Le Seizème: A Shocking Encounter

A tall, muscular man approached the frightened young woman with a short club in one hand. He hit it playfully into the palm of his other hand for dramatic effect. It worked, too, for the girl drew a sharp breath of anxiety and backed away from the man with trembling limbs.

The girl had a familiar face. She had long brown hair, which she wore tied back in a braid, and two very pretty green eyes. Even when scared, they were pretty. She backed into the wall behind her, right next to a large rectangular gap, where there might have once been a window. Through the gap, a thick stretch of fog obscured all, except a few thin rays of light from the rising sun.

All of a sudden, a large mole man stepped between the two and tackled the tall man fiercely. The latter was not quite knocked down, but just winded enough to give the mole man time to yell:

"_Go, Little Lady! Hurry!_"

The girl dashed out of the way as both man and mole grappled sideways into a bookcase, knocking several large volumes out of their shelves and onto both their heads.

"_Mr. Mole! Are you—?_"

"_GO NOW!_"

The girl obeyed, but reluctantly. She made for the open doorway, but another girl stood in her way. This one seemed a few years older, having a wizened gaze and a composed manner about her that appropriated her more to the appellation of _woman_ than _girl_. She had wavy blond hair and a conventional sort of beauty that was somewhat dimmed by illness. The blond woman stood in the doorway, not quite barring it, but rather she inhibited the younger girl with a gaze that was at once challenging and puzzled. At her feet lay a broken corpse.

The girl had no time for this. Casting aside every sense of etiquette instilled into her nature, she knocked roughly past the blond woman, forcing her way out into the corridor. She had done it with such speed that her counterpart had fallen to the ground. The girl hesitated at this, but not for long. She stopped, her green eyes flickering between the blond woman and the corpse on the floor, only to say:

"_It was a stone gargoyle._"

Then with one last apologetic look, the girl was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Seizième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_A __Shocking Encounter_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Van woke up to a pounding headache.

He lay on his side between the low, protective branches of the forest brush. He had one ear pressed against the mossy ground, which would alert him to anyone approaching his hiding spot. For a moment, Van thought he heard the vibrations of oncoming footsteps, but in the next realized that it was his own pounding heartbeat.

He had not meant to fall asleep, but it was better that it happened in an empty forest than within the densely populated walls of Sadar. Sleeping was always a risky business for Van, but the risk was not so much for himself as it was for those near him while he was asleep. _A defence mechanism_, as Lord Faunus once called it.

This time, Van was lucky … or so it seemed, as he performed a routine check on himself, the way he did every morning. He examined his arms first. They were stiff, ached slightly, and therefore seemed not to have been used since he fell asleep. He was still wearing his gloves, too—another good sign. It meant that he had passed that part of the night peacefully, that he had not lost control.

Van carefully extracted himself from the brush, only half-heartedly dusting off the dried grass and leaves that clung to his hair. He was thoroughly shaken by his dream. Van dreamt on very few occasions, and those were rarely anything beyond abstract symbols and voices. This dream, however, was vivid and realistic, and Van didn't like that at all. He had a strong feeling that what he'd witnessed in a dream had actually happened.

He could easily identify some of the faces which, in the dream, were only vaguely familiar. Hitomi, as well as a mole man, whom Van had seen once before, were both trying to escape from a large room closely resembling the study of a mansion. They were attacked by a large man—a manservant or bodyguard, perhaps—who was diverted. Hitomi escaped, but not before she encountered Millerna Varene, who by some freak of coincidence was also present. Lastly, an indistinguishable man had lain dead at their feet—that final element which cast the rest of the scene in a most gruesome light.

Van recalled Hitomi's ominous last words: _It was a stone gargoyle_. Was she referring to the dead body on the floor? Did she think a stone gargoyle had killed whoever it was? If so, things were getting serious. Gargoyles did not exist, of course. Spirits did, though, and the only way for a stone gargoyle to suddenly spring to life and commit murder was if a spirit had been summoned forth into a carving or sculpture of some kind.

If Hitomi's words were not proof enough, there had also been a great deal of fog in the dream, as seen through the massive hole in the wall. This immovable, penetrating mist was a visual indicator of a spiritual presence, making it almost certain that a spirit had indeed made an appearance. And if Van's assumptions thus far were correct, then the location of the murder was likely somewhere in Sadar. Last night, hadn't Van felt a spiritual presence as it passed through Sadar? This also meant that both Hitomi and Millerna were in the city as well, though the former would probably not linger there for much longer.

_Speaking of Ms. Kanzaki_ …

Van could already envision the chaos, the misdirected accusations, and the terror which this heinous crime would inspire all over Astauria. Van might yet prevent this, but that meant breaking out of his shelter of anonymity, as Lord Faunus's lackey, and embracing that part of his past which he so hated and wished to forget. But then … Hitomi and the mole man would be the first of many to suffer as victims of circumstance if he simply stood by and did nothing.

Well, for now, the least he could do was try and help that silly girl.

As his train of thought came to a close, Van gazed at the forest around him. Everything was quiet, unnaturally so. The chill that permeated through the trees seemed more pronounced than it was the day before. And the fog … was he imagining things or it was getting thicker? It reminded Van strongly, and miserably, of Fanelia.

A few minutes later Van was out of the woods and in view of Sadar. He was annoyed at the prospect of sneaking back into the city when he wasted so much energy getting out of it. On the other hand, he saw that his observation of the fog getting thicker was correct, and this quickened his step.

He made for the lowest rampart with his rope in hand, tied as a lasso. After a quick check for any guards, Van threw it around a parapet, and began to climb. It was all too easy, something he noted with dismay. His entry was obscured by the fog and completely unnoticed by the guards of the gate, all of whom were huddling torches in their sheds, neglecting their rounds along the wall.

_Like sitting ducks_.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi was running as fast as she could. Her face was streaming with sweat, and her heavy clothes were damp and powdered with dirt. In her right hand, she clutched a long silver dagger that she'd stolen from the mansion. It was tucked safely in a leather case, and Hitomi held it close to her chest like a talisman, as if to ward off any dangers that came her way.

Hitomi had planned her course in a matter of seconds. According to the map from Lord Filippe's study, there was a portion of the city unguarded by stone walls. Instead, it was protected by the larger of the two forests surrounding Sadar—the northern one, that led into the mountains. If Hitomi could just make it through that forest and find the Valley of Traballo without getting lost, she might reach Colonel Reagan's encampment in less than a day.

But that was not why she was running.

Perhaps it was partly the after-shock of what she'd witnessed happening to Lord Filippe, but Hitomi was gripped with anxiety. Seeing the gargoyle had unnerved her. Its presence had sent a violent surge of cold through her entire body unlike anything she had felt before. The lingering chill of the city was a mere shadow in comparison. Even as the gargoyle fled from the scene of the crime, the icy sensation did not fade, and it was this above anything else that terrified her. It was as if the gargoyle was somehow following her, waiting for its chance to strike her down next.

Hitomi didn't know how long she could keep running for. Each breath came forth painfully; it was as if someone were repeatedly stabbing her in the chest. Every limb, every muscle pleaded with her to stop, and yet she could not. She was still on the main road leading away from the mansion. It may not have been wise to be so out in the open, but Hitomi wanted to get away as fast as possible.

She reached a fork in the road. The main road curved off to the left and continued downward to the lower ground of the city, while a smaller trail led to the far right into a dense cluster of trees. Hitomi felt uneasy as she saw all the overgrown grass punctuating the trail because it was so seldom used, but she took this route anyway.

There was already a slight incline to the ground when Hitomi entered the forest—a tedious reminder of the steep mountain slopes to come. There was also a distinct change in atmosphere. The forest was much quieter than the city was, but this was not the peaceful silence of any ordinary forest. Rather, it marked the total absence of the insects, birds and small creatures that usually dwelled in woods. The chill of the city permeated even this dense wood, though to a lesser extent. All that, plus the wisps of the persistent fog clinging to the bases of the trees and brushwood, gave Hitomi a very ominous feeling.

She instinctively slowed her pace down to a walk. Each step was taken as silently as possible. Somehow Hitomi didn't want to draw attention to herself, though she was well out of reach of any pursuers from the city. After what felt like an hour had passed, Hitomi finally stopped to take a rest. She perched herself onto a small boulder and sighed deeply. Her limbs were extremely sore. She hoped that she hadn't exerted herself too much, because she still had a long way to go.

It then occurred to her that there was something she'd been meaning to do.

Hitomi unsheathed her stolen dagger and held it against her long braid. She bit her lip and hesitated. It was not that she was vain; Hitomi knew that she possessed no extraordinary beauty. It was just hard to cut away something that she was so used to having all the time. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help but feel the loss as she hacked through her twists of hair and threw the braid away.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Lady Millerna, there's a young man who wants to see you."

The housekeeper stood expectantly at the door of the study, but Millerna ignored her. She had not moved from the room since Lord Filippe's body had been taken away. She refused to sleep. Instead, she installed herself at the seat of his old desk and began rifling through his things. She was trying to understand what had happened earlier that night.

"Lady Millerna?" said the housekeeper.

Millerna did not look up from her papers. She had at least half of the late governor's notes spread out on the desk. They were the work of at least one year, and each paper, she noticed, was written on one theme—_spirits_.

"Shall I send him away, my Lady?"

Millerna answered her with silence. The rather affronted housekeeper went away without another word. Once she was gone, Millerna looked up and scowled deeply after her.

Both the housekeeper and the manservant, determined to see through their former master's orders till the last, continued to address her as "Princess" or "Your Highness" throughout the very painful inspections and interviews conducted by the physician, the mortician, and three city guards. When it became clear that—even after the body was carried out of the mansion and the mole man was hauled away to prison—the servants had every intention of continuing this habit, Millerna lost herself in fury. She shrieked herself hoarse at the housekeeper and manservant.

"CALL ME MILLERNA, DAMN YOU! MILLERNA! Or woe betides if you try and find another job!"

In the end, it was deemed acceptable to settle on "Lady Millerna." As an added bonus, both servants gave her a wide berth after her fit and didn't bother her if they could help it. But just as Millerna had bent her head to examine the papers once more, the housekeeper returned looking very harassed.

"My Lady!" she exclaimed. "The young man—he is refusing to leave—he practically kicked the door down! He's on his way now!"

Millerna looked quite shocked for a moment, but she quickly composed herself.

"There's no helping it, it seems," she said, tiredly. "Send him in, please."

The housekeeper curtseyed quickly and disappeared. A second later, a dark-haired youth strode into the room with a surly expression.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said shortly.

"Van!" cried Millerna. "What are you doing in Sadar?"

"I was apprehended by soldiers and brought by force," Van replied.

"Why were you apprehended?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, disinterested; he was busy looking around at the study. "Who was the one killed here?"

Millerna was hardly thrown off by Van's abruptness—that was just his way. In fact, it was a relief to be spoken to so straightforwardly once in a while. She also knew how Van had an uncanny way of knowing certain things that he shouldn't. But, as she was not yet ready to accept what she'd seen, she hesitated for some time before answering:

"It was Lord Filippe."

Van's expression darkened.

"I see."

He turned away from her to pace the room, deep in thought. He wandered over to the large, rectangular hole in the wall where the window used to be and examined the edges. Millerna noticed for the first time that the edges were no longer straight and clean-cut, but strangely warped, as if they'd been melted.

Van only stood there for a moment, not speaking as he moved on. He was guided by some strange knowledge of the room. Millerna watched, to her disbelief, as he traced the exact steps that Hitomi had made from where the fallen bookcase lay to the spot by the door where Millerna had blocked her path. She wondered again why Van had been brought to Sadar.

"Do you know who ordered your capture?" Millerna asked him.

"Probably the deceased governor."

Van was now staring at the very spot on the floor where Lord Filippe had fallen. His eyes were squinted strangely. It was as if he was trying to recall something.

"What did the physician say that he died of?" asked Van.

Millerna involuntarily grimaced.

"His entire upper body was crushed and all the bones shattered. The doctor declared the cause of death, however, to be asphyxiation as a result of his broken neck."

"So you didn't witness the murder?" said Van.

"No."

There was a long pause. Millerna wondered whether she ought to mention seeing Hitomi or that strange mole man.

"Filippe … he mentioned you … earlier that same day," she ventured.

Van narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"You spoke with him before he died? What did he say?"

Millerna's throat was feeling uncomfortably tight. She sensed an oncoming wave of tears but she forced them back as she spoke.

"He … seemed to think that you had something to do with the unusual amount of spiritual activity in Sadar, as well as up north."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you weren't behind the attacks, more or less."

"I'm grateful," he said, nodding.

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?" asked Millerna.

Van's face grew surly.

"You know my theories."

Millerna looked at him somewhat sympathetically.

"It could be another summoner, you know," she said uncertainly.

"You know my opinion on _that_ point, as well," replied Van coldly.

Millerna let the subject go. Van paced the room moodily for a few moments. They both waited for his temper to subside.

"Do you know a girl named Kanzaki Hitomi?" asked Van abruptly.

"What?"

Millerna was startled, feeling, not for the first time, as though Van had read her thoughts.

"A girl with brown hair and green eyes," continued Van. "I think she's my age, she's about _this_ tall…"

"I know who Ms. Kanzaki is," Millerna cut in discreetly. "And, yes, she was here … but you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes," replied Van. "She was with a mole man, correct? Do you know what they were doing here?"

Millerna answered in the negative.

"The desk drawers over there were left wide open, though," she added, as an afterthought. "It seems they were looking for some kind of information."

"I see," said Van, thoughtfully, "I think I may know why. And you have no idea where they went?"

"As for Ms. Kanzaki, I have no idea," said Millerna, frowning slightly. "The mole man, of course, was taken away to the local prison."

"He needs to be released," said Van, at once. "I must speak with him."

"Van, you can't be serious!" cried Millerna.

"Indeed, I am."

Millerna looked at him reproachfully.

"Don't you _realize_ what that will look like, Van? Ms. Kanzaki and the mole man are already facing life-long imprisonment for their involvement in this! We don't need you cast under suspicion as well!"

"Don't give me that," snapped Van angrily. "You don't seriously believe that either of them could have possibly killed Lord Filippe?"

"It's not about what I believe, Van, it's—"

"What you believe means _everything_ right now!" he shouted, balling his fists.

Millerna winced, startled by his sudden outburst. Van regretted it immediately. He took a few deep, calming breaths before he continued.

"You are one of the few in Astauria for whom I have any respect, Millerna," he said soberly. "I am grateful for what you have done for my family. I also understand your desire to maintain order in this city, but you must understand that this about more than just Sadar. Your country—yes, _your_ country—is at stake in its entirety, and there's not time enough to be bothered by petty legalities now. So please … I need your help."

Millerna's complexion was never quite as rosy since she'd been possessed by the demon. It didn't help, either, that recent events kept shocking her to such extent that her cheeks retained a perpetual pallor. Seeing the normally quiet and broody Van agitated like that, however, roused some consciousness in her, and a bit of life crept back into her face.

"What do you need?" she asked him, in a small voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi was shivering at the base of a large oak tree. She had only her flimsy shawl to wrap around her face and neck as a shield from the remnants of the biting night time chill. Her crude haircut made her head feel strangely light and unprotected. Above all, she was tired and very weak.

"What did I get myself into…?" Hitomi whispered to herself.

Her stomach growled mournfully. In her desperation to get out of Sadar, she had completely forgotten to take some food for the journey. She was dehydrated, too, and consequently had a pounding headache.

To distract herself, Hitomi pulled out the two papers she'd taken from the mansion. She examined the map first. The mountains were perhaps a half-day's journey away at least, and, judging by the faint light of the sunrise on her left, she was still going in the right direction. She tucked the map away, feeling a little better, and carefully opened the second paper.

Hitomi's eyes scanned the sheet intently, as if its meaning might have changed since she last read the words. She had hoped to be blessed with some illuminating insight on reading them again, but no … the more she read it, the more questions she had.

What was this information doing in Lord Filippe's study? Why was the late governor interested in Fanelia? What was a "Healer" or a "Summoner"? Hitomi held the sheet up at eye level, her brow furrowed with frustration. It was clear that this document was important, but why? What were the implications?

_T__he Royal House of the Kingdom of Fanelia._

So, this was Van's family … It was strange, come to think of it, that Hitomi had never once wondered about his relations. She seemed to take it for granted that he was some kind of nomad. This made her feel rather guilty, as her ignorance of Van's background was brought into shocking relief. Of course, she _had_ asked him about his home country once, but he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"_It was invaded and burned to the ground a few years ago_."

Hitomi examined the paper again. His full name was "Van Slanzar de Fanel"—a name worthy of a prince. A _prince_. That taciturn young man—whom Hitomi had come to think of as a sort of neighbour—was a prince, of all things! He, who was barely older than she, was fated bear the weight of an entire country on his shoulders. Hitomi could hardly believe it, and yet …

And yet, it explained quite a lot. Why Van seemed to live so solitary a life, for instance. Perhaps it was also why he so often seemed condescending or disdainful. Or why he always addressed her by her first name. The aristocratic title didn't _justify_ these behaviours, by any means; rather, it partially explained their cause.

But Van wasn't alone, was he? There seemed to be someone with whom he shared this burden … "Folken Lacour de Fanel" … his brother, apparently.

_Status Unknown_.

He might be alive or dead, then. Hitomi wondered what kind of brother this Folken had been … what kind of parents King Goau and Queen Varie had been. Moreover, she tried to imagine how different Van must have been in the days when they all lived together in Fanelia. Somehow, the thought made her incredibly sad.

Hitomi had never even heard of Fanelia before Millerna had mentioned it on the airship. She strained her mind to recall their conversation from what seemed like ages ago, though it had only been a few days since.

"_It was a small country of ancient origin_ … _it survived the longest because of its extensive knowledge of the spiritual realm_."

What exactly had she meant by "spiritual realm"? It must have something to do with the "Healer" and "Summoner" mentioned on the sheet. Hadn't Millerna mentioned something about summoning spirits…?

Just then, the sound of a snapped twig interrupted Hitomi's thoughts. The sound was clear as a bell in the silence of the forest. It echoed eerily through the mist, and came from somewhere much too close to Hitomi for comfort.

Her hand immediately went to her dagger, though she tried not to think about what she might have to do with it. Slowly, Hitomi got to her feet. She turned her head from one side to the other. For a few moments, there seemed to be nothing. And then, dead ahead from where she stood, a bush moved.

Hitomi was paralyzed with fear. It was the stone gargoyle coming for her after all—she was certain of it. At any moment, it would leap out of the bush and crush her to death, just like Lord Filippe. And yet she was frozen to the spot! She ought to be running for her life—_why weren't her legs working?_

A small, four legged creature shot out of the bush in a blur. It collided right into Hitomi's middle and clung to her tightly. Hitomi let herself fall to the ground, shutting her eyes and waiting for death to take her.

It didn't.

A small hiccupping sound issued from the creature that had just pounced on her. Hitomi opened her eyes cautiously. The creature was, in fact, a little pink-haired cat girl who, in her excitement to see Hitomi, had seized her around the waist and hugged her tightly. Hitomi pushed herself off the ground so that they both sat upright.

"Merle?" she said, in disbelief.

Merle looked up, and Hitomi saw that her face was streaked with tears.

"Merle!" cried Hitomi, both shocked and relieved. "Thank the Gods, it's only you! I thought you were going to kill me!"

Merle laughed weakly and buried her little head back into Hitomi's stomach. Both girls were shivering from the cold.

"Merle," said Hitomi, more gently this time, "what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Van?"

Merle started to cry again and couldn't answer. Hitomi wrapped her arms more tightly around her. She seemed thinner than before, which was saying something, since Hitomi had last seen her while she was still recovering from her enslavement under Mr. and Mrs. Cook. There were also several cuts and bruises along Merle's tiny arms. Hitomi frowned deeply with concern, but waited patiently as Merle's tears subsided.

"He sent me away," she said, finally.

"_Van_ did?" said Hitomi disbelievingly, but Merle shook her head vigorously.

"It was Faunus who banished me," said Merle, who looked frightened just mentioning his name. "He wanted to punish Lord Van."

"Faunus? You mean Lord Faunus?" asked Hitomi. "What was he punishing Van for?"

Merle shook her head vigorously again, but this time her voice was coloured by a fierce pride.

"Faunus is not a Lord!" she said, with warmth. "Not like Lord Van! Lord Van is much, much better than he is! I hate Faunus! He is cruel and I hate him!"

Hitomi had never understood before why Merle always referred to Van by "Lord," but now it seemed quite clear. Merle evidently knew Van from Fanelia and was only following a custom established back before it was destroyed. Previously, Hitomi only thought Merle to be expressing a sort of extreme devotion to Van. Perhaps it was both.

"I'm sorry, Merle, I didn't mean to upset you," said Hitomi, after a while.

"No, it's alright Hitomi … you didn't know … you're not supposed to know…"

Merle trailed off into silence.

Hitomi felt like she was piecing together a large and complex puzzle, bit by bit. Fanelia had been destroyed, for reasons unknown. Van, possibly the only surviving member of its Royal House, somehow ended up living in Palas under the employment—and, perhaps, dominance—of Lord Faunus. Merle, too, had wound up in Palas as a slave for housework, and luckily nothing else. It amazed Hitomi that she, herself, had reunited these two companions out of sheer impulse to mutiny against Mrs. Cook's tyranny. What if she had not? And now, here was Merle, alone, frightened, and clinging to Hitomi's waist for dear life.

Despite all that happened in the last few days, Hitomi felt a surge of outrage on Merle's behalf. Merle had been Van's childhood companion and devoted to his care for who knows how long, but Van simply stood aside as Lord Faunus banished her to this terrible forest! How could he let that happen?

Well, if Van wasn't going to protect this girl, then Hitomi would.

"Merle," she said tentatively, "I'm going up into the mountains. Yukari has gone missing and I have to find her. Do you want to come with me?"

Merle looked up at Hitomi with wide eyes.

"You don't have to," Hitomi said quickly. "It'll be very dangerous, anyway … I just—"

"No, I'll come! I don't want to be left alone again!" cried Merle, miserably.

It would have been hard to say no to such a pitiful-looking child, Hitomi later thought. Merle reminded Hitomi of those neglected household pets, left in isolation for days on end by careless owners, and driven wild with delight whenever someone came near. Hitomi didn't like the idea of exposing her to more danger, but she could think of no other alternative. Besides, Hitomi was quite as desperate for company herself.

Merle, who had several days' worth of talking contained within her, was simply bursting with enthusiasm and affection. Hitomi had hardly ever heard her speak at all before, and this behaviour came to her as a pleasant surprise.

"Hitomi, come this way! Are you hungry? I have some berries left—here you go! Don't worry, Lord Van taught me all about which plants you can eat and which ones are poisonous. See these seeds? They're filled with a powder that makes you throw up, but they're useful if you accidentally eat something really poisonous. And those are glar leaves, for when you have an infection…"

Hitomi listened contentedly as Merle prattled on, determined to be useful. It reminded her of the way Yukari used to always go on and on, sometimes for hours without stopping, if you let her. Some girls in Teretill found Yukari irritating, but more often than not Hitomi was comforted by it. It was like music—something in which you could lose yourself and simply relax.

"Hitomi, will you promise me something?" asked Merle, suddenly.

"What?"

"That you won't leave me alone," she mumbled.

Hitomi considered Merle carefully.

"I can't promise you that," replied Hitomi truthfully, "but I'll do my best."

They continued on their way, both relishing each other's presence. Hitomi no longer cared about how much noise they made in the forest. Noise, it seemed, was the only thing they had to remind themselves that they were still alive.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 16. :) I tried to clear a few things up with regards to the role of 'spirits' in this story and some of Van's past. I realize that I kinda brought these out of the blue, so hopefully having Hitomi speculate over it will help a bit with that, but please let me know what you think.

Also, I decided to go through all of my old chapters and give them more descriptive titles. It was actually really fun ... but maybe that's because I'm such a geek of a writer. :p

Thanks to all of you who gave me such wonderful feedback on chapter 15! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to **Kaurin** and **abyss** for your kind reviews, and to everyone else who is keeping up with this story. For those of you eagerly awaiting more Van/Hitomi interaction, please bear with me! At least I have them _thinking_ about each other, right? (insert nervous laughter)

If you have any confusion about something, please don't hesitate to ask me about it. I'll definitely do my best to answer questions, and those comments give me a really good idea of what areas I need to work on!

Summer Love—coming soon.


	17. Le Dix septième: Save My Souls

Mrs. Kanzaki was sitting in deep contemplation by the window of her sister's home. Her eyes drifted over the wet, muddy view of the rainstorm in an unfocused manner. The dirt roads were flooded, which would make travel impossible for the next few days, at least. Already, several stranded coachmen and journeyers came by the Uchida residence for repose from the rain and, occasionally, directions to the nearest inn, because their vehicles were so deeply embedded in the swamp-like mud. These misfortunate people were coming by so frequently that Mrs. Uchida requested of her sister to keep watch in the sitting room for others. But Mrs. Kanzaki was not, perhaps, as attentive to this duty as was desirable; she was thinking about her daughter.

Mrs. Uchida, Yukari's mother and aunt to Hitomi, had received an express early that morning from an anonymous sender. Neither Mrs. Uchida nor Mrs. Kanzaki were able to recognize the penmanship of the letter, but its contents were exceedingly relevant and shocking to both.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Dix-__septième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Save My Souls_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_To Mr. and Mrs. Uchida,_

_Perhaps you are already aware that your daughter, Ms. Uchida Yukari, was found safely in Palas approximately twelve days ago. Since this time, she has been in the care of a reliable connection of hers up until about five days ago, at which point she disappeared very suddenly. _

_It is my understanding that measures have already been taken to recover Ms. Uchida. I do not write to implore your assistance in the matter. Rather, I wish to inform you that your daughter, whom you no doubt believed to be married to one Colonel R—, may have been deceived as to the nature of their engagement. __There is not a single record detailing a legitimate marriage between the Colonel and any woman since the death of his first wife ten years ago. _

_From this, it can only be conjectured that your daughter has been deceitfully taken into his household for some illicit purpose.__ What is also known—or rumoured, rather—is that Ms. Uchida is by no means the first to fall a victim of circumstance to Colonel Reagan's scheming. Not only did his own wife perish under questionable circumstances, but the subsequent women whom the Colonel took on, under the pretext of marrying them, always vanished afterwards without a trace._

_Painful though they must be to hear, __I relate these particulars to you to impress upon you the blamelessness of Ms. Uchida throughout the whole affair. I speak particularly of her having run away from Colonel R—'s residence, which might formerly have been seen in a disgraceful light, but now may be taken as such that could only do justice to your daughter's courage. Given that the retrieval of Ms. Uchida is successful, she will require the full and unconditional support of her family and friends to overcome this ordeal. Rest assured, in the meantime, that all possible is being done to ensure her safe return, and please refrain from taking any rash course of action for the present._

_Regards,_

---

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Is that all, then!"

Mrs. Uchida had not received the news well at all. She prowled about the parlour for at least an hour in ill humour. She directed her exclamations towards her sister, the only one likely to tolerate her temper.

"What do you mean, sister?" asked Mrs. Kanzaki, patiently.

"I mean that this writer has some nerve!" she cried, shrilly. "No condolences! No words of comfort! Nothing, in short, besides a few threadbare facts! Even then, I see not a word about where Yukari might have gone to! And to _think_ that one can simply drop such devastating news like that anonymously! Never in my many years have I ever been written to with such impudence! I won't stand for this!"

Mrs. Kanzaki, who was generally less sanguine and dramatic than her sister, entreated that she be more discreet.

"At least," she added, "take care to lower your voice, for the servants will hear everything."

"The servants! What do I care for them? Let them listen and bask in our misfortune! Oh, my poor Yukari! And damn the Colonel! This is a fate worse than death, sister!"

"Enough of that, now," said Mrs. Kanzaki gently. "You cannot know for certain what happened during her stay there. From what I gathered when Yukari came to visit, she hardly saw her husband at all."

"Imagine what that horrible man must have done when he _did_ see her … !"

But soon, Mrs. Uchida resumed her abuse of the mysterious writer.

"I cannot comprehend it! How is it he comes to be so well informed, I ask you! And what exactly is being done to retrieve Yukari? For all I know, we are being completely deceived by him."

"Or her," corrected Mrs. Kanzaki.

"Male or female—what does it matter? I hate this person! There is even here a suggestion that _I_ might act rashly! Indeed!"

"Sister," said Mrs. Kanzaki, a little sternly, "this person must have taken considerable trouble to send you this letter. You ought to take care before persecuting the sender so."

"I should do no such thing, sister!"

"I agree that it is odd that the sender should be so secretive. Why should a well-intentioned person hide his or her identity?"

"Exactly my p—"

"Whoever the sender is, he or she is no enemy to Yukari, seeing as the purpose of the letter was to prevent _us_ from misunderstanding these circumstances, and consequently ascribing any shame to her actions."

Mrs. Uchida could not think of any counter-argument to this, so she fell silent.

"Although, whoever it was seems to have done some considerable research," Mrs. Kanzaki went on. "This line about the marriage records suggests as much. It isn't easy rifling through the tens of thousands of marriages during the past ten years simply to track the crimes of one man. I expect that such a person must be very influential, or at least have the most excellent contacts."

It helped Mrs. Kanzaki to think aloud, even if she had only her irritable sister for an audience.

"It's certainly a relief to finally hear news of Yukari … 'a reliable connection of hers' … why, I can only think of my daughter that lives in Palas. Yes! Of course, Hitomi would be the first person Yukari would turn to! She must have stayed with Hitomi once she'd escaped from the Colonel, then."

"With no thought of turning to her own parents, I see," said Mrs. Uchida, in a rather changed tone.

There was no bitterness to her voice; Mrs. Uchida seemed to understand that Yukari's fake marriage was, in part, caused by her eagerness to have a daughter quickly settled. Mrs. Kanzaki knew not what she could say to alleviate her sister's pain, and said nothing.

"I'm grateful that she has at least had Hitomi," Mrs. Uchida added. "But, _really_, if it hadn't been for your clever guess, sister, that idiotic writer might have completely misdirected my gratitude! The _nerve_ of him!"

Again forgetting that the writer might not at all have been a man, Mrs. Uchida vented her feelings by criticising the apparent lack of tact and consideration of the writer. Mrs. Kanzaki no longer tried to check her sister's comments; it was better than wallowing in guilt over Yukari's misfortune.

Soon after came the multitude of drenched travellers at her door, and Mrs. Uchida was forced to turn her attention elsewhere. The servants and Mrs. Uchida were all scrambling to prepare tea, dry towels and cleaning basins for everyone. Mrs. Kanzaki was left to keep watch in the parlour, the rain getting progressively worse, and she wondered what on Gaea Hitomi could possibly be up to.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"There, Merle, how do I look?"

Merle examined Hitomi with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Like a man," she replied decisively.

"_Really?_ Are you _sure?_" asked Hitomi anxiously.

"Yes."

Hitomi beamed at her with satisfaction.

"Good," she said happily. "I can't afford to attract any attention at the camp, now can I?"

Merle made a face.

"I liked your long hair better," she said, pouting.

Hitomi merely shrugged, even though her feelings regarding the haircut matched Merle's. There was just no getting out of it, though. Hitomi's face was distinctly feminine as it was, and keeping her long hair would only emphasize this. With some help from Merle, she managed to trim her short hair so that the ends were fairly even. When that was done, her hair might have been that of a young boy's.

"I think we should cake your face with more mud," said Merle, after a while.

"If I must," sighed Hitomi.

Merle giggled at her.

"Good, Hitomi! You sounded exactly like Lord Van, just now!"

"Wonderful," replied Hitomi glumly, trying not to think what Van might say if he could see her in disguise.

Rain was falling heavily into the Traballo Valley, endangering the girls' journey with sliding mud and eroded paths. Scattered everywhere on the ground were mounds of soaked fallen leaves. These slippery traps were particularly hazardous because they were easily mistaken for solid footholds. Hitomi had discovered this several times, to her cost, and had now taken to using the tree trunks to steady herself whenever the leaves lay in her path. Merle was not much help, either. She detested rainstorms, and at every instance of thunder she screamed bloody murder and scrambled up a tree in terror.

"You know, you have a better chance of getting hit by lightning that way!" Hitomi teased once.

This was a mistake. Merle had jumped out of the tree in such a hurry that she landed smack in the middle of a sea of leaves. Hitomi watched in horror as the cat girl pelted downwards, crashing right into her, and sending them both on a long, muddy, and painful slide down the mountain. They were stopped only by falling into a deep ditch, by which point Hitomi was feeling murderous.

"But Hitomi!" Merle squealed under her friend's furious glare. "You look just like a soldier with all that mud on your face!"

That was how they got the _first_ idea—of dirtying Hitomi's face as part of the disguise. The second came not too long afterwards.

Though Hitomi was bruised, scratched, and bleeding in a few places, she was prohibited from cleaning herself off. At that point, luckily, they were quite close to the bottom of the hill ("So it's a good thing that we fell, Hitomi!"). Once the girls had clambered out of the ditch, Hitomi could just make out the perimeter of the military camp through the trees.

"Quietly, now."

Hitomi and Merle crept noiselessly forward. The camp was enclosed in a wooden wall of shaved tree trunks, each pointed at the tip like a pike and fixed firmly in the ground. A few minutes of careful observation told them that there were no scouts along it. Hitomi was surprised.

"I don't see much security except for this wall, do you?" she whispered to Merle, who shook her head.

"Lord Van fought against the 18th regiment before," she said nervously. "He said that they fight like barbarians, killing everyone they could get their hands on, sometimes even each other. Maybe they don't need extra security."

"Van fought them?" said Hitomi incredulously.

"He was only passing through the battle, I think, but they started attacking him so he had no choice. Luckily, he got away because he is a very skilled fighter."

"I had no idea," said Hitomi, surprised.

"Well, Lord Van is very modest and doesn't like to talk about himself," said Merle, fondly. "Oh! Hitomi, look!"

A lone soldier had just emerged from a hidden gap in the wall. He was swaying slightly as he walked, and fell a few times in the slippery mud. He wore a silly-looking grin on his face, and he giggled shrilly now and then. As he came closer to the cluster of trees where Hitomi and Merle were hidden, the combined stench of alcohol and vomit filled their nostrils. Both girls had to fight the urge to be sick.

"What's he doing?" Merle mouthed to Hitomi.

The soldier had stationed himself in front of a large tree. He seemed to be adjusting his belt with difficulty, for his hands were shaking.

"I'm not sure … oh, no, that's disgusting!"

The girls looked away, grimacing, as the sound of a steady stream of something that was definitely not rain rang in their ears.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" said Merle, as quietly as possible.

But Hitomi had an idea. She quickly searched the ground for a sizeable rock. Just as the soldier was stumbling away, she took careful aim and threw it at him. The rock bounced off his head with a small thud. The soldier stood on the spot, dazed for a few moments, and then fell over, unconscious. Hitomi hurried over to make sure she hadn't done too much damage. He was bleeding slightly, and a large bump appeared where the rock had hit him, but his pulse was steady.

"Merle, help me carry him!"

Merle and Hitomi hauled him into the woods. A few minutes later, Hitomi was clad in a slightly oversized uniform, looking very much the part of a dirty foot soldier. The alcoholic stench that clung to the coat gave her an added touch of authenticity. After Merle added a few finishing touches of mud to Hitomi's face, the disguise was complete.

"Now Merle, remember the deal," said Hitomi seriously. "You are not, under _any circumstances_, to follow me into the camp, do you understand?"

Merle looked at her solemnly, but said nothing.

"If you are seen, you run as fast as you can through the mountains and back to Sadar. Take the gold I gave you and use it to take an airship to Palas."

"I don't want to," Merle protested.

"And yet you must."

Merle gave Hitomi a hurt look.

"You promised—!"

"I'm _not_ sending you out in the forest with nothing to go on!" said Hitomi, rather indignantly. "I told you, go back to my inn and find Mr. Susumu. Show him the pink pendant and he'll take care of you, alright?"

For a few moments, Merle glared at Hitomi defiantly. Then, her lip trembled and she seized Hitomi in an affectionate hug.

"But you might come back, right? If I'm good and I stay hidden, you'll be back with your cousin, right?"

"I hope so," said Hitomi, patting Merle lightly on the head as she let go.

"Wow, Hitomi, you really stink!"

"I know," she replied, making a face. "Now go on and hide, please."

Hitomi waited until Merle completely vanished. She adjusted her clothes a final time, and set off for the gap in the wall. She pressed herself flat against the exterior of the wall and carefully peered through the gap.

It was like the fog in Lord Filippe's garden, but worse—a hundred times worse. Instead of just a few paces of visibility, Hitomi could see nothing through this fog, not even the grass right in front of her feet. It didn't even look like fog so much as a thick, impenetrable gas in which she was sure to lose her way within seconds of entering it. Hitomi strained her ears for any sounds that might help her navigate inside, but she heard nothing. No crackling of fires, no boots squashing through the mud, not even the cries of drunken debauchery, all of which Hitomi would have preferred to this unending trend of silence.

But there had to be a way through it, didn't there? How else could that soldier have reached the gap in that stumbling, semi-conscious state? Hitomi leaned forward experimentally and stuck her head through the gap. She gasped in shock and pulled her head out at once. An all-too-familiar sensation stung her face and shot through her spine: a paralyzing chill—a demon's chill. The stone gargoyle, or something like it, was within these walls.

Hitomi took a deep, shuddering breath. Her task would not get any easier by standing around and wasting time. She had to do it now, or she might lose her nerve. She drew another breath, held it, and hurriedly darted through the gap.

Just as she predicted, Hitomi was blinded by whiteness. Trying not to panic, she took a sharp right and walked the length of the wall. She moved hesitantly, her heart pounding in her chest. Her boots squelched audibly in the mud, and she prayed that no one, human or otherwise, would come to investigate the noises. She had never felt so completely vulnerable. Any moment now, Hitomi could be caught, and she had nothing but a small dagger to defend herself with.

Somehow, Hitomi kept walking.

Every minute seemed like an hour. She longed to feel the lingering chill of the city or even the forest, for both of these were preferable to the iciness of a demon's immediate presence. Her fingers were completely numb. She continued walking the length of the wall, but Hitomi knew that she was doing no more than circling the camp perimeter. She was wasting time, achieving nothing, and only making herself colder by the minute. If she kept going this way, she would get her nowhere near the Colonel's cabin or wherever it was that Yukari was being held. That was her purpose for being here, wasn't it? Never mind the demons, for now. What she had to do—and she knew it—was walk right into the opaque mist, immerse herself completely in it, and walk blindly through the camp, with no wall to guide her.

Suddenly, Hitomi stumbled over something soft and covered in material. She tasted a trickle of blood on her lip as she got back on her feet. She was about to wipe the blood off with her hand, and take a better look at whatever she just tripped on, but her hand was already wet with a dark red liquid. She looked down and saw a dead corpse in a soldier's uniform. In horror, Hitomi scrambled away from the dead soldier as fast as she could.

_Thud_.

Hitomi had hardly moved a few paces when she ran into another body. And another. The mysterious silence of the camp was suddenly explained. It was not even a camp anymore—it was a litter of bodies.

Trembling violently, Hitomi thought back to that soldier who had emerged from the camp, giggling nervously. Hitomi had thought the man was drunk, but it was clear now that he'd been traumatised by the slaughter of his companions, and had been trying to escape the camp.

Her every instinct screamed for her to turn around at once, to forget these horrors and go running back to warm, safe Palas. After all, did she really want to risk facing something that could send a battle-hardened soldier into insanity? But to forget the horrors was to forget Yukari.

_Hitomi?_

A voice? Was someone calling her name? Was it the demon?

_Hitomi? Hitomi! _

The voice was in her mind—Yukari's voice. It was a childhood memory. A single drop of warmth sunk into her heart and gave her strength.

_Help me! I'm stuck! HITOMI!_

Hitomi plunged forward through the fog almost recklessly. She focused her thoughts on finding Yukari, if only to stop her hands trembling. Her mind summoned forth memories of their childhood … playing hide and seek in the in the village … the day that Yukari had fallen into an old well. She remembered the high squeak of eight-year-old Yukari … the memory so clear that it was as if the red-headed child was standing next to her now, speaking clearly in her ears. Anything to keep her thinking about the bodies.

_Yukari! __Where are you?_

_I__'m here! In the well!_

_Are you crying? __How'd you get in there?_

_Help me! I'm going to drown!_

_Calm down, Yukari! T__he water doesn't even go past your waist!_

_I don't wanna die!_

_You're not going to—_

_SAVE MY SOULS! HE-E-ELP! SAVE MY SOULS!_

_What? Save my … don't you mean 'Save Our Souls'?_

_SAVE MY SOULS!_

_Yukari, calm down! I'll go and get Father …_

_No! Don't leave me! S.M.S.! Save My Souls!_

_You don't have 'souls'__, Yukari! You just have 'soul'! _

… _Hitomi! Where did Yukari fall? _

_She was here somewhere! __Yukari? Yukari! Are you still there?_

_Save My Souls!_

_Yukari!_

_S.M.S. Hitomi!_

_Keep shouting, Yukari! I'll find you!_

_S.M.S.!_

_S.M.S.!_

_S.M.S.!_

The 'S.M.S.' acronym was henceforth used by the girls to declare oneself in such a state of emergency that intelligent thinking was wholly out of one's grasp. Hitomi last used it long ago in a letter to Yukari, intimating that she should come home to visit, and to get a few days' solace away from her husband. S.M.S. Marrying a man like that … Really, Yukari, what were you _thinking?_

Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. A single, tiny light glimmered through the fog before her. It was almost as pale as the fog itself, and not easily distinguishable, but Hitomi saw it for what it was—candlelight. She almost cried out with joy as she scrambled toward it. All thoughts of secrecy were forgotten in her desperation for warmth. She only cared about reaching that light, which was getting closer.

SMACK.

Hitomi collided headlong into a flat, wooden barrier. She was in such a hurry that she hadn't anticipated that the light might actually be shining from within a cabin. Rubbing her forehead tenderly, which had been hit hardest, Hitomi looked carefully and saw that she had hit it against a protruding window sill. Above the sill was a small glass pane, behind which shone her fiery beacon.

But that was not all.

Behind the candle, a shrouded figure lay in a heap on the floor. Hitomi pressed her nose against the glass for a better view. Though the window was filled with condensation, Hitomi could see that this person had been bound at the wrists and ankles and quite helpless. Another glance told her that the long, dark hair sprawled out on the floor belonged to no man. Hitomi wasted not another second before groping her way around the cabin and pulling the unlocked door wide open.

"Yukari!"

A small muffled sound came from the figure on the floor. Hitomi hurried forth, turned Yukari on her side and pulled out the gag in her mouth.

"H-Hitomi?"

Hitomi seized her dagger and cut through the ropes easily. She saw with dismay that Yukari was bleeding where the binds had been. She looked around the cabin for something to use as a bandage. There was a single unused bed in the room. Hitomi seized the bed sheets, which were neatly folded in a pile, and ripped it up into large strips.

"Hitomi, don't …"

Yukari's voice was hoarse with disuse. Hitomi ignored her as she threw the makeshift bandages in a large basin. There was a large kettle next to the empty fireplace. Hitomi grabbed this and poured the remaining, cold water into the basin.

"Hitomi, there's no time," said Yukari, a little more loudly. "He won't be gone long."

"We'll leave soon, don't worry," Hitomi assured her as she furiously scrubbed the bandages down.

"No, you don't understand …"

"Don't speak, Yukari. You'll strain yourself."

Hitomi was just about to wrap the first of the bandages around Yukari's wrists when a breeze made the door swing back and bang against the wall. The bandages were dropped at once. She didn't need to see Yukari's wide-eyed look of terror, to hear the slump of Yukari's body as she fainted, to understand the danger. Because never once in Sadar, in the forest, or in Traballo, had there ever been a single natural breeze in the air.

Hitomi turned on the spot and slowly faced the doorway.

There stood Colonel Reagan, the man who filled Hitomi with such loathing for so many months, who so easily ruined any chances Yukari ever had for happiness. How many times had Hitomi imagined this moment? How long had she wished for the day when she might finally confront him? Yet, in that instant, Hitomi felt those dreams vanish like a spectre as she beheld the monstrous figure before her.

His face was ghostly pale and swollen. His eyes bulged outwards maniacally. They were completely black and reminiscent of Lord Filippe's look just before he met his demise. In a horrific coincidence, Colonel Reagan's clothes, too, were bloodied. Unlike in Lord Filippe's case, however, the blood on the Colonel's clothes did not seem to be his own.

Hitomi took a shaky step backwards. She forgot that Yukari was there and accidentally tripped over her. As Hitomi hit the ground, her hand passed over the handle of her silver dagger, which she had dropped while cleaning the bandages. Seized by an inexplicable instinct, Hitomi grasped the weapon in both hands and held it out in front of her like a sword.

"Get away from us, you monster!" she cried.

The monster did not comply. He leaped into the air and lunged at her with a predatory gleam in his rolling black eyes. Hitomi shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the sudden, crushing impact that would be her last worldly sensation.

"AAARGH!"

Something ice-cold collided with Hitomi's outstretched arms, but it retreated almost at once. Nothing else happened—no suffocating weight, no snapping bones. She was alive.

Hitomi opened her eyes to an incredible sight. The monster was clutching a blackened stump with his left hand. He was backing away rapidly from Hitomi's silver blade. Hitomi blinked twice and saw that half of his right arm had disintegrated into blackened dust. He was screaming in agony and shot Hitomi a look of murderous rage. Suddenly, Hitomi understood what she had to do.

She raised the dagger high above her head, intending to strike him with it again. But the monster anticipated her movement and leaped at her again. The monster was far quicker than Hitomi, and reached her before she could swing the dagger down on it. It clamped itself around her torso with flexibility far beyond the capacity of a human body. Hitomi actually heard several of Colonel Reagan's joints displacing with sickening cracks moments before she lost all her senses to an excruciating pain.

Hitomi was completely immobilized under its glacial grip. Every nerve in her body froze. The silver dagger fell uselessly from her hands to the ground. A rapid frost bit into her insides, causing a pain so intense that she might have been set afire. Hitomi would have writhed in agony if she were able to move. It sunk down to the marrow of her bones, tightening them, shrinking them down and crushing her lungs ... Lord Filippe didn't die by his broken neck, but rather this suffocating cold …

"_Hitomi!_"

Someone was calling her. Was it an angel? Was she so close to death? Was he calling her from the heavens?

"_HITOMI! NO!_"

Darkness was closing in on her. She would see her father again. If only it would end …

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked chapter 17. Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot—especially all the enthusiasm you've been showing for my increasingly complicated and often confusing plotlines. :p Special thanks to those who've been following this story for a while and who keep coming back to read/review. I'm trying really hard to keep some kind of consistency with my story and to explain things as I go along, but if you think I've forgotten something, please let me know.

**a****bbys**: Thanks for reviewing again. :) I hope you liked this latest instalment of the pocket book!

Lots of love!


	18. Le Dix huitième: Dreams of Angels

Someone was calling her. Was it an angel? Was she so close to death? Was he calling her from the heavens?

"Hitomi! HITOMI! NO!"

Darkness was closing in on her. She would see her father again. If only it would end …

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Dix-huitième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Dreams of Angels_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi felt warm and drowsy. It was a wonderful feeling. Her neck was tingling blissfully. Had she ever found the sensation painful? How ludicrous. She had known real pain and this was nothing in comparison.

"Hitomi, can you hear me?"

The angel was back. Hitomi could tell right away, even with her eyes kept closed, because he simply radiated warmth. She knew she was safe with him.

"Hitomi?"

He sounded sad. Why?

"Hitomi, please … please answer me."

Hitomi opened her mouth to answer him quickly, and quell his sorrow, but her throat wasn't working properly. She had meant to say, 'Yes, I'm here.' Instead, she made an odd, incoherent, grumbling noise.

"… Hitomi?"

She tried harder this time.

"Unh … uh …"

"Her hand! I think I saw it move ..."

Another voice. A soft, melodic voice.

Hitomi's eyelids fluttered slightly. The drowsiness was lifting. She soon became aware of a dull ache around her middle. It didn't quite hurt, but it was bothersome. Hitomi didn't like it. The feeling of warmth remained, but it, too, faded slightly, as her angel took a few steps away from her.

"The anaesthesia is wearing off," said yet another voice. "I'll need you all to leave. She may feel overwhelmed at the sight of all of you."

There was a shuffling of feet and the click of a door shutting. The warmth died away completely. Wondering what had happened to cause such a disruption, Hitomi opened her eyes fully.

A tall, beautiful woman with wavy blond hair was looking at her cautiously. She was holding two fingers against Hitomi's wrist, checking her pulse. When she saw Hitomi open her eyes, the woman gave her a small smile.

"Well, Hitomi? Do you know me?"

"Millerna?" said Hitomi in a scratchy voice.

"Correct," replied Millerna. "Do you know where you are?"

Hitomi looked around her. She lay in a soft feather bed with an enormous headboard and silk curtains tied back around the bedposts. On the other side of the room stood a luxurious vanity and two large dressers, all made of the same fine polished wood as the bed-frame. There was also a sliding door which looked suspiciously like the entrance to a walk-in closet. All in all, the room was quite elegant, but certainly not one that Hitomi had the privilege to recognise.

"I don't know," Hitomi said, finally. Millerna looked unsurprised.

"Perhaps you can guess which city you're in?" she prompted.

Hitomi looked around again and this time observed an open set of glass doors to her right, which led out to a small balcony. Beyond the balcony lay a sparkling expanse of blue ocean waters. It shone like a sapphire beneath the brilliant sun, and though Hitomi had never seen it from quite this angle, the view was unmistakeable.

"Palas?" said Hitomi.

"Correct," replied Millerna, nodding. "I hope you don't mind—I took the liberty of taking you out of Sadar. Van was opposed to it. I thought, however, you might prefer to be somewhere familiar during your recovery."

"Oh," said Hitomi blankly. "Thank you."

She was still quite disoriented. Millerna seemed to expect this, as well.

"This place is the villa that I use whenever I stay in Palas," she told Hitomi. "It_'s_ rather small, but there is some truly beautiful scenery in this area that makes me very fond of visiting this place. I encourage you to explore the grounds, once you've regained your strength."

Though Millerna's tone was calm, Hitomi thought it sounded a bit unnatural. Millerna kept glancing out at the ocean view in a preoccupied manner, and there was a barely concealed apprehension in her eyes.

Hitomi closed her own eyes tiredly. The dull ache around her middle was growing more pronounced; whatever anaesthesia she'd been given had almost worn off, and it felt as though she were repeatedly poking at a new bruise.

"How long … ?" began Hitomi.

"You were unconscious for three days," said Millerna. "You had us very worried."

"Who … ?"

"All in good time, Hitomi. Your friends will come by again, don't worry. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Hitomi's stomach growled before she could even open her mouth. She caught Millerna's eye and flushed with embarrassment.

"I thought as much," said Millerna, laughing.

She left the room for a few moments to make a quick request to the housekeeper. Meanwhile, Hitomi tried pushing herself up into a sitting position with both arms. On the first attempt, her arms trembled so violently against the weight of her body that they fell limply by her sides. She tried a second time and managed to push herself up halfway, when all of a sudden, several sharp pains attacked her middle. Hitomi twisted sideways out of shock, but the pain only worsened.

"Hitomi!" cried Millerna, alarmed. "What do you think you're doing? You have three fractured ribs!"

"I … do?" said Hitomi, between sharp, gasping breaths.

With some help from Millerna, Hitomi was lying on her back again. The anaesthetic had worn off completely, and she was now fully aware of the three stabbing pains in her ribs that came with every breath she took. Millerna administered a fresh dose into her arm and she warned Hitomi not to move herself on her own.

"I'm … s-sorry."

"Well, you couldn't have known," said Millerna reasonably.

She sat down on a chair by Hitomi's bed and waited for the anaesthetic to take effect. Hitomi thought that Millerna looked a bit healthier since they last had met, though she couldn't remember when that was. She felt that there was something important that she was forgetting, which had to do with Millerna, but it was no use. Hitomi was already drowsy and her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton.

Whatever it was, it could wait until later, she thought. At that moment, nothing else mattered but to succumb to the blissful darkness of sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Out in the hallway, Millerna wearily closed the door behind her. She'd waited until Hitomi was sound asleep before quitting the room. She gave a few quick instructions to the maid regarding Hitomi's care, and then Millerna headed for the parlour, where her guests anxiously awaited an update on Hitomi's condition.

Millerna paused mid-step and gave a small sigh.

It had been a very long three days. Lord Filippe's death put all of Asturia in uproar. How the news of it travelled so fast, Millerna didn't know. It seemed only moments between when the body was carried away, to when the flood of letters arrived, asking, or rather, _demanding_ answers. How did it happen? Who was responsible? What will Aston do about this?

_I don't know ... I don't know ... I don't know!_

Millerna was chief recipient of all inquiries, complaints, and demands, whether she liked it or not. The Lords and Ladies of Sadar dared not voice their dissatisfaction to the King, but no such restraint was shown for his daughter, who might be counted on to pass on the word. Never mind that she was estranged from her father, or that she had abdicated the throne! Her very presence at the scene of the crime made her the spokesperson for this governmental disaster. It was practically a miracle that she'd been allowed to leave Sadar to bring Hitomi to Palas.

There was one benefit to these new burdens—she had no time to think about Filippe.

While Millerna did her best to placate the Sadarian upper-class, she could do nothing about the rumours spreading in the streets. The people of Sadar were already on edge from the alleged demon-sightings and demon-attacks in their city, and now their governor was murdered. A universal truth was agreed upon—Asturia was under attack. The "demons" had finally had enough, and were joining together in mass revolt to target both Lordships and civilians alike. As if these beings weren't controlled by the very people who feared them! But when Millerna compared _this_ impression to that held by the city council, who only desired to pin the blame on Hitomi and her unfortunate mole friend, she felt that the former was closer to the truth.

On the subject of Miss Kanzaki Hitomi ... well, she was another issue altogether. Millerna was just barely able to convince the city council of Sadar that neither Hitomi, nor the mole man, was responsible for the murder. They were still held in deep suspicion, however. It seemed highly likely to the city council that they were accomplices of some kind to the real murderer. It didn't help that the mole man was known as a local criminal to begin with. Moreover, Hitomi had escaped her arrest only to reappear in a military camp full of slaughtered soldiers. It would require a trial before King Aston himself to truly clear their names.

At last, Millerna reached the parlour. She paused for a moment before opening the door. She was curious to know what her guests had been discussing since her absence. No sound reached her ears, however, except the occasional crackling of flames from the fireplace. That was odd, she thought. She wondered if perhaps they'd left already.

Just then, without warning, the door swung open. Millerna only just had time to compose herself, and raise her hand as if she were on the verge of knocking. It was Van who had opened the door from inside. Of course, it was him—no ordinary person could have guessed that she was stalling in the hallway, trying to eavesdrop.

"Well? Are you coming in?" he said abruptly.

Millerna cleared her throat to mask the irritation that flickered across her face.

"If only you'd step aside, Van, I just might."

Van scowled and moved out of her way. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall right by the door, where he presumably was before Millerna had shown up. The other girl, Yukari, was seated on a couch by the fireplace. She rose from her seat as Millerna entered the room and looked at her anxiously.

"How is she, my Lady?" asked Yukari at once.

"Hitomi is fine ... or as fine as can be, all things considered," replied Millerna calmly. "Her ribs have sustained great injuries, as I told you. My greatest concern, however, was the chance of there being something else weakening her body."

She gave Van a significant look, here. His mouth was in a hard line, and he pointedly avoided her gaze.

"Do you mean some kind of sickness?" asked Yukari, worried.

Millerna bit her lip in hesitation.

"I meant simply that ... well, Hitomi might have sustained _internal_ injuries from her struggle with Colonel Reagan."

"Internal injuries? Like her stomach or her heart?"

Millerna shook her head slowly. Her discomfort was clear, but only Van knew why.

"Wait," said Yukari, suddenly. "Don't tell me that she's ... Hitomi's not possessed by a demon, is she?"

There was a moment's stunned silence. Yukari, herself, was surprised at her own audacity for mentioning it.

"It doesn't quite work like that."

It was Van who answered this time, and he spoke rather sharply. Yukari was taken aback.

"Oh ... excuse me; that was very presumptuous."

Van glowered at Yukari for a moment, but in the next he dropped his gaze and returned to staring sullenly at the floor. It seemed that Van was always moody lately. Ever since Sadar, Van had scarcely spoken to anybody.

"It isn't your fault, Yukari," explained Millerna. "It's just that 'demon' is a very inaccurate and, to some, a very offensive term. They are merely spirits from a different world. But, of course, you couldn't have known about that."

She shot Van a reproachful look, here.

"So, if Hitomi isn't ... I mean, if _that's_ not what you were referring to, Lady Millerna, then what else could it be?"

"A number of things," Millerna said gravely. "Hitomi seems fine, as far as I can tell. In most cases, though, humans fall terminally ill when they come in direct contact with spiritual vessels."

"What are spiritual vessels?"

"Those beings or objects that are taken over—possessed—by foreign spirits are always called vessels."

"_Vessels_," echoed Yukari. "That makes them sound like tools, in a way, doesn't it?"

"I suppose," said Millerna.

Here, Van's brow furrowed slightly, but no one seemed to notice.

"Also, my Lady, when you said 'direct contact,' you meant ... ?"

"To touch their skin," Millerna said simply.

"A person can die just from touching a vessel's skin!" exclaimed Yukari. "Oh God, then Hitomi might have—"

But Millerna fervently shook her head.

"As I said, I've examined Hitomi, and she has none of the usual symptoms. She is physically fine—again, excepting her broken ribs. Perhaps by some chance she had not touched the Colonel's bare skin during the attack. In that case, Hitomi was extremely fortunate. But it would not explain why she has fallen unconscious so frequently. Can there be exceptions to the fatal touch of a vessel? Was something else protecting her that night? That's what I'd like to know."

Yukari sighed wearily.

"At least she's alright for now," she said in a small voice. "I don't know how I could have lived with myself if ... well, I'm glad she was so lucky."

"Speaking of luck, it seemed that the Colonel had only just been possessed when Hitomi ran into him, or else _you_ would have been in great danger as well."

Yukari nodded absently. Millerna observed her, not unkindly, for a few moments, but she did not push the subject of what had happened between the Colonel and Yukari.

For a short while, no one spoke. The silence was broken only by the continual crackle of the fire. Van was still leaning against the wall, again staring at the floor, with a grim expression on his face.

"Regarding the ... internal injuries," he said, at length, "you're sure there's nothing wrong with her? There's nothing that you might have missed?"

Millerna looked at Van shrewdly. He was still staring at the floor.

"So it seems," she replied, "but I need time to be sure."

……………………………………………………………………………………

An angel had come to see Hitomi.

Not _her_ angel, but an angel nonetheless. It did not radiate any wonderful kind of warmth, but rather a bone-chilling sensation that Hitomi knew all too well. She wanted to recoil from it, but she knew the angel wanted to speak with her, so she resisted the temptation to send it away.

"What is your name?"

The angel's voice was very faint. Hitomi tried to answer, but her mouth was sealed shut. The angel spoke again.

"Can you hear me?"

Hitomi nodded, hoping that the angel understood.

"Yes … that movement means 'yes' ... if you cannot speak, then you must not be one of _those_," said the angel, thoughtfully.

Hitomi was not sure what the angel meant, so she remained still.

"But, like them, you are human?"

Hitomi nodded, though she hardly knew with whom she was being compared.

"Tell me ... do you enjoy rain?"

Hitomi considered this question for a moment. Then, slowly, she shook her head.

"Ah … this conversation can hardly be enjoyable for you. Goodbye, then."

The angel regretfully spread its wings and turned away. Its aura grew dimmer and dimmer, and eventually the chill was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the first week was hazy to Hitomi's mind. She drifted in and out of consciousness, hardly aware of the people who sometimes appeared by her side. Some days she was lucid, and fully aware of everything around her, but this included an acute sensibility of the jarring pains in her sides, caused by her fractured ribs. During such moments, the pain was so intense that all she cared for was the arrival of the maid with her next dose of anaesthetic. Whatever other events transpired during these moments were, in comparison, of such little importance that she soon forgot what she saw. A large bowl of gruel … a red-haired girl crying … a tall man with spectacles—all these images faded from her mind, as if they too were vulnerable to Millerna's anaesthetic.

As time went by, however, her periods of consciousness lengthened and became more frequent. Hitomi resisted this at first—for it could only mean more pain—until she was conscious during a visit from her angel, whom Hitomi knew not by face but by the marvellous warmth that announced his presence. To simply feel his warmth was enough. Hitomi was willing to withstand the near-blinding pains in her ribs for it. He, above all else, made her cling to life and shy away from her dreams, where there were countless angels, and no pain, but no warmth either. Only darkness and that biting chill.

On that particular visit from _her_ angel, Hitomi's anaesthetic had worn off a little early and she caught a glimpse of him leaving the room. Her view was imperfect, as the excruciating pains in her ribs skewed her focus, but she was glad to have seen him all the same. Upon catching this glimpse, however, it occurred to Hitomi that her angel looked an awful lot like Van. He had the same unruly black hair and traveller's cloak, anyway. Hitomi did not pause to consider what it might mean if her angel _was_ Van; she wasn't conscious long enough to consider something like that. She simply hoped that her angel, whether Van or not, would return again soon.

And, for each of the first seven days of her recovery, he always did.

……………………………………………………………………………………

When Hitomi woke one morning, precisely two weeks since she'd first been brought back from Sadar, it was to some highly welcome news. Upon delivering her breakfast in bed, the maid Esta informed her that, due to the remarkable recovery she'd made in just two weeks, Hitomi was allowed to leave her room and take a short walk.

The delight on Hitomi's face must have shown, for Esta smiled warmly and congratulated her. She gave a quick curtsey, and, after reminding Hitomi to finish _all_ of her breakfast, left her to eat in peace.

Hitomi was practically bursting with anticipation. Her body may have only just recovered, but her mind had long since been active and overflowing with questions. She was not to find relief for some time, however. Throughout the second week of her recovery, Hitomi saw none but the maid. Esta was a kind, though quiet young woman, several years Hitomi's senior, who came in to check on her patient on an hourly basis. Hitomi was grateful for the company, for Millerna was kept out late on business every day, and had no time to see her. Unfortunately, Esta was as ignorant as Hitomi regarding the details of what happened in Traballo Valley. As for those visitors—whoever they were, who came by so often during her first week of healing—they were nowhere to be seen.

The professed reason for Hitomi's seclusion, according to Esta, was that Millerna had not wanted to hinder her recovery with "stressful encounters." When Hitomi asked what exactly was meant by "stressful encounters," Esta said that Hitomi could probably answer that question much better than herself. But as Hitomi lay those long hours in her sickbed, thinking everything over, she found that, as her own knowledge of the situation was so fragmented, she didn't have much of an advantage.

The main questions that plagued Hitomi related to what exactly happened on that horrifying night two weeks ago. How had she gone from being inches from death, to this cozy Palasian villa of Millerna Varene's? Millerna had given Hitomi to understand, via Esta, that the unconscious girl next to Hitomi had been brought to safety, as well as a young cat girl found just outside the perimeter of the camp. How this had come about, however, and where these girls had been taken, Millerna had not said.

"She _did_ mention something about a mole-person escaping from prison, but I'm not quite sure what she meant," Esta had told her.

This was the extent of Esta's knowledge on the subject, however persistently Hitomi pressed her for more details. It had been some small relief to know that the companions of her journey had made it through safely, but Hitomi would have much rather have liked to confirm that herself than hear it from a third party.

There was also the involvement of Millerna herself, which was rather puzzling. How had it happened that she, who had been shocked and distrustful to find Hitomi at Lord Filippe's mansion, ended up taking the trouble to bring Hitomi back to Palas, and to personally oversee her recovery? It was quite an unnecessary favour, in Hitomi's opinion. From what little Hitomi could remember of the one time Millerna had come to visit, the latter had been quite civil, which suggested that she did _not_ think Hitomi a loathsome criminal. This was surely good news, for Millerna did not seem like someone Hitomi would want to antagonize, but how had this come about?

Such was the nature of Hitomi's concerns. For seven straight days, she was forced to be content with what little Esta could tell her and what she could deduce for herself. At the end of the second, very long week of recovery, however, it seemed Hitomi might finally be satisfied. To finally be well enough to leave her room meant, surely, that Hitomi was allowed visitors, and, with any luck, Hitomi might have her first "stressful encounter" quite soon.

Little did Hitomi know just how soon that would be.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, Hitomi started getting ready. It was barely eight o'clock, but Hitomi could lie in bed no longer. She dressed herself slowly, because her body was still weak. Her fingers shook as she did up the buttons to her borrowed dress, and every now and then she had to stop and rest from the effort it cost her. She didn't dare put on a corset, because of her ribs, which were still sensitive to pressure.

As a matter of fact, Hitomi's whole body felt as extra-sensitive as it did the day she first woke up in Palas, and, unless she was mistaken, her senses were heightened as well. Her hearing had remarkably improved; she could discern the faintest whispers spoken in the hallway when her door was closed. Her eyes, always a little better than others' to begin with, seemed to take in minute details of ordinary objects that she'd never noticed before.

Hitomi was close to half-dressed when, due to the ceaseless trembling of her fingers, she accidentally yanked off one of the crucial middle buttons, and dropped the whole dress in her surprise. Luckily, at that moment, Esta came in, saw what she was up to, and immediately rushed forth to help. She assured Hitomi that the dress was easily fixable, and in the meantime she should wear this other, much nicer, blue dress. She kept saying how alarmed she was that Hitomi would attempt such a thing on her own, and ignored Hitomi's protests against having her hair done.

"Perhaps it's just as well, Miss—you getting ready so early, that is," said Esta pleasantly, while she ran a brush through Hitomi's short hair, "for a gentleman is come just now to see you."

Hitomi spun around in her chair in alarm, causing the hairbrush to go flying.

"Now, really, Miss!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Esta," said Hitomi quickly. "A gentleman, you said? Here, now?"

"Why yes."

"Are you sure he wants to see _me?_ I'm sure he means to see Lady Millerna, instead."

"No, Miss. He said your name specifically, and made no mention of the Lady, though I believe he knows her. Now, please hold still while I fasten these pins, Miss!"

Hitomi resumed a proper position in her chair, but she was feeling quite unsettled.

"Who is he, Esta? Do you know him?"

"Not personally, Miss, but I recognized him as one of your frequent visitors from last week, and an old friend of Lady Millerna's. I believe it is Mr. Van Fanel."

Before she knew it, Hitomi had spun around in her chair again. Again, Esta was startled, and the hairpins in her hand were scattered all over the floor.

"Van is here to visit me?" asked Hitomi, still stunned. "He has come before and is come again?"

"Yes, Miss," replied Esta, sounding really exasperated as she scrambled to retrieve the fallen pins. "I told him you that you were not yet ready, but would be down to see him as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course," said Hitomi, controlling herself.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Miss," assured Esta, good-naturedly. "I'm sure Mr. Fanel will be very pleased with your new look."

Hitomi smiled at Esta's kind, though mistaken, presumption that Hitomi was feeling self-conscious about her short hair. Indeed, she had done her best to make Hitomi's hair more effeminate by adding as many beaded pins as she could. But Hitomi had other reasons to make her anxious for this particular interview that the unassuming Esta could have no idea about.

"Esta, you said that Van was an old friend of Lady Millerna's, right? Do you know how they know each other at all?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss."

Hitomi was disappointed, for Esta's passing remark that they had been old friends had intrigued her. She let it go, however, and let Esta finish her hair.

Far too soon, Hitomi was ready to meet Van downstairs in the parlour. Esta sent her down with a genial wave for good luck. Hitomi paused momentarily, after passing through the door, to utter a quick prayer:

"Please, Father—don't let it be him!"

* * *

**Robo's Note**:

Hi everyone, and thanks for reading chapter 18! Sorry for the long wait on this one. I'm well on my way into this story, and I really wanted to get this transitory chapter right. It probably doesn't seem like much, but I feel like I have a fair bit of explaining to do on a lot of plot points, so I tried to do a bit of that here. As always, please let me know what you think!

On a more sentimental note, I was going through the reviews for all of my chapters today, and I was really impressed by both the quality of comments I've been getting recently, and by the number of people who have been keeping up with this story and reviewing since way back. I never thought I would get this kind of awesome support, so I just wanted to say a _huge thanks_ to everyone. :) Love, love, love!

Thanks very much to Missing White Wings 15 for beta-reading! Also, I was really happy with the reviews I got for chapter 17, too, so thanks again! I'm pretty sure I replied to all the signed reviews, but if by some mistake I left someone out, I'm really sorry! Thanks **abbys**, for always coming back to read, and for reviewing as always—hopefully you'll find this chapter interesting. :)


	19. Le Dix neuvième: An Ancient Sickness

_Please don't let it be him_ …

Hitomi closed the door to her room, in which Esta was already tidying after her, and she nervously made her way to the end of the corridor. Once there, she turned a corner and went down another, which led to the main staircase. Hitomi wondered briefly at the size of what Millerna had thought was a "small" villa—it was easily twice the size of the Rialto Inn, not including the exterior grounds—but then, it was hardly right to dwell on the very great difference between their respective standards of living.

The corridors were dark and cool. After spending so much time in her room, where there was always a roaring fire and she was always wrapped in thick blankets, this change made Hitomi feel even feebler than she was. She hoped that a fire was lit in the parlour, early though it was.

Hitomi reached the end of the second corridor and found herself on the upper landing of a foyer. It was a circular room, tastefully decorated with flower vases and crystal ornaments. The large, sweeping staircase curved along the wall to the right and spiralled down to the center of the room, where it opened up like a fan. The landing, on which Hitomi stood, had an elegant wooden balustrade, thus forming a balcony that looked down at the main entrance.

The most remarkable aspect about the foyer, however, was not its architecture. It was that, almost as soon as Hitomi had stepped out of the shadowy corridors, an incredible feeling of warmth washed over her that was at once soothing and invigorating. It was as though she'd just stepped into a hot bath. For a moment, she stood there just relishing the effect of this strange new atmosphere.

Then, she looked down.

Van was not, as Esta had believed, waiting for Hitomi in the parlour. He seemed to have grown impatient waiting and came to meet her at the base of the stairs. He wore a gloomy expression at first, but it brightened a little as he looked up and saw her.

"Hello," he said, offhandedly.

The mystery of the sudden warmth thus revealed, Hitomi felt the corners of her mouth drop. Her momentary happiness quickly dwindled into a deep embarrassment.

"Hello Van," she said, in a small voice.

Her feelings must have shown more clearly on her face than she realized, for Van looked at her warily.

"I'm sorry for calling so early," he said. "You must still be tired."

"No, not at all," replied Hitomi quickly. "I meant to get up early anyway."

Hitomi began to descend the staircase, feeling self-conscious. Seeing what she was up to, Van went up to meet her halfway. He held out his arm for her, which took Hitomi greatly by surprise. This kind of gallantry was unusual for Van. Hitomi looked up to check his expression, but she only saw polite concern. Chiding her own silliness, Hitomi thanked him and took his arm.

Without warning, an intense rush of heat, stronger than anything Hitomi had felt before, spread throughout her whole body. Her heartbeat jumped to twice its usual pace and pounded like a hammer in her chest. Her throat tightened and it got harder and harder to breathe.

"Are you alright?" asked Van, frowningly.

Hitomi's head was spinning. She could feel her whole face burning, and could only imagine how red it must look. Despite all this, she tried to answer Van confidently, as though nothing were wrong.

"I'm … I'm fine …"

No excuse had sounded less convincing; her words were punctuated by great, gasping breaths. Van was certainly not convinced.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, forgetting his newfound tone of politeness. "You're acting strange."

"I'm not … acting …"

She swayed dangerously on the spot. Van seized her by her shoulders to stop her falling.

"Hitomi, what—?"

As quickly as it had come, her fitful fever vanished, and her breathing returned to normal. Hitomi immediately righted herself, and Van dropped his gloved hands from her shoulders. She numbly held her hand against her cheek. It was warm, but no more than usual.

"Um, I …"

Hitomi was at a complete loss to explain what had just happened. Her heart still beat heavily, but it got steadier every moment.

"Hitomi," said Van, looking at her very seriously, "did you just have a fever?"

Hitomi let her hand drop limply to her side.

"Yes ... I suppose I did."

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Dix-neuvième_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_An Ancient Sickness_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"You were tortured?"

Hitomi stared at Van, eyes wide with horror.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Am I right?" she persisted.

Van did not answer, which only confirmed Hitomi's suspicion. She blanched.

"Lord Filippe ... why would he order for such a thing?"

Van shrugged indifferently.

"You don't have to look like that, you know," he said. "In the end, you came to more harm than I did."

"What happened after you escaped the prison?" she asked.

"I went to Lord Filippe's mansion," replied Van. "I was already quite certain it was he who ordered my capture, and I wanted to confront him, on my own terms."

Hitomi frowned at him slightly. Something hadn't seemed right as he'd said this.

"Is that all? Was that your only reason for going there?"

In reply, Van simply inclined his head.

Hitomi had a feeling that there was more to this than Van let on, that he was purposely leaving some details out. It was not her place to pry, however; with a slight shudder, Hitomi believed she had done enough of that already.

The two of them had wandered out into Millerna's garden, as Hitomi longed for fresh air. Van turned out to be quite knowledgeable about medicinal plants and the garden was full of them. Now and then he would point out interesting properties of such and such flowers, which were most helpful in such and such situations. It was all terribly familiar behaviour to Hitomi, and when Van pointed to a row of large plants with thick, wavy leaves, she couldn't help saying:

"I know these plants—they're glars, aren't they? You crush the leaves to treat minor infections."

"You know of it?" asked Van, surprised.

"Well, they're not exactly rare in Astauria, are they?"

"No," said Van, frowning, "but usually it's only forest dwellers that know to use them for infections ..."

He trailed off as it dawned on him. There was a long pause.

"Merle told you?" he said, his tone guarded.

"Yes."

Suddenly, they didn't seem to be discussing glar leaves anymore.

Van stared at the plants by their feet. His expression was unreadable.

"Millerna had Merle and your cousin sent to your inn," he said, in a soft voice. "Apparently you had offered to let her stay there. I'm grateful."

Hitomi was taken aback by his remorseful tone. She had been so set on being angry with him after she'd found Merle in that forest, weak, trembling and crying. She'd thought it would be so simple telling Van how cowardly it was to allow Lord Faunus to banish Merle, and send her to that terrible forest where she constantly feared for her life. And yet, there she was, so struck by his humility that she couldn't bring herself to criticize him. She realized that Van seemed to feel his faults strongly enough, without any help.

"Make sure you come by the inn to visit," said Hitomi at length. "That's the least you could do for Merle, I think."

Van nodded very slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

That closed the subject of Merle for the moment. The tension of the atmosphere diminished once more. They resumed their walk, and everything was as before, except that Van was considerably less talkative. They soon reached the end of the garden, so the pair decided to take the side route around the villa that led to the front gate. In the meantime, Hitomi resumed the discussion of Sadar.

"So what did you do after Millerna told you I was in Sadar?"

"That's obvious, isn't it? I went looking for you."

"How did you convince Lady Millerna to help you?" asked Hitomi doubtfully. "Were you already acquainted?"

"We knew each other from a few years ago," replied Van. "I recently rendered her a service, so she was more than willing to assist me in my search for you."

"Why exactly did you go looking for me, anyway?"

Van sighed impatiently.

"You ask too many questions, Hitomi."

"I've been solitary confinement for two weeks," she snapped. "I'd like to see you try it, and afterwards ask nothing of anyone."

"Believe me, I've lived through worse, and I wasn't half as pestering as you are now."

But he had a lop-sided grin on his face as he spoke, and Hitomi knew not take this to heart. She continued her interrogation.

"Why did you go looking for me?" she repeated. "Did you forget that I had refused your help in rescuing Yukari?"

"I didn't go after you right away, because, as a matter of fact, I _hadn't_ forgotten about your refusal," he replied truthfully. "It was not until I spoke with your friend the mole man, who told me you were headed straight for the 18th regiment, _alone_, that I changed my mind."

"Well?" said Hitomi expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to chastise me for my lack of sense and utter recklessness?"

Van abruptly stopped walking, and turned to look at Hitomi. His face was impassive, but his eyes had hardened. Hitomi, who had meant only to tease him, felt the playful grin slide right off her face.

"I don't often take the trouble to chastise others," he said to her quietly, "but there are two things I would like to say. The first is that you were half-dead when I finally found you."

He paused here and gazed blankly towards the sea, as if revisiting a haunting memory. Hitomi shifted uncomfortably next to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"The second thing I'd like to say," Van went on, "is that it is as inappropriate to make light of a life-threatening situation, as it is cruel to worry others by needlessly putting yourself in danger. There were safer ways of helping your cousin, but you go and choose the riskiest. It was foolish of you to go into the camp at all, let alone by yourself and practically unarmed. You could have died. In fact, you _would_ have died, if I hadn't shown up."

Hitomi felt a burning pit of shame in her stomach. She felt the justice of Van's words all too well. It had already occurred to her that Mr. Susumu, Yukari, and perhaps even her mother, were all extremely worried because of what Hitomi had gotten herself into. She was also quite aware of how silly it seemed for her to have refused Van's help when he'd first offered it when she ended up needing it anyway. The last point aside, however, Hitomi didn't truly think she could be expected to have acted any differently.

"You're not being fair, Van," she managed to say eventually.

Van narrowed his eyes at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mistake me—I _am_ sorry for all the trouble I have caused you, Van," said Hitomi, more clearly, "but I don't see that I had much choice. Yes, it was illegal to break into Lord Filippe's house; yes, it was dangerous to go alone into that camp alone; but do you really think I had time to vex myself over that? For all I knew, Yukari was being tortured! I wasn't cruelly scheming to make others worry about me as much as possible! That's why I think some of your reproofs are quite uncalled for."

But Van only shook his head in disbelief.

"So you won't even _admit_ you were wrong?" he said incredulously. "If you'd only let me help you in the first place, none of this might have happened!"

"_Really?_" said Hitomi, rather sarcastically. "So, Lord Filippe never would have been killed? Colonel Reagan would never have murdered his troops? How could I have predicted either of those things? Tell me!"

"Fine," he said, fuming. "Suppose none of that had happened. You still would've risked throwing yourself in jail with your little break-in! Or else, you would have been at the mercy of the most savage regiment in the Asturian army!"

"Yukari's safety would have been well worth the risk in either scenario, Van! And I was well aware of those risks before leaving for Sadar, whatever you might think! I think what is really upsetting you is that I wasn't begging for your help when you offered it to me!"

"You think this is a matter of _my pride_?" retorted Van. "What do I care about _who _helps you?"

It was as she heard his accusatory tone that Hitomi came to a painful realization. Kind as it was of Van to have come after her and save her life, he was still greatly annoyed at having been put through all that trouble. And it was with a combination of hurt feelings and indignation that her anger reached its peak.

"It _was_ a blow to your pride that I refused your help, Van, whether you admit to it or not!" she cried. "Your little reproach is nothing more than you wanting to gloat your triumph—that is, my needing your help after all—while also enjoying the right to complain about how I've inconvenienced you! Yes, I confess it was due to my lack of knowledge that I gave you the trouble of saving my life! Believe me, I am heartily sorry that I did! Well, Van? Is it compensation you want? You are Lord Faunus's debt collector, after all, and we both know how you hate sacrificing your time when there is nothing to be gained!"

Van's face had gone pale with fury. Those last words, Hitomi felt might have been too much, but the damage was done.

"You ... you honestly think—?!"

But Van suddenly cut himself off, and an expression of cold contempt came over him.

"You really are a stupid girl."

At first, Hitomi thought she might slap him. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Then, a sinking feeling came over her, and she suddenly wanted to get away from him.

"So be it," she said shortly.

Hitomi ran back into the house as fast as she could. She ignored the freshly irritated pains in her ribs, and desperately tried not to think about how hurt she was.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A small, blonde cat was pacing in front of the doorstep to Lord Faunus's house. Now and then it ran a paw down the wooden front door as if desirous of entry, but it seemed to simply enjoy the feel of the wood against its claws. When the cat grew bored of this activity, it stepped lightly down from the doorstep in search of something else to do.

The cat wandered silently over to the side of the house. It kept its body close to the ground so that it was completely hidden within the tall grass, which was overgrown in the absence of the owner. The cat paused cautiously as it reached the wild garden. It waited until it heard a loud snore issue from a spot close to the house before moving closer.

There, a portly soldier lay in the midst of the wilderness of the garden. His head was strategically propped against a tiny rock, so that the rock touched the exact spot where a large, swollen bump had formed, and from which a dribble of blood had issued. An empty bottle of wine had also been placed in the soldier's hand. If any onlooker should come by, that person could easily assume that the soldier had gotten so drunk, he'd fallen against and injured his head. Of course, as the cat knew, that had not actually been the case.

Just then, the cat's ears twitched, detecting the approach of someone nearby. A perceptible change had come over the air in the garden. It had grown distinctly chilly—so much so that the cat arched its back and gave a long shiver. Then, a moment later, a tall man with long silver hair and icy blue eyes stepped into the garden.

First, Lord Faunus regarded the blonde cat.

"I see you're still here," he said, staring at it coldly. "Perhaps I should banish you like I did that petulant cat girl?"

The cat merely stared back at Lord Faunus, although its eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Lord Faunus then observed the unconscious guard. Evidently he recognised the soldier, for he looked amused in a disdainful sort of way.

"One of the fools assigned to await my return, I take it?" mused Lord Faunus aloud. "And was this your doing?"

Once again, the cat fixed its impassive gaze on the pallid man standing opposite. This time, however, the cat gave an ambiguous, "Meow."

"How amusing. Van has quite the interesting choice of companions."

With that, Lord Faunus turned on his heel and strode into the house, leaving a chilling aura in his wake. The cat did not follow. It stood staring after him for a long time, seething with hate.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Esta knocked hesitantly on Hitomi's door. When there was no answer, Esta opened the door and went inside anyway.

Hitomi was already in bed, even though the sun was still high. She had the sheets pulled up over her face, and only the tips of her now dishevelled hair could be seen. The dress she had worn earlier that day lay crumpled on the floor.

"I brought you tea, Miss," said Esta gently.

Hitomi reluctantly sat up in her bed. She didn't need a looking glass to know that she was a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen, and there were hairpins sticking out of her hair at odd angles. Esta kindly pretended not to notice, however, and simply went about preparing the tea the way she usually did. Somehow, this made Hitomi want to confide in her more than an open inquiry would.

"Esta," she said miserably, "I think he hates me. He must hate me."

Esta did not ask whom Hitomi meant.

"That's nonsense, Miss," she replied, handing Hitomi a steaming teacup. "It does no good to punish yourself like that."

"He was right ... I really must be stupid. I think I called him … proud?"

"Perhaps you were right?" suggested Esta.

Hitomi shook her head obstinately.

"No, no … I think I was just upset."

"What were you upset about?" asked Esta mildly.

Hitomi paused for a moment to reflect.

"He regrets coming after me, I think," she said quietly. "For a moment, I thought maybe ... well, anyway, I turned out to be just a burden to him. He said I was foolish, inconsiderate ... and I only make people worry …"

"You should drink your tea, Miss," Esta reminded her.

"Oh, yes, sorry …"

As Hitomi took a few careful sips, Esta regarded her thoughtfully.

"Miss, if I might be so bold … it seems he only got angry because he was worried about you."

Hitomi choked on her tea. The scalding liquid seared in her mouth and tears of pain instantly rose to her eyes. Several minutes of coughing ensued, during which Esta hastily pat Hitomi's back.

"Esta," Hitomi said at last, red-faced, "I'm sure I don't know who you mean … but I was talking about Mr Fanel ..."

"So was I, Miss," replied Esta, raising her eyebrows. "And I think it's safe to assume that, to a certain extent, Mr Fanel cares for your wellbeing."

Hitomi stared at Esta with wide eyes for a full minute. Then, she shook her head yet again.

"No, I don't think that's it," she said decisively.

Esta let the subject drop; she seemed to know she was fighting a losing battle. She collected the tea tray, now dripping with Hitomi's spilt tea, and left the room.

Hitomi watched her go a little regretfully. She wished, too late, that she hadn't been so openly sulky with Esta; it was poor repayment for the invaluable company that the latter provided. Despite this regret, Hitomi already felt a little better about having talked to someone about her row with Van. She had never ventured to talk about the friendship (or lack thereof) between herself and Van before—not even Yukari.

Hitomi carefully lay back down on her bed. With her index finger, she lightly traced her lower lip, which had been burnt by the tea. The residual tingling of the burn reminded Hitomi of her strange and most unexpected reaction to Van's presence earlier that morning. She had never before felt such a wondrous yet puzzling feeling in her life, let alone around Van. She had first noticed this unusual new aura of his during her recovery, and this morning's heat rush seemed more or less like an exacerbated version of that. But why was she feeling this now? What could be the meaning of it?

Hitomi gave a small sigh, and turned over onto her side within her large, luxurious bed. She absently touched the forbidden spot on her neck, which Van had been so devastated at having touched by accident.

_Van the __city hermit ... _

_Van the prince ..._

_Van the angel ..._

She felt as though there had to be something that explained it all ... something that connected these vastly different identities ... but what could it be? Van was so private—it was mere chance that Hitomi had managed to find out so much about him already—and there was certainly no question of asking him about anything now ...

_Was he really__ worried about her?_

No. Of course not. Esta only meant to console her, nothing else. She didn't ... she _couldn't_ know what kind of person Van was, and, consequently, Esta couldn't see just how unlikely it would be for him to be worried about Hitomi. That was all. Besides, even if Esta was right, Van most certainly hated her now for all those things she accused him of.

Hitomi angrily rolled over onto her other side, burying her face into her pillow.

She didn't know what possessed her to bring up his being a debt collector. For all she knew, that part might not even be true, yet she'd used it against him. Why? Simply because she resented being told she was wrong, and also perhaps because she was disappointed that Van wasn't simply happier about having helped her. How stupid she was.

Out of all this came one small consolation—she was right to have dreaded the fact that Van was the one she'd termed an "angel." Her emotions regarding him were in such turmoil that they couldn't possibly be reconciled with the physically warm, comforting sensations that his aura inspired. Van the angel, whom she'd known during her recovery, was completely different from city hermit Van; and it was the city hermit that was dominant.

Thus, Hitomi decided that nothing had changed between them. Van was just Van, regardless of what she'd found out about his past, and of how her traitorous body reacted to him. He had helped her out yet again, but that was all. She would not expect anything else from him—not friendship, not even civil understanding. In this way, she might yet be safe from disappointment or regret.

……………………………………………………………………………………

As the evening descended, dark clouds had stolen over the city, and the streets of Palas were dark and chilly. The final days of winter had been drowned away by a torrent of rainstorms, lasting days on end, and though these showers signified the arrival of warmer days to come, the transition into spring that year was a gloomy one. That night there was no rain, but rather remnants thereof, in the form of a light fog hovering above the ground. It lay faintly in the courtyard of Millerna's villa, garnishing the flowers and shrubbery with its cloud-like substance.

Suddenly, a chorus of stomping hooves broke through the night's silence. A horse-drawn carriage thundered down the road and came to a smooth halt at the gates of the villa. Esta, who had been watching for its arrival, hurried out at that moment. She hastened to unlock the gates while the footman opened the door for his passengers.

Millerna stepped out first, holding her shawl closely about her as she descended. She was followed by a tall man with brown hair almost as long and wavy as her own, and who wore a pair of spectacles on his nose. Both were welcomed by the young maid with a quick curtsey, and an earnest entreaty to get indoors out of the cold.

"Thank you, Esta," said Millerna. "Dryden and I will follow you shortly."

Esta looked uncertain; she seemed to doubt that it would be proper to go on ahead of her mistress, especially at this time of night. The matter was settled in a moment, however, when Dryden lowered his glasses and gave Esta a roguish wink. The effect was immediate—the scandalised maid ran off into the house without a backwards glance.

Millerna turned to her friend and gave him a sour look.

"That was unnecessary," she scolded.

"You think? I'm sure it must do some good, giving such a proper girl a little scare, now and then."

"My reputation is already hanging by a thread, without your help," she pointed out seriously. "Besides, you might at least _aspire_ to higher morality in the presence of your own cousin. She may mistake your harmless flirting for a severe deficiency of morals."

"Ah, you mean dear Hitomi? You're out of luck there, my Lady, for she's well versed in my melodramatic ways. Besides," he added, lowering his voice, "it seems she is not unused to keeping strange company."

They exchanged a knowing look.

"Is your way," asked Millerna, "of declining my request, then?"

"What! And feed my poor cousin to the dogs? Whatever gave you that notion?"

Millerna eyed him critically.

"You will support her, then? Even though it involves—"

"_Especially_ because it involves him, my Lady," said Dryden, looking very pleased.

Millerna did not press him any further, ignoring a small twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She tried not to think about how, under the guise of eccentricity, Dryden Fassa was an opportunist. His energy for acquiring new and beneficial connections had not yet wasted, something which Millerna had counted on when she told him that … well, Dryden's compliance was enough, her duty was done, and she would rather not know the rest.

Millerna gave him a brief curtsey, to show her thanks, and turned to lead the way up to the villa. She had only taken a few steps, though, when Dryden asked:

"What about you, my Lady? What motives have _you _for your … shall we say … involvement?"

Millerna stopped dead in her tracks. She forgot how perceptive Dryden could be, and at the worst times, too. Turning her head only half an inch towards him, she spoke in a low voice, half-hoping he might not hear her:

"I have a debt to repay."

……………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Hitomi woke up feeling tired and miserable. She didn't want to get out of bed, and vaguely wondered if she could pretend to be too ill to leave her room that day. Esta came in and dashed her hopes, however, saying brusquely that last night Millerna had checked on her while she was asleep, and it now looked certain that she was fully recovered. She also mentioned that Millerna meant to visit Hitomi sometime today to discuss some matters of importance with her.

"That's nice of her," said Hitomi.

Her reply was half-hearted, and quite obviously so. Esta made no sign of registering this, however. If their conversation from the day before was on her mind, it was not at all apparent.

"It's completely unheard of ... the rate at which you've recovered, that is," Esta said conversationally. "Broken ribs can take months to heal, and yet in only two weeks ..."

"Perhaps my fractures weren't as severe as Lady Millerna thought," mumbled Hitomi absently.

"No, they were quite severe when you first arrived, of that there is no doubt. I once worked with a surgeon at a military fort, and I know a set of broken ribs when I see one."

Hitomi politely asked where it was that she worked as a nurse. In truth, Hitomi wasn't particularly interested, but if she got Esta talking enough, Esta might not guess the depth of her unhappiness.

"The fort—Castello Fort, it was called—was located near the mountains by the western frontier," said Esta. "The _handsomest_ Knight Caeli was stationed there! It was quite a surprise, too, that someone of his rank should be placed in such a remote area. At least I thought so. It was such a terrible shock when he died..."

Esta fell into a respectful silence. Hitomi nodded while she ate, though not really listening.

"Anyways, Castello Fort was where I first met Lady Millerna. She still had her royal title then, but she was already a practising surgeon. I believe it cost a great deal for her to persuade the King to let her help at that fort, but she didn't seem to regret it."

"I suppose not, considering she's still a surgeon now."

"Yes, precisely. I remember thinking from the start that Lady Millerna was a very unique sort of woman. She spent an entire week in the village of a wolf tribe ... I forget what it's called now ... Arzas, I think it was. I know what you're thinking, Miss, I'd never heard of it either. Apparently, the wolves of this village once guarded the borders of a very ancient country that was only rumoured to exist. It was called something like Familia or Faridia ..."

Hitomi dropped her fork in a loud clatter.

"Was it ... Fanelia?"

"I'm sure it went something like that," said Esta indifferently, ducking down to retrieve the utensil from the floor. "Well, Lady Millerna was very interested in this country, you see, and she spent all that time living with those wolves, hoping to find out more. I don't really know that she did ... I think she just fancied the idea of having an adventure while she was away from home. She hadn't told anyone when she left, though, and poor Captain Schezar nearly lost his head trying to find her—and I mean that literally, for those wolves are very skilled warriors."

"Who is Captain Schezar?"

"He was the Knight Caeli stationed at the fort that I mentioned—Allen Schezar."

"Oh, I see."

"You should drink your tea, Miss, it's getting stone cold," Esta reminded her.

She waited a few moments as Hitomi gulped down her lukewarm tea and took a few bites of bread. Once Esta was satisfied that Hitomi was going to keep eating while she listened, she resumed her story.

"As I was saying, Captain Schezar was worried sick when Lady Millerna disappeared without a trace. Well, it was no wonder ... the position he'd be in if she'd been killed under his watch! Imagine his surprise, therefore, when he discovers her sitting happily amongst a family of wolves, in deep conversation with a fourteen-year-old Mr Fanel!"

Hitomi choked on her tea in surprise. She fell into a coughing fit for a few moments, after which her face was a glowing red.

"Are you alright, Miss?" asked Esta, startled.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine ... what were you saying about ... about Mr Fanel?"

Esta looked at her shrewdly, but, whatever she was thinking, she thankfully kept to herself.

"Well, Mr Fanel, it seemed, had been taken in by the wolves as a sort of refugee. I don't know the details, but his homeland, wherever it was, had been burned to the ground, and he was one of the only survivors."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"Yes," said Esta, nodding sadly.

"What happened after Van met Lady Millerna?" asked Hitomi.

"He was introduced to the Captain, of course, and he joined us for a short while at the fort. He turned out to be highly trained in combat, young as he was. Captain Schezar had him train men more than twice his age!"

"Really?" said Hitomi, impressed, even though she'd heard something of Van's fighting skills from Merle. "That's unbelievable ..."

"Isn't it?" mused Esta. "It's really no wonder that Mr Fanel can be a little ..."

Suddenly Esta gave a violent start.

"Oh! Miss, I have to go! I can't believe how long I've been chatting away ... the housekeeper must be so angry!"

She seized the breakfast tray from Hitomi, as the latter had finished with it.

"I'm sorry Esta, it's my fault," said Hitomi guiltily. "Make up some excuse about me ... say I got sick all over the carpet or something!"

Esta gave a nervous sort of laugh, and then she hurried out of the room.

Hitomi watched her go, sincerely hoping that Esta wouldn't be in trouble. She pushed herself out of bed and started to get dressed. It was much easier this time than it had been yesterday. Millerna was apparently right about her improvement. As Hitomi went over to the vanity to try and imitate the way Esta had arranged her hair previously, she thought over what Esta had just told her.

So that was how Millerna met Van ... Millerna herself had told Hitomi about having met the wolves from Arzas, so Esta's story must be true. Fanelia was undoubtedly the homeland of Van's that Esta had referred to. Who had destroyed it, though, and why? Why did Van live in hiding here in Palas, instead of trying to rebuild his country? And why did Astauria, being situated so close to Fanelia, not only neglect the disaster but allow its citizens to be altogether unaware of the country's existence?

Hitomi shook her head hopelessly.

It was one of the things she had meant to ask Van about—whether or not Lord Filippe's research on Van's past prince-hood was true. From the way things looked now, it seemed that it was. After all, it wouldn't seem as strange that Millerna would associate herself with the notorious Van Fanel if one considered that, like Millerna, he too was from a royal family. Perhaps that was why Millerna was helping Hitomi so much? Maybe, when Van had gone to see her, he had explained to Millerna what he knew about Hitomi trying to save Yukari, and that she wasn't responsible for Lord Filippe's murder?

No ... that didn't seem right, thought Hitomi. Van seemed to have helped her most unwillingly, hadn't he? Why would he go through the extra trouble of ensuring Millerna's goodwill towards her?

A knock sounded at the door. Before Hitomi could say "come in," Esta opened the door to announce that Lady Millerna was here with two gentlemen and two ladies, and that they were all waiting for Hitomi downstairs.

"Who are the gentlemen?" asked Hitomi, her throat going dry.

"One of them is Dryden Fassa," replied Esta, with an oddly disapproving undertone, which Hitomi did not understand.

"And the other?" she asked.

"I don't recognize him, I'm afraid."

Hitomi's fears vanished in an instant. True, she felt a partly nervous to face so many guests at the moment, three of which might be strangers to her, but she was mostly relieved by the fact that Van was not one of the party.

"Here, I'll fix your hair, Miss. We ought to hurry downstairs."

Esta did in two minutes what Hitomi couldn't in twenty. Before Hitomi knew it, she was being steered out the door, down the staircase, and towards the parlour door. Esta went in first and briefly announced Hitomi's arrival.

"Send her in, please," came Millerna's voice from within.

Hitomi lowered her head and obediently stepped inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Robo's Note:**

Hello all ... thanks for reading chapter 19! Sorry about the wait! It's the longest chapter yet, so I hope it's okay. Please let me know what you think! For those anxious for Van/Hitomi, thanks for all your patience—I know it's slim pickings right now, but there will be more to come.

Huge, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter—I can't believe how awesome and supportive people can be. It makes me try harder whenever I write reviews for other stories ... you know, pay it forward and all that. :)

**abbys**: Aaah sorry ... I've kept you waiting for V/H so long I don't know if I can do you justice anymore! :p I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

Thanks once again to my wonderful beta reader **Missing White Wings 15** for all her hard work. Thanks as well to those who continue to check back for updates/follow on story alerts. I'm very impressed with all the love that's been going around!

Love!


	20. Le Vingtième: A Painful Connection

Van stood bent over his steaming water basin, a white cloth soaked within. He wrung out the cloth, brought it up to his face, and washed it in slow, rhythmic motions. Ever since he had been tortured in Sadar, he made a point of heating his water before using it. He found it mildly therapeutic. Faunus took this as an act of preening and openly scorned it, but lately Van was so exhausted that he could barely bring himself to listen, let alone care about such petty remarks.

Once Van's face was clean and dry, he walked over to the full length mirror in his room. He performed his usual inspection of himself, but found no new scratches, cuts, or marks of any kind. Then he leaned closer to the mirror and examined his face.

There was a sudden flash of blue.

Van blinked and he blinked again. There was no further sign of that treacherous colour in his eyes — they were their usual shade of scarlet. He stood there for several minutes more, searching his face for signs of anything usual, but found nothing. Praying that he'd imagined it, Van turned away from the mirror and carefully dressed himself, putting his gloves on last. When he was finally ready to go, he took one last look in the mirror.

He shuddered once, and left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Le Vingti__ème_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_A Painful Connection_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"HITOMI!"

A blur of pink and orange flashed towards said Hitomi and braced her in an airtight hug.

"Ouch, Merle!"

A tall, handsome gentleman stepped forward.

"Merle, you musn't attack Ms. Kanzaki like that!"

He quickly pulled Merle back and grinned at Hitomi, whose face lit up instantly.

"Mr. Susumu!" she exclaimed.

"Ms. Kanzaki," he said, nodding his head and smiling. "You look remarkably well this morning."

"You are kind as always, Mr. Susumu."

Merle was embarrassed by her own outburst, and took to pouting. "But Lady Millerna said she was better ..." she mumbled.

"Yes, and I'd like to keep her that way," said Millerna, amused. She had risen from her seat, and now stood just behind Merle. "Well, Hitomi? How are you feeling today?"

"Very well, thanks to you," replied Hitomi.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to pay you a proper visit these two weeks," said Millerna. "There is much we need to discuss."

Hitomi looked at her apprehensively. "There is?" she asked.

"Let's not worry about that now, though. I believe there are two others in this room with whom you cherish an acquaintance."

With that, Millerna stepped aside, giving Hitomi a clear view of the hearth in the parlour. There stood two people she hadn't spotted at first. Standing closest to Hitomi was a tall, bespectacled man with curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Even at a glance, Dryden was unmistakeable.

"Hello, cousin!" he said with a cheery wave. "It's been far too long—I apologise for that. I see you're still getting into all kinds of trouble."

Hitomi smiled apologetically, but Dryden winked at her. Then, Hitomi's eyes fell on the short, pale woman standing next to him.

"Yukari?"

Indeed, it was she. Yukari stood a little apart from the others next to the blazing fireplace, a subdued expression on her face. Upon being addressed, however, Yukari's face broke into an earnest smile. She moved towards Hitomi, hesitantly at first, and half-running by the time she reached her outstretched arms.

"Oh, Hitomi — thank goodness!"

Hitomi could feel hot tears against her cheek, and she wasn't sure if they were her own or Yukari's. Several minutes passed of dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs before they were composed again. Meanwhile, the others were not idle. Millerna stepped out of the room and exchanged some quick words with the housekeeper. The latter curtseyed and left, followed by Merle whose curiosity had evidently been aroused by whatever they'd just discussed. When Millerna returned, her duty as a host fulfilled, she went over to converse in a low voice with Dryden. All the while, Amano entreated both girls to take seats on the sofas near the fireplace.

"Yukari ... tell me, how are you?" asked Hitomi.

"I'm fine," replied Yukari. "Much better than you've been, at any rate."

"Be serious, Yukari. Are you alright? Where have you been staying these past two weeks?"

"I've been helping Mr. Susumu at the inn," Yukari said. "We reopened it a little over a week ago, once we heard that you had woken and were recovering."

"You did?" asked Hitomi, taken aback.

"Why yes — I thought your business might be affected if it was closed for too long."

Their initial reunion over, Hitomi found Yukari's tone had turned rather cool. What was more, as Yukari spoke, she wouldn't look Hitomi in the eye, and the latter hardly knew what to make of it.

"I'm sorry you took so much trouble," said Hitomi, frowning slightly.

Here, Amano chose to intervene. He moved closer to where Hitomi was and put his hand on her shoulder.

"There was no trouble, Ms. Kanzaki," he said kindly, "but I hope you aren't too angry with me for taking such liberties with your inn."

"No, of course not," said Hitomi, still looking at Yukari curiously. "I _am_ grateful for your efforts, I just ... I didn't expect them so soon. How is business at the inn, then?"

"Slow, but we hope it will pick up with more time," he replied.

Then Amano proceeded to make the usual inquiries into Hitomi's health. Yukari kept uncharacteristically silent during their exchange and because of this Hitomi couldn't help but glance her way every now and then. There was something indifferent, if not annoyed, in Yukari's mannerisms, and it seemed to be particularly directed at Hitomi.

Just then, Esta and Merle came into the parlour with tea trays and a very large platter of fruit. Esta watched apprehensively as the cat girl carelessly balanced the platter on the palm of one hand. Hitomi, who had already had her morning tea, was just getting up to help them, when Dryden addressed her.

"Well, Hitomi!" he said. "You've astounded me once again with your uncanny knack for survival! Breaking into a governor's study, and tracking down the 18th regiment — and all in a day's work! You've come out of it unscathed, to our relief, but I'm very curious … how did you manage it?"

"Frankly, I don't fully know myself," replied Hitomi. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific with your questions. What exactly would you like to know?"

"I, for one, would like to hear your version of what happened at Lord Filippe's mansion," said Millerna quietly.

A sort of hush fell about the room. Amano stopped in mid-sentence some small inquiry he was making of Yukari; Merle's fork missed her mouth, and she gaped openly at Hitomi.

"I thought you already knew what happened, Lady Millerna?" said Hitomi, a little self-consciously.

"I was given a general idea, which prompted me to help you in the first place," said Millerna, "but I would like to hear the details, if you don't mind."

In truth, Hitomi didn't particularly want to revisit that night's horrific events. However, she held back her protest; she owed Millerna far too much.

With a resigned sigh, Hitomi began her story. She kept the details scarce, whatever Millerna said about wanting to hear them. Hitomi told of their objective to find Yukari's whereabouts, of the mole man's knowledge of the mansion dated from Lord Varene's days there. Hitomi thought she saw Millerna's eyes harden upon this allusion to her late husband, but was too intent on finishing her story to think about it. Only after Hitomi described how the gargoyle crushed Lord Filippe's body in its grasp did the strong reactions of her audience compel her to pause. Yukari's hand flew over her mouth, even Dryden looked extremely disconcerted, and Millerna's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," said Hitomi quickly, "I didn't mean—" Her concern was chiefly for Millerna, but the latter shook her head vehemently.

"Go on, please, Hitomi," she said.

Hitomi looked at her uncertainly, but when Millerna insisted more firmly that she continue, she could but obey. Hitomi concluded her narrative with the sudden flight of the gargoyle, at which point Millerna, the housekeeper, and the manservant had come upon the scene.

"One moment, Hitomi," said Dryden, raising his hand in confusion. "You say this demon—oh, excuse me. You say that this _spirit _left you and your mole friend _unharmed?_"

"Yes, that's right."

"That's very strange," he remarked. "I don't mean to complain, but you were witnesses to the murder, were you not? Why did the spirit-vessel spare you?"

Hitomi, who had been told what a 'vessel' was, did not misunderstand Dryden's meaning. While Hitomi had been too relieved to think of it at the time, in retrospect, it _was_ a bit strange that the gargoyle had never attacked them.

"I think that, for a moment, it wanted to," she said, struggling to recall the moment clearly. "In fact, I remember seeing it tense ... as if it wanted to kill us, too, but then it just ... changed its mind."

"Were you carrying silver on your person?" inquired Millerna.

"Silver?" said Hitomi.

"Yes," said Millerna, nodding. "Spirits abhor the touch of silver. It is fatal to them. If either of you were carrying silver, that would be more than enough to make any spirit-vessel want to keep well away from you."

Hitomi frowned as she rummaged through her fragmented memories of that day.

"How can that be? I don't own anything silver," she said, thinking aloud. "The mole man is a silversmith, so he certainly carried lots of it … oh no, wait! I was wearing my pendant!"

"Oh!" said Merle suddenly. "Hitomi, here! I almost forgot!"

She tossed the delicate silver chain back at Hitomi, who caught it in both hands, gazing at it almost reverently. It was incredible that something she had scarcely considered of any value might very well have saved her life. She held up the pendant for Millerna and Dryden to see.

"Would this repel a spirit-vessel, do you think?" she asked eagerly.

Dryden adjusted the spectacles on his nose and appraised the pendant in one swift glance. Hitomi thought he looked very merchant-like as he did so.

"The actual quantity of silver is so small that it's difficult to tell," he muttered, more to himself than to the others. "It looks like sterling silver, if not higher ... that is, ninety-two percent at least. I'm guessing it would have to be fairly pure to ward off a spirit-vessel … am I right, my Lady?"

"Oh, I'm no authority on what attracts or repels spirit-vessels, Dryden," said Millerna modestly. "I only know a handful of facts. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Van."

Hitomi tried to remain indifferent to this casual reference. Nonetheless, something in her face must have given her away, because Millerna looked at her a little strangely. Could she know that Hitomi was thinking about what Esta had told her? About how Millerna had met him in Fanelia?

"Hitomi, is everything alright?" asked Millerna sharply.

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Hitomi.

"Coming back to the point, then," Millerna went on, "I believe you brought a silver dagger with you into the camp. You stole this from the mansion, correct?"

"Yes," admitted Hitomi, feeling it useless to lie.

"At the campsite, among other things, were found the charred remains of an arm — likely that of the deceased Colonel. Can you tell us anything about that?"

Hitomi glanced tentatively at Yukari, who was looking blankly into the fire, before answering.

"It happened when the Colonel collided with the dagger," she explained. "I didn't know that silver could be used protectively, but I raised it up before me and he ran into it. When I looked up next, I saw that it had burnt right through his arm. Honestly, it was sheer luck, and ..." Hitomi paused uncertainly here, "…and it was terrible. I felt sorry for him."

Abruptly, Yukari stood up from her seat. Her face had gone white — whether from anger or anxiety, Hitomi couldn't tell.

"Excuse me," said Yukari shortly, before striding out of the parlour.

Hitomi made to go after her, but Amano put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let her be, Miss Kanzaki," he said gently. "She's beyond your help just now."

"But …"

"Ah, well," said Dryden, clicking his tongue matter-of-factly. "The girl was bound to storm out sooner or later. I'm impressed she's put up with our discussion for as long as she has."

"Dryden!" warned Millerna, but Dryden was unabashed.

"I'll never understand why people hold themselves back like that," he went on. "That girl is strangely keen on repressing her emotions. Why torture yourself by avoiding the fact? It doesn't do any good for anyone, least of all that young girl."

"Perhaps I'll make sure Miss Uchida is alright after all," said Amano coldly.

Amano rose and left the parlour, and Dryden watched him leave with a knowing, amused sort of expression. Hitomi found it a little hypocritical of Amano to go after Yukari, seeing as he just stopped her doing the same, but she was mostly shocked by Dryden's audacity.

"Yukari may have heard, Dryden," she told him. "That was very harsh of you."

Dryden merely raised his hands hopelessly. Meanwhile, Millerna was not yet finished with Hitomi.

"There is one more point on which I hope you'll satisfy my curiosity, Hitomi," said Millerna.

"Of course."

Millerna turned to Merle, who had already curled up sleepily on the hearth.

"Merle, would you give us some privacy? You too, Dryden."

Dryden shrugged and left the room, followed by Merle, who yawned widely as she exited after him. Hitomi was intrigued by this apparent need for secrecy, and watched with rapt attention as Millerna peered into the corridor, making sure the others had really gone. When the Lady came back to sit near Hitomi, all the friendly appearance of the charming hostess has vanished; she was now sombre and very grave.

"Hitomi," said Millerna, in a low voice, "tell me the truth — are you indebted to Van Fanel?"

……………………………………………………………………………………

In the rear storage room of a run-down herb store, the shopkeeper, an elderly wolf-man with long silver fur sat cross-legged on a straw mat.

"You're late, Your Highness," he said, in a low, hoarse voice.

Van stepped out from behind a towering shelf of herbs and into the wolf-man's view. He moved limply and fell forward unceremoniously onto the mat. His breathing was ragged and his left hand was clenched over his chest. It was several minutes before Van was able to sit up properly.

"I'm sorry ... I had some trouble getting here," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

The wolf-man looked at him gravely.

"The pain ... ?"

"Is getting worse," replied Van. "I had to stop several times on my way here —but don't worry. It was just a precaution."

Of course, Van didn't mention that his strength had greatly dwindled since he was tortured in Sadar. There was no need to get into any of that.

"I warned Folken of this, years ago," said the elder gravely, "but by then he was too far gone to heed my advice."

"That is irrelevant now," said Van shortly. "Do you have what I asked for?"

The wolf-man narrowed his eyes. He seemed offended by Van's impatient tone. Nonetheless, he drew a small pouch from the sleeve of his robe and handed it over.

"Remember — this will only delay the process," said the wolf-man. "It is not a cure."

Van undid the drawstrings to the pouch and opened it. Inside were thin, disc-shaped slices of a dark red medicinal root. They had already been treated and dried for him.

"I appreciate this," said Van gratefully. "I know these are dangerous times for forest dwellers. It couldn't have been easy to collect these roots. Give my thanks to Ruhm."

"The wolf tribe are ever at your service, Lord Van, but there is more I must relate to you."

"What is it?"

"Ruhm's tribe sends word — the Fanelian forest is growing active again."

Van's expression darkened.

"I've been wondering about that," he said quietly. "There is a growing spiritual presence here in Astauria, as well. Have you noticed?"

"I did, Your Highness," replied the wolf-man. "However, there is more to the report. Three of Ruhm's sentries by the southeast border were killed, and the runes on that wall were activated. The city has been breached."

Van clenched his fists, his mouth set in a hard line. He had been expecting to hear of this ever since he'd felt that spiritual presence in Sadar.

"By whom?" he asked.

"My Lord, the culprit was not found, but most likely it was ..."

"Him," said Van bitterly. "Of course it was. That bastard is still —"

Suddenly, Van lurched forward and fell into a violent fit of coughing. The elder wolf hastily produced a small basin into which Van coughed up his own blood.

"Lord Van," said the wolf-man, at length, "the fertile forest grounds where your precious root is grown have lately been pillaged. The one responsible does not care to replant new seedlings, but rather takes everything in sight, which tells us that it was a non-forest dweller responsible. As this root is increasingly rare and takes years to cultivate, this is obviously very problematic. However, one thing is clear — this is a non-forest dweller gathering the same roots that you've requested for. One who not only is privileged to know of the plant's existence, but who is willing to face the dangers of the Fanelian forest. It seems that, wherever he is, Lord Folken suffers as you do."

Van vehemently spat a final ounce of blood into the basin.

"Much good it may do him," he said.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I – I beg your pardon?" stammered Hitomi.

"I want to know if you are indebted to Van Fanel," said Millerna.

"I'm sorry ... I really don't — "

"Hitomi, please don't waste my time. It is imperative that you answer my questions truthfully."

"I'm _not_ lying," said Hitomi, annoyed. "I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about! I heard a rumour that Van is a debt collector for Lord Faunus, but I hardly see what that has to do with me. Lord Faunus tended to me once, when I sprained an ankle, but he did not charge me for it."

"I don't mean physical injuries or anything like that," said Millerna impatiently. "What I mean is ... well, first of all, have you ever been the recipient of Van's services as a Healer?"

Hitomi looked at Millerna blankly.

"Pardon?"

Millerna rephrased her question.

"Has Van ever used his powers as a Healer to help you?" she asked.

"What is a Healer?"

"A Healer is a human being born with the power to speak with spirits from the Other World," said Millerna. "They do this by forging a sort of link between our world and theirs. When spirits are summoned into a vessel of _this_ world, Healers can use this link to guide the spirit back to its proper domain. That is the theory."

"I'm not sure I understand ..."

"You don't have to," said Millerna shortly. "I don't fully understand it myself. The point is — a Healer has the power to reverse the summoning process. When a spirit is guided back to the Other World, the vessel is freed from possession. Therefore, Healers are the exact opposite of Summoners."

"Summoners?" repeated Hitomi.

"... Those who summon the spirits in the first place. It took a Summoner, for example, to summon a spirit into that stone gargoyle of yours."

"I see." Hitomi shuddered inwardly. Millerna went on.

"Now, as you already know ..." here, Millerna took out the paper Hitomi took from Lord Filippe's study, "Van is a Healer working in collaboration with Lord Faunus. They have strict terms of payment for their services. So, knowing what I've told you, tell me — are you indebted to Van? Or Lord Faunus, for that matter?"

"No," said Hitomi firmly.

"You're certain?"

"Entirely."

Millerna sighed, and leaned back in her seat. She looked hardly any better upon hearing this. Her brow was furrowed deeply and her expression was agitated.

"Is everything alright, Millerna?" asked Hitomi.

"Forgive me, Hitomi," said Millerna apologetically, "but I am still very puzzled by your condition — that is, your perfect health. It amazes me — you standing there, alive and unharmed! You not only survived the fatal touch of a spirit-vessel, but you managed to recover from _multiple _injuries of the severest kind, and in less than two weeks! It's not simply unheard of ... it's physically impossible!"

"But what does all this have to do with Van?" asked Hitomi, still confused.

"Well, if you were indebted to him," said Millerna, "you might have retained some residual traces of the — for lack of a better term — _magic_ that he used on you. I thought perhaps these traces of 'magic' were what protected you that night."

"Residual traces of ... magic?" repeated Hitomi, doubtfully.

"That's right."

"So, in other words, Healers can give you their powers?"

"Under very unique circumstances, I believe so," said Millerna. "You see, Healers have the gift of communicating with spirits. That doesn't just mean spirits of the Other World, but human spirits as well. Healers can forge stronger connections with people than you could possibly imagine."

"Really?" said Hitomi.

"Yes," replied Millerna, "and it is through these complex Healer-human relationships that a Healer's powers can be transferred."

A long silence followed this, during which Hitomi tried to digest all that she had heard. It was still early in the morning, and yet, since she woke up, Hitomi had learned more about spirits and about Van than she had learned in the whole of their acquaintance. Granted, Hitomi had known so little about Van up until now, that this was not much of an achievement. Still, she had gained quite a lot of information, in a very short period time, from Esta, Millerna, and even from that piece of paper taken from Lord Filippe's study. Hitomi began to wonder if she would ever manage to wrap her head around it all.

As on the previous occasions of discovering something about Van, Hitomi felt a startling disconnect between the Van that she knew and the Van that she was being told about. For instance, it was hard for Hitomi to imagine Van forging such deep, spiritual connections as Millerna had described. As a matter of fact, it was hard to imagine _anyone_ having such capabilities. All that Millerna said about Healers so far seemed too abstract and unreal. If Hitomi hadn't seen for herself a stone gargoyle animated to life, she might have thought all of this was one elaborate joke.

Meanwhile, Millerna poured Hitomi a fresh cup of tea. She seemed to understand what was going on in Hitomi's mind.

"You look very overwhelmed, Hitomi," she said. "I hope I haven't distressed you too much."

"It's just that," begun Hitomi hesitantly, "well ... all this started as my own reckless scheme to save my cousin Yukari from Colonel Reagan."

"Yes, Miss Uchida explained to us all about that. She has agreed to testify in the King's Court on your behalf, should the need come for a trial."

"Really? She said she would do that?" asked Hitomi, who was touched.

"Yes, but that isn't what's bothering you?"

"I just expected that everything would be fine, once Yukari was safe here with us," said Hitomi. "Now that she's here, and is as well as can be expected, I should be happy, but ..."

"But then several new problems came out, as if from nowhere?" suggested Millerna.

"Exactly."

Millerna considered Hitomi intently for a while, but said nothing. After some moments of deliberation, Hitomi ventured some further commentary.

"You know, Van _has_ helped me before ... in the _normal_ sense, that is," said Hitomi. "He brought me to Lord Faunus's home when I sprained my ankle, he helped me when Mrs. Cook tried to pin a theft on me ... and he stopped Colonel Reagan crushing me back at the camp."

Just then, all-too-familiar feelings of guilt and regret crept back into Hitomi's heart. As she listed off those instances of Van's previous efforts to help her, Hitomi felt keenly how much it was that Van had done for her, and after knowing her so little, too. With the recent stress of Yukari's disappearance and the subsequent events that followed, Hitomi had quite forgotten that Van had gone out of his way several times to help her. And each time, it was Hitomi who failed to express her gratitude, whilst conjuring different reasons for being angry with him. This time was no different, and her stomach squirmed with guilt as she reflected on all this.

"Van has helped you before this?" asked Millerna, at length.

"Yes," replied Hitomi. "That doesn't make me indebted to him, though, does it?"

"No," said Millerna slowly, "but I never knew Van to go out of his way to help others much. He was always too cynical to care much for others."

Hitomi didn't know what to say. How could she know what Van's reasons for helping her were?

"Well, Hitomi, I think I've put you through quite enough today with all my questioning," said Millerna, rising from her seat.

"Not at all," replied Hitomi. "I am greatly obliged to you for everything you've done for me, Millerna."

"There is no obligation," said the Lady simply.

"There is something I was wondering, though," said Hitomi.

"Yes?"

"Earlier, when you asked if I had been 'helped' by a Healer ... did you mean you thought I was possessed, and that I sought Van's help for it?"

Millerna smiled apologetically.

"I couldn't rule it out as a possibility," she said, a little sadly. "I thought it would have explained your acquaintance with Van. Well, it doesn't matter now. Clearly I was wrong."

She turned to leave, but Hitomi again stopped her. "Millerna?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ... did you love him very much?"

Millerna's eyes widened. Hitomi could hardly believe herself what she was asking, but she could not help being concerned for how hard things must be for Millerna at that moment. She watched apprehensively as Millerna's face went white. For a moment, Hitomi expected her to yell at her for her insolence. However, when she did reply, Millerna was not angry. In fact, she seemed at least as nervous as Hitomi was, not having been so openly addressed before.

"Filippe was a dear friend," replied Millerna, at last, "and I did care for him very much ... but I didn't love him."

Was Hitomi imagining things? Or did it seem as though Millerna's thoughts were suddenly with someone else? A peculiar expression had come over the Lady — one of indescribable sadness. Was there someone else that Millerna loved already?

Suddenly there was a knock on the parlour door. In the next moment, Dryden opened the door and strode inside. He stopped abruptly, perhaps having noticed that his coming was inappropriate. He looked quizzically from Hitomi to Millerna.

"What's this?" he asked innocently. "Has someone else died?"

* * *

**List of Main Characters (by birthplace)**

Teretill, Astauria

Hitomi Kanzaki – Owner of the Rialto Inn. Accused of the murder of Lord Filippe.  
Yukari Uchida – Former captive of Colonel Reagan. Cousin to Hitomi on maternal side. Working at the Rialto Inn.

(City Unknown), Fanelia

Van Fanel – Prince of Fanelia. Practising Healer in corroboration with Lord Faunus.  
Merle – A demi-human ward cared for by the Royal House of Fanel. Working at the Rialto Inn.

Palas, Astauria

Dryden Fassa – A scholar and wealthy merchant in Palas. Cousin to Hitomi on paternal side.  
Amano Susumu – Legal advisor and assistant manager of the Rialto Inn.  
Millerna Varene – Former princess of Astauria. Widow of Lord Varene, former Governor of Sadar. Practising surgeon.

Sadar, Astauria

Lord Filippe – Last governor of Sadar. A suitor of Millerna. Killed in Sadar.

(Birthplace Unknown)

Lord Faunus – Practising physician. Possibly a Healer.  
Colonel Reagan – Last Colonel of the 18th Astaurian regiment. Killed in Traballo Valley, Sadar.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hello all – thanks for reading chapter 20. To those I've kept waiting, I'm very sorry for the delay for this update. Right now I'm chest-deep in schoolwork and it's been hard to find time to write. I have a lot of ideas for this story that I need to sort through, and that's what's taking me the most time. All the comments and support that I've gotten really help with this process though, so thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

Please continue to let me know what you think! I tried to get some explaining done in this chapter, but if I only just made things more confusing, you'd be doing me a huge favour by letting me know what you're confused about. Also, you'll notice that I wrote out a List of Main Characters. This list does not include all the characters mentioned in the story, but just the ones most relevant to the present chapter. I'll include this list in all future chapters, adjusting it as I go along. Hopefully this will make things a bit easier for everyone.

Thanks goes to **Missing White Wings 15** for being super speedy with the beta reading and for picking up my slack while I procrastinate on my essays. :p Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter – especially those V/H fans who were so nice about the minimal V/H as of late. I think I'd be ready to hit me by now, but everyone is being awesome about it, so thanks for that.

**abbys**: Thank you! That's awesome that you were able to relate to my ramblings. :)

Love! Love! And more Love!


	21. Le Vingt et unième: The New Inn mate

The first thing Hitomi saw when she woke up that morning was the familiar, dull wooden ceiling of her own bedroom. She had not seen this ceiling for many weeks – so long had her stay been at Millerna's villa. But just as Hitomi had begun to wonder if she would ever return to her inn, Millerna had paid her a timely visit and told her that she was now recovered enough to return to work. Hitomi immediately expressed a wish to go back to the inn, and Millerna, who saw Hitomi's impatience, did not object. Millerna gave her one last check-up as a precaution, after which Hitomi was sent off in a carriage, but not before she said a heartfelt "goodbye" to Esta, who was sorriest to see her go.

So it was that Hitomi came back to her inn. Both Yukari and Amano insisted that Hitomi rest for her first evening back, which she did grudgingly and only because Yukari managed everything so well already. However, Hitomi had spent so much time in bed during her recovery that she was loath to spending another minute in unnecessary slumber. So when she turned and saw the first gleams of morning light creeping through the curtains, it was a welcome sight.

Hitomi sat up in and felt something move by her feet; Merle was curled up and fast asleep by her feet. The young cat girl must have come in after Hitomi had fallen asleep. With a musing smile, Hitomi carefully covered Merle with her blanket and slipped out of bed. She washed and dressed quickly, and scurried down the main staircase in record time.

The lobby was chill from the night before, and Hitomi shivered as she reached the foot of the staircase. She heard voices coming from within the parlour. Hitomi thought this strange – surely it was too early for the guests to be up? Just as Hitomi reached the closed door to the parlour, and on the verge of opening it, she heard Amano's voice.

"That is absolutely out of the question!" he cried.

Hitomi froze mid-step, her hand inches away from the door handle. Anything that made Amano raise his voice was serious indeed.

"You can have no cause for surprise," said a dry, unfamiliar voice. "Miss Kanzaki's ownership of this inn has always been, at most, a temporary circumstance."

Hitomi's temper flared at once, despite not knowing who her provoker was. She leaned close to the door, intent on hearing more before storming in.

"My Lord, with respect, these are quite unreasonable terms!"

It was Millerna's voice that rang shrilly through the door. Hitomi's curiosity increased – what matter could have brought Millerna to the inn so early in the day?

The unknown voice spoke again, and this time it sounded smug.

"Your Father – that is, _King Aston_ – does not as freely accept your … ah, _liberal _...views. But I think he proved that when he estranged your Ladyship for taking on such an improper profession."

"How dare you, Lord Meiden!" cried Millerna. "To you my profession as a surgeon is 'improper' only because I am not a man!"

Hitomi heard, but did not believe. _Lord_ _Meiden _had come to the inn?

"I have made my intentions known and have nothing else to say," said Meiden, sounding deeply satisfied. "I will add but this, my Lady – your naive delusions will not absolve you from the responsibility of your crimes."

"_Crimes?_" said Amano, in disbelief. "Lady Millerna has commit no crimes! What have you to accuse her of?"

"The smuggling and harbouring of Miss Kanzaki – a fugitive of the law," replied Meiden smoothly. "You will regret the day you ever made an ally of Miss Kanzaki Hitomi – I will personally see to that."

Before Hitomi could so much as take a step back, the parlour door suddenly swung open. There was no denying it: standing there in his filthily rich garments, looking as though he expected to see Hitomi there, was Dryden's father, and – how she hated to admit it! – her own father's brother-in-law, Meiden Fassa.

* * *

_Le Vingt-et-uni__ème_

* * *

_The New Inn-mate_

* * *

"Ah, there you are," said Meiden haughtily. "You are far too late – we waited above half an hour for that tea. I'm quite displeased with this service."

Hitomi caught the affronted expressions on Amano and Millerna's faces, and knew she hadn't imagined the insult; Meiden believed she was the maid.

"Where is your mistress? I should like to express my dissatisfaction with her household staff."

"I am she," replied Hitomi, with barely suppressed outrage. "I am Kanzaki Hitomi – the present owner of this inn."

The elderly merchant narrowed his eyes with amusement. It was clear that he knew who she was all along.

"Well said, Miss Kanzaki," said Meiden, perfectly unabashed. "You are, indeed, the owner ... for the_ present_."

Without another word, Meiden strode out the door, where his attendants and carriage were waiting for him. He left the door open behind him; Amano slammed it shut with vehement force.

"Damn him!" cried Amano.

"Mr Susumu!" said Hitomi reproachfully. "Our guests might hear you!"

"You don't understand, Miss Kanzaki!" he retorted angrily. "Meiden's threatened to take the inn away from you!"

"So he has for months now," said Hitomi. "What difference does it make?"

"The difference lies in the fact that the Astaurian Royal Court has accused you of an indictable offence," said Millerna, in a subdued voice. "You've been charged with conspiracy for the murder of Lord Filippe. Meiden intends to put his own schemes in action at the worst possible time for you."

Hitomi felt the blood drain from her face.

"What? But I wasn't involved! The mole man and I were nearly killed by that gargoyle! Besides … the Royal Court has no proof, do they?"

Millerna shook her head.

"That's how Astaurian politics work, Hitomi," she said, looking as embittered as Hitomi felt. "With Lord Filippe dead, everyone is desperate to avoid responsibility. Unfortunately, your untimely break-in back at his mansion makes you an easy target for blame. I doubt anyone _really_ believes that you were involved in his murder."

Hitomi started to feel faint.

"Here – sit down, Miss Kanzaki," urged Amano, swiftly producing a chair and setting it behind her. Hitomi dropped unceremoniously into it.

"Why … why didn't I hear of these charges sooner?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking.

"I didn't want to distress you during your recovery," explained Millerna. "More than that, though ... I didn't think your trial would be held so soon."

"Do you know when it is?" asked Hitomi.

Millerna's face darkened.

"Your trial is next week," she said. "Seven days from today."

Hitomi blanched again.

"So soon?"

"Yes," said Millerna grimly. "It was only set yesterday, too."

"How can they give us such short notice?" demanded Amano. "This will seriously injure Miss Kanzaki's preparations for the trial!"

"That's the point," said Millerna. "This last minute notice was intended to give you as little time to formulate a strong, coherent defence as possible."

"I don't even have representation!" said Hitomi desperately. "And I can't afford legal counsel ... it would take a fortune to persuade any lawyer to help _me_."

"I will represent you in court, Miss Kanzaki," said Amano firmly.

"No, Mr Susumu," said Hitomi at once. "This trial will be held before the King himself! Your reputation will be tainted beyond repair! I won't let you risk your entire career over this."

"That's my choice, isn't it?" said Amano. "Besides, I already made an enemy out of Meiden long ago – when I first sold his inn to you, in fact."

Hitomi wasn't convinced, and was about to protest some more, when Amano held up his hand to stop her.

"Miss Kanzaki, please," he said. "As the manager of your finances, I can say with some authority that you cannot afford to hire some overpaid mercenary of a lawyer. And unfortunately, given your circumstances, I'd say that's the only type of lawyer you'll find willing to represent you."

Still, Hitomi was hesitant. She looked at Amano uneasily, but he was all smiles and reassurance, which, in turn, calmed her down and comforted her. Amano was right, of course; Hitomi couldn't afford another lawyer, and they had very little time as it was. Feeling quite speechless, Hitomi tried to put all the gratitude she felt in a smile.

"Good, that's one thing taken care of," resumed Millerna. "Now, Hitomi, Meiden will use these conspiracy charges by the Royal Court as grounds in a separate action to argue that you are unfit to own and manage your property."

"Does he stand a good chance to succeed?"

Millerna turned inquiringly to Amano.

"In truth, I think he does," answered Amano. "Meiden is extremely well-connected here in Palas, and not to mention more than capable of bribing his way into winning the case."

Hitomi's lips tightened.

"What happens if I lose my case?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"If we lose the action brought by Meiden, you could lose your inn. If you are found guilty of conspiracy in the case of Lord Filippe's death, you face lifelong imprisonment."

This latter consequence struck Hitomi like a blow to the head, and left her feeling dazed. She finally came to appreciate the seriousness of what she'd gotten herself into. A lifelong sentence in jail ... it was a punishment too great for Hitomi to conceive. To be stripped forever of every personal right or privilege ... to live in deplorable conditions alongside so many criminals and uncivilised persons, all of whom neither cared for her wellbeing nor would restrain any violent behaviours towards her ... No, she must not dwell on such thoughts just yet. The trial was yet to come, and her fate yet to be decided.

"I know this must be difficult to hear, Hitomi," said Millerna bracingly, "but there is still hope. I have not been idle these past two weeks. You see, I have been rallying a number of my contacts – influential people who can be persuaded to see the injustice of your situation – and among these are some willing to support you in Court."

"Really?"

"Yes," Millerna went on. "All I want you worrying about is keeping yourself safe until the actual trial."

Hitomi laughed. It took a moment for her to realise that Millerna was not joking. Hitomi looked disbelievingly from Millerna to Amano, but both returned her gaze with grave expressions.

"You don't really think ...? Will someone actually try and hurt me?"

"Not if I can help it," said Amano, placing his hand reassuringly on Hitomi's shoulder.

"There's no saying for sure what anyone _won't_ be willing to do in these uncertain times," said Millerna. "I want to put you all on your guard – but that alone, I think, will not suffice."

"What should I do, then?" asked Hitomi.

"I have just one suggestion, which, if you'll accept it, should be more than enough to ensure your safety for the duration of the week."

Millerna paused here, watching the other two carefully. Hitomi and Amano exchanged blank looks and looked confusedly back at Millerna.

"What suggestion is this, Millerna?" asked Hitomi.

Millerna looked both guilty and amused.

"I'm afraid you might not like what I have in mind."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," muttered Hitomi.

Two hours later, a heavy rain had come down upon the streets, and the inn-mates of the Rialto Inn – i.e. Hitomi, Merle, Yukari and Amano – were all gathered in the lobby. Everyone was tense with expectation.

"I'm sure Lady Millerna knows what she's doing," said Amano.

His half-hearted words hung unconvincingly in the air.

Merle stationed herself by the window and watched anxiously for anyone approaching the inn. Her nose was pressed against the glass, which was blurred with the streaming rain. Her keen feline vision was on high alert for their awaited guest. Now and then, her large ears would twitch at noises heard by herself alone, but these moments often came to nothing and merely made the others more anxious.

"I think I'll go prepare some tea," said Yukari, unable to bear the tension.

"No, stay!" said Hitomi, at once.

"What for?" said Yukari, exasperated.

"It's hardly fair that you alone should get to escape, Miss Uchida," said Amano.

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for goodness's sake, it's only ..."

"Just _stay_, alright?" said Hitomi emphatically.

"Fine."

Yukari sullenly took a seat on the bottom few steps of the staircase. Amano was leaning against the banisters and impatiently pulled out his watch.

"He's late," he said, annoyed. "You'd think he'd be a little more punctual for something this important."

"Millerna will be bringing him here at a minute's notice, so he can't exactly help being a little late," Hitomi pointed out. "Besides, this is _not_ important. I can take care of myself. Don't you think this is rather unnecessary?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Yukari idly. "I rather like the idea of having a personal bodyguard around."

Amano raised an eyebrow.

"Do you, Miss Uchida?"

"Of course I do," she replied, smiling. "It's hardly fair for us to keep asking you to stay over and keep guard, Mr Susumu."

"What I find _unfair_ is that you keep threatening to deprive me of such excellent company," he rejoined playfully.

Hitomi stared at Yukari and Amano – their abrupt switch from anxiety to good humour seemed vastly inappropriate. As she observed the pair – both of whom were blushing and laughing – it occurred to Hitomi how much time Yukari and Amano must have spent together these past two weeks while Hitomi was still in recovery. The thought made her feel strangely lonely.

Just then, Merle jumped up from the window sill.

"He's here! Lord Van is coming!" she exclaimed.

Before anyone could stop her, Merle scampered upstairs and out of sight. Yukari rose from her seat and quickly dusted her skirt with her hands. Amano merely folded his arms across his chest and struck what Hitomi felt was a rather confrontational pose. Everyone waited anxiously for when the inn door would open and admit the infamous Healer.

They heard a coach stopping just outside the inn, and Hitomi thought she might have heard the deep undertones of the driver as he conversed with his passengers.

"They must have come in Millerna's coach," said Hitomi. "I suppose we should open the door for them."

Hitomi walked across the lobby feeling incredibly nervous. She was three steps away from reaching the door when it flung wide open; the door missed her nose by a hand's breadth and a split second later it was replaced by Van's surly face.

"Good afternoon," he said.

An explosion of heat crashed against Hitomi's whole body. It was the strongest reaction she'd had to him yet. Hitomi was amazed she could still stand after a blast like that. She wondered if the proximity of his face to hers had anything to do with it. Whatever it was, the feeling was not unlike that of standing too close to an open flame.

"Miss Kanzaki, you should get out of the way," said Amano discreetly.

Indeed, her standing there kept Millerna, who had come up just behind Van, standing outside in the rain. Hitomi apologised at once and bolted out of the way. She thought she saw Van look at her amusedly for a moment, but she was far too flustered to really tell.

"Can we get anything for either of you?" asked Yukari, with a smile. "Towels, perhaps?"

Millerna laughed, but Van merely scowled.

"I've explained the situation to Van and he's agreed to stay here until the end of your last trial," said Millerna. "If it's alright with you, Hitomi, Van will accompany you whenever you leave the inn, and will remain here with you at all times."

"At _all_ times? What about –" Hitomi began, but she immediately cut herself off.

She involuntarily caught Van's eye. Apart from the new surge of warmth that she felt as he looked at her, Hitomi could tell he knew what she was thinking.

"I'm taking a temporarily leave of absence from my other job, if that's what you're worried about," he said.

"That's not necessary," replied Hitomi at once. "You shouldn't have to be kept from your work."

"It is _absolutely_ necessary, Hitomi," said Millerna earnestly. "It is critical that you take this seriously."

With some effort, Hitomi turned back to Van.

"Well, at least let us pay you for ..."

"_No_," said Van.

Hitomi was startled by his abruptness and fell silent. But, incredibly, Van seemed to rethink his hostile tones.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I just meant ... I won't be needing payment when you're already giving me board and lodging here."

"Oh ... alright, then."

Both Hitomi and Van looked determinedly away from each other. It seemed they were both thinking about their last heated argument with some embarrassment. The others were looking curiously at them, especially Millerna, who had her head cocked to the side in an amused sort of way.

"Hitomi, you look flushed," she pointed out.

Hitomi self-consciously put her hands to her cheeks. She knew there was no helping it, though. The unrelenting warmth coming from Van was sending pulses of heat in her direction, and it was getting near impossible for Hitomi to keep her countenance.

"I'm fine," said Hitomi, breathing heavily. "I must be getting some kind of fever again."

"Again?" asked Millerna curiously. "You were never feverish during your recovery at my villa."

"She was," said Van. "I saw it happen the last time I came by the villa to visit."

"That's strange ..."

Just, something shocking must have occurred to Millerna, because she gave a small gasp and looked between both Van and Hitomi as if she'd never seen them properly before.

"Lady Millerna, is everything alright?" asked Yukari.

"What? Oh ... yes, everything is fine. I just realized I've lingered here too long and have to get going. Van? May I have a word outside, please?"

* * *

When Van came back inside the inn, after talking extensively to Millerna, Hitomi met him in the lobby to show him to his room.

"Wait," muttered Van. "Your other guests have left, right?"

Hitomi nodded her head. Van turned to the heavy front door, shoved it effortlessly back into its frame, and bolted it.

"Well ... lead the way," he said dryly.

Hitomi did, but not without first scowling at his mocking tone. She led him upstairs onto the third floor where his room was. Everything had been neatly and comfortably arranged, or so Hitomi thought. Two small garden flowers crossed over one another had been left on the pillow of the bed. Van raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Hitomi, no doubt on the verge of some sarcastic comment.

"Merle was the one who made up your room," she explained quietly.

The sarcasm immediately vanished.

"I see."

After deliberating for a moment, Hitomi abruptly asked:

"Van, why did you let Lord Faunus banish Merle from Palas? How could you allow such a terrible thing at all, let alone right as she'd gained her freedom from being Mr and Mrs Cook's slave?"

Van looked momentarily stunned, and Hitomi herself half expected Van to yell at her. He didn't, though. Instead, he stared at her intently. His scarlet gaze was piercing – inexplicably so; Hitomi felt as though her very soul was being examined.

"I'm not proud of it," he said slowly. "I know you're thinking that this is a question of bravery, and that if only I'd stood up to Faunus, Merle might not have been banished, but you'd be wrong. I don't deny it was my fault that he banished her, but the situation is far more complicated than you could imagine. There's a lot about Faunus that you don't understand."

"You and Merle are very close, aren't you? She tells me that you're like family. No matter how complicated your life might be, Van, that's no excuse for what you let happen to her."

"I'm not making excuses," snapped Van angrily. "I don't shy away from my responsibilities, alright? I'm saying that you're in no position to be preaching morals to me when you know _nothing_ about the circumstances that I'm in!"

"Then why don't you tell me? For _once_, explain yourself properly to me! I know more about you from old documents and second-hand accounts than I do from actually seeing and speaking to you in person!"

Van narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Suddenly, Hitomi wished she hadn't been so brazen with her words.

"What documents and second-hand accounts are these?" he asked.

"I ... never mind ... they're not important. The point is ..."

"What? You were so keen on talking to me a moment ago. Tell me – what documents were you talking about?"

Hitomi was getting hopelessly flustered. This was not where she meant for the conversation to go.

"Just ... some papers I came across in Sadar ... really, it was nothing. All I'm trying to say is, if you're going to be my bodyguard for the next several days, there are a few things about you that I'd like to know."

Van still looked at her, full of scrutiny, but he let the matter of the documents drop for the moment.

"Fine," he conceded. "What do you want to know?"

Hitomi took a deep breath to prepare herself. This was the moment she'd been hoping for. She shut the door to the room, so that they might talk in relative privacy.

"First, tell me – what is your profession?"

"You already know my profession," he replied coldly.

"I know that you're a Healer, and I know the general theory of what a Healer does. What I'd like to know are some more details about what you do. How did you become a Healer and when?"

"I was born into it," said Van. "A person has to have certain natural abilities to be a Healer. Once these are discovered in a child, he or she is declared a Healer for life ... at least, that was the custom where I come from."

"For _life?_" repeated Hitomi incredulously. "What if you didn't want to be a Healer?"

"That's irrelevant," he said shortly. "You don't have a choice."

Hitomi frowned. It was hardly irrelevant in _her_ opinion, but she supposed it must be part of some kind of tradition. Hitomi recalled her mother saying once that she was luckier than others, being able to move away to Palas and choose to lead whatever life she wished, and this was one of those moments when Hitomi felt her benefits keenly.

"You come from Fanelia, right?"

Van looked at her sharply, but Hitomi was determined for this discussion to be forthright. She wanted answers for her questions and refused to be intimidated by considerations of what kinds of topics were socially acceptable.

"Before I continue, tell me what exactly you pretend to know about me," said Van.

His imperious tone annoyed Hitomi greatly, but she let it pass.

"I know you come from the Royal House of Fanel and that you're the younger of the two princes of Fanelia," she said composedly. "I also know that your country was destroyed, although I don't know the circumstances under which this took place. I know that you collaborate with Lord Faunus as a Healer, but, as you say, I don't know the particulars of your working relationship. I still don't understand, for instance, how Lord Faunus can banish Merle from Palas without you showing the least resistance or discontent."

"It's not that simple –"

"Does Lord Faunus have such power over you? Is he _so_ entitled to interfere with your personal affairs? It's one thing if he only refused to let Merle stay in his home, but that he could actually banish her out of the city without you so much as complain ..."

"I'm telling you, it's not that simple!" yelled Van. "Do you _really_ think I wouldn't have done more if I had a choice? Do you think I'm such an unfeeling bastard that I wouldn't try to defend a childhood companion whom I look upon as my own sister?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out! _Are_ you so unfeeling? _Why_ couldn't you stand up for Merle and resist Lord Faunus's order?"

Van deliberated for several moments. He was staring at Hitomi with a fervent, frustrated energy that she had never seen in him before. He began pacing the room, now and then glancing at her, only to turn away spitefully. Hitomi wondered at this manner, but kept silent and waited for his response.

"I can't answer your question," he said at last. "You'll just have to trust me when I say that Faunus and I are in a line of work that, while not necessarily disreputable, demands a great deal of secrecy. It's dangerous being a Healer, to say the least. Believe me ... I'm not trying to be rude when I say that this is none of your business."

Now it was Hitomi's turn to fall into silent deliberation. She was not insensible of the evident strain he was under in telling her this much, and knew that to push him too far was to be ungenerous. She had to careful about what she would say next.

"Van, the reason why I'm questioning you like this is because I want to know if I can trust you. Do you remember why I wouldn't let you help me before I left for Sadar? I was afraid to involve you any further in my affairs because I hardly knew – in fact I _still_ don't really know – what kind of person you are. If you're going to be living with me ... keeping me from harm ... it's only natural that I try and account for your character, isn't it? Are your morals in line with my own? That's all I want to know, Van."

Van seemed to consider this reasonable – he looked less angry, anyway.

"Ask me something less intrusive, then."

"I don't know if that's possible," she said, smiling. "Perhaps you can answer this, though – you said that your work isn't 'necessarily disreputable', right? So why does everyone seem so scared of being in 'debt' to either of you? Even Millerna takes it very seriously."

Van hesitated at this.

"Faunus and I have very different standards of payment," he said slowly. "I only charge my _clients_ material things ... money and the like, so that I have enough to live on. Faunus, on the other hand, settles his accounts differently."

Van's tone was ominous and Hitomi's curiosity grew.

"What does he ask in return for his services?" she asked.

"It depends. Sometimes he asks for trivial favours ... sometimes he asks for things in the long-term. You see, once you become a recipient of his services, he determines a particular length of time during which you are bound to him. This time can be anything from a few days to several years."

Hitomi frowned in confusion. Somehow, she did not like the way Van said that Lord Faunus "bound" his clients to him. It made the payment sound like a contract.

"What specifically does Lord Faunus ask people for?" asked Hitomi.

"Like I said, it depends."

"On ... ?"

Van shrugged in a way that told Hitomi they had reached the end of the subject.

"On a lot of things," he answered simply.

This was hardly a satisfying answer, but Hitomi supposed it would have to do for now.

"Why are you worrying about _me_, anyway?" asked Van. "I think I'm much less of a threat to you than either Meiden or the Royal Court of Astauria."

Hitomi laughed weakly.

"Oh, I don't know ... apparently you're quite the skilled soldier."

"All the more reason why I'm qualified to protect you."

Hitomi blushed involuntarily. She suddenly became aware of the fact that they were alone in what was now Van's bedroom, and standing very close together. And judging by his sudden, embarrassed look, it seemed that Van realized this too. Hitomi knew she ought to frame some excuse to leave immediately, but she was momentarily disoriented by the overwhelming heat emanating from Van's body – a heat that only she seemed to feel.

"Your face is all flushed again," remarked Van quietly.

He took a step towards her. Accordingly, the heat that Hitomi felt grew exponentially worse. Hitomi didn't know why he was approaching her thus, but she reflexively took a step backward. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she was sure that Van could hear it, too.

"I'm sorry … I should – I should go."

Van took another step closer, all the while looking very seriously into her eyes. Hitomi backed up even further, feeling quite terrified. With tremendous effort, Hitomi fought to stay composed.

_This is the part where I always embarrass myself_, she thought furiously to herself.

Van was once again doing something that Hitomi felt was highly suggestive, and, like clockwork, Hitomi always ended up exposing herself somehow. This time, however, she was determined not to jump to any conclusions. It didn't matter that Van was within kissing distance of her, because he was just baiting her. He was waiting for her jump back or do something to give away her suspicions, and then he would act innocent of the whole affair. Well, Hitomi could play at this game, too. She wouldn't move an inch, even if her very skin was afire and her heart was ready to burst out of its cage.

"Here, try this," said Van, in a low voice.

Directly behind Hitomi was the dresser, on top of which was the ewer and washing basin. Van reached around Hitomi, his eyes never leaving hers, dipped a face cloth in the basin and brought the damp cloth against her burning face. First, he pressed it against one cheek, then the other. Next, he gently ran it across her forehead and Hitomi closed her eyes as the cooling water trickled down over them. And then, finally, Van brought the cloth down past her chin, onto her neck and across her collarbone.

This last intimate gesture surprised Hitomi so much that she gasped, and, utterly terrified, pushed Van forcefully away from her. Van's face went white; apparently he was as surprised as she at what he'd done. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Excuse me," said Hitomi breathlessly, before hurrying out of the room.

Within the room, Van stood stunned where he was. The hand that grasped the wet cloth still hung in the air, and it dripped water steadily on the floor.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes ago ..._

* * *

Outside the inn, Millerna was handed off into her carriage by the footman. Van stood motionlessly to the side, heedless of the rain pouring down on him from above.

"You wanted to speak with me?" he said.

"Yes," replied Millerna. "Firstly, I've told Meiden's son, Dryden, that you're here in Palas, and that it's in your interest that Hitomi be helped."

Van was immediately on his guard.

"Dryden Fassa?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Why did you tell him?"

"Because he wouldn't publicly support Hitomi's case unless I could prove it would be worth his while," said Millerna apologetically.

"And he thinks that helping Hitomi will put him in Lord Faunus's favour?" said Van, disdainfully. "That coward."

"He's trying to avoid any direct confrontation with his father," said Millerna, but she, too, sounded disapproving. "I suppose nobody likes family feuds."

Van thought there was some double meaning to these last words, but said nothing about it.

"Isn't Hitomi his cousin? Does that not constitute family in Dryden's eyes?"

"Yes, well, supporting Hitomi goes expressly against Meiden's desire to punish the Kanzaki family. Hitomi's father's property and wealth was entailed so that only male descendants could gain an inheritance after his death. However, it seems that Mr Kanzaki found a loophole in the entailment, and found a way for his widow and his only daughter to receive his remaining wealth. Needless to say, Meiden was furious. And I suppose it only added insult to injury when Hitomi bought her inn – originally a small part of the Fassa estate – with the very same money that she managed to withhold from him."

"That explains a lot about Hitomi and why she's so stubborn," said Van, musingly. "So, after you told Dryden that I was involved in all this, he agreed to support Hitomi with her trials?"

"Yes," replied Millerna. "Is that alright with you?"

"I don't care. Just as long as he helps her."

Millerna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so invested in helping Hitomi, Van? What is there for you to gain? This isn't like you at all."

Van ignored this. Thankfully, Millerna let the subject drop.

"I don't believe Dryden cares about Lord Faunus," she said. "He doesn't believe in spiritual possession, and thinks the rest of the aristocracy are superstitious fools for fearing his powers. Dryden is, however, aware of your royal descent and knows how beneficial a connection with the House of Fanel will bring him."

"Is there anything more you have to tell me?"

Millerna paused for a moment and gave Van a shrewd look. Her eyes strayed deliberately to the inn and then back to Van.

"Yes, actually," she said slowly. "I wonder if you could confirm something for me – a Fanelian custom that I once heard about."

"What custom?"

"I once heard that Healers choose their life partners by forging a strong spiritual bond with them," she said, watching Van's face carefully. "They share visions with their lovers, extend protective powers over them, and even share their abilities – namely the ability to converse with the spirits in the Other World – with them."

"I've heard the same," replied Van indifferently.

"I also heard that, as a result of this bond, certain physical symptoms are known to arise in the object of a Healer's love," Millerna went on seriously. "Do you know what these are, Van?"

Far too late, Van realized where Millerna was going with this.

"That's enough," he said abruptly. "It's not what you think."

"The wolves describe one of the symptoms as a burning heat, which takes the form of a fever –"

"I said that's enough," growled Van. "You're making far-reaching assumptions based on a few scant details."

"All I'm saying is to be careful," she replied calmly. "Your present condition drastically complicates what would normally be a happy circumstance. Hitomi could get hurt."

A long pause followed this, during which Van merely glared at Millerna. At length, he sarcastically said:

"I'll try not to do anything stupid."

"Do," replied Millerna.

* * *

**List of Main Characters (by birthplace)**

Teretill, Astauria

Mr Kanzaki – Hitomi's late father. Meiden's brother-in-law.  
Hitomi Kanzaki – Owner of the Rialto Inn. Accused of the murder of Lord Filippe.  
Yukari Uchida – Former captive of Colonel Reagan. Hitomi's cousin on maternal side. Working at the Rialto Inn.

(City Unknown), Fanelia

Van Fanel – Prince of Fanelia. Practising Healer alongside Lord Faunus.  
Merle – A childhood friend of Van's. Working at the Rialto Inn.

Palas, Astauria

Meiden Fassa – One of the wealthiest merchants in Palas. Dryden's father. Hitomi's uncle on paternal side.  
Dryden Fassa – A scholar and fairly wealthy merchant in Palas. Hitomi's cousin on paternal side.  
Amano Susumu – Legal advisor and assistant manager of the Rialto Inn.  
Millerna Varene – Former princess of Astauria. Widow of Lord Varene, former Governor of Sadar. Practising surgeon.

Sadar, Astauria

Lord Filippe – Late Governor of Sadar. A suitor of Millerna. Killed in Sadar.

(Birthplace Unknown)

Lord Faunus – Practising physician and Healer.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hello everyone – thanks for reading chapter 21! The holidays have finally arrived and I've been writing like a madwoman to make up for lost time. This story is getting pretty complicated, and even I'm starting to get confused by all the subplots that I've introduced, so I'm trying to focus on bits at a time. If there's anything you find confusing in the least, you would be doing me an _enormous_ favour by letting me know what specifically confuses you. A few people have done so already, and it's been a huge help with writing this, so thank you!

For those V/H fans who have been waiting so patiently, it may interest you to know that I have a little present for you in the next chapter. :) We've got a bit of V/H going on here, too, but I'm pretty out of practice … any feedback in this area particularly would be super. I'm calling on all V/H scene-writing experts (you know who you are!) … please help me!

Last but not least, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed chapter 20! Those reviews really kept me going with this increasingly overwhelming story. :)

Lots of love.


	22. Le Vingt deuxième: A New Vision

Hitomi was bathing in a large, rectangular pool of black and white marble. The outer edge of the pool was lined with candles, casting a soft, golden glow over her body. The bath water was warm and pleasant. On its surface floated a myriad of flower petals that drifted past and clung to her exposed limbs and torso. The floral scent of these petals soothed Hitomi beyond anything. She lay back with eyes closed and let her body float about the pool, every part of her relaxed.

Hitomi was so relaxed that she wasn't even bothered when she heard the gentle splashes of another person entering the pool. The temperature of the pool increased a little, but this, if anything, was a pleasant change. For some time, Hitomi continued to float amidst the flower petals in perfect bliss. She might have done so forever, had not a change in the water current told her that the newcomer was headed her way. Feeling curious, Hitomi stood upright in the waist-deep water and looked to see who it was.

"Who's there?" she asked aloud.

She turned to the right and saw her angel—saw Van—standing there, unclothed and exposed as she was. His messy black hair clung rakishly to his face, and his toned body gleamed in the candlelight. Hitomi smiled happily at him, as if seeing him there was the most usual thing in the world, and he smiled back. Hitomi held her hand out to him, beckoning him over.

Van ducked beneath the water and momentarily vanished from sight as he swam in her direction. He emerged right beside Hitomi, his eyes fixed steadily on hers. He placed his bare hands on her waist and moved in close to her.

All at once, a powerful shock of heat had shot out from his hands and spread throughout the lower half of her body. Hitomi gasped, not from offence, but out of sheer pleasure. Never had she felt anything so intoxicating. She moved right up against him and placed both her hands on his muscled chest, enjoying the fresh surge of warmth that passed through the rest of her.

Van placed his fingers under her chin and gently tilted her face upwards to face his. His eyes were searching, inquisitive. When Hitomi kept smiling encouragingly, he leaned in and placed a kiss just under her chin. This kiss he extended all the way down her neck, and artfully across her collarbone. Hitomi sighed contentedly; his lips were softer and warmer than anything she could ever have imagined.

After lifting his lips from her collarbone, Van kissed her again on the forehead, and then once on each cheek. By this point, Hitomi was delirious from so much tender affection. She clung to Van's broad shoulders just to stay upright. Imagine her surprise, therefore, as she lifted her face to his, only to see Van looking down at her with a mournful expression.

He lowered his head and uttered these words in her ear:

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Le Vingt-deuxi__ème_

* * *

_A New Vision_

* * *

Hitomi woke up with a great start, breathless and sweating all over. She checked to see that, first, she was clothed and, second (but most importantly), she was completely alone. When both of these were ascertained, she fell back against her pillows with a sigh of relief.

Never had Hitomi had a dream so wonderfully—no!—_terrifyingly_ vivid. It seemed so real... Hitomi blushed at the mere thought of it. No—this wouldn't do. She had to get out of bed.

She went over to her washing basin, noting mildly that Merle had put fresh flowers in the vase standing next to it. One of the flower petals had fallen into the water and drifted about in the basin. This image reminded Hitomi so forcefully of her dream that she plucked the petal out with undue haste, splashing water everywhere.

_This is stupid_, she thought furiously. What did it signify if she had a dream? Nothing; it was only a dream. Of course, it did mortify her knowing—although her stomach squirmed to recall it—that she'd seen Van... _all_ of Van... But it was just a dream... a fabrication. Probably, Van looked nothing like that. Not that she in _any_ way cared to find out.

Yet, in spite of herself, Hitomi couldn't but wonder... where did such a dream come from? Could it be because of her shocking encounter with Van the day before? Was this her mind's way of responding to it?

A fresh image of Van's lips moving down her neck flashed involuntarily across her mind.

_No_. Hitomi gave herself a small shake. She had to keep herself from thinking about that dream.

There _did_ seem to be a connection between her dream and yesterday's encounter with Van. In either circumstance, Van had touched her forehead, both cheeks, and her neck. And because the incident with the wash cloth had actually happened, it was alright to think about it a little bit, wasn't it?

Hitomi examined herself in the mirror atop her own dresser. Her face was still a little flushed, and the skin on her neck and chest was inflamed. What Van did—i.e., pressing the wet cloth to her face and neck – made a fair bit of sense as Hitomi considered how seriously feverish she must have looked. She thought back to the day before. Even as it was happening, Hitomi wasn't particularly bothered by it.

And yet she ran away like a frightened child. Why? What scared her so much? Why was her heart pounding at the mere thought of it?

* * *

Downstairs in the parlour, Yukari had transformed (with Merle's help) the coffee table into a very short dining table, on which was piled large platters of fruit, scones, jams, and, of course, plenty of tea. Hitomi was impressed by such an overwhelming amount of breakfast food. She tried not to think about how unnaturally warm it was in the parlour, or about the singular person present in the room that could make it so.

"Hitomi, you're late!" Merle complained. "We almost started without you."

"It's not like you to be a late riser, Miss Kanzaki," said Amano, smiling.

"I hope you'll forgive me this once," rejoined Hitomi, returning his smile. "It looks like I'm not used to being back on a work routine yet. It feels like ages since I've last been properly busy!"

"Let's not be too hard on our boss," teased Yukari. "She's not the only one who woke up late this morning. Mr Fanel only came down about a second before you did, Hitomi."

Of course, Hitomi already knew Van was there; the whole room felt like a sauna to her. Nonetheless, Hitomi's whole frame went rigid and a traitorous blush crept into her face as she turned and saw him sitting at the far side of the room. Hitomi felt the others staring at her curiously—all wondering, most likely, what was wrong with her.

Just then, Van turned and looked at her with a steady yet unreadable gaze. Hitomi felt a nervous twinge in her stomach. There was no way he could know about her dream. And yet what was this look for? Was he scanning her face for any peculiar signs of awareness, as she was scanning his? No... even though Hitomi often felt as though Van could read her mind, there was absolutely no way he knew...

"Hitomi?" said Yukari, interrupting her shameful contemplations. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

As Hitomi sat on the sofa, she chanced a second glance at Van—he was staring disinterestedly at the floor. Perhaps she was imagining things?

"Miss Kanzaki," said Amano, turning to her. "I'm sorry to grieve you with business so early in the day, but I have some news regarding the trial."

"What news, Mr Susumu?"

"Yesterday I filed for an application for a list of the charges being held against you. Unfortunately, this morning, I found out that my application was denied."

Hitomi frowned.

"Is that important?" she asked. "I thought we already knew what I was being accused of?"

"We know in the general sense," explained Amano, "but the official document would have given us a clear idea of _how_ the Court will attempt to find you guilty. Withholding the document is all part of the Court's larger scheme to compromise your defence."

Hitomi gave a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry too much, Miss Kanzaki," said Amano, reassuringly. "We'll just have to work a little harder to prepare ourselves. In fact, I think I'll take my leave for the rest of the day. There might be record of some previous cases that we can draw from."

"Thank you very much, Mr Susumu."

Amano nodded to all of them in a gentleman-like fashion before taking off.

"He's very thoughtful, isn't he?" said Yukari, after a while. "It's very lucky you hired him when you did, Hitomi. You know, I've never met anyone like Mr Susumu before. Sometimes, I wish..."

Perhaps Hitomi was looking at Yukari with a little too much interest, because Yukari merely trailed off and changed the subject. No one else dared to bring her back to it. But while Yukari prattled on in her usual manner, Hitomi wondered whether there wasn't more to Yukari's compliment about Amano than she was showing.

Hitomi glanced across the room, caught Van's eye, and hastily busied herself with her tea. She had her own problems to worry about.

* * *

Later that day, after her cleaning duties were done, Hitomi decided to take a walk out to the bazaar. The problem was, she wanted some privacy. If Van caught wind of her plan, he would insist on going with her, and he was the last person Hitomi wanted to be alone with. Thus she devised a plan.

Hitomi spotted Merle struggling up the staircase with an enormous batch of laundry. Hitomi seized her chance and pulled the cat-girl aside.

"Here Merle, give me that laundry," she said. "I'll put these away for you. Are you feeling tired at all?"

"Not really," replied Merle truthfully. "This is much easier than the kind of work Mr and Mrs Cook made me do."

Hitomi felt a surge of indignation as she recalled Merle's former masters, but, with great effort, she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

"Merle, will you do me a favour?" asked Hitomi. "I think Mr Fanel could use some tea. Even though he's not one of our paying guests, we should probably show him the same attentions, as he's doing us a great service being here."

Just as Hitomi expected, Merle grew hesitant and mumbled something about not wanting to bother him.

"You haven't spoken to him since he arrived, have you?"

Merle shook her head.

"I don't want Lord Van to be punished," she said nervously. "Faunus forbids him to contact me."

"What Faunus doesn't know won't hurt him," insisted Hitomi, "and if Van has any shred of decency, he won't shun your company. Besides, I think he would like you to go and see him."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," said Hitomi firmly.

"Okay," said Merle, sounding noticeably more cheerful. "I'll go and get a tray ready for him."

Hitomi watched a little guiltily as the cat-girl bounced enthusiastically off to the kitchen. Hitomi had always meant to find a way to reconcile Merle with Van, and what she'd said about Van wanting to see Merle was no lie. However, Hitomi couldn't help feeling like she'd taken advantage of their problems somehow.

_Oh well_, she thought. _The harm's been done._

Ten minutes later, Hitomi was happily strolling down the street outside the inn, satisfied that Van was sufficiently distracted and wouldn't notice she'd left.

The weather was quite warm that day; warm enough for Hitomi to take off her cloak, which she did accordingly. It had been raining the night before, and Hitomi must have looked ridiculous as she manoeuvred her way around the large muddy puddles. She didn't care how she looked, however. It didn't matter whatsoever because no one, least of all Van, was there to laugh at her.

"Is that dance part of your defence in Court?"

Ah. She was so close.

"How did you know I left?" asked Hitomi, turning around irritably.

There, in all his warm-weather-inducing self, stood Van, who looked annoyingly pleased with himself.

"Merle told me that you sent her, which was my first clue," he said, "but I confess I was surprised that you, of all people, would resort to taking advantage of gullible cat-girls to serve your own ends."

Hitomi shot him a dirty look, saying:

"Why don't we make this trip a _silent_ one?"

Van's face grew serious.

"Are you really that angry with me?" he asked quietly. "So angry that you would sneak out, putting yourself at risk, just to avoid me? Listen, Hitomi... I honestly didn't mean to offend you yesterday."

Hitomi was not insensible of his sincerity and tried to reply in kind.

"I just thought that... you were trying to make a fool out of me again," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I wasn't, I promise you."

Hitomi looked up at him and realized with a start that he was giving her that same steady, unreadable look that he'd given her in the parlour.

"Well, alright then," she said quickly, turning to go. "I suppose this means we've reconciled."

"Was there anything else bothering you?"

Hitomi froze in her tracks.

"P-Pardon me?"

"Was there anything else bothering you?" repeated Van. "Regarding me, that is."

Hitomi turned to look at him again, positively terrified. Could Van know what she was thinking? Could he know that, only six hours ago, she had dreamt that they...

"Um, we should go before all the good bargains are gone," she said hastily.

* * *

Half an hour after Hitomi and Van had first set off for the bazaar, the same pair were doubled over in an alleyway, panting for breath.

"Well... that was... interesting," gasped Hitomi.

Van glanced sideways at her and managed an exhausted half-smirk.

"How does it feel to be a wanted woman?" he asked.

"Be quiet... not.... funny."

"What are you so tired for?" he demanded. "I did all the work."

"Excuse _me_ for not being raised as a soldier," replied Hitomi irritably. "It's your job to be fit to run marathons, not mine."

Van righted himself and dusted the dirt off his gloves.

"So much for a quiet day at the bazaar," he muttered. "Are you ready to keep going yet?"

"Yes... I think I can walk."

"You realize if you're too slow, I _will_ carry you over my shoulder."

"Alright! Alright! Let's just go home!"

What began as an innocent walk to the bazaar had quickly spun into a nightmare. It seemed that Hitomi's portrait, as well as a list of the charges laid against her had been printed onto flyers and pinned up all over the city. Hitomi and Van had not even made it to the bazaar before a stranger lobbed a sizeable piscus at her head. Luckily, Van, with reflexes that did him credit, caught the fruit before it broke Hitomi's nose. Not five minutes later, they were attacked again, this time by a group of children throwing large quantities of rotten fruit, and though these were at least smaller than piscuses, they were much harder to dodge.

It was just as Hitomi and Van decided to turn back that they were attacked once more, but this time their assailants were far more serious. A tall, muscular man, easily twice Van's size and weight, grappled Van's neck in the crook of his thick, python-sized arm. Two others seized Hitomi from behind, smothered her face, and dragged her down a narrow alleyway. As she was dragged away, Hitomi failed to see what happened to the first assailant, but a moment later, Van had already caught up to her and her captors, looking murderous. The two remaining captors released their hold on Hitomi and attempted a sort of ambush on Van, but to no avail. In a series of quick motions, Van twisted the arm of one, dislocating his shoulder, and then slammed his fist several times into the abdomen of the other. Both men were disabled in seconds, but Hitomi, who had just recovered from several broken ribs herself, somewhat sympathized with the latter.

After that, Hitomi and Van took off on a desperate sprint back to the inn, using one of Van's shortcuts through the city. They took extra care to avoid the more public spaces. When they finally reached the inn, Hitomi was immediately made a strong cup of tea. Yukari suggested she go to bed early, but Hitomi was vehemently against this. She eventually took to the parlour, since, with yet another day of no customers, it would not be used by anyone else. But Hitomi's nerves were so badly shaken and she trembled so much that she couldn't hold her teacup without spilling it all over the place.

"Merle, would you get some towels to wipe up this tea?" instructed Yukari, while tucking a blanket around Hitomi's shoulders. "And Mr Fanel, I think we have some food leftover from this morning... would you care to bring some for Hitomi?"

Van didn't look particularly pleased to be thus ordered around, but agreed to it anyway. He caught Hitomi's eye just before going and made a petulant face at her. Hitomi laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"You and Mr Fanel seem to be getting along today," remarked Yukari, with a conspiratorial grin.

"You and Mr Susumu seem to get along _every_ day," replied Hitomi smoothly.

"Don't make me send you to your room," warned Yukari, but she was smiling.

* * *

It was remarkable what good company could do for a person after such a devastating day. Yukari was determined to be in more cheerful spirits than usual to take Hitom's mind off what happened at the bazaar. Hitomi was very grateful for this. Lately Yukari had grown curiously perceptive of others. She had grown so adept, in fact, that she could guess, based solely on a person's mood, exactly what kind of meal or drink he or she would be craving. All of this Hitomi wondered at in the evening as, without being asked, Yukari arrived at her bedroom door with a mug of hot water and honey.

"I won't even ask how you knew," said Hitomi, accepting it gratefully; Yukari merely smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Hitomi," she said.

If only Yukari knew.

By the time Hitomi was ready for bed, she wasn't sure whether she was more scared or excited to have her next dream. Would it be another one of Van? Or would she be visited, as per usual, by one of those winged beings whose presence, unlike Van's, was bone-chillingly cold? Somewhere deep inside, Hitomi couldn't help hoping for the former option.

However, Hitomi was to have no dreams that night. In fact, she hardly slept at all. Every time she came close to dozing off, she would wake up with a sudden start, as if someone were repeatedly shaking her awake.

After several hours of tossing and turning, it was clear she wasn't getting any sleep that night. Wearily, Hitomi slipped into a nightgown and tiptoed downstairs for some water. She was headed for the kitchen, but as she passed through the lobby, her attention was arrested by a light shining beneath the parlour door. Someone else was still awake.

Hitomi opened the parlour door and peered inside. To her surprise, Van was sitting on the sofa with a book propped on his knee, looking tired, but very much awake. She tried to ignore the sudden warmth that accosted her, as if someone poured hot water down her front, and meekly stepped inside.

"Van, why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"I don't feel like it."

Hitomi took a seat next to him on the sofa and looked at him doubtfully.

"Are you sure? I can see dark circles beneath your eyes."

"It's rude to stare, you know," said Van wearily.

"Are you unwell?" she persisted.

He gave a tired sigh.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to fall asleep, that's all."

"Why not?"

Van held up the volume in his hand and dryly said, "Can't you see? I'm immersed in this book."

Hitomi tilted her head and looked at the title inscribed on the spine:

"You're reading ... '_Principles of the Astaurian law of contract and of agency in its relation to contract_'?" she asked, suppressing a laugh. "That's one of Mr Susumu's books! I thought you were trying _not_ to fall asleep?"

"If Susumu can stomach these, so can I."

Hitomi looked at Van curiously. He looked very uncomfortable as he resumed his book. Hitomi wondered if it was just by coincidence that neither of them could sleep.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" asked Van, looking up.

"I'm not staring," Hitomi said at once.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"No," she said. "Am I bothering you?"

"No."

"Good."

Hitomi crossed her arms and averted her gaze to the glowing ambers in the fireplace. She could tell that Van was now staring at _her_, but she resolutely avoided looking back.

"I see you aren't sleeping much yourself," he said, after a moment.

"I can't... I keep waking up for some reason."

Van frowned.

"Why is that?"

"I honestly have no idea. Right now I'm exhausted, but every time I come remotely close to drifting off, something seems to go off in my mind like an alarm... It's so strange. This reminds me of Sadar, in the mountain forest, when I thought I would be attacked at any moment. Maybe you know the feeling? Of being constantly on the alert, but you don't know what for?"

Van dropped his book on contract law on the table. He turned to face Hitomi more fully.

"What are you afraid of, exactly?" he asked, in a low voice.

Once again, he looked at her with that same steady gaze he'd given her that morning. Hitomi's heartbeat accordingly doubled its pace.

"Pardon me?"

"You say you feel 'constantly on the alert,' right? So... what are you afraid of?"

"I have no idea," she said, truthfully. "It's difficult to explain... I can't help it, though. It's like I'm feeling someone _else's_ fear and not my own..."

Was Hitomi imagining things? She was certain that she wasn't leaning forward at all, and yet why did Van suddenly seem so close? His scarlet eyes sparkled softly in the candlelight...

"Go to sleep, Hitomi," said Van, abruptly standing up.

"But I –"

"Just try," he insisted. "I promise you... this time, you'll be able to sleep. If not, you can blame me tomorrow."

Hitomi blinked in confusion.

"Why would I blame you...?"

She looked up at Van inquiringly, but he avoided her gaze. He strode over to the parlour door, opened it, and motioned for Hitomi to go ahead. Van followed her all the way up to her room, going so far as to stop her from getting that glass of water she came down for in the first place.

"You don't need it," he assured her. "Just go to sleep."

When they reached her bedroom door and Hitomi stepped inside, she turned to Van a final time.

"How do you know I'll be able to sleep this time?" she asked. "Why are you so certain?"

Van smiled at her mysteriously.

"Good night, Hitomi," he said, closing the door and shutting her in.

* * *

**List of Main Characters (by birthplace)**

Teretill, Astauria

Hitomi Kanzaki – Owner of the Rialto Inn. Accused of the murder of Lord Filippe.  
Yukari Uchida – Former captive of Colonel Reagan. Hitomi's cousin on maternal side. Working at the Rialto Inn.

(City Unknown), Fanelia

Van Fanel – Prince of Fanelia. Practising Healer alongside Lord Faunus.  
Merle – A childhood friend of Van's. Working at the Rialto Inn.

Palas, Astauria

Amano Susumu – Legal advisor and assistant manager of the Rialto Inn.  
Millerna Varene – Former princess of Astauria. Widow of Lord Varene, former Governor of Sadar. Practising surgeon.  
Meiden Fassa – One of the wealthiest merchants in Palas. Dryden's father. Hitomi's uncle on paternal side.  
Dryden Fassa – A scholar and fairly wealthy merchant in Palas. Hitomi's cousin on paternal side.

Sadar, Astauria

Lord Filippe – Late Governor of Sadar. A suitor of Millerna. Killed in Sadar.

(Birthplace Unknown)

Lord Faunus – Practising physician and Healer.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 22! This one is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The opening scene was my little gift to all you V/H fans, but I think there's a healthy dose of interaction between them in this chapter in general, which is always super. :) Please let me know what you think!

Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :) I got some really helpful feedback. I've been worried about this story lately, but those comments really cheered me up and kept me writing. Thanks as well to everyone who's still following on story alerts or just checking in.

Lots of love!

**abbys:** Thanks for the review and the advice. :) I really needed to hear something like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	23. Le Vingt troisième: The Invisible Foe

Fog came very rarely to Palas. At most, a faint mist might steal over the city after a rainy day. However, this day was different. A thick fog had rolled in from the Chatal Mountains overnight, casting a dull, grey curtain on the rising sun. The air was still—also rare—and there was not a hint of wind to dispel the sea of grey that flooded the city.

In the midst of this strange new weather, Hitomi sat by her bedroom window. She gazed out at the streets, fascinated by how they seemed to be made of clouds instead of dirt and stone. After a moment's deliberation, she got up from her seat, wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, and stole downstairs. She wanted to see for herself how thick the fog really was. She tiptoed across the lobby, gently undid the locks and eased the front door open.

The blinding fog was everywhere—Hitomi could scarcely see her own feet as she headed down the front steps. The streets were unnaturally quiet, the only sound being the crunch of the frosted ground beneath her feet. Her pace was slow, uncertain. Familiar landmarks were unrecognizable, and buildings loomed forth suddenly as she passed. Never had Palas seemed more like a ghost-town than at that moment. With a slight shiver, Hitomi drew her shawl about her more tightly and started heading back to the inn.

Just then, a small, strangled whimper sounded nearby. Hitomi squinted uncertainly through the fog. She walked a few paces further and suddenly a small blonde cat appeared by her feet. Hitomi recognised it immediately as Van's cat—the one she'd found by the harbour on her first day in Palas, practically a lifetime ago. Hitomi remembered the way it affectionately leaped onto her lap and let her stroke its soft, blonde fur. No such greeting awaited her this time. The cat lay unmoving on the dirt road, its legs stretched out at odd angels. Its golden locks were stained with thick red blood.

* * *

_Le Vingt-troisième_

* * *

_The Invisible Foe_

* * *

"There—that should do it."

Yukari finished tying the last of the bandages around the cat's hind leg. Then, she got up to empty the large basin of pinkish water used to clean off the cat's golden fur. Meanwhile, the animal lay in relative comfort in a tiny basket lined with napkins. Van leaned down to it and addressed the cat directly.

"You're lucky," he said quietly. "You only have a broken leg. All that blood wasn't yours."

Hitomi looked at Van curiously. He was perfectly serious as he spoke, as if confident the animal would understand every word. Hitomi peered into the basket. The cat looked at her with his piercing blue eyes for just a moment, and then closed them wearily.

"Poor thing," said Hitomi. "Coming all this way with a broken leg..."

She reached out and, very gently, stroked one of the cat's soft front paws. Next to her, Van stiffened with annoyance.

"You'd be surprised at how much he can take," he said, scowling.

Hitomi gave Van another strange look, but decided to leave him be.

"How long have you had this cat?"

"He isn't mine per se," Van corrected her. "That is, he's not my pet. He's more like a comrade-in-arms. We've known each other a little over three years."

"You have a _cat_ for a comrade?"

Van nodded. Hitomi thought he would elaborate on this point, but he didn't. Hitomi turned her attention again to the cat, which appeared to be sleeping.

"I wonder where all that blood came from?" she wondered, aloud. "If it didn't come from him, then who's...?"

"It was wolf blood," said Van, after a short pause.

"Wolf blood?" she echoed. "How do you know?"

"I recognize the smell."

Hitomi turned to Van in surprise; he looked angry—fierce, even—and it made her nervous.

"I have to go," said Van abruptly.

"Go where?"

Her frightened tone must have alerted him. Van turned to her, his eyes a little softened.

"Only for a short while," he assured her. "I'll be back by evening. Would you mind staying inside today?"

"No, but why...?"

Van turned his gaze to the window, his mouth set in a hard line.

"I have to pay a visit to a friend."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hitomi was alone in the parlour, staring out the window. She was tense with expectation, yet she didn't know what she was expecting. There was something about that day—something in the air, perhaps—that made her anxious; and Van taking off so suddenly didn't comfort her any. True to her word, Hitomi did not venture outside again. Even if Van hadn't asked, she wouldn't have gone out again. The strange new fog persisted through the day, and it cast an uninviting gloom upon the streets. Yet again, no customers came to the inn, so there was little else for Hitomi to do but wait.

Just then, Yukari entered the parlour with two steaming cups of tea. She handed one to Hitomi and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I thought Mr Fanel said he wouldn't be back until evening?"

Hitomi nodded. "He did."

"Isn't your sentry duty a little early, then?" said Yukari, smiling.

"I'm not waiting for him."

"Then why do you stare out the window like that?"

Hitomi chose not to hear this. She deliberately turned away from the window and the misty streets beyond.

"I feel strange today," said Hitomi. "It's like something has changed—and not for the better."

Yukari sipped her tea with a thoughtful expression.

"It has gotten chilly rather suddenly," she agreed. "There's all this fog, too... is this normal weather for Palas?"

"It isn't," said Amano, who walked into the parlour just then. "I've lived here all my life and I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll bring you some tea, Mr Susumu," said Yukari, at once.

"Oh no, Miss Uchida, please don't get up."

Amano hurriedly dashed off to the kitchen so Yukari wouldn't have to. Yukari slowly sat back down on the sofa, a strange sort of smile on her face.

"You fuss too much," said Hitomi chidingly. "Why not let Mr Susumu do it for once?"

"He's so busy already," Yukari replied. "Besides, I want to be useful. I'm basically living here at your expense, Hitomi."

"I don't care about that," Hitomi insisted.

"I do," said Yukari, firmly. "I will maintain the inn for you while your trial is going on. I will also write to our old housekeeper and see if she'll send me some of the money I left behind in Teretill."

"Couldn't you ask my aunt?" asked Hitomi.

"My mother doesn't know I'm here."

"Yukari!" exclaimed Hitomi. "You haven't written your own parents yet?"

"No," she said, "and I don't intend to. Don't you say anything either. They probably want nothing more to do with me."

"How can you know if you've never written them?"

"Hitomi, _don't_," said Yukari, in a warning tone. "I can't bear writing to them just yet. It's too painful."

Hitomi let the subject drop, but she continued to watch Yukari with doubt. Amano soon came back into the parlour, clumsily trying to keep his teacup from tilting in its saucer.

"Well, Mr Susumu?" said Yukari, with somewhat forced cheer. "Any news from Court?"

"None except that certain delegates from Sadar have just arrived to witness the trial," he replied, nodding to Hitomi. "They're a little early, Miss Kanzaki, but otherwise everything is happening on schedule. Your trial is still five days from now, and no sooner, which is lucky."

Hitomi felt a cold weight sink in her stomach. Five days seemed much too soon. Perhaps it showed on her face, for Amano put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm reasonably confident in our defence, Miss Kanzaki," Amano reassured her. "Lady Millerna has confirmed the list of nobles willing to support you. Right now, it's only a matter of facing your accusers with dignity."

"I'll do my best, Mr Susumu."

Amano soon excused himself and went up to his room where he'd been doing most of his work. No sooner had he gone upstairs, than the front door opened and admit two most unexpected visitors.

"Good-morrow cousin!" cried Dryden exuberantly. "I come with happy tidings in this troubled hour!"

Next to him, Millerna looked vexed and irritable.

"Stop that, Dryden," she snapped. "This is an inn, not a theatre."

"What brings you both here today?" asked Hitomi, bemused.

"Notwithstanding Millerna's sour disposition, I come to issue an invitation," Dryden replied cheerfully. "Two nights from today I will be hosting a ball at the main Fassa mansion and you are all of you invited!"

Hitomi and Yukari looked up in surprise. With Hitomi's impending trial, the last thing on their minds was dancing and social assembly! Evidently, Millerna shared this opinion.

"A ball is vastly inappropriate right now," she said distastefully. "Sadar has not only lost Lord Filippe, but an entire regiment of soldiers in one night! The nobles of that city are furious right now. They blame Palas—blame _us!_—for our lack of responsibility! The last thing we need is a ball to offend them even further!"

"You're thinking about it too much," said Dryden dismissively. "That's the real problem here. Everyone is so preoccupied by politics that they forget to enjoy themselves once in a while! Trust me, Millerna. The Sadarian nobles will be pleased to receive such attentions from the Fassa family—so pleased, in fact, that they will be inclined to look more kindly on my dear cousin's case."

Millerna looked at Dryden in utter disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm telling you—the Sadarian delegates want Palas to take more action. They want arrests, suspect lists, and prosecutions—it's all I can do to keep them from rioting! How is your frivolous little party going to do anything but annoy them?"

"You underestimate the influence which a single, enchanting dance can have on the mind."

Millerna turned away in disgust, but Dryden was undeterred. He continued to talk for some time about all his lavish preparations for the ball. He apologised for not giving them earlier notice, but hoped to see them all the same.

"But Dryden," Hitomi interjected, "wouldn't Lord Meiden be furious if I were to appear?"

Dryden merely smiled at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, cousin," he said evasively.

Hitomi still had a great many doubts, but when she expressed some hesitancy about going, Dryden declared he would not leave without first extracting a promise from her that she would attend. In the end, Hitomi had not only promised to be at the ball, but their whole party was now to spend the preceding night at the Fassa mansion.

"Only the wealthiest families and most prestigious guests are conferred with such an honour," said Dryden enthusiastically. "We will have those Sadarian nobles convinced you run in the highest circles."

"But I don't run in the highest circles," said Hitomi, getting really anxious now. "Don't you think that will be obvious?"

"Nonsense! Her Ladyship will tutor you on the necessary forms of etiquette—won't you?"

Dryden clapped a hand on Millerna's shoulder. The latter glared at him, and said, "If you think I'm going to play along in this ridiculous game of yours..."

"It's no game, my Lady," Dryden said, with a meaningful look to Millerna. "I assure you, it is instrumental in the gaining of support for my young cousin here."

Millerna's eyes hardened. Hitomi expected her to fight back with some smart retort, but, instead, Millerna nodded with resignation.

"Fine, have it your way," she told him, "but I don't like this one bit."

Satisfied, Dryden clapped his hands together. He turned to Hitomi.

"Now, before I forget, is the elusive Van Fanel here? I should like to speak with him very much."

When Hitomi replied that Van was not, Dryden's warm smile faltered.

"Indeed?" he said. "Well, I count on you to make sure he gets the invitation, Hitomi. Do try your best. It is of the utmost importance that he comes."

"I will certainly pass on the message, but I really don't know when Van is to return," said Hitomi.

"Again, do try your best, cousin. Until tomorrow evening, then!"

Dryden got up and left. Millerna, who planned to stay at the inn a little longer, followed Dryden outside to say a few words to him. Millerna gave Hitomi one last, apologetic look before she went out.

Hitomi was completely bewildered.

"What was that all about?" she asked Yukari, in amazement.

"I have no idea," replied Yukari, shaking her head. "So sudden an invitation—and at Lord Meiden's mansion, too! Doesn't that man hate you?"

"He does," said Hitomi grimly. "He's been threatening to take this inn away from me ever since I first bought it."

"And yet your cousin Dryden is so determined to see you—to see all of us—there! Even Mr Susumu, whom Lord Meiden openly slandered all those months ago!"

Hitomi shook her head.

"I don't understand. There was something strange in Dryden's manner, today. He's generally quite dramatic, but talking about his father usually sobers him down..."

"Do you think he really means to pass you off as some high-born aristocrat?" asked Yukari.

Hitomi suppressed a shudder.

"I hope not. If they found out the truth—which they certainly would—it would make me look like twice the fraud. And if they didn't, doesn't that make my break-in seem that much stranger? What would a high-born, well-bred, and unmarried woman be doing in Lord Filippe's study?"

"I think I agree with Lady Millerna," said Yukari. "If I were one of these nobles from Sadar, I wouldn't look too kindly on a ball held a few days before your trial."

"I should ask Mr Susumu how this could affect my defence…"

Just then, Millerna came back into the parlour. Yukari made some excuse and left the parlour, possibly sensing that Millerna wanted to talk to Hitomi alone.

"Hitomi, I'm so sorry about all that," Millerna said, as soon as Yukari left.

"Does Dryden really mean for me to pretend all that? To lie about my social status, and right in front of Lord Meiden, too?"

"I don't know," said Millerna. "You are not low-born, by any means, Hitomi. Your father was a respectable gentleman, and a fairly wealthy one, which is always looked upon favourably here. However, I have no idea by how much Dryden plans to exaggerate your status. For your sake, I hope it is not too much."

"That reminds me," said Hitomi suddenly, "why does Dryden want Van to come to the ball so badly?"

Here, Millerna hesitated.

"Specifically, I don't know," she said. "Dryden knows about Van's royal lineage, so this might be Dryden's way of paying his respects. But something about it bothers me. Hitomi, you should know... when I asked Dryden to support you in Court, he only agreed on the condition that I introduce him to Van."

Hitomi's eyes widened with disbelief.

"You're not serious?"

Millerna nodded. "I'm sorry to pain you, but it seems Dryden was too afraid of opposing his father without a strong inducement."

This was a blow, indeed. True, Hitomi had not been acquainted with Dryden long, but after their last meeting, she was so sure she could count on Dryden for almost anything. He'd warned her when Meiden had sent an inspector to the Rialto Inn, and he'd even given her a place to stay at his villa when that beast-man had broken in. Why the sudden lack of generosity now? It was most inconsistent.

"Is an introduction with Van so important to Dryden?" asked Hitomi, after a short pause.

"Strictly between you and I, Dryden is forever looking for ways to gain power over his father," Millerna explained. "Lord Meiden is a domineering father, and is forever threatening Dryden with disinheritance if he does anything even remotely against his wishes."

"That is a difficult situation, but still…"

"Meiden is also involved in less honourable dealings which Dryden has always opposed, but can do nothing about. Consequently, Dryden is desperate for independence."

Hitomi considered that for a moment, and sighed.

"I suppose I can understand that," she said, though she couldn't help but feel her confidence in Dryden was greatly shaken.

"Are these really worthy excuses, though?" asked Millerna, critically. "I've known Dryden a long time, and over the years he has grown too power-hungry. Meiden is probably the most powerful man in Astauria, second only to King Aston, and it would take a lot for his own son to sever ties from him without jeopardizing his position in society. As a result, Dryden will do almost anything to gain powerful connections, sometimes at the expense of doing what is right."

"But all Dryden wants is to live his own life," said Hitomi, frowning. "He just needs enough money to support himself. Is that so hard to come by?"

"It's not as simple as that, Hitomi. Dryden isn't looking to have just enough money to survive. He wants to retain his social standing, his connections in first class society, and his aristocratic lifestyle. If Dryden were estranged by his father, all of his so-called friends would vanish in an instant, and with them any opportunities to advance his career. Now, if Dryden were to gain _more_ power than Meiden, Meiden's supporters would be more than willing to transfer their allegiance to the son instead of the father. That's Dryden's logic."

Hitomi sighed heavily.

"So that's why Dryden wants a connection with Van's family?" she said quietly. "Just so he can use to Van to gain power over Meiden? That isn't right. I don't want Dryden's support like this. It's not fair to Van, and it's certainly not fair to you, Millerna, to have to mediate all of this."

"Van already knows everything," said Millerna. "He said he was willing to accede to Dryden's request, so long as Dryden made good in his promise to support you in trial."

"Van said that?"

"He did," said Millerna, with a slight smile. "It was Van who persuaded me to help you through all this in the first place, too. Didn't you wonder why I helped you out after seeing you in Filippe's study? I confess I was very shocked at first, and I was quite ready to jump to conclusions about why you were there. If not for Van, I might have thought of you as less than a young girl who was just in the wrong place and at the wrong time."

Hitomi was stunned. She stared at her feet, unable to meet Millerna's eyes, and felt her face turn red.

"I had no idea Van had done so much," Hitomi mumbled. "It's only because of him that I have any chance of clearing my name."

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but yes, I'd say that Van is largely to thank for the speedy measures taken to protect you."

Hitomi fully hung her head at this. However, Millerna put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Hitomi," she said. "Looking back, I'm glad Van asked me to help you. Reckless though you were, I admire the way you risked yourself so willingly to do right by Miss Uchida, and I'm sure Van feels the same."

Hitomi was too embarrassed to reply. Millerna understood and did not press her. When conversation was resumed, it was on idle and generally unimportant topics. After an hour passed in this manner, Millerna had to leave. She invited Hitomi, Yukari and Merle to her villa to help them get ready for the ball. Hitomi gladly accepted, thinking that Yukari especially would be ecstatic.

All distraction thus gone, the rest of the afternoon passed slowly. A dense shroud of fog had settled—permanently, it seemed—around the inn; Hitomi could hardly tell the difference as day changed into night. Evening came and went, but Van still hadn't come back.

Hitomi continued to wait by the window until past midnight. Yukari had long since showed Amano to one of the guest rooms; he agreed to stay overnight on account of Van's continued absence. Merle, who declared she was too uneasy to sleep, stayed up a little longer with Hitomi. By half past midnight, however, Merle was nodding off in her chair and Hitomi decided it was time for both of them to go to bed.

"What if Lord Van doesn't come back?" asked Merle, as Hitomi walked her to her room.

"He'll definitely be back," said Hitomi reassuringly. "Van is an incredible soldier—weren't you the one who told me that?"

Hitomi expected Merle to affirm this with her usual warm praise of Van, but instead Merle paused uncertainly by her bedroom door.

"Hitomi, there's something you don't know," she said, lowering her voice. "It's about Lord Van… he's not well."

"What do you mean?"

The young cat girl bit her lip, apparently unsure of how much she should divulge.

"Is it an illness?" prompted Hitomi.

"Sort of," said Merle uncomfortably. "I'm not supposed to... he doesn't want you to know... but I'm worried... I think he's getting worse…"

Hitomi stared at Merle blankly.

"Why won't he tell me?"

"He won't tell anyone," said Merle hopelessly. "I'm sorry, Hitomi, I've only upset you—"

"No," said Hitomi, "it's alright. Try not to worry, Merle. I'm sure he'll come back safe."

But as Merle bade her goodnight, Hitomi couldn't shake off a strong sense of uneasiness. Was this why Van was so late returning from his mysterious errand? What if he had fallen ill on his way back, and was stranded somewhere? No—Van was no fool. If anyone could look after himself, it was him. Hitomi tried to console herself with this last thought as she changed into her nightclothes, but all too soon, other worries came flooding into her mind.

Was Van really ill? Was she so unobservant as not to notice? Perhaps she was—every time Hitomi saw him, she was so distracted by Van's warmth that she could scarcely draw breath, let alone notice anything unusual about his health. Why wouldn't Van mention anything, though, if he was so seriously sick? Did he not think her trustworthy? Whatever this sickness of Van's was, if it forced someone as loyal as Merle to break a promise of secrecy, it must be serious indeed. Hitomi would have to find a way to ask Van about it. She only hoped he would not be delayed much longer in coming back.

Hitomi was about to get into bed when she suddenly remembered the cat downstairs. She marched down to the kitchen, nightgown and all, and went over to the basket in which the blonde-furred fellow lay quietly curled up. Hitomi gently picked up the basket. Sensing the movement, the cat lazily opened his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you," Hitomi murmured, "but it's freezing in the kitchen at night. Why don't I bring you up to my room, where there's a fire?"

The cat meowed in affirmation, or at least Hitomi thought so. She carried the basket upstairs, setting it down at the far end of her bed, nearest the fire, and then climbed into bed. The cat watched her unblinkingly, its deep blue eyes gleaming in the glow of the fire.

"You know Van, don't you?" asked Hitomi, idly. "What's he hiding from me? Doesn't he trust me?"

The blonde cat merely tucked its face beneath one of its paws, too sleepy to pay her any more attention. Hitomi didn't mind—just having this extra bit of company was a comfort. She lay down and snuggled farther into her sheets. Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Hitomi stood atop a high cliff. There was fog everywhere—so much, in fact, that it took several moments before Hitomi realized she was on the Chatal Mountains.

"FOLKEN!"

Van's piercing cry that rent the air furiously; Hitomi never heard a scream so full of hate. She tried to find its source, but the cry died away too soon.

"FOLKEN! Show yourself, you bastard!"

This time, Hitomi was alert. She traced the sound down below, to the bottom of the cliff. On an instinct, she willed herself downward. The result was immediate. Hitomi plunged headlong into the abyss before her through the seemingly endless depths of fog. When at last she slowed to a halt, hovering over the wet, rocky shore at the base of the cliff, a terrible sight met her eyes.

Van was crouched over a large, bloodied mass of grey fur. The mass was, in fact, an elderly wolf-man bleeding copiously all over Van's clothes—but Van didn't care. This loyal wolf had forfeited his own life—had intercepted the path of a long spear, which protruded out from his frail, unprotected body—to save that of his Lord's. The young prince howled with rage, and the air filled with curses uttered in his native Fanelian tongue.

"Your Highness ..."

The wolf-man stirred feebly. With a bloodied hand, he held up a small herbal pouch and gave it to Van. It was the last of the medicinal Fanelian root.

"He killed them all ... Ruhm ... the warriors ..."

The wolf-man's final breath wasted, and he went limp in the Van's arms. Van shook his head in furious disbelief.

"No, no, no ... that bastard ... THAT BASTARD!"

Van was overcome with grief. Even now, he could still be pushed farther into the utmost extremes of despair. Over and over, he cried the same name, with a vengeful hatred:

"FOLKEN!"

* * *

**List of Main Characters (by birthplace)**

Teretill, Astauria

Hitomi Kanzaki – Owner of the Rialto Inn. Accused of the murder of Lord Filippe.  
Yukari Uchida – Former captive of Colonel Reagan. Hitomi's cousin on maternal side. Working at the Rialto Inn.

(City Unknown), Fanelia

Van Fanel – Prince of Fanelia. Practising Healer alongside Lord Faunus.  
Folken Fanel – Eldest Prince of Fanelia. Pracising Summoner.  
Merle – A childhood friend of Van's. Working at the Rialto Inn.

Palas, Astauria

Amano Susumu – Legal advisor and assistant manager of the Rialto Inn.  
Millerna Varene – Former princess of Astauria. Widow of Lord Varene, former Governor of Sadar. Practising surgeon.  
Meiden Fassa – One of the wealthiest merchants in Palas. Dryden's father. Hitomi's uncle on paternal side.  
Dryden Fassa – A scholar and fairly wealthy merchant in Palas. Hitomi's cousin on paternal side.

Sadar, Astauria

Lord Filippe – Late Governor of Sadar. A suitor of Millerna. Killed in Sadar.

(Birthplace Unknown)

Lord Faunus – Practising physician and Healer.  
The cat – A mysterious, blonde-furred animal. So-called "comrade" of Van.

* * *

**Robo's Note:**

Hi everyone, and thanks for reading chapter 23! I had some troubles getting this chapter written. I'm working on cutting out details, while trying to keep things interesting/coherent, but feedback is super important right now. Please let me know if everything makes sense, and/or if anything stands out as really confusing. It would be a huge help!

Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who are still following this story after all this time! :) So much love for you all! I'm really behind on school work right now, but I'm doing my best to make time for writing. If anyone is interested, I've just written a short piece for the challenge fic entitled "Fusion," run by the "Fanelian Embassy." "Fusion" is basically a collection of V/H one-shots by various fanfiction authors, so be sure to check it out!

Don't forget the love!

To my anonymous reviewers:

**Healed**: Thanks a bunch!

**Catherine**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you enjoy this one!

**A fan**: That means a lot—thanks very much! The Robot shall try to rock on. :)


End file.
